Destiny, Time Travelers, and a Little Baby
by Blue-Eyed Floozy
Summary: A mysterious mindcontrolled zombie watcher, hehe, a youkai able to control her age, hn, and Kikyo as the villain out to ruin what happiness Kag and Inu might find. Also, Miro and San finally get it together. Don't miss it.
1. I'm not a bad guy, honest

**Disclaimer : Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters therein. Rumiko Takahashi does. (sigh) Always the writer, never the owner. Sad isn't it?**

**Chapter 1: I'm not a bad guy, honest.**

Sure, traveling through time looks easy, and painless. But you try landing on your rear more times than you can count on the hard-packed dirt of an ancient well.

Not so easy is it?

Well, as a time guardian, I know what that Kagome girl felt. You see, I was her. In a sense. We all have watchers that keep us in our own times and help direct us where fate wants us to go in order to orchestrate the major events in our lives. I was Kagome's watcher.

But I made a mistake.

I accidentally let her fall into the hands of a monster who dragged her through time. It wasn't ALL my fault, mind you. It was also the monster's. The centipede knew she wasn't supposed to do it, but she did it anyway. And that is what started this whole mess. It changed my girl's entire future. I couldn't help her because I didn't have any idea what her future held.

She was supposed to go through school, get a well paying job as a college algebra professor, marry Hojo, have two lovely children with him, a little boy and a little girl, and die "An old, an old lady, warm, in her bed.", to quote Leo in Titanic. Obviously, that's not going to happen now, is it?

She got pulled through time and met the Hanyou, who was supposed to stay stuck to the tree 'til a fire swept through and-

Well you know.

So she didn't fall for Hojo, or bear his children, or get a teaching job, or anything else that was supposed to happen. All because of that Inuyasha. She fell for him.

Hard.

So, as her out-of-a-job watcher, I followed her through the well. I stayed scent-less and invisible thanks to the powers given to my kind. Needless to say, Inuyasha didn't discover me. I forgot to mention, another power I possess is to read minds. I had to listen to him belittle her, then listen to his thoughts of admiration grow. It was sickening! Why didn't he just say what he wanted to say! It would've made my time there a whole lot easier to bear.

When they found the monk, I thought she would've wanted to go back to her time and live the life she was supposed to live. Who wants to stick around with the threat of being groped every time you're within arms length?

But noo.

She already loved Inuyasha, even if she didn't realize it at the time, and she couldn't leave him. They were bound together, even if they didn't know it.

Yet.

Then they met the demon exterminator and she found a girl to talk to. The monk also found another outlet for his (cough) wayward ways.

And so, the proverbial shit hit the fan. Now she really wouldn't leave. By this point I had given up. I left her to her own devices. What good was I when I didn't even know how to guide her?

Mean.

I know.

And probably irresponsible. But what was I supposed to do. I can't even GET a new job until she kicks the bucket! So I decided to do something that I'd only heard of before.

I took on an identity.

I manifested myself into a body of my own design and started a life. I became a ninja. A spy/assassin of sorts. They answered to no one and could kick some serious ass when needed. Of course I couldn't kill Kagome, even if I wanted to. It just isn't done.

Time guardians can't kill.

So, why, you ask, did I pick a ninja? Why become a killing machine, if I couldn't back it up?

The reputation dumb-ass!

If you've never either been to or heard stories from the Feudal Era, I'm gonna edu-ma-cate you a bit. See, all around this time period are demons, war lords, robbers and other villains all looking to kick your butt. Searching for that big break that'll make them rich and/or famous. Guess some things never change, eh? I don't particularly want to die while in my mortal sate, so I chose the one profession that'll keep most of them off my back at a glance. And if they don't go for that, then I can defend myself. Be it with my stealth, my brains, or my brawn, I can keep myself safe.

And that's why I chose the whole ninja gig. No one wants to deal with something _that _dangerous. And the fools that do? Well, they'll receive quite a few lumps and a stern warning, but not death. I just have to say brilliant lines like :

"You got lucky today pal. I just got this haori and don't want it fucked up yet."

Or something to keep the threat open, like :

"Do you feel lucky? Well do ya? Punk?"

What movie was that from? You know. The one, with the guy, who had that thing to do? I think it was like…..Dirty Harry, or something.

Anyway, now that you've heard my story you'll understand why I did the things I did. And hopefully…..you won't hate me…..

**Hello my readers.**

**This is just the prologue, it gets better. Promise. R&R Thankies.**


	2. What just happened?

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did. But I don't. And if I keep saying that I'll get depressed, so on with the fic.**

**Chapter 2 : What just happened?**

Inuyasha was impatiently waiting in his tree for Kagome. She was late as usual, and he was starting to have some choice thoughts.

'Stupid wench is late again. Five more minutes and then I'll-' Suddenly, his sensitive nose picked up a scent that he knew like the back of his own hand. 'Kagome!' He jumped from his tree and ran to the only link he had to her world.

He could see her raven head at the bottom of the well, and suddenly realized _why _it was taking her so long to climb out.

Her pack was huge!

So he decided to give her a hand. Jumping in next to her, he slipped one arm through the bag and one around her slim waist. Then, with a small leap, he sprung from the bottom of the well and onto the grass surrounding it.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said. She paused and waited for him to let go. After a few moments of him standing there, arms around her, doing nothing but staring at her, she cleared her throat. "Um, you can let go of me now." She forced the words from her mouth. 'Even though I don't really want you to.'

He knew he should because the fox-brat would be there in about three seconds. So he let her down reluctantly. And sure enough, not even half a minute passed when-

"KAAAAGOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

-was heard echoing through the forest, and a small, brownish-red-orange-y and bluish-green bundle of fur and fabric launched itself through the air at Kagome's chest. She easily caught the little tike and even managed to get an intelligible sentence through her oxygen deprived lungs.

"Hello Shippo-chan. Miss me?"

"Always Kagome." He said as he snuggled more into her neck, thus making Inuyasha jealous. "You don't have to be around him," he said with a thumb over his little shoulder at the growling hanyou, "when you're not around. He gets all mmpdgn-"

Suddenly Shippo was gone from Kagome's grasp and a wail was heard from overhead, as a satisfied grin spread over Inuyasha's face.

"Shall we go see Kaede?" He said in the most charming way he could, which isn't very charming, while flashing his fangs in a half-smile that was completely lost on Kagome.

"I can't understand why you always do that to Shippo-chan. It's not like he's hurting anyone you JERK! Now SIT!" And Inuyasha went flying to the ground.

"Wench!" He mumbled around a face full of dirt.

"Serves you right." She said with finality and started walking away. "Get my pack will ya?" She called carelessly over her shoulder.

"Sweet mother! What did you bring this time? Your rock collection!"

"Of course not." She waved her hand in front of her face. "Just some extra clothes and books and Ramen as a peace offering for being so late." She turned to face him with a glare. "Which I don't think you'll get now."

At that he grumbled something which sounded suspiciously like "Stupid woman. Takin' away a guy's food just because of female irrationality." And other mumblings of that nature.

They finally started off for Kaede's hut among much more squabbling. Apparently Kagome had heard what Inuyasha said about women being irrational and that started an even bigger fight that involved much, "Do you even know what that _means_?" from Kagome, and even more "Do you really think I'm that _stupid_?" from Inuyasha.

Meanwhile, inside the hut, Kaede was cooking dinner, Sango was polishing her boomerang and Miroku was staring at the taijiya with a big, red handprint on his face. Kirara was sitting on his head to keep him down, obviously a new trick employed by Sango to keep the lecher's hands off her, and playing with his small ponytail like a true cat.

When the occupants heard the far-off fighting, they could do nothing but sigh.

"They're at it again." Sango said exasperatedly. "Why can't they just admit they like each other and get on with it?"

"I don't think Inuyasha CAN admit it. Even to himself." Miroku chimed in all-knowingly.

"Kagome does. That's about all she ever talks about at the springs."

"I know." (RUB RUB)

"HENTAI!" (SLAP)

"…..itai….." (swirly eyes)

"How did you get Kirara off your head?"

"She's tiny." He said innocently and added quietly under his breath so she wouldn't hear, "Plus I bribed her with catnip."

"Oh." She then remembered what they were fighting over in the first place. "What did you mean, 'I know'? Were you spying on us again! 'Cause if you were, I'll tell Inuyasha and he can-"

"Don't worry. He knows." He cut in.

Her face turned totally expressionless. "What?"

"He was with me." He smiled slyly, knowing what she'd think next.

"WHAT!" She shouted indignantly.

"Is that all you can say?" He was having much too much fun with this.

"Well.….I...um..." She stuttered pathetically.

"Am shocked beyond all reason because you think he heard her?" He finished for her. "Don't worry, he came along to drag me back _after _she introduced the subject, so he thought she was talking about some guy from her time, got ticked, and walked off."

"Oh." She sighed in relief.

Just then the fighting pair walked in.

"And that is why men are just as irrational as women." Kagome finished with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Whatever you say wench. I still don't believe you." Inuyasha set down the pack and started to walk more fully into the hut.

"SIT BOY!" Was heard for miles around.

"OOMPH!" And he went through the floor boards.

More sighs from the occupants of the hut.

Shippo burst in and went straight for Inuyasha's head. Transforming into his big, pink bubble, he started chewing on the sensitive doggy ears atop the hanyou's head, all the while muttering "You big jerk!" around his mouthful of ear.

Inuyasha finally flicked him off and the baby kitsune bounced all over the hut until he landed in Kagome's arms. As punishment, Shippo decided to make Inuyasha mad again and nuzzled into her chest. He proceeded to stick out his tongue and whisper 'She likes me best' so quietly only Inuyasha could hear.

Said male growled in rage. That is, until he saw the look on Kagome's face that said 'One more move and I'll sit you into oblivion. Jerk face.' He immediately stopped. Two sits were more than enough for one day in his opinion.

Out of the blue, Kaede shouted. "Soups on! Come and get it!"

Everyone jumped, they had forgotten she was there, and moved to get their bowls. It was a good miso soup with rice on the side, and everyone ate heartily while discussing what to do next.

Miroku had heard rumors of shards in the South, as had Sango. Inuyasha heard of some in the North. They decided to investigate in two groups. Miroku, Sango and Kirara would go South while Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo went North, to find out if the rumors were true, and possibly get them if time permitted.

They set a date to meet in two weeks when Kagome had her next test. Then they'd figure out their next move and take action.

Little did they know what they'd find.

After dinner, they split the Ramen into equal rations to take with each group, to which Inuyasha protested enormously, and finally settled down for the night.

Far Away

I was wandering along with nothing to do when I was ambushed. Set upon by a woman with fans and red eyes, sitting on a feather. Many saimyousho were floating around my head, trying to hypnotize me with their incessant buzzing. If I wasn't who I am, I would've been out cold and brainwashed by them. But, since I am who I am, I allowed them to think I was under their power in order to find out why they attacked me in such a strange manner.

I was carried on the woman's feather to a remote section of the forest and set down before a giant baboon-pelt clad man. He asked if I was subdued and the woman said yes. Then he said for her to find Kikyo and she left with a roll of her eyes and an obviously fake bow of respect. He started speaking to me as if I was under his spell and said that I must obey Kikyo, never question her, and report all her activities back to him. Naraku.

Dumb-ass monkey-butt. Like I'd tell him anything.

Soon the woman, who looked remarkably like Kagome, came and asked what he wanted her for. He said that I was a gift for her to help destroy the hanyou. That I was very powerful and only a fool would challenge me, because I was a great ninja with a good reputation that could get information and stuff with no one suspecting.

Supposedly everyone had heard of me. It was really weird, considering I was a stealth master and wasn't supposed to be detected by anyone. Damn my kind heart making me help people and ultimately giving me away. She thanked him and he disappeared.

"So, you're to be my new pet, huh? Well I hope you're more powerful than my soul stealers. They don't last two seconds with Inuyasha. Stupid Hanyou' He says you're strong. Good. 'But he's strong too' Let's just hope you're strong enough to help me in my revenge. 'On him and my reincarnation' Let's go." 'I have to meet the ass-kissers to carry out my plan.'

By this point in her tirade, and my innocent, non-intentional mind-reading, I had decided that if I wasn't helping her, someone else would. Someone who COULD kill. I had to stop her and keep Kagome safe and happy. If there was one thing I had learned from all the times I had to listen to Inuyasha's thoughts, it was that he couldn't hurt Kikyo. Not because he loved her anymore, but because he felt guilty and didn't want to hurt her again.

Poor sap didn't even realize that he kept putting Kagome in danger himself with his repeated attempts at keeping Kikyo from hurting her without hurting Kikyo at the same time and that all he did was wear himself out and bring Kikyo's hatred for him on Kagome's head. Well I wouldn't stand for it. I had to stop her.

But how?

For all my mind-reading, she still confused me. I knew she didn't truly hate Inuyasha. She was just jumping to all the wrong conclusions over his constantly changing and contradictory actions. When she was first reanimated she felt a deep hatred for him, that is true. But once she learned the truth behind her death, it had settled into an unhealthy sadness and want for company in death. As she saw that Inuyasha had grown closer to Kagome, even seemed to love her, she felt betrayed again. And now it seems she has plotted revenge for what she saw to be his betrayal.

If only she could learn to let go, the world would be a better place.

Kaede's Place

It was now morning in the village and the group had set out after a quick breakfast. They said their goodbyes and then split up and set off on their merry way.

"I didn't mean it that way Sango, will you forgive me?" (rub rub)

"PERVERT!"(SLAP) And Miroku was down. Sango walked off, knowing he would follow after he got up.

"You're still saying that women are irrational! SIT!" And Inuyasha was now down.

"See, bitch. Irrational." He jumped back up and started walking.

"SIT!" He was down again. And his silver-white hair was now speckled with brown.

Shippo and Kagome held it in for all of five seconds before..…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh Inuyasha, (giggle) I'm soooo sorry about that. (giggle giggle) I didn't know that pig did that right there. HAHA!" (SNORT) (AN: very lady-like, ne?)

"HAHA! You reek dog-boy! HAHAHA!"

"SHUTUP! Both of you! Aw man!" Inuyasha whined. "Now I have to wash this out. And I just took a bath last week."

"_Ew_! Well then, it's time for one anyway." Kagome reasoned. "Besides, I could always go for a dip in the hot springs. How about you Shippo-chan?"

"YAY!" He cheered. "I love baths Kagome. Can I take one with you? I don't trust baka-boy to be with you in there."

"Oh, he's not taking one with me. He's going to the lake for his." She smirked.

"WHAT!" He roared. "Don't I get a say in where I bathe!"

"NO!" They answered in unison.

"Fine then. I didn't want one anyway." He sniffed and took his classic pose. Waiting a dramatic minute, he slid one eye open a crack to look at Kagome as he said the one thing he knew would get her to give in. "I'll just stink all the way until our two weeks are up, because then Kagome will be gone and I can bathe wherever I want."

"FINE!" She shouted. "Don't pout. And you are sooooooooo taking a bath right now. You smell like poo and I for one don't want to smell it for two weeks. You take the hot spring and I'll wait. I took one before I left home anyway."

"I guess I'll go then. And don't follow me. Even though I know you wanna, wench." She only rolled her eyes.

"Why would I wanna see YOU naked?" 'Because he's totally drool-worthy and I love him.' She blushed lightly.

That one hurt.' He shrugged and took something from Kagomes bag without her noticing. "Whatever. I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere."

He reached the hot spring and got to work with her shampoo and conditioner. Three minutes later he was done. Washed, dried, dressed, and off to find Kagome and Shippo. He found them in the village eating fried dough, a gift from one of the villagers, and they set out again.

Kagome took an appreciative sniff when he got close enough. "You smell really good Inuyasha. Kinda like coconut." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "Did you use my shampoo?"

"Of course not! I am insulted that you would even think I would want to use your smelly goop."

"I don't know why I even asked. It's just…..you smell like my neighbor's dog after we washed him with my Suave." She said with an evil smile. It was a lie, but she felt like being a little mischievous today.

"Oh." He said and blushed.

Shippo was bored with this conversation and decided to have fun while they were walking. He started humming a little ditty of his own design and was soon making up words in his own childish way.

"Hummmm, I am a Kitsune and I have fire…..uh…..bang. I have a top and it spins, um, with a clang. And when I use my top on you…..yoooouuuuu drop to the ground likeanoldleftshoe." He finished it quickly. (AN: best I could come up with on short notice -.-'''')

"That was really original Shippo. Do you have any more?" Kagome asked while smiling broadly at his ingenuity.

"Don't encourage the brat, bitch." Inuyasha said. "That was annoying."

"Inuyasha." She said with a lilt at the end and that look in her eye.

"Oh no."

"SIT!"

"Oomph!"

They kept walking all day. When it was time to make camp, they did. Inuyasha stood guard over the sleeping Kagome, as usual, just watching her peaceful face and deep breaths. 'Gods she's beautiful.'

They continued on a few days inquiring about shards and getting minor clues. But always to no avail. Some time, around the end of the first week, they set off through the forest on a broad trail, following their last clue before they turned around to head back to Kaede's.

Kagome felt the familiar chill of a youkai presence and said as much. Inuyasha scented the air and agreed with her feeling.

Suddenly, a loud cry came to them. It sounded like someone in extreme pain. Cautiously, they crept down the road towards the sound.

What they saw was an interesting sight indeed. A man with blue hair, green eyes, fangs, and scales on his clawed hands and handsome face, was supporting a woman with purple hair, the same physical characteristics, and red youkai eyes. She was the one making the cry.

The demoness took another step and fell to one knee, a clawed hand clutching her bulging stomach as she wailed. It was obvious to Kagome that the woman was in labor. She went to move towards them, but was stopped by Inuyasha. She looked at him questioningly, and he answered her chocolate gaze with a stern golden stare.

"But she's in labor." He looked at her blankly. "About to have a baby." He gave her a bored look. "I can help. I've been with Kaede on a couple of births in the village. We're miles away from anywhere that can help now." She gave him her saddest puppy-dog eyes, making sure her bottom lip quivered just enough for him to crack.

"Alright." He gave in under the pressure of Kagome's cuteness. "Do whatever you need to do, but if they make one move against you, they'll have me to answer to." He finished protectively.

"Oh! Thank you Inuyasha." She smiled and gave him an impulsive hug. She blushed once she realized what she was doing. He stood stiff with shock as she moved away. "Sorry." She mumbled and headed towards the couple to see if she could be of assistance.

He looked after her with wide eyes. One thought kept going through his mind. 'She hugged me. Of her own free will. Because I made her happy.' He followed her closely, thinking of ways to make her happy again.

Kagome walked towards the couple. The male was the first to greet her. "We wondered when you were going to get here."

"Ooookay." Kagome looked at him funny. "Do you need help? I've assisted a couple of times before." She saw a flash of something flicking out from behind him to one side and then the other, but chose to ignore it. Hey, if it was dangerous, Inuyasha would've sliced it by now, right?

"That would be wonderful." The woman replied. Her eyes were now a brilliant blue somewhat dulled with pain, "Then we can see how the new mommy will act with her own and we'll know if we've made a mistake."

Once said, she screamed in immense pain, her eyes changing back to red, and her skin rapidly going to an aggravated maroon leaving Kagome no time to ponder what she had just said. Kagome didn't notice as various body parts started flicking in and out of visibility on the woman. She was too busy shouting for Inuyasha and Shippo to get hot water, blankets and everything else needed for a birth from her pack immediately after the woman had started screaming.

Three hours, much yelling, and a nearly broken hand later she presented the new parents with a darling baby girl. She had the same pudgy look that all infants have. A shock of blue hair, just like her dad, and the clear blue eyes of her mom made up her coloring. With teeny, tiny claws on her little, bitty hands, and a few scales on her legs and feet she was definitely youkai. And she was the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever seen.

"Here you go." Kagome said smiling, and tried to hand her to her parents.

"We can't hold her or we'll get too attached." The mother said. Then she stared at Kagome and slowly said, "I think.….you'll make a fine mother and trainer for her Kikyo. May she be an asset to Naraku." Tears pricked at her vision and she turned into her mate's chest. With that they disappeared.

Kagome was in shock. 'A mother and trainer? Kikyo? Asset to Naraku?' She held the newborn closer to her chest. "They thought I was Kikyo. They think I'm going to give this adorable child to Naraku. Boy were they wrong. And where did they go? They just disappeared."

"No they didn't. They were chameleon youkai. They blended into the scenery and took off." Inuyasha informed her. "Damnit!" He shouted his frustration.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" Shippo asked looking first to Kagome who was looking at Inuyasha with the same look on her face as she had earlier when begging to aid in the birth, then to Inuyasha's stern visage as he said…..

"No. We are _not _going to take her with us. No way. No how. No." He put his foot down.

"Please Inuyasha?" Kagome begged. "She won't take up much room and we could find a good home for her once we reach the village." She reasoned logically, then added. "Besides even if you said 'No', you know I'd still take her with me." Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Damnit." He mumbled under his breath. "Fine, but I'm not going to look for food and stuff for her." The last part was just to be grumpy. He knew he'd have to get the food sooner or later.

"That's just fine with me. Shippo and I can find food for her." Again Shippo agreed with a nod.

"Fine."

"Fine."

And again they went on their _'merry' _way back to the village two days early. Inuyasha decided to carry Kagome on his back to make it there faster so they could pawn the kid off. Shippo kept up as best he could in his bubble form until he gave up and jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

Meanwhile, a lot closer than you'd want to be

Kikyo and I had been walking for almost a week now to get to the couple she kept thinking about. Apparently, they had offered their first-born child as a peace offering to Naraku in order to spare the small village they protected.

I was surprised to learn that they were chameleon youkai. Usually they only observe from a distance using their color changing abilities. But it seems these ones had been born special. And Naraku had given Kikyo their child to train and use as she wished.

Now that wouldn't do.

So I bought as much time as I could through momentary distractions. A rock in my shoe here, a flower so interesting that I had to write a haiku there, all because I could sense Kagome near the couple and knew they'd think she was Kikyo for sure. I guess it worked, because when we finally found the couple, they said that Kikyo had already taken their baby. They also demanded to know how there could be two of the same person and in return got a face _full _of miko power from an angry Kikyo.

While innocently listening to Kikyo's thoughts, I found how she was planning on using the child in her ultimate plan to get back at Inuyasha and Kagome (whom she hated more than anything on Earth right now). Then she took out some sort of sash to put on my head. It was white with a yellow bubble in the center. In a slightly off-white embroidery across the middle was the name Kikyo'. She told me it was for strength. But her mind told me, just before she put it on, that I now had the exclusive privilege of only doing her will. She settled it on my head before I could fight back and then my mind went blank.

**R&R**

**No. Not Rest and Relaxation. The other R&R. Read and review. Cripes.**


	3. What's in a name' and 'The night is good...

**Disclaimer: Let's see. What's in my pockets. Hmmm, a penny, lots of lint, a snickers miniatures wrapper, some gum, and a number to God knows what. That's all I have. Take it if you want. But be warned, I don't own Inuyasha. So there. (Sticks out tongue)**

**Chapter 3 : What's in a name? (also known as The Night Is Good For Waffy Moments)**

"What should we call her Shippo-chan?" Kagome asked with a smile from her place on Inuyasha's back.

"Hmmm," Shippo considered it, his small brows scrunching together in concentration, "How about Gome, after you. Since you are kinda like her mother now."

At this Kagome looked thoughtful. She was starting to get rather attached to the child, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this. It made her think of having kids, which made her think of making kids, which made her think of Inuyasha, which made her look at him, which made him snap at her to quit staring.

Or so she thought.

Little did she know that Inuyasha was thinking nearly identical thoughts, which made him turn his head and stare at her, which made him embarrassed when he saw her catch him staring, which made him snap at her to stop staring at him, and to glower at the road as he trudged onward.

He knew she was still a little peeved, behind that cheerful expression, about what he'd said before about the baby. He wasn't a monster. He had no intention of leaving the kid on the side of the road in the first place. Just not on keeping her with them as they had Shippo.

As a reply to the fox kit, Kagome only said, "How about, we call her Kaede since Kaede is the one who's going to watch her until she finds a suitable family for her. Hopefully." 'I just pray I can give her up then.' And with that thought permanently in her mind, they continued on.

Just then, Baby Kaede started crying. She was only 10 minutes old and had been quiet so far, but she needed food! Inuyasha stopped at the sound, not expecting a baby's cry to be so loud. Shippo and Kagome slid off his back. The young fox looked at her as if she had grown a second head before he started frantically jumping around trying to figure out what was wrong. And Kagome, being a girl and naturally level headed about children, started checking her makeshift diaper (a bandanna courtesy of Shippo) and finding nothing there, she surmised that it was her stomach.

Inuyasha had started yelling for her to "Shut the damn thing up." To which she replied "Sit," with a calm expression.

"We have to find her some milk and quick. She won't stop crying until then." Kagome said as she looked at the two boys, waiting for them to do something about it.

Unfortunately, they had no clue what she was looking at them for. So, Shippo got brave and stated the obvious, "Kagome, we don't have any milk."

"I know," she replied, and looked pointedly at Inuyasha.

"What?" He was thoroughly puzzled as to why she kept looking at him.

"Look," she cried out in exasperation. "We have no milk and are about 30 miles away from any town whatsoever. You," She poked him in the chest, "are a dog-demon who is extremely fast when he wants to be. Now, run to the nearest village and get some milk." She finished sarcastically. "Or just find the nearest cow and bring it back."

"Okay." He finally got it, and ran off faster than you could see. Just a red and white blur really. He came back just ten minutes later with a cow over his head.

"What did you bring a cow for, baka?" Kagome screeched.

"Well that's what you said to do. I don't have any money for milk, and the villagers most likely wouldn't sell any to me anyway. Besides, the cow was closer." He gasped out. Hefting a large cow over long distances is hard work, even for a super strong half-demon.

Kagome looked as if she was going to scream. 'He can be so stupid! Does he not understand me when I'm being sarcastic! Baka!' "Well, at least we won't run out of milk." She said dejectedly, shaking her head and heaving a great sigh. "Just how do you expect me to feed her from this cow?"

"Well, you see Kagome," He said slowly, as if to a dim child, "milk comes out of those udders down there. You squeeze the udder and pull down at the same time and out comes the milk. Then you feed it to the brat." He finished with a growl of frustration.

She rolled her eyes, "Duh, genius! What I mean is, where do you expect me to put the milk? It's not like I have a bottle on me. Or a pail for that matter. Besides, babies can only drink through sucking, got it?"

"Hello! Are you blind? Or did you not see her parents? She's youkai." He _'politely' _informed her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked, getting angry now.

"We don't have to suck as babies." Shippo piped in with a cheery smile.

"Oh." Was her intelligent response to that answer. "Well, where do I put the milk then?"

"How about your canteen. It could work. Then all you'd have to do is hold it up to her." -

"Good idea Shippo."

"Keh."

"So, Inuyasha. You seem to know a lot about milking cows. Care to try?"

"Hmmm, let me think about that.….no."

"Please?" puppy-dog eyes

"Nope. That's women's work. No men allowed." He said with an arrogant smirk, hardening his heart to her pleading gaze.

"Alright." She clenched a fist to his stubbornness. "Shippo? How about you?"

"I wasn't really listening to him explain it." He dodged the responsibility.

"Okay then, it's up to me." She said bravely and handed Kaede to Inuyasha, who somehow stopped the screaming.

After several failed attempts to get milk actually _in _the canteen, Kagome gathered enough to feed Baby Kaede for a while. When she went to get her from Inuyasha, she found Kaede cooing and grabbing for his twitching ears.

'I guess they appeal to everyone.'

She cautiously ambled over to him. "Okay Inuyasha, you can give her back now."

"How 'bout I feed her?" He asked, staring at the baby.

"Okay, if you really want to." She handed him the canteen.

He took it from her and held it out to Kaede who took three huge swigs of the milk, belched, and went right back to eating. That's my girl.' Inuyasha smiled a small smile as his eyes got wistful. 'I wonder what my own pups will look like.' Then he tilted his head to see Kagome looking at him with a mixture of contentment, yearning, and something else he couldn't place. He didn't realize that his face held almost the same expression, except his held a tiny bit of confusion. Enough so to make Kagome look away.

They both felt the loss of eye contact.

"So, um, is she done?"

"Yeah, I think so. Here." He handed her the canteen and baby. "Well, let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get rid of her." He said, though now he wasn't sure if he meant it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go." And they started off again.

Walking slower.

With no one riding on Inuyasha's back.

**Meanwhile**

After killing the traitorous youkai, Kikyo told her ninja to start tracking. He quickly retraced the chameleon's steps to a birth spot. He was very good at relating the details. Including a very important one. Kagome and Inuyasha had the baby. And they were going back the way they came.

"I've come to realize that you can be very useful to me, Kosimu." Kikyo said to him. It was the name Naraku gave her for him and he was now worthy of being called by it. "You need more…..discreet clothing. We'll find you some more appropriate robes in the next village. You'll need it if you are to be following me around." Maybe it was because the night black fighter's suit he had on just shouted "Bad Guy", but she didn't want him to be in his fighting clothes all the time.

So they continued on, following the trail of the deceiving pair, making sure to stay out of any traveler's path. It was slower going, but it would be worth it when they snuck up on her former love and the bane of her existence.

Now to get that baby. You will be very helpful in this part of my plan Kosimu.'

**With Our Favorite Monk and Demon Slayer**

Sango and Miroku had been searching all over and still couldn't find any shards. Sure, they had found some exceptionally strong youkai, but none of them had a piece of the jewel. All they had gotten was some unnecessary exercise and blood stains on their clothes.

After nearly a week of searching, they were giving up. They had found a marvelous little town and had weaseled their way into the most ornate house using Miroku's good ol' "I-see-an-ominous-cloud-hanging-over-your-house" bit. It really was a nice house, but it also had a rather large family. They only had one spare room. That was it. Just one. So, they did the only thing they could do in this situation.

Bicker and fight with each other.

"What do you mean it won't be so bad! This is about the worst night I'm going to have to spend anywhere." Sango yelled and paced the room.

"What I meant was, it won't be so bad because now we can get to know each other a bit better." Miroku said as she went by him. (rub rub)

"Pervert! (SLAP) I can NOT believe you'd pull that at a time like this!"

"At a time like what? It's not that bad. Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll sleep way over here. Happy?"

"Well it's not like I have a choice now do I? (sigh) I guess it'll have to do. But remember, I have Kirara with me, and she doesn't need much sleep."

'Like she'll be a problem. I still have that catnip, right?' "I will try my best." He said, straight faced, as he lifted his hand to his chest and bowed in a sign of _'respect' _while he felt for the bundle. 'YES!' He held in his smirk. "Goodnight Sango-san." And he went to bed.

"Goodnight Houshi-sama." 'Maybe it won't be so bad. As long as Kirara doesn't take a nighttime walk again.' And she went to sleep.

Miroku waited for ten minutes after he heard her breath even out before he made his move. Quietly, he snuck over to Kirara and slipped her the catnip. She sniffed and found it to be the 'Good Stuff'. Quickly, she took it between her teeth and, when Miroku motioned with his head, leapt out of the room in a blur of blond fur. Cautiously, he made his way toward the sleeping Sango.

He often did this. Pay off Kirara to watch Sango as she slept. She was beautiful. Tonight, she had one hand up by her face in that relaxed half-fist that only comes when in the deepest sleep and her mouth slightly parted, rhythmically releasing puffs of breath as her lips took on a pinkish sheen. A mock serious expression flitted by, almost as if she knew he was there, but didn't wake up.

He could always pretend that she was his at night. That this was what he got to see every night before he slept and any morning that he woke up before her. He didn't have to be the monk with the cursed hand. Or even the pervert. At night he could let down his guard and just be himself. Miroku. Lover of Sango. Maybe not physically. Yet. But in his daydreams and fantasies, she was his and he was hers. Simple as that.

He watched as his angel slept, content in her dreams. As always, he wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked. And as always, he never touched her. Anywhere. Not even her cheek. He didn't want to wake her and ruin the moment. He was living on moments. He didn't want to waste a single one. Raising from his knees, he laid beside her. He always slept better when he was near her, the reason why still escaped him.

As he was pondering this, Sango reached that half-conscious state where you can't tell dream from reality. She turned around and saw Miroku staring at her. He seemed to be frightened, but she wasn't threatened. On all accounts, she should have smacked him a good one. Instead, she turned into him, wrapping herself in his warmth and breathing of his scent. As she fell back to sleep, she had dreams of him.

Weird ones that involved a family and house of their own. It also contained more explicit stuff that made her blush in her sleep.

Miroku was scared when she woke up. And he had good reason to be. He was bracing for the slap that was sure to come when.….she rolled into him! And it seemed to be intentional! She wrapped his arms around her and went back to sleep. He lifted his head as well as he could and watched her some more.

He was shocked when she started blushing. 'What is she dreaming about? Could it be me? Nah! She has no reason to dream of me. I'm just her blanket for tonight. (sigh) Well, better be a good one and keep her held in warm and tight.' So he nodded off, arms tight around Sango, and had dreams of her.

A familiar one that involved a family and house of their own. As well as some explicit ones that had him wondering, 'Is that even possible?', when he awoke.

**On the road**

"Kagome! Kaede's crying again!" Shippo called. He had been assigned babysitting duty while Kagome tried to catch a few hours of shut eye. Inuyasha refused to watch the baby, even though he hardly needed sleep. Instead he sat up in a tree and protected them.

He didn't want to admit that he had grown fond of Little Kaede, but he had. She was the convenient prop that he needed to imagine his family with Kagome. It was a scary thought for him.

But not that scary.

As he watched Kagome sleep for what had to be the zillionth time, he finally realized that he loved her. More than anything he had ever felt for Kikyo, he loved Kagome and wanted her to be his. He wanted to be the one to make her happy. Stop her crying. Keep her safe for all eternity. He wanted her to bear his pups. Be his mate. Wait. His mate! Of course his mate. He more or less acted like it now. The only thing missing was consummation. He blushed at the thought. But how to find out if she felt the same. Would she be willing?

These were the thoughts running through his head when Shippo yelled. So, naturally, he whispered the first thing that popped into his head.….

"Oi, brat! Keep it down. Can't you see she's sleeping?" With a sigh, he impatiently flung out a hand to the kit. "Give me the runt."

"O-okay Inuyasha, if you want her." Shippo whispered back and handed over the baby. Immediately, she stopped crying. "Hey! How'd you do that?"

"Do what? She just likes me better than you." He childishly stuck out his tongue.

"Well at least _Kagome _likes ME better than YOU!" Shippo repeated the older demon's gesture.

Due to his previous thoughts, Inuyasha got madder than mad. He got so mad that he didn't do anything. He just sat there and brooded, thinking of ways to make the fox kit suffer.

The boy was getting nervous now. That one would always get a rise out of Inuyasha. Then he'd have some entertainment for the evening when he cried to Kagome and she let loose a barrage of 'SIT's. But right now, Inuyasha was just sitting there, doing nothing. Rocking the baby back and forth, real slow, putting her to sleep. And staring into nothing.

In truth, Inuyasha's attention had drifted to the sleeping Kagome. It brought back all his earlier thoughts and a few new ones. 'I can see how she feels while she's asleep. I heard about this somewhere. All I have to do is wait for the fox to go to bed, then ask her simple questions in her sleep. It's brilliant, I tell you. Genius, I say. Then using those answers, I can decide what to do next. Ask her to be my mate or wait it out.' (_AN: I've had 'The Emperor's New Groove' on the mind lately sigh_)

So he waited and waited. Finally, Shippo gave up on watching Inuyasha to see if he'd kill him and fell asleep, and, from all the rocking, Baby Kaede was also soon in the land of slumber. So it was just Inuyasha and his 'brilliant' idea.

Slowly he crept towards the sleeping girl from the future. She was stunning. The moonlight played off her hair and made it glow. It highlighted her fair skin in all the right places, accentuating her natural beauty. Inuyasha almost forgot what he came over to do. Finally, he bent low to her ear and started to ask his first question, but, as luck would have it, Kaede woke up and started screaming for a diaper change and food.

This woke Kagome who was doubly surprised to not only see a screaming baby at her chest, but Inuyasha so close their hair was mixing together. Brown eyes stared into tawny-gold as she tried to catch her breath.

'She's definitely going to be my mate. She has to.'

'What is he doing so close? Not that I mind or anything, but why?'

"Um, Inu…..yasha…..?" Kagome stuttered as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Inuyasha had the same blush and started babbling something about babies needing food and him going to wake her up to do it. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why can I never think of better cover stories?'

Kagome just stared at him blankly before getting cranky for being woken up so early. "Why couldn't you milk the stupid cow yourself! It's not just women's work if it's for our baby! (O.O;;;) Oops." Kagome quickly put a hand over her mouth, but it was already out. She had just revealed her deepest, darkest, most secret desire to the one person who was never supposed to know of these things.

"Our baby! She's not our- (O.O) Oh." Inuyasha realized that she had made a mistake, but also understood that his question had just been answered unknowingly. 'She thinks of Kaede the same way I do. YESssss. Maybe she does want to be my mate.' His expression got hopeful, but with all that hair in his face, Kagome thought he was mad at her for saying something like that and she started apologizing.

"Forgive me Inuyasha. I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. I meant, for the baby that's traveling with us. Yeah, that's it. It just came out wrong. I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

'Or maybe not.' His hope exploded like a balloon and he went back to sulking.

"Just change her bandana and feed her, alright? I'll see you in the morning." He turned to walk off, but Kagome stopped him with a hand to his arm.

"Inuyasha? How long until we get to the village?" She asked tentatively.

"About three days, I think. But only if we keep up this pace. Two if we speed up a little."

"Thank you Inuyasha. And I'm sorry again for offending you."

'Kagome, you could never offend me.' "Feh." He walked off to sit back up in his tree. 'Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll see what she really thinks about me.'

Baby Kaede had wisely stayed silent throughout the exchange, but started screaming again after Inuyasha had walked off. Kagome fed her, changed her, and sang her to sleep. Inuyasha watched and listened to the bedtime ritual and dreamed of the day Kagome would be singing that to their little pups.

**Back at the Over-Crowded House**

When morning broke, Miroku was the first to wake up. He was fully rested, having had the best night's sleep he'd had in ages. Then he noticed where he was and slowly disentangled himself from Sango with a blush.

Somehow, in the night, Sango had turned her body around so it was flush against Miroku's. She had her legs curled around his. He, on the other hand, had slipped a hand into her robes and was caressing her back, pulling her robe open enough that her bound breasts were on his chest. Her hips were pressing against his morning wood and his face was in the crook of her neck, unknowingly laying gentle kisses on the sensitive flesh and eliciting the soft moans that were muffled in his chest waking him up. Vaguely, he was aware that her skin was as soft as he'd imagined it.

He had to be careful so as not to wake her. Reluctantly, he slipped his hand out of her warm clothing, unwound their legs and fixed her robes. Then he stood up to look at her just as she started to stir.

She woke with a blush, her dream still fresh in her mind's eye, and the first thing she saw that morning was Miroku's piercing violet-brown gaze staring at her. The next thing she noticed was that Kirara was gone. She then released a jaw-popping yawn, rubbed her eyes, and stretched like there was no tomorrow. Miroku just watched her antics before her coffee eyes found him again.

"So, Houshi-sama, are you ready to go or can I clean up and get some breakfast first?" She was staring at him, just daring him to say no.

Lucky for her, he had no intention of leaving so early. His position upon waking still tugging at his pants, he let his gaze roam her body and settle on her eyes. 'Definitely the best thing about her. So expressive.' "Of course not Sango. I couldn't rob you of food and bath." He said with a grin.

Sango narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right. He was supposed to say something about helping clean her back or even reaching over to grope her. But he stayed away and just smiled. 'He's really being thoughtful this morning. Hope he doesn't mess it up by doing something perver…..ted.' (Sigh) She reached for Hiraikotsu and beamed him a good one. "See ya later, letch." And she walked off to take her bath.

**Roadside**

Kagome woke slowly. She didn't know what it was, but something didn't feel right, and she didn't really want to know the reason. Ever since they had gotten the baby, Inuyasha had been more protective and Shippo had started sleeping slightly away from her, just in case he kicked out in his sleep and hurt the baby. But this morning, she didn't sense either one of them.

She suddenly knew what was wrong.

Holding Baby Kaede close to her chest, she stood and looked around in all directions. No sign of russet fur or a red kimono met her eyes. Just when she was starting to freak out, Shippo came out of the bushes carrying firewood with Inuyasha right behind him carrying a couple rabbits.

"Don't do that to me, ya big doof!" Kagome yelled as she ran to Inuyasha and slapped his arm. "You had me worried sick!"

"What did I do to deserve that?" He said as he dropped his kill.

"You left me and the baby alone, in the woods, without any notice of where you were going!" She shouted indignantly.

"Well, you were sleeping and Shippo didn't want to wake you because he knew how tired you were."

"What? I said that I should stay here. You were the one that didn't want to wake her up and YOU forced me to go because I'd make 'too much noise' at camp." Shippo said mockingly.

Inuyasha started sputtering and making all sorts of threats to Shippo's life until Kagome stepped in.

"Sit!"

"Bitch. What was that for!"

"For threatening Shippo again. I've told you a million times that he's just a kid, but you don't listen."

"Sorry, what'd you say?" He said sarcastically as the spell wore off and he popped up.

"When are we going to eat? I'm starving." Shippo diverted the oncoming storm with a growl of his stomach.

"Just as soon as _he_ starts the fire and _I _feed the baby." Kagome said and turned with a toss of her hair.

"Bitch." Inuyasha said with a hint of a smile at her quick adoption of the motherly role as he went to start a fire for breakfast. 'And I wouldn't have it any other way.'

**How's my writing? Call 1-800-R&R.**


	4. Kagome Higurashi's Day Off

**Disclaimer : It's a wonderful life, and it would be even better if I owned Inuyasha. (HINT, HINT, NUDGE, NUDGE, WINK, WINK) But I don't. (SOB)**

**Chapter 4 : Kagome Higurashi's Day Off**

Where everyone in this story stands

After they finally got breakfast, Inuyasha and his group started for Kaede's village again. They walked and led the cow for three days. They weren't really in a hurry to get rid of Kaede anymore. Stopping for everything from diaper changes to naps didn't anger Inuyasha in the least. This was a big surprise to Kagome, who was ready to fight him tooth and nail for the welfare of the baby. Unfortunately, with the baby taking up so much of Kagome's time, day and night, he never got his chance to ask her, you know, his "questions".

All this time Sango and Miroku had followed their last clue to no avail and headed for home discouraged. This wasn't the first trip where they hadn't even gotten one shard. Amazingly enough, they had the feeling that Inuyasha wouldn't care. Neither knew why. Usually they were scared to come back after an unproductive trip, but now, they didn't feel any pressure and they were coming back empty-handed. ...?

Also in a far off village, Kikyo and Kosimu had found a kimono shop. Kosimu was fitted for a flowing purple and blue number that accented Kikyo's miko outfit perfectly. Just thought you might want to know. Also, Kikyo let him keep his skin tight black ninja outfit for when he was fighting and being all ninja-like. Very noble of her, huh?

**Now that you're up to speed**

Kaede's village was coming into view and our intrepid group of travelers were exhausted. Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking all day. Shippo had found a comfy post on Inuyasha's head in which to watch Kagome holding the baby who was wrapped in a blanket from her pack. Surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't tell him to get off, but let him stay up there as a kind of lookout. The cow was following behind on a lead rope held by Inuyasha.

As they neared, a familiar sight came into view. Sango was holding her Hiraikotsu up over an unconscious Miroku's head while panting heavily in a barely controlled rage.

No use killing the pervert. Knocking him out for a few seconds is good enough.' She thought as she lowered her weapon.

"Well it's good to see you two again." Kagome shouted and waved.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled back, putting her boomerang away and beginning to run to her best friend. She then noticed the cow following them and the odd bundle that Kagome held in her hands.

As they came closer, she realized that the cow was being led and the bundle was Kagome's blanket. She tilted her head to the side and decided to question it after Miroku woke up.

"Hey, Inuyasha, do you think you can kick the letch up again? I really want to get to Kaede's hut." Sango asked politely. He grunted and walked away.

"Did you have any luck finding the shards?" Kagome asked trying to make conversation.

"Nope, not a single one." Sango replied. "Though, we did find many youkai without ones. They just kept coming at us. It was so annoying."

In the background, away from the girls, Inuyasha nudged Miroku with his foot.

"Do you think Sango finally killed him!" Shippo asked from atop his head.

"Nah. I can hear him breathing. I think he just needs a little help getting up." Inuyasha said with a rueful smile as he pulled back his foot and gave the monk a good kick in the ribs.

Miroku went sailing like a football at kickoff and landed with a thud a few feet away. Getting up, he mumbled a few curses and started walking back holding his side.

"Damnit, Inuyasha! Do you always have to wake me up like that?" Miroku muttered low enough for only Inuyasha and Shippo to hear. "You could've let Sango bend over my prone body and-"

"Okay, that's enough from you letch. If you hadn't noticed there ARE little ones around." Inuyasha said in a low tone.

Miroku just gave him an odd look and decided not to question where THAT had come from, seeing as how Inuyasha had the worst mouth of any of them. He walked back toward the girls. At a warning look from Sango, he held up his hands in a gesture of innocence and joined in on their conversation.

"So, are we going back to Kaede's hut together then?" Miroku asked, anxious to get a good meal after a week on the road with nothing but some old bread from the crowded house, Ramen, and fish from the rivers along the way.

"Yep." "Let's get going." "I'm hungry!" and "Keh!" Were heard from just about everyone, except Baby Kaede AKA the blanket that was not alive', as they hurried along the path.

When they finally reached the hut, Kaede was already cooking a rather large pot of stew. She seemed to know that they would be back right about then and had prepared for it. After announcing that dinner was to be ready in two minutes and for everyone to get comfortable, she turned back to stir the pot of stew and take the buns out of the oven.

Speaking of which, Baby Kaede finally decided to let her presence be known as she smelled the food.

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede all stopped what they were doing when they heard the baby's cry. They slowly faced Kagome who still held her with shocked expressions on their faces and started looking pointedly at Inuyasha and Kagome as if they had some explaining to do. Baby Kaede had stopped crying and was looking from person to person as if she understood what was happening perfectly.

Inuyasha, fed up with their looks, blurted out, "Oh come on! She can't get pregnant and have a kid in two weeks!", at the same time Kagome said, "We didn't do anything like that on OUR trip.", with a glare at Miroku and Sango and an exasperated sigh at them all. After a quick look down at their laps, everyone started to talk at once.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. We can't understand a word you're saying." Kagome said with a smile. They quieted and took turns asking questions.

"So what is it?" "Whose is it?" "Where did it come from?" "How did you get it?" and so on and so forth was heard from all three. Kagome and Inuyasha were overwhelmed at the sheer immensity of their questions and began to answer them one by one as best they could.

"_It _is a she." Kagome started off and related the whole tale, since that was obviously what they wanted.

Once she was done Inuyasha added to it. "And we thought that you might find her a nice home Kaede-sama."

As if Inuyasha asking for help wasn't enough, the honorific was a doozy. All eyes got ten times larger and mouths began to hang open. Inuyasha had somewhat expected this reaction, but it still bugged him.

"Oh, come on. You act like you've never heard respect before."

"Not coming from you Inuyasha. Especially not to Kaede-obaa-chan. You usually just call her old woman or hag." Shippo said with wide eyes and slack jaw.

Inuyasha, to his credit, kept in his displeasure with only a small twitch of his eye. Kagome, seeing his deteriorating control, changed the subject.

"So, Kaede, can you do anything about Baby Kaede?" She asked with a hopeful expression.

"Well child, I don't know. Truth be told, I don't think any of the villagers would want to raise a youkai, despite all the improvements that you and Inuyasha have made to their thinking. I think your best bet would be to find another set of chameleon youkai and ask them to take her in. They'll be hard to find and probably wouldn't want to take her in anyway, but it's worth a try."

"Of course. I hadn't thought about that. Thank you for being so honest." Kagome tried not to let her disappointment show. "Say, Kaede, do you know anything about chameleon youkai, like where they live? And do you have any baby clothes we can borrow? We've been using Shippo's bandanna and I don't think he'll ever want it back."

"No, I've never raised a child and my mother gave Kikyo and my own baby clothes away long ago. We could see about a few sets in the village, but usually the mother makes the clothes herself so the children only have a couple sets themselves." She sighed heavily. "It sounds like a hopeless situation, but we shall see."

"Oi, Kaede, is that dinner burning?" Inuyasha asked as he sniffed the air.

"Oh my, I completely forgot about that." Kaede rushed to the pot and stirred the stew. "It will be fine, just stuck to the bottom of the pot a little." She said with relief.

She started ladling out the thick rabbit stew into bowls for the weary travelers. Baby Kaede started crying again as she saw everyone eating the delicious smelling stew.

"Kaede, do you have a pail I could borrow for a second?" Kagome asked as she handed the baby to Inuyasha. Kaede nodded and handed her a nearby water pail. "Thank you. I'll be right back." And she left to go milk the cow which they had tied up outside.

"What is she doing with that pail?" Sango asked puzzled.

"She's milking the cow to feed the baby." Inuyasha answered without stopping his eating, propping Baby Kaede in the crook of his arm.

"Why? Why not just find a wet nurse when we're done eating?" Miroku queried, surprisingly he didn't have a perverted thought in his head at the thought of the volunteer breast feeder.

"Because baby youkai don't need to suck to eat like human infants. Kagome's going to milk the cow and then feed her from a cup." Inuyasha again answered with an unusual patience.

"Oh." Was basically the consensus of the room.

Kagome came back in, took Baby Kaede from Inuyasha and began feeding her. Miroku, Sango and Kaede watched with rapt attention. Shippo kept eating and Inuyasha looked on with soft eyes while everyone's attention was diverted.

She's so natural with kids. She'd be a great mother for my pups.' Inuyasha thought until the newness of the situation wore off and everyone turned back to their food, forcing Inuyasha out of his reverie and back into his assimilated role of indifference.

Soon the milk was gone and Kagome set the baby back on her blanket and continued to eat. Baby Kaede let out a big burp, which shocked Miroku, Sango, and Kaede. Kagome just shook her head and Inuyasha hid his small smile behind his hair.

Once the meal was done and the bowls were washed and put away, conversation went back to what they would do about Baby Kaede.

"I'll just take her home with me. It'll be easier to find fitting clothes and diapers and stuff in my time." Kagome decided. "And before you say anything Inuyasha, we all agreed that I'd get to go back after the two weeks were up. Besides," She sniffed. "we're out of Ramen." She warned when he opened his mouth.

"I was just going to say that I'd go with you." Shocked gasps were heard all around. "She does need clothes and those are easier to get in your time. I don't know what diapers are, but if you say she needs them…..Besides, it'll be easier to keep her safe if I go with you. And it's my night tonight." He gave her a meaningful look.

Needless to say, everyone was shocked speechless. Again. But Kagome managed to nod her compliance.

"Okay, if no one has any objections…..Let's go." So he grabbed her pack and strode to the door. In the doorway he turned back and said, "Oh, before I forget, don't forget to feed the cow for us. We need that milk as healthy as we can get it. For the baby. Bye. Come on Kagome, don't just sit there." And he strode out the door.

Everyone left in the hut looked at each other with big eyes and wide, gaping maws over Inuyasha's strange behavior. Numbly, Kagome stood up, said her goodbyes and followed Inuyasha out the door. She walked stiffly to the well with Kaede in her arms. Once there she turned to him.

"I just thought of something. We don't know if it will actually let her pass. It's only let us through so far." Kagome looked at him fearfully. "If it doesn't let her pass, then we'll have to leave her here and I don't think I'm ready to leave her without you or me."

Inuyasha's stomach fluttered at her innocent confession of trust. Even if she didn't outright say it, it was implied that she only trusts him to protect someone she sees as her own. "If it doesn't let her through, we'll leave her with Miroku and Sango. They can care for her for one night. Then tomorrow I'll come back as soon as the sun comes up and guard her. Problem solved."

Kagome still looked a little indecisive, so Inuyasha put his right arm around Kagome's waist and Baby Kaede, held the pack over his shoulder with his left, and jumped in. He was very pleased that she didn't object to him touching her and when they set down in her time he didn't let go.

Kagome smiled and released the breath she was holding in a relieved giggle. "She's still here." She looked up at the man holding her. "It let her through Inuyasha."

He half smiled at her. "As if there was any doubt."

Before she could reply to that arrogant comment, he held her closer, jumped out of the well and through the well house door. As they neared the main house, he reluctantly let her go. He didn't want her family to question his intentions. By discretely sniffing the air, he found that they were all home.

Souta saw them walking across the yard and made a run for Inuyasha's knees. He skidded to a stop just in front of him and proceeded to ask excitedly, "Inuyasha-no-nii-chan are you going to stay with us while nee-chan is home?" It wasn't everyday his hero came home with his sister.

"Yeah kid. I'm going to be staying here for a couple of nights. But right now we need to talk with your mom. Do you know where she is?" He could smell where she was of course, but decided to let the kid help' him.

The fact that he was staying for more than one night and needed to talk with her mom was news to Kagome and she looked at him with questioning eyes. When he caught her look he said, "I'll tell you later.", and turned to follow Souta to her mom. He had shocked her into silence again.

He's acting so weird today. Is it because he'll be human tonight or something else. Maybe he's possessed!' She took a closer look at his aura. 'Nope. Nothing. Well that's a relief. So why the odd behavior? First he gives Kaede-baachan an honorific. Second he doesn't fight me on going back and volunteers to come WITH me of all things. Third he actually acts like he cares about the baby. Come to think of it, he hasn't cursed for the last few days. Well except for calling me bitch' every now and then. And he's been lenient with Shippo. What's going on! I'm so confused! And he said he'd tell me his plans later! What am I? His underling? MEN!' She reached the house and had to drop her musings to greet her family.

She walked into the house and saw that everyone was at the kitchen table. Inuyasha was already there and, surprisingly, not fighting with Grandpa. After warmly greeting her mom, Grandpa, and Souta, Kagome got quite a shock.

"Inuyasha said you had something to show us dear. What is it?" Her mom asked tentatively looking from her daughter to the hanyou standing behind her baby girl.

Kagome paled slightly and gazed down at the bundle in her arms. "Um, yeah." 'Well, now's as good a time as any.' "We found a little surprise on the side of the road." And with that she tossed back the top part of the blanket and gave her family a good look at the blue haired, blue eyed, scaly skinned youkai in her arms. 'Here it comes.' She thought and braced herself for the gasp and "the look" that signaled a mother's displeasure.

So, the poor girl was sorely unprepared when her mother squealed, yes squealed like a school girl, and ran to the baby.

"It's soooo cute Kagome! What's it's name?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the child in her daughter's arms.

Kagome's vocal cords wouldn't work. She just kept opening and closing her mouth, looking very much the part of a fish out of water. Inuyasha, while silently enjoying Kagome's shocked expression, soon took pity on the girl and answered for her.

"Her name is Kaede, and she's a chameleon youkai." He then proceeded to fill them in on the story of what happened, making sure he praised Kagome's part in it. If she was going to be his mate, she had to think he didn't hate her. He had realized in the last few days that how he was acting towards her wasn't getting him very far. He had realized a lot of things about himself and his behavior actually. Like he grew up two hundred years overnight or something.

"Wow. My baby brought a baby into this world." Kagome's mom said with awe in her voice.

At this comment, Kagome's face turned bright red. "Come on, Mom. You make it sound like I was the one giving birth."

Inuyasha choked on the tea that Mrs. Higurashi had placed in front of him, at that mental picture. After what he'd seen, the screaming, yelling, pain, blood, and gross fluids, he didn't want Kagome to go through that for a while. Much as he wanted pups, he couldn't stand the thought of Kagome being in that much pain. 'What am I thinking? I haven't even asked her yet and I'm already planning our life together.' He thought with a hint of a blush spreading along his cheeks.

Everyone's attention had turned to him after he started choking and were watching intently, some in concern, some with mild interest, until he calmed down enough to breath right. All watched in confusion as he blushed for no apparent reason. Everyone, that is, but Mrs. Higurashi.

She had a knowing smile on her face and a hint of mischief in her eye. 'You have to be blind not to see the attraction between them. Oh, I love when I get to play matchmaker!' She thought with silent glee.

She approved of Inuyasha. He took good care of her daughter, and had a sense of modesty that was hard to find these days. Yes, she definitely wouldn't mind having him as a son-in-law. The thought that her daughter was only 17 barely crossed her mind. Kagome had matured very quickly because of her travels in Sengoku Jidai. She was responsible. Sensible. A real adult. Even if she wasn't considered one in her time for another year.

Pausing in her musing before it got too far, she held up her hand for silence. Apparently a fight had broken out between Inuyasha and Kagome as she was daydreaming. It was a harmless tiff over who got the last Biscotti. Hey, old habits are hard to break. They kept going at it. Those two just don't listen. Souta and Grandpa were absorbed in this display.

"It's mine. I saw it first." Kagome cried.

"Well, I'm your protector. I need it to keep up my strength." Inuyasha fought back, waving it in front of her face.

"Children! Stop it." Mrs. H had had enough. "Give me that." She fixed them with "the look". Inuyasha handed it over with wide eyes. He hadn't been on the receiving end of "the look" in a long time. She broke it in half and gave a piece to each.

"You broke it." Inuyasha pouted. Kagome just scowled. Biscotti's are good, but they're not big enough to begin with.

"Would you rather I had eaten it?" She said with a raised brow.

"No ma'am." Inuyasha said with bowed head and dipped it in his, now cold, tea.

"No Momma." Kagome practically whispered and dipped her half in her own.

"Good. Now, does Kaede have clothes or were you just gonna let her go around in that bandanna?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a mocking tone.

'Now I know were my bitch gets it from.' Inuyasha thought with a small smile. He respected Mrs. H. After all, she had raised his Kagome and her brother without a father. Just the old man, and he didn't look like he helped much. For once Inuyasha wondered what had happened to Kagome's father. He'd have to ask her later. For now, he turned back to the interaction going on between the Higurashis.

"Of course we aren't going to keep her in that bandanna, Mom. What do you think we brought her here for? Besides to show you how adorable she is."

Kagome smiled down at Kaede who smiled back.

Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa were shocked. "How old did you say she was?" They asked in unison.

"About a week old. Why?" Kagome was confused. Her mom hardly ever looked shocked.

"At a week old you were sleeping almost 24/7. You didn't smile until you were about two…..almost three months old." She looked like she had just been hit by a truck. "No babies do what she just did at that age."

Kagome was worriedly looking between her mom, jii-chan and Inuyasha. "Maybe it's just a youkai thing." She wasn't really sure though. Inuyasha had no idea what to say. He didn't know the growth rate of youkai babies.

"I don't think we should worry about it. A smile never hurt anyone." He said with a shrug.

Kagome was finally starting to get used to his weird mood. "Okay, since it's Saturday, can we go shopping?" She asked with her most charming smile. Inuyasha's stomach was doing back flips. He loved it when she did that. Souta was looking disgusted. She always pulled that face when she wanted something.

Kagome's mom looked at her with a calculating look. "You don't have any money, do you?"

Kagome was still smiling. "Not a cent."

Her mother sighed. 'Well, you can't really expect her to have any money, baka. She has no job and keeps going to feudal Japan in her spare time to save the world. But what about.….' "What happened to your birthday money from last year? You don't stay here long enough to spend it all."

Kagome gulped as she revealed her only indulgence. "Pocky for Shippo." She stated with a nervous laugh. Souta was cracking up.

Her mother sighed again. "I suppose you need to buy baby clothes and diapers, right?"

"Yep." Kagome winced.

"And Inuyasha needs clothes to go with you, right?" She looked beside her daughter at the nodding half-demon. Oh yes. He knew all about going out in public dressed as is.

"Right." Kagome was literally cringing in her seat.

"Okay, that one shouldn't be a problem. How many clothes were you thinking of buying? Never mind. I'll just come with you." She said quickly.

"What are you talking about Mom?" Kagome asked. She stared at her mother. "I'm going to go baby shopping with you dear. Now we'll need-"

"No, Mom, before that. What did you mean getting Inuyasha clothes shouldn't be a problem. Men's clothes are ten times more expensive than baby clothes." Kagome was getting curious. Inuyasha was getting nervous. He didn't want to be the cause of a fight between Kagome and her mom.

Mrs. Higurashi got a defeated look on her face. "I kept some of your father's clothes. They're about the same height and build, so he should fit in them." She didn't want to think about her husband more than she had to. It hurt too much. By looking over at her children, she could tell it pained them too.

Poor Inuyasha had no idea why the table had gotten so quiet all of a sudden. It's like someone died in here.' Suddenly his eyes got wide. That must be it. Kagome's father is never around because he's dead.' He decided he wouldn't ask. After all, both his parents were dead. He knew how hard it was to talk about it. He decided to take everyone's mind off the past. "So, where's everyone going to sleep tonight?" He asked.

Mrs. H shot him a grateful look and took over. "Well, you can either sleep with Souta or on the couch in the living room." She had to think for a while. "And Kaede can either sleep in Kagome's or my room or out here with you, if you choose the couch. It's really up to you."

Inuyasha thought for all of five seconds before he decided to sleep on the couch with the baby. He could watch her and let Kagome get the sleep she needed. Plus protect the entire house from downstairs. If someone broke in, they'd have to go through him first. He hardly ever slept when he was human anyway. "Alright, I'll take the couch." He said with finality.

Souta was a little put out. He really wanted Inuyasha to share his room. But Inuyasha pulled him aside and had a short "hanyou-to-man" talk with him about his reasons. He was okay with it after that.

Once that was taken care of, Mrs. H spoke up. "Okay Inuyasha. Follow me and we'll get you dressed." And she led the way to her room.

She had him get a large trunk out from under her bed. She opened the lock and proceeded to take out some pants and a shirt and some unmentionables and handed them to Inuyasha. She told him in what order to put them on and led him to her bathroom. "Okay, I'll be in my room. Come show me when you're done." And she left him to put on the strange future clothes by himself.

So, here he was, in the bathroom, alone, with Kagome's dad's old clothes. As with all new things, he sniffed them first. He picked up on the musty trunk smell, and buried underneath that was a very old and fading male scent. 'Must be Kagome's father. He smelled like her, a little. Or I should say, she smells like him. He didn't smell threatening. I'm sure he was a nice man.' And with that he turned his mind to figure out how to put on the odd clothes.

He grabbed the underwear. 'Alright. She said these first, right? They look awfully small. Well, if he wore them, I can.' And with that mentality, he put on the briefs. Yes, good old tightey-whiteys. 'Argh! How could he stand this! It's nothing like my fundoshi! But, oddly enough, I can still move. Hmmm. Future fabric. Weird stuff.' After that, he made quick work of the shirt and pants, after the initial button trouble of course, and went to go find Mrs. H. A quick look in the mirror was all he needed to know one thing.

'I look.….like an idiot.'

He went to her room. She was there like she said she would be. But she looked sad. Inuyasha looked for the source and found that she was looking at old pictures from the trunk. He shifted his weight from foot to foot in the doorway and finally got the nerve to go in. Mrs. H looked up with a teary smile and put away the pictures.

"Well, you look all spiffy." She made a slow circle around him. "Yep. Not bad at all. The sleeves are a little short though. Can you move alright?" He nodded. "Nothing's too tight or too loose?" He shook his head. "Good, let's go show Kagome." And she headed for the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, she told him to wait. "I'll be right back." And she scurried off to get Kagome. 'Hehehe, now my plan begins.'

She found Kagome in the kitchen, doing the morning's dishes. "Put down your washrag sweetie. I've got a surprise for you." And she led Kagome out to the bottom of the stairs. She just watched as Kagome took in Inuyasha's lean figure in the black slacks and white dress shirt. Her eyes raked over his form, from head to toe and back again. Inuyasha began to blush from the attention. Her mom scurried behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, smoothing out the shirt. "Doesn't he look great honey? Of course he needs shoes, but I think there's some that would fit in the trunk. What do you think?"

Kagome began to blush as she met his eyes. Her mother had a huge smile on as she watched her daughter size up her no longer feudal-looking friend. "He looks…..very nice." She said slowly.

"Why don't you get him cleaned up while I finish the dishes?" Mrs. H said with a conniving smile and gleam in her eye that neither teenager noticed.

"Uh-huh." Kagome said and snapped out of her Inuyasha-induced trance. "Follow me Inuyasha." and she walked towards the bathroom she shared with Souta.

Inuyasha followed behind her and Mrs. H danced to the kitchen sink, humming and chanting "I'm gonna be a GrandMA!" to the conga-line beat.

As Inuyasha was following Kagome, he admired the straight line of her back and the way her hair trailed behind her. Allowing his eyes to roam lower, he watched the hypnotizing tilt of her hips as they swayed back and forth in a slow rhythm. He snapped out of it when she turned the corner and he lost his eye candy.

Following her around the corner and through a doorway, into the kids' bathroom, he saw her looking around at the mess. "Souta doesn't know how to keep this bathroom clean." She said with a sigh. He looked around and saw the clothes on the floor, the empty hamper, the toothpaste on the sink, the erect toilet seat and the filth ridden tub. "Guess I have to pick it up before we can get you cleaned up." And she set to work.

Luckily, the tub was just dirt. It seems Souta had washed his favorite pair of cleats in the tub after a muddy scrimmage, and never rinsed it out. She put the clothes in the hamper, put down the toilet seat, wiped off the counter and splashed the sink and tub with water. The bathroom finally looked halfway decent and she turned to Inuyasha. "Okay Inuyasha. Should I get started on you, or do you want a bath first?"

'Can't I have both. Argh. Bad me, bad.' "I think I'll take that bath first. Thank you." Was it just him or did she look disappointed. She quickly showed him how to work the tub and left.

So, here he was. In the bathroom. Alone. Again. With Kagome's dad's clothes on and Kagome's scent in the air. He was surrounded by her life and didn't think he'd ever want to leave. But, Kaede needed clothes and he'd be damned if he let them go out alone. So he quickly stripped and ran the water. 'Hmm. Cleaner than the lake. More temperate than the hot spring. I think I finally get what she's always talking about.' He started the shower head, got in, quickly soaped up and got clean. He got out and dried off, then realized…..his clothes were missing.

**In the kitchen a bit earlier**

Kagome came down after showing Inuyasha how to work everything and saw her mother finishing the last dish.

"Did you get Inuyasha cleaned up already?" She asked. She was expecting them to take a little longer than that.

"No, he decided to take a bath first. Maybe a shower. I showed him how to do both." Kagome was a little disappointed that he didn't want her to run her fingers through his thick silver hair, massaging his scalp, and rubbing his ears as she.….'Okay, little too much. Why would he want me to do THAT anyway? Argh! Unrequited love sucks!'

"Well, that's nice dear. I think I'm going to go see if Grandpa needs help with Kaede." And she left.

With a stealth born of repeated middle of the night trips into her children's rooms, Mrs. H made a clean get-away with Inuyasha's clothes while he was in the shower. He was relaxed for the first time in forever, so he wasn't on guard and couldn't really hear much over the spray of water. She stashed them in Kagome's room and, giggling, went to find Grandpa so her alibi wasn't seen through.

**A few moments later**

Inuyasha had just discovered his missing clothes and frankly, he was pissed. He had wrapped the towel around his vitals and had gone in search of someone, namely Mrs. Higurashi, to see if he could borrow a robe or something. And to ask if she knew anything about it. Her scent was all over the bathroom for some reason.

Unfortunately for him, the first thing he saw as he came down the stairs was Kagome. 'Just great. Nothing better than seeing the girl you love after you lose your pants. Perfect.'

She was sitting in the living room, getting reacquainted with the TV by watching an old episode of Ranma ½. She thought she sensed Inuyasha, but when she turned around, he wasn't there. The sucker had fled to the kitchen and was confronted by Souta.

Souta saw his state of undress and asked what happened.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha fumed. "I was taking a shower and when I got out, my clothes were gone. So, you seen 'em anywhere?"

Souta thought for a moment, "Do you mean your red ones or the ones Mom got for you?"

"Either one! I'm naked here!"

"Okay, okay. No need to yell. I think your red ones are in the washer. Mom thought they looked nasty. But I don't know where your other ones are." At this, Inuyasha gave a soul-heaving sigh and turned to go look for them. But being the baka that he is, he went right back into the living room and was caught by

Kagome, who gasped.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. The staring contest went on as both sides blushed a vibrant shade of red. Until...

"INUYASHA! GO GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"I'M TRYING TO FIND SOME CLOTHES TO PUT ON! GEEZ BITCH, YOU THINK I'D WALK

AROUND YOUR HOUSE, IN NOTHING BUT A TOWEL WILLINGLY! DAMN!"

It seems that both were embarrassed by Inuyasha's appearance. Mrs. H walked in and had to stifle a giggle. Seeing her daughter and her half- demon protector in a glaring contest, while he was in a towel that barely stayed up, soaking wet and blushing was enough. But the fact that Kagome was turned around on the couch at an odd angle also wearing a blush was just too damn funny. Especially when you considered the reason for the blushes across both faces. She smiled at her handiwork.

"Weeeellllll. I see you two are having fun, so I'm just gonna go." She said and was turning to leave when Inuyasha lost the contest and fixed her with a glare.

"I need to talk to you. Come on." And with that he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her room.

"What do you need Inuyasha?" She looked at him innocently, giving away nothing of her recent transgressions. He face-faulted then got up and looked at her like she was brain-dead.

"Well, I would like some clothes." The wind left his sails as he remembered who the clothes originally belonged to. "The other clothes you gave me, kinda, disappeared." And he looked at the ground, shuffling his feet. "It wasn't my fault though, they just-"

"It's alright, Inuyasha. I believe you. I'll see what I can do." She started searching through the trunk, pulling out various clothes. "Maybe you can sniff out the clothes later. I think everything from this trunk has a rather pungent odor."

"Yeah. That could work." Then he got the most disgusted expression of his life as she held up a tacky Hawaiian shirt and cutoff khaki shorts. Then she brought out the big guns: Flip-flops. Oh yeah. He was gonna be stylin'. She had to restrain her laugh and wipe off her smile at his face. 'Now he HAS to find the other clothes. No one would be caught dead in these. Except, maybe, Grandpa. And when he finds them...' She giggled inwardly at the possible out comes. The clothes had been a gag gift for her husband 10 years ago. 'Was it really that long ago?' And even he had never worn them. Inuyasha took them from her, mumbled a thank you and went to put them on in the bathroom.

When he came out, the poor boy looked like a 'Gilligan's Island' reject. All he needed was the big floppy hat, and possibly sunglasses, which she had conveniently found and threw on his head the minute he stepped out of her bathroom. It covered up his half-demon attributes well enough, but he looked ridiculous. Mrs. H couldn't help but laugh as she looked at his finished ensemble. He looked none too happy.

And ready for a day at the beach.

"I guess you'll just have to find those clothes if you want to look halfway normal", she said with a giggle. "Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Well I did need to talk to you about something else, but it's important and we don't really have time to have a big ol' long discussion about what I want to talk about." He said all this in one breath, looking down at the ground with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Alright, just find me sometime and we'll talk, okay?" He nodded. "Now go find Kagome. I have things to do and you need some finishing touches." And she left him.

He looked after her confused. 'What more could I possibly need done? Oh well, she's the mom.' And he went back to the living room to get Kagome. He found her in the same spot, but she was staring off into space. He cleared his throat and she turned around beet red. Then she started giggling, then sputtering, then all out laughing at his clothes. He looked at her indignantly and then, "Quit it! Your mom said for you to put the finishing touches on me."

Finally, she stopped. "Sorry. It's just-...you look so funny."

"What?….." His brow developed a distinct tick.

"Never mind. Follow me."

She led him to her room, and she started getting detangler and a brush and some rubber bands. Apparently she was going to do his hair like her mother had implied she do earlier. She sat down on her bed and motioned him over. He came to stand next to her. "Okay, now sit down in front of me and I'll do your hair. It's a mess."

He sat down in front of her and she started fixing his rat's nest. First she sprayed in the detangler, next she started brushing his waist length hair from the bottom up. She couldn't believe how silky it was. She had never seen him brush it before and yet, it was as soft as a pup's fur. She was so in awe of his hair that she didn't notice how Inuyasha was taking her ministrations.

He was currently swimming in her scent. She had her smooth, soft legs on either side of him and he was in heaven. He had his arms propped on the outside of her thighs and squirmed a little to get more comfortable. She instinctively pushed her legs into his sides to stop his movements. Unfortunately, she was making the youkai signal that she wanted him. Now. It took all his willpower not to give in to his instincts and twist around, throwing her to the bed and having his way with her right there.

He started to make a low growl of pleasure in his chest when she started to move his hair around his ears so as not to catch them with the brush. He could barely stand it and the bulge in his pants proved it. He readjusted his borrowed shorts the moment he noticed and hoped she hadn't seen. She didn't, fortunately, for she was too focused on his hair to do anything but brush.

She had brushed out all the tangles and started brushing again. She couldn't get enough of him. Any part of him. She started imagining them, together, on her bed. He was kissing her neck, shoulders, jaw, anything he could get access to. She was touching his well toned chest, abs, rubbing his ears, and running her fingers through his hair that was tickling her exposed stomach and- 'Man! I've got to stop doing that.'

He noticed the spike in her scent that went down almost as quickly as it had come up. In that small instant, his eyes changed to a blood red with blue pupils at the sweet scent of her arousal. He closed his eyes and forced his youkai instincts down. He could not let go like that again. Not until she had said yes. But it would be so easy to just turn around. She couldn't fight him. But he didn't want to rape her. That's what it would be if he gave into it like that. He wanted to love her with his whole body. He wanted to mate her and mates don't force each other.

By keeping his eyes closed, he could center himself and have better control over his instincts, right?

She had finally stopped brushing, so that wasn't a problem anymore, but now she had her fingers running across his scalp as she braided his long silvery mane. He never knew that having her fingers in his hair could have this affect on him. But he didn't want it to stop. She was nearing the end of getting his hair done when he turned his head towards her. She looked into his eyes and saw herself reflected in those golden depths.

An unseen force pulled her closer to him as he was pulled towards her also. They were so close to finally getting a piece of what they wanted when, according to the laws of the no-romance-for-you universe, Souta came in the door.

"Oops." He grunted embarrassed and effectively broke the spell they were under.

"What do you want Souta?" Kagome asked. She was very annoyed. Inuyasha began looking around at nothing in particular when he noticed something under her bed.

"Mom said to get you. Your baby is crying and she can't stop her." Souta said looking down. He wasn't stupid, he knew what was about to happen and he knew that he'd be pissed if something like that happened to him. Not that anything should happen, he was only 11, but still. It's the principle of the matter. He wouldn't mind having Inuyasha as a brother in law. In fact it would be the coolest thing ever, but he didn't know it might happen so soon. 'Awesome.'

Unbeknownst to either sibling, Inuyasha had pulled out what he saw from under Kagome's bed. He recognized them at once. 'Why would Kagome have my clothes? Maybe she wanted to see me naked. Yeah that's it. Ack! I'm spending too much time with Miroku.' But he couldn't stop the smile that graced his face.

"Okay. Tell her we'll be down in a minute." Souta left and Kagome quickly finished his braid and moved to climb off her bed. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was still between her legs and showed no sign of moving. He was in a daze, grinning like an idiot, with the clothes in his hands. She turned his face to look at her and stared at him. He had gotten the silly grin off his face and was now wearing a knowing smirk and holding up the clothes.

She gasped, "You don't think...that I...do you?" She asked uncertainly.

He looked confused for a moment. "Didn't you?"

"Why? Do you think I do?"

"Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"Do you think I'm a cross-dresser?"

"WHAT!"

"Do you think I dress in men's clothes?"

"I know what a cross-dresser is! I thought that you were the one that stole my clothes."

"Why would I want to steal your clothes?"

"I don't know." A tense silence settled between them and Inuyasha didn't like it. "So...did you?"

"No! Do you think I am one?"

"Of course not."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"So are you ready to go downstairs?"

"Yeah, just let me change out of these."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you."

"Alright, I'll hurry."

And they parted ways. Both were a little disturbed at the turn the last half hour had taken. 'He almost kissed me. Stupid Souta, has to interrupt everything. Probably never get another chance. Thanks a lot stupid.' 'We were so close. Grrr. Why'd he have to interrupt! Wait. Did he say something was wrong with

Kaede? Shit.' And he started throwing on the clothes in reckless abandon.

Kagome was walking down the stairs when she sensed Inuyasha behind her. She turned around and saw his distraught face. She couldn't imagine what could be causing him such anxiety. As she pondered it in the few seconds it took him to reach her, she remembered what Souta's reason for interrupting them was. Her face reflected his horror as she turned to rush down the stairs. Inuyasha caught up to her and picked her up. He leapt into the kitchen with her in his arms, nearly giving the inhabitants a heart attack.

As soon as they burst into the room, they each had identical thoughts of murder towards a certain sixth grader for ruining their moment. She wasn't screaming or bawling or even making loud noises, just quietly crying, her face distorting into a silent yell as she cried for help. When she saw them, she held her arms out to the mystified teens and smiled. Inuyasha felt like a great weight had been removed from his chest as he saw that smile.

Mrs. H held out the, now happy, infant for Inuyasha to accept. He gladly did and reassured her that everything was fine with a growl of protection that only she could hear. It was an instinctive act. One that he didn't even realize he did until Kagome looked at him oddly. She could feel the vibration in his chest

through her back, which was still pressed against him. When Kaede had been properly comforted, in the youkai sense, she turned her eyes to Kagome and held out one hand. Kagome kissed her fingers and stood on tip toe to gently dry her tear streaked face while Inuyasha kept them safe in his arms.

"Oh. Isn't that sweet! I guess she just wanted her daddy." Mrs. H said with a sigh and a sly glance at her daughter. "And her mommy. Precious. Now where is my camera?"

Grandpa and Souta stared in shock at the pair in front of them with her choice of words. The two in question colored slightly and gauged the other's reaction before returning their attentions to the baby.

"I think we should be leaving for the store now, Mom. She looks like she could use a good diaper and a change of clothes." Kagome switched the topic to the task at hand. She was blushing fiercely at the notion of one big, happy family with herself and Inuyasha as the parents. 'Very tempting thought.' She resolutely turned her mind from this track and awaited her mother's answer.

Mrs. H didn't think long. Inuyasha had said that he was going with them to the store, and there would be plenty of time for mischief at her hand tonight.

"Yes, I think we shall." She walked a short distance to the counter and grabbed a black cotton baseball cap. She had found it in Jii-chan's room, but he obviously never wore it and she asked if she could give it to Inuyasha. He had said yes. So she took it. Now she stuck it on Inuyasha's head.

"Well, Inuyasha, how is it?" She asked curiously.

"Everything got muffled. I can hardly hear anything. Do I have to wear the hat?" He whined.

Mrs. H looked at the scene with a pondering look. In a flash of brilliance, she grabbed a white-out pen. She then took the hat off his head and put it back on in all directions before determining that it looked best backwards and asked where his ears started. Not understanding where she was going with this, he pointed. She took the pen and marked a line across the top of the hat. She took the hat away from his head and searched the kitchen drawers for some scissors.

By now everyone had caught on to her brilliant idea and watched as she cut slits in the top of the hat. She then put the cap on Inuyasha's head backwards and out popped his ears. As a final touch, she pulled some of his silvery-white bangs out the front.

"What do you think? Cute, ne?" She asked of everyone, but most importantly Kagome.

Kagome nodded, she loved his ears. And the way they poked out of the hat made them look like part of it, meaning she could enjoy them without people thinking he was weird.

"And what of you Inuyasha? Does that help your hearing?" He fervently nodded and tried out his new found disguise. The cloth didn't catch on his ears and the cap fit snuggly on his head. He had no fear of it falling off or of looking any 'weirder' than he already did. He didn't care what people said about HIM, but what they might say about Kagome if he stuck out, that was what worried him. After all, 'Deru kui-wa utareru, A nail that sticks out is pounded down.'

"Well, since everyone is in agreement of Inuyasha's appearance, let's get going." Mrs. H declared.

And so begins our adventure in modern Tokyo.

**Meanwhile in Feudal Japan**

Everyone was scattered.

They had rushed from the hut that morning after they realized it might not work for Baby Kaede, and had found the well empty. So, since they had nothing to do for a few days until Inuyasha and Kagome got back, they decided to catch up on some much needed chores.

Or in Shippo's case, sleep.

He hadn't had a good night's sleep since Kaede joined them. He was so used to sleeping with Kagome that when he couldn't anymore he really couldn't rest right. So, now he was waiting by the well for her return, like always, and being lulled to sleep by her remaining scent in the tall grasses below the well.

Miroku, Sango, and Kaede had gone back to her hut.

They all had something to do. Kaede had to make her rounds and gather herbs. So, Miroku and Sango were left in the hut. Alone. Unfortunately for Miroku, it wasn't as romantic as it sounds. He was on one side of the hut, polishing the gold on his staff, while Sango was on the other side, sharpening her Hiraikotsu. Kirara was at her side, keeping an eye on the monk for her mistress.

Miroku kept sending secretive glances at Sango. When he deemed the time right, he inconspicuously reached inside his robes and pulled out a bundle. Kirara, ever watchful, picked up on his movement and looked at him. Miroku jiggled the bribe in his hand and Kirara came over. She sniffed at the bundle and took the catnip between her teeth. Miroku tilted his head towards the door. She got the hint and left.

He had been planning a moment like this for the taijiya and himself ever since the over-crowded house. He made his way over to her and sat down. As expected, she immediately tensed up. He let out a low chuckle and started a conversation.

"So, what do you think they're doing right now?"

Sango looked at him curiously, "Who?" 'Why is he just sitting there?'

"Kagome and Inuyasha. It's been about a half a day and I realized, we don't know what's going on between those two."

"What do you mean Houshi-sama?"

Miroku cringed. "Please, lovely Sango, just call me Miroku. I mean, what is their relationship. We both know they like each other. That's obvious. Maybe even love each other. So what would they do in Kagome's time?"

Sango didn't like how that sounded and was about to show him exactly what she thought of it when he turned to look at her.

"We really don't know anything about her era. What could they do for fun or as a romantic evening to get to know each other better. Finding an atmosphere to talk everything out. Don't you want to do that, beautiful Sango?"

Sango was getting lost in his eyes. The purplish-brown orbs were drawing her towards them. Her breath was becoming short and she was getting a fluttering feeling in her belly. She could only nod her head to his questions as she felt herself leaning towards the lecherous houshi.

Miroku wasn't in a much better state. He was trying to ask her out on a 'date' as he had heard Kagome call them once or twice, but when he looked at her, he couldn't look away. His legs turned to jelly and his heart was dancing in his chest as he looked deeply into her delectable eyes. When she nodded and leaned towards him, he responded by leaning towards her. Little by little, inch by excruciatingly slow inch, they came together.

Amazingly, the no-romance-for-you universe gave them a break. This faceless, fickle entity, let the two have their moment. And what a moment it was!

It started out a mere brushing of the lips, but the two had liked each other for far too long to be content with a simple touch. They rejoined and that's when it all turned. Sango, not able to keep her hands to herself, wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck, pulling him closer. Miroku's hands slipped down to

her waist, and, amazingly, stayed there. He pulled her to him and started rubbing circles into her lower back. In return, she started pulling lightly on his dragon-tail. Both were quickly becoming unaware of their surroundings. Their senses swam and they just enjoyed being together. But, as with all truly passionate kisses, they had to break for air.

Pulling slowly apart, they stared into each others eyes again, panting slightly. Miroku suddenly noticed a tent was starting to form on his robes and decided a cold bath would be wise. So with a parting kiss on the hand, he stood, trying hard to ignore the pain of the action, and took his leave. With one last, lust-filled glance at Sango, he exited the hut. He hadn't meant for that to happen, but, hey, was he such an idiot as to complain?

Sango watched him go and slowly reclaimed her breath. Her hand made it's way to her mouth, remembering the heat of his lips, the firmness of his body pressed against hers, that last look that would usually have earned her wrath. And all she could do was smile. 'My first kiss. With the man I love. Wait. Love? Yes. I love Miroku.' Then she started giggling and couldn't stop until she was breathless, laying on the floor.

**R&R my minions...**

**(A random shoe hits my head)**

**That hurt! Who did that! (looks around frantically) I guess I shouldn't assume you like it, huh? So tell me if I should call you 'my minions'. Maybe 'my friends'? Or how about 'my peeps'? Maybe 'my-**

**(shoe hits me again)**

**Never mind.**


	5. Day Off: Part Duex

**Disclaimer : Here it is again. Why do I even bother? I've said it enough right? I don't own them. Now I'm leaving this little charade behind and going to fulfill my duties as a Rockette. Can-canning around and singing DA, dadadada DA DA, dadadada da da, dadadadada, dadadadadada, DA, dadadada DA DA, dadadada da da, dadadadada, de da de da (see "Men in Tights" for song).**

**Chapter 5: Day Off : Part Duex**

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mrs. H left the house around noon that day. Their mission.….to find Kaede some clothes. Since they didn't have a car seat or even a stroller they had to walk to the metro. Kagome and her mom walked behind Inuyasha who was carrying Kaede.

"What is this 'metro' that you speak of?" Inuyasha asked as he walked backward, completely unaware of the people milling around him and shooting dirty looks over their backs.

Kagome thought for a minute. Then inspiration struck. "You see those buses?" She pointed. He looked around and figured she meant the big, loud, smelly things on the 'street'. He nodded. "Well, it's kinda like those. Only lots of them and underground."

"It's a little crowded, but you'll get used to it." Mrs. H chimed in.

"So, let me get this straight." Inuyasha started a rant. "We couldn't take your 'car' because you gave away the 'car seat' long ago and it's against the law to have a baby in a car without one." They nod. "So, we're walking to take a 'metro' to get to the store across town, and the 'metro' just happens to be crowded, smelly, loud, and underground, so that you can carry her?" Again with the nodding. "Why?" He finished with a pointed look at Kagome.

"Well, I never said it was smelly and loud…..I guess it is though." Kagome said to herself.

"Then why don't we walk?" Now he was getting aggravated.

"Because it's all the way across town. It's too far." Now Kagome was getting indignant.

"So what?"

"We want to get there fast."

"We can run."

"No we can't!"

"Why not!"

"Because the sidewalk is too crowded." 'HA! Stick THAT in your pipe and smoke it.' She pulled him aside. "Besides, Mom couldn't keep up, even if the street wasn't crowded."

Inuyasha thought for a while. "How far away is it?"

"I don't know. Far."

"For me or for you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Okay, so she was being a little difficult.

"You know what I mean." He finished helplessly shaking his head to him self. "Female irrationality. That's all it is."

"Are we back to that again?"

"Huh?"

"Female irrationality. Hmm?"

"You read my mind?" O.O;

"No you IDIOT! You said it under your breath." She was getting fed up with this fight and decided to end it. "We don't have time for this."

"Then answer my question wench." 'Hehe. I win.'

"For us it's far away. For you…..maybe not so much." She could see the gears turning in his head.

This whole time, Mrs. H was watching from the sidelines. It WAS fun to watch them fight. They could match each other perfectly in a verbal disagreement. It's a good thing Inuyasha liked her, because if she was anyone else, Mrs. H got the feeling that she wouldn't be in one piece right now. Kaede was still in Inuyasha's arms taking everything in. The couple above her had her undivided attention.

Just then, Kagome had a thought. "Hey, Mom, why don't we just take the bus? It's closer."

'Because I wanted you and Inuyasha shoved against each other on the subway.' "Because I don't like buses. They make me queasy. And the metro is faster." 'Ha. No one can see through that excuse.'

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, as if in thought, nodded, and handed Kaede to Kagome. Then he turned his back to them, put his arms on his hips, and bent his knees. Mrs. H looked to Kagome for answers, but Kagome was staring at Inuyasha's back.

"Are you sure about this?" Now Mrs. H was thoroughly confused.

Inuyasha turned back around. "You don't think I can do it, do you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know. Two women and a baby? All the way across town? Stretching it, don't ya think?" Now she was getting a little offended. She was just concerned for him. Yeesh.

"I carried you and Sango half-way across Edo when we first met her and she was injured, remember? Not to mention, Shippo was with you the whole time. I 'think' I can do this."

"Oh yeah." Kagome had forgotten about that time. "Well, Mom isn't exactly Sango."

"What do you mean by that, dear?" Mrs. H asked with a slight bite in her voice.

"Nothing Momma. Eh-heh." Kagome said with her hand behind her head and a nervous laugh.

"Better not have meant anything by it. Hmph."

Inuyasha looked at them both funny for a second. Then he went over to Mrs. H and, without warning, picked her up with no trouble. Kagome was shocked for a moment that he would actually do that in public. But only for a moment, mind you. After all, this was Inuyasha. The boy wasn't normal.

People were starting to stare at their silly little group. Wouldn't you stare at a boy wearing a dog-eared hat, holding up a middle-aged woman, in front of a girl with a baby?

"See, no problem. Now," He turned back around and squatted again, "Get on."

Mrs. H finally got it. She looked at Kagome. "Why not? It could be fun, right?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Fine. You asked for it." She mumbled under her breath.

After all the passengers had gotten aboard and situated, Inuyasha took off. Mrs. H wasn't ready for that and would've fallen off had it not been for Kagome's Kung-Fu grip. Granted, she only used one arm seeing as how the other was occupied, but it was a strong grip nonetheless. Mrs. H's first time riding the Inuyasha Express didn't sit well with her and she started to get nauseous.

Inuyasha had decided that the roof-tops would be faster and had taken to them. Kagome trusted him and had no problem holding both herself and the baby on his back. Mrs. H on the other hand, was afraid of heights, and didn't trust him as much as her daughter did in this matter. She had shutdown all thought processes to hold on for dear life.

Fortunately, Kagome had been giving Inuyasha directions on where exactly to go. He landed in the alleyway and let them down easily behind their first stop…..'It's All Fetal'.

"Woo-Hoo! What a rush! IthinkI'mgonnablowchunksnow." Mrs. H looked a little green as she ran behind a dumpster.

"We're here." Kagome sang out. "How about you Kaede, what do you want to do?"

Kaede gurgled at her in her baby way. I suppose, in her infant mind, it meant something like this: 'You silly mommy.'

Kagome shouted with bravado, "Me too. Clothes it is!", and Kaede giggled at her silliness.

"How did you understand that?" Inuyasha asked in wonder.

"I didn't. I just guessed. Talking to kids like they're adults is a positive way to go about things. Not to mention it's been scientifically proven to make them smarter." She smiled at him. His heart was doing flip-flops again.

Mrs. H staggered back to them, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "Well, let's go!" She pointed at the store like Babe calling a shot. The thought of shopping had perked the nausea right out of her.

They walked around the building and waited as the doors swished open. This action frightened Inuyasha a bit, but, seeing as how Mrs. H and Kagome thought nothing of it, he settled down. Once the store was opened to their view, they stood…..

And gaped at the enormity of the place!

Diapers, bottles, clothes, play-pens, strollers, binkies, and other odds and ends lined the walls for what seemed like an eternity. 'It's All Fetal' really did have it all!

Inuyasha's ears flicked over to the two clerks at the service desk. One leaned over to the other and said, "Newbies always do that." His friend just nodded and stopped staring at them.

Inuyasha noticed the girls still gawking at the view of wall to wall baby paraphernalia and nudged them through the door. "Come on. Let's do this." He started steering them to the clothes section.

As soon they saw the clothes, they squealed :

"Look at them!"

"They're sooo small!"

"Isn't this adorable?"

"She would be so cute in this!"

Etc., etc., so on and so forth, until it all ran together causing Inuyasha and Kaede to hold their sensitive ears.

Kagome handed Kaede to Inuyasha. He held the kid while his miko went at the clothes with a vengeance. The two women picked out one kimono to get the size right.

"Hmmm." Mrs. H was concentrating. "This is odd."

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked.

"The month old kimonos are too small for her." Mrs. H was puzzled. Kaede was only a week old after all.

"So, she's big for her age. Try the next month." Kagome reasoned. They tried this process until they found that she was fitting into the four month old kimonos, and even those were getting a little tight.

Using both hands to dig through the pile of clothes, they picked out five cotton, old-fashioned kimonos of various sizes. One was red with yellow flowers going across the side at a diagonal, a baby blue that matched her hair with clouds along the bottom, a navy blue that contrasted her hair nicely and had small golden stars sporadically placed all over it, a purple one with black and blue flower outlines, and finally a light pink one with wisps of white all around it.

Inuyasha was amazed that they found all these. She would look like a Lord's daughter in his time. Kagome and Mrs. H were pleased with their ability to once again find the perfect clothes. It brought them back to times before Kagome went through the well. They would go on browsing trips to the local mall, just for fun. Those were the days.

After they picked out the clothes, there was a small 'discussion' over diapers :

"Get the cloth ones!"

"NO WAY! That means I'd have to wash them out in the river. Do you have any idea how hard it is to wash out fecal matter in a river?"

"Would you rather have an archeologist digging in the feudal layer of Earth's crust to unearth a plastic diaper with Barneys all over them?"

"Point taken." She groused. "Fine. I'll get the cloth ones."

"Good. Now I'm thinking the safety pins with duckies."

"But, I liked the ones with stars."

After another 'discussion' over safety pins, they decided on cloth diapers with heart safety pins. They got a dozen diapers and a package of pins. By this time Inuyasha was getting a little scared of the mother-daughter duo and their insane baby-equipping frenzy.

The next stop was the play-pens. They decided against getting a stroller, because it would be easier to have Inuyasha carry her or set her in Kagome's bike basket with Shippo. He might be small, but he had a good heart and loved Kaede as much as Kagome and Inuyasha. He'd keep her safe.

Out of the dozens of models, they chose a sturdy play-pen that folded in on itself. It was barely heavier than Kagome's bike and could easily be tied onto the back or Inuyasha could carry it. It had cloth-covered, stuffed-rail covers, a small, flexible pad on the bottom and was done entirely in a grass scene. It would match well with the scenery in Feudal Japan and be good for keeping Kaede in camp at night or whenever they stopped for a break.

After they had gotten the clothes, play-pen, diapers, and safety-pins, they walked to the check-out lane. An old-grandmother type was working the register. She was pimping the stereotypical grandma garb: blue-gray hair, glasses with attachable necklace thingy, frumpy clothes, robust complexion, and a watch with tissue in the wristband for easy snot removal. As soon as they walked up she went all goo-goo over Kaede.

"Oh, she is sooo cute! What's her name? How old is she? Is she yours?" All spat out at an incredibly fast rate.

"Well, thank you. Her name's Kaede-" Kagome started, but got cut off.

"Such a beautiful name. I had a cousin named that. But she died. So how old is she, the little cutie."

"Um, she's four months." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha and her mom.

"I thought she looked about that big. And she looks pretty healthy too. Does she eat solids yet?" She started playing with Kaede's clawed hands.

Luckily, her glasses were slipping off her nose. Inuyasha grabbed Kaede's hand back before she could notice.

"Um, we don't know yet. Haven't quite gotten the nerve to try." Mrs. H answered for her daughter. Kagome was watching Inuyasha's protective posture and his glare at the old woman.

"Oh, that's nice dear. You should try soon. My Bobby, when he was little, was eating potatoes and tiny pieces of ham at her age. I take it that's your daughter?" She asked Mrs. H with a glance at Kagome. She seemed to either not notice or to ignore Inuyasha's glare.

"Why yes! How did you know?" Mrs. H always got asked if they were sisters. This was different.

"She looks like you. I'm thinking she's seventeen or so, right?" She started sizing up the couple in front of her.

"How.….did you know?" Kagome was astonished. She never thought she looked her age.

"Lucky guess. Is it safe to assume that's the father?"

"NANI!" The two shouted loud enough for the whole store to quiet down. And that's saying something.

"No need to be ashamed, dears. She's the perfect combination of you two. I remember when I was a young thing-." She blushed. "But that's another story. Well, let's get you checked out." And she started ringing them up with only the occasional comment on this or that item.

While she was prattling on about the value of this product to Mrs. H, Inuyasha and Kagome were having a moment of introspection. Neither were very appreciative of their fantasies being broadcast to the known world. Both thought the other's outburst was done in disgust. All in all, it was a big misunderstanding that had both of them getting in a funk.

They walked out of the store and Mrs. H finally noticed something was wrong. For once, she had to think about what it was. When she got it, she had another brilliant idea.

"Okay! Who's up for lunch?" She asked excitedly.

Inuyasha perked up a little at that. "Will there be Ramen?"

Mrs. H giggled. "I'm sure we can find some. How about we go to the mall? I'll bet we can find some good stuff there." Kagome nodded with vigor and Inuyasha just looked confused. "It's settled then. To the mall-ho! But this time…..let's walk."

They walked to the mall, which, luckily, was only a couple blocks away. When they got there, Inuyasha was hit with the sounds and smells of a hundred different things. 'Now I wish I would've let the hat come over my ears. GAH!' His ears were flat against his head and Kaede was holding hers too. Neither Higurashi minded. They were used to it. After about ten minutes of walking and window-shopping, they got to the food court, and Inuyasha and Kaede had finally gotten used to the noise level.

"Alrighty, here's some money for you kids. I'm just gonna go over here and talk to some friends of mine. Meet back at the fountain in the center of the mall at, oh say, 5:30?" They nodded agreement. "Okay, I want to show Kaede off to them. See you then." And she walked off. Maybe that'll fix their moods. Two teenagers, alone, in a mall. Kagome will look so good in white. A long flowing kimono in the olden style with cherry blossoms falling all around. Yes. Maybe they'll have a boy first..…' And on her thoughts went.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "So, smell anything you like?"

Besides you?' He sniffed the air. "What's over there?" He pointed to a pizza stand and sniffed again. "And there?" he next pointed to the corn-dog and hamburger vendor.

"Well, the first one is pizza. It's like, a piece of bread, only kinda crispy and tough, and on it is tomato sauce, cheese, and sometimes meat or vegetables. The next one was corn-dogs and hamburgers." She had to think about this explanation carefully. "Hamburgers are, um, ground beef that's grilled, put on a bread bun and then you can put cheese or ketchup or mustard or lettuce…..whatever you want on it really. Corn-dogs are the ground up parts of animals that no one wants, wrapped in a casing, dipped in cornmeal and deep-fried." Inuyasha pulled a face. "It's a lot better tasting than it sounds."

"What's grr-ill-duh'?" He questioned with the cutest face when he tried to pronounce that word.

Kagome suppressed a smile, "Well…..it's…..you see. Hmm. You place the meat, or whatever you want cooked, over a fire on some metal bars. It's a lot like cooking over a spit."

"Oh. Well, it sounds good to me. That pizza' thing does too." His lipped curled a little. "But that corndog thing sounds icky." (AN: I know Inu would never in a million years say 'icky' but it's just so cute! Imagine it with me….. Okay, maybe not.)

"Okay. We'll get both for you. Personally I want some Oden." She smiled a big smile that had his heart flipping for the third time that day. "And corndogs are actually pretty good. Maybe you could try one?"

He shrugged and they walked over to the vendors. Kagome bought him a couple slices of pizza, a hamburger, and a corn dog. After that, she got herself a big, steaming helping of Oden.

They found an empty table and sat down. Inuyasha tried each of his meals, and, finding that they were all as good as Ramen, began inhaling the food. He was completely done with all three of them by the time Kagome was halfway done with hers. The people at the neighboring tables moved slowly away from the strange boy that had just finished off a three-course meal in one minute flat. Kagome, of course, thought nothing of it.

Just as they were finishing up, her three friends came over. They had determined looks on their faces and Kagome got the feeling they weren't here to talk about the weather.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's horror-stricken face and the three human girls coming towards them about the same time the girls stopped and looked across the mall at Mrs. H and Kaede. Then they all looked at each other and shook their heads as if to clear them before continuing on to their original destination.

When they finally got to Kagome and Inuyasha, they didn't even acknowledge the hanyou. They went straight in for the kill. Kagome. No mention about her most recent (fake) illness or anything. Of all da nerve!

"You have some explaining to do, Kagome." Yuka said and put her bobbed hair behind her ear. The other two flanked her and fixed Kagome with the same stare as her.

"What?" Kagome asked innocently. She only had an inkling of what they were talking about, so her innocence wasn't totally feigned.

"You stood Hojo up again. One of these days he's going to give up and then where will you be?" Eri said from Yuka's right side. She adjusted her perpetually-there, yellow headband.

"He's so hot Kagome, and you're the only one he wants." Ayumi decided to put in her two cents with a shake of her head that made her wavy hair float around her shoulders.

A low growl could be heard coming from, well, the only person it could come from. All four girls turned to look at Inuyasha. The three that came upon them turned slightly pink and pulled Kagome away from the table.

"Who was that?" Ayumi was the first to speak. "He's sooooo cute."

Kagome looked over and saw Inuyasha with his head bowed and a tint to his cheeks he was trying to hide. Damn that youkai hearing!' "Inuyasha." She told them without preamble. No sense wasting her breath, since they'd ask her a million questions about him anyway.

"So, is that the aggressive, arrogant, two-timer?" Yuka asked and saw Kagome's head bow a little. "Mm-hmm. Maybe we should have a little talk with him about how to treat a woman." Again the low growl sounded.

They all looked over and saw him staring right at them. "Maybe we should move a little over here." Kagome declared. So, they moved farther away from Inuyasha.

"Is he growling at us?" Eri asked.

"Of course not. Boys can't growl, baka." This came from Yuka. "At least not realistically."

"So, are you two, you know, together." Ayumi queried with the finger quotes. "Is that why you're always standing up poor Hojo? You know, if you want me to take either one off your hands, I'd be- Oomph!" Eri elbowed her in the side and nodded her head at a glaring and fuming Kagome. She looks like she's about to spontaneously combust.' Ayumi thought, glad that Eri had stopped her from finishing her sentence. No one wants to face Kagome's wrath.

"Are you guys on a date?" Eri asked.

"Does he have a friend?" Ayumi got straight to the point.

"Screw the friend, does he have a brother? Better yet, twin?" Yuka put bluntly.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "I don't think his brother's your type. And no, we're not on a date. We're with my mom, getting some…..stuff."

"Does it have to do with that baby she had?" Eri wanted to know.

"Yeah, it was so cute. Who's is it?" Ayumi questioned.

"Do you have a new brother or sister?" Yuka asked. "I didn't even know your mom was seeing anyone."

"Maybe it was a one night thing." Eri added quietly.

While they were all figuring this out, Kagome was getting steadily angrier. Her hands were clenching, jaw was twitching, and she was doing all she could not throttle them. Instead, she made a scene.

"It's not my mother's child, you dolts. My mom wouldn't do that and you guys know it." This got the entire food court's attention. As well as her friends.

They all drew in shocked breaths. Eyes wide, they spoke at once. "So it's yours Kagome!"

Kagome gave a startled cry. "Whaaa!" In the background, Inuyasha fell out of his chair.

"Oh my god! We didn't even know! What kind of friends are we?" Ayumi was distraught.

"It's not our fault if she didn't show enough for us to know." Yuka was trying to be reasonable.

"She's right, some women don't show until their last months. Were you like that Kagome? I hope I'll be like that. Who wants to be fat for all nine months?" Eri..…always the voice of reason. --;

"So. Kagome. Who was the father?" Yuka had gotten herself under control and was digging for information again.

"Yeah, was it him?" Ayumi pointed at Inuyasha who fell again and was twitching on the ground.

By now Kagome was beyond any emotion she had ever felt before. She fixed her friends with a blank stare and said flatly, "Yes guys. That is my baby." Shocked looks from her friends caused her to continue sarcastically, "While I was busy battling my illnesses' I was in reality being a baby machine for Inuyasha." For once she was glad for her grandfather's lies. The sad thing was, they looked like they believed her. "Oh come on! You know me better than that! I'm not ready to do…..that. Not with him or anyone else. I'm saving myself for marriage. We had an entire slumber party discussion over this, remember?"

Understanding dawned on their faces at once and they said together, "Oh yeah! I remember!"

"You shouldn't kid around, Kagome. Not all people are at our slumber parties to get your sarcasm." Ayumi stated in a reprimanding tone.

Well, if you didn't believe everything you hear, maybe I wouldn't have to be.' Kagome thought. Geez O' Pete's! They're as dense as Kouga!'

"Anyway, what are you doing tonight?" Asked Eri. "Because, I know a certain upper-classman coming this way who would LOVE to take you to a movie or something."

"WHAT! Please tell me Hojo isn't coming this way." Kagome pleaded.

"Of course he is. Who did you think we were talking about?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome groaned inwardly as she turned and faced Hojo who was about five feet away. Kagome put on an obviously fake smile, but he didn't notice. If anything he hurried to her side. When he got there, he gave an award-winning smile back to Kagome's forced one.

"Higurashi! I'm so glad to see your gallstones passed okay." He put his hand on Kagome's shoulder in a reassuring gesture as her eye started to twitch. "I thought we were going to lose you when you contracted Stephalaryngitis Coli. But I see your hospital stay wasn't too long."

Kagome's bangs suddenly shadowed her eyes as her fist clenched at her chest with a HUGE intersecting vein in the middle. Grandpa! GALLSTONES!'

Inuyasha watched the scene from his seat across the mall. His brows knit in confusion at this new development. What's Hoho doing here? Grrrr. He's getting too close to my mate. What's he doing! Is he touching her! And she's getting upset! You just signed your death warrant pal.' And he leapt from the table to land in front of a confused Hojo, who stumbled backwards, arms flailing, and landed in a conveniently placed trashcan.

All the girls except Kagome gaped open-mouthed in astonishment. There was a common thought running through every one of their heads. He was on the other side of the food court. And he jumped. And he landed right in front of Hojo. Oh yeah, Hojo!' Simultaneously they ran to Hojo's side and helped him out of the conveniently placed trashcan. Lucky for him, he was in front of the Sample Napkin Hut so he wasn't all goopified for the rest of the day. And besides a few greasy napkins littering the floor, and one or two used for gum that stuck to him, he was clean.

"Inuyasha," Kagome fairly growled, "Can I talk to you over here for a second?" She dragged him away from the small group and ripped into his hide. "What are you doing! You can't just jump halfway across a mall!" She hissed.

"And why not?" He was just being difficult. He really missed their petty fights. How her face got flushed and her eyes sparkled. As long as she didn't get flaming-background mad he enjoyed their squabbles.

"Because, no one can do that but you! Did you want to stand out?" She was getting exasperated. At least she was until she saw one of his ears flick around as her friends approached. Instantly she was transported to this morning were she had had her hands moving around that very ear as she brushed and braided his hair. Then she started having her fantasies again.

Inuyasha didn't notice anything different about her scent this time. The mall had too many people and food smells to notice the slight change she went under. But her sudden silence and dazed appearance wasn't missed. Instinctively, he reached out to snap her out of it. Just as his hand reached her arm to pull her to him, Hojo and the three girls reached them.

As in most cases, when someone does something amazing, people stop to watch. The mall was no exception. Seeing a boy jump across a food court warranted attention. Mrs. H, being the ever-watchful person that she is, finally looked over and saw her daughter and future son-in-law being stared at. She also saw her daughter's friends and that nice boy that was always stopping by to give Kagome "remedies". What was his name again? Hobo? Holo? Hoko? Something like that. Anyway, they looked to be giving grief to the young couple. So she decided to help ease the situation.

She grasped Kaede firmly to her bosom and made her way over. Unfortunately for her, when Hojo took his spill, he spread napkins all over the floor. She ended up stepping on one of the long forgotten greasy napkins and did a slip-n-slide number around the food court. Inuyasha was too involved in staring Hojo down, so by the time he noticed, she was already taking a dive into the dried-up fountain at the edge of the room.

It was a beautiful white fountain that made an aesthetically pleasing clash with the multi-colored food court. It was a big one too, with three fish grouped together as the waterspout, and was about four feet deep. It would've been lovely..…if it wasn't being cleaned that week, and consequently was drained.

By the time Inuyasha caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, she was already halfway down it. She turned her body, taking full impact on her right leg which was twisted to accommodate the movement of her body going from back to front, and managed to fall backwards to avoid squashing Kaede with her weight. If it was just her falling, she wouldn't have had to twist around and would've probably walked away with a bump on her head and a possibly tweaked wrist, but that wasn't the case. As it was, all that was heard was a loud crack followed by an agonized wail.

It seems safe to say, Mrs. H broke her leg by tripping on one of Hojo's greasy napkins.

All of them just stood there for a little bit before Inuyasha snapped out of it. He went over to Mrs. H's side and confirmed that she wasn't dead. She was, however, unconscious.

"Mom!" Kagome ran to the fountains' side and looked down the drop to her mother, who was lying on the floor underneath the tri-fish fountainhead with the baby on her stomach.

The rest of the group snapped out of their stupor at her cry and Eri started calling for an ambulance on someone's cell phone. "They said they can have an ambulance here in thirty minutes." She called out.

"Too long," Inuyasha started in a whisper to Kagome as he picked up Kaede, "I can get her to your healers much faster and you know it."

"Inuyasha, that's not how things work here." Kagome was about to attempt explaining to him the concept of ambulance/hospital relations, while checking Kaede for injuries, when an emergency crew burst into the mall looking for her.

"Wow! They got here quicker for her broken leg than they did for my father's heart attack!" Some random bystander stated.

"They were in the neighborhood." Eri had just hung up with the hospital. "There was a three car pile-up on Cherry Lane. Clean-up was already done by the time they got there, so when they got the call, they were already here." She shrugged at the explanation and watched as they loaded Mrs. Higurashi onto the stretcher and put an IV in her arm. Then she followed Kagome and Inuyasha out to the van.

After a small squabble, not even worth mentioning, over how they'd all get to the hospital, they loaded Mrs. H in and took off. Kagome rode in the back with her mom. She watched as her mother's face contorted in pain. It seemed like she was coming to and then a moment later she relaxed and slipped back into unconsciousness.

It seems as though the ambulance driver had taken a liking to Mrs. H because he asked where her husband was, only to contact of course. When Kagome said he was dead and turned away to end the conversation, he asked her about maybe calling her boyfriend for support. Kagome opted to just ignore him after that. She didn't want to think about her mom and the EMT right now, she was thinking about the way her mother's leg was turned and that they hadn't reached the hospital yet or even given her any pain killer.

Inuyasha chose to follow from the rooftops. He held Kaede protectively as he ran and got there only seconds after the ambulance did. He dropped off the rooftop and followed Kagome into the hospital. It reeked of sickness and death and some powdery-rubber smell (latex). There were many people here, he could tell. The scent of blood was ever present and he had to ignore the desire to cover his nose. It got stronger as he passed a certain pair of doors with the letters E.R. over them. He didn't even want to imagine what went on in there.

While he was looking around, checking out his new surroundings, Mrs. H was still passed out and being taken away. Kagome was generally hovering over her mother and being a nuisance to hospital staff. They finally asked her to wait in the lobby while they took her into the x-ray lab for, well, x-rays. Inuyasha finally realized that the strange white-coated men were taking away his almost-mother-in-mating.

He ran over to the doctors and interns and proceeded to glare at each and every one. They called for backup, i.e. the burly nurses'. The huge men and women used to strong arm difficult patients and hold down people for shots or surgeries, were trying to intimidate the hanyou. He wouldn't have any of it. A low growl formed in his chest and his claws started flexing of their own accord.

Kagome noticed that his fragile patience with the future healers' was wearing thin. So she, being the girl that she is, ran to his aid. She took his hand and led him over towards the chairs and benches in the lobby. Inuyasha was shocked into submission at her gentle touch and was easily maneuvered in the right direction. He collapsed in the chair that Kagome, well, pushed him into.

"What are you doing!" Kagome hissed at Inuyasha.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Inuyasha shouted back at her. "Those ingrates are taking away your mother and you're just going to let them!" Kagome noticed the stares they were getting from all the people waiting and the staff had started motioning with her hands for him to quiet down, but he just steamed forward. "What is this?" He set Kaede down in the chair next to him so he could have both hands free and started mocking her fanning motions with his, looking like a demented butterfly in doing so. "We have to get your mom back from tho-" Kagome had grasped his arm and was now tugging him, gently yet purposefully, through the mechanical doors to the hospital parking lot. "Hey!"

"SHUT UP YOU MORON!" Kagome shouted at him in exasperation when they got out.

"Who're you calling the moron? I'm not the one that left my mother in the hands of people that we don't-even-know!"

"They're going to heal her! CRIPES!" Kagome was getting more and more agitated by the second. She had half a mind to sit him into oblivion. And she would've if she didn't notice the absence of someone very special to all of them. Her voice took on an almost panicky quality, "Inuyasha?"

"What?" He was being cautious. After all, he still hadn't figured it out and thought Kagome was gonna sit him right then and there.

"Where's Kaede?"

"Back in her village, duh."

"Not that Kaede, you baka. Where's baby Kaede?"

"Oh shit."

"What? What do you mean Oh shit.' What'd you do with her!" She was in full panic now.

"Don't worry Kagome. Let me think about this for a second." He grabbed her arms and tugged her into a soothing embrace. "Okay, I got her from your mom at the mall. I carried her here. I sniffed around this place. You started a fight with me." He paused to give her a look. She scoffed. "It's true and you know it." She was about to open her mouth again to refute that, but he held up a hand for silence. "Then I…..set her in the chair beside me!"

"So, you left her in the chair in the lobby! What the hell were you thinking!"

"Well excuse me for setting her down before you dragged me outside! At least Ididn't drop her!"

"And you better not. Ever!" She continued on without giving him a moment to defend himself. "I swear Inuyasha if I ever….."

Inuyasha had learned to block out most of her sputtering babble when she's mad. Instead he calmed down and thought about the situation. Then he cut her off. "You do realize that the longer we fight, the longer she's in there without supervision, right?"

Kagome humped in indignation. "You..…you..…MAN!" And she turned and stomped back into the waiting room/lobby of the hospital. Inuyasha gave her back a weird look, shrugged and followed the outraged girl to retrieve the baby.

**Ten minutes earlier**

Inuyasha had foolishly set down Kaede in the chair next to him and proceeded to mock Kagome. Kaede looked on at the fight between, whom she considered, her parents. She was an attentive listener as always and found most of the repartee amusing. So, she let out a slight giggle to voice her pleasure.

She had learned quite a lot from her parents in the short time that she had been alive. Already, at the tender age of one week, she knew a wide variety of emotions and how to read them and recognize the signs of one coming on. She knew how to smile, how to grab and hold on, to laugh, and today she was learning the importance of walking.

She watched as her parents went off the deep end and her mother finally dragged her father away from the prying eyes of the other hospital quests.

So that's all it is, huh?' She observed them walking away from her and studied how their legs moved. Then she watched hospital staff and patients' families doing the same thing. It looks simple enough. Humph. I can do that!' And she set off to do it. Slowly she turned around in the seat she was in. Carefully she lowered herself to the ground and stood on somewhat wobbly legs.

Hmmm…..little harder than I thought. Well, I'll just have to try harder.'

So, with a newfound determination, she held onto the seats that were lined up around the lobby and made her way around the room. It was slow going at first, but she soon got the hang of it.

Okay, this foot first. Whoa there, easy girl. Alright, put it in front of that one. Yes! I got it. Okay, I can do this. Yeah! Wow. I didn't know walking could be so great.' She had finished teaching herself to walk and had advanced to walking without the chairs. Although still somewhat wobbly, she cut across the lobby, oblivious to the stares of the onlookers. Hey, if you'd seen a little baby suddenly grow enough to walk before your very eyes, wouldn't you stare too?

And so, baby Kaede began her adventure in the hospital. She walked out of the lobby and found a long corridor full of doors and people walking all around. Oddly enough, none of the workers took notice of the tiny person on the floor. She quickly learned how too dodge and weave the preoccupied adults and made her way around the huge hospital. Directly in front of her at the end of the hall was an open door. She walked up to it and looked in.

Inside was a woman sitting on a table scantily clad in an open backed nightgown. It appeared to be made of a thick paper. When the woman spotted her small observer, she made a cooing noise and beckoned Kaede to her side. Kaede wouldn't fall for that. She knew not all strangers could be trusted.

Soon the woman realized that the baby, now toddler, wouldn't come to her. So she got off her paper covered bed, in her strange paper gown and walked over to her. She picked Kaede up and proceeded to tell her that she was so adorable, and that hopefully her own child would be as cute as her. Once on that subject, she got a little out of control and went on spilling her guts to the baby. It was a sad story and Kaede would've cried…..had she not been looking over the woman's shoulder the whole time.

Outside of the room, another door had opened. Kaede, careful not to hurt the woman's ears, cried until she went to find a doctor. The minute she walked out of the room, Kaede was out the door. Obviously the woman wouldn't make a good mother if she had just left a child unsupervised in an unknown room full of doctor's instruments and decidedly not child proof. Let's just hope her test came back negative.

Kaede found the door and looked in. Ooooh!'

**Sengoku Jidai**

Miroku came back from his bath feeling clean and not aroused. He walked to the hut and stepped in, but his nymph was gone. It wasn't much fun asking around town until he finally found her beneath a tree over-looking the very stream he had bathed in. Thankfully it was a few yards away from his swimming spot.

He cleared his throat as he neared, so as not to scare her, and sat down beside the girl he loved.

Sango fought to not blush after what she'd walked in on when she went to find a place to think.

But it was soooo nice to look at.' She blushed. Too bad he had to finish.' She'd just gotten her blush under control when her eye-candy o' the day-month-AND-year sat down beside her.

"So, Sango." He began.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"Would you like to see the festival that's going on at the village to the east tonight?" He held his breath waiting for her consent or rejection.

Sango was flustered and fought to breathe. "Sounds fun." She finally gasped out.

He released his breath in a whoosh and stood up. She accepted his offered hand and their combined effort got her standing too soon. Her body bumped against his as she tried to regain her balance. Damn head rush,' she thought as she fought to control her blushing yet again.

They walked back to the hut in a companionable silence each thinking of what the night would bring.

**R&R Oh Great Readers. A musical parody for you…..**

**Press the link. Watch yourself. Press the link. Show me what I'm working' wit'.**

**Gah! I'm a nerd!**


	6. Total Chaos

Disclaimer : .gnihton nwo I Yeah. That's right. Read it backwards. *stupid lawyers make everything so difficult.*  
  
Chapter 6 : Total Chaos!  
  
Inside of the room was a bunch of cleaning supplies. Yes, that's right folks, she found the janitor's closet. She played around with the broom and dustpan. It was really fun. She could push around the dirt into a pile and play with it right there. Then she spotted the mop. 'What a weird thing. Hm, what's it made of?' She grabbed hold of some of the cotton ropes that made up the mop and pulled. It fell off the wall and almost hit her in the head. 'Okay, that was too close. Shewy! And this thing smells bad. I'm so outta here.' So she left.  
  
She continued walking down the hall and saw two big, shiny doors. She spent a long time watching them. They opened and closed when people pressed a button on the wall and stepped inside them. Then they made a big sound and the people were different when they got out. They didn't even LOOK the same. And she didn't know if it was her or not, but sometimes there would be less people getting off than came on.  
  
'This looks like a mystery that needs solved.' So, she went up to the doors, unwilling to show her fear of being eaten, or worse, by the thing in that room. She tossed her blue hair back and walked in with her head held high and her little shoulders straight.  
  
Then the doors closed.  
  
At first it was fine, then the contraption started to move. It was scary to say the least, but Kaede didn't cry. She masked her fear and held strong, just like her mom and dad. They weren't afraid of anything. Then the thing started making beeping noises and the doors opened again. Some people got off and some new people got on. She peeked through the people's legs and saw that it was a completely different floor. 'So that's why the people were always changing.' Now that she knew, she could get off. But where?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back with Kagome and Inuyasha*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OH MY SWEET LORD! WHERE DID SHE GO-o-o-o?!" Kagome sobbed. She and Inuyasha had just stepped back into the lobby. And KAEDE WAS MISSING! (Of course, we already knew that.)  
  
Inuyasha, being the 'man', and therefore the less hysterical one, went up to the first person he saw, grabbed him by the collar, and demanded to know what happened to the kid. All while holding him a good three feet off the ground. It did him no good, as all the people were still in shock. So, he started sniffing around.  
  
It seems she got off the chair and somehow made it around the room before going out into the hallway. He was about to follow her trail out of the waiting room, when he noticed Kagome was still next to the chair wailing. Inuyasha looked on as she cried a river for their baby girl and didn't even notice what he was doing.  
  
He walked up next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned her head into his chest and began to soak his white shirt. He looked around uncomfortably, wondering what to do. Hesitantly he put an arm around her and whispered into her ear, "Come on woman. I've found her trail. We'll have our baby back soon." Before either of them could ponder what he'd said, the waiting room occupants came back to life.  
  
All at once, people started talking about how creepy, awesome, odd, or convenient the incident was. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart at breakneck speed and started questioning people again. From the inane babble and nonsensical mutterings, they deduced that Kaede had all of a sudden grown at least a foot then got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to come to her. He did and they started a hushed conversation in an unoccupied corner of the room. It went something like this:  
  
"She's only a week old, how can she walk?!"  
  
Shrug.  
  
"Is it a youkai thing?"  
  
Shrug.  
  
"Maybe she's a prodigy! Yeah, that could be it. Either that or she's a freak. What do you think?"  
  
Glare. Shrug.  
  
"What was that look for?"  
  
Shrug. "You called her a freak."  
  
"No, I said either she was a prodigy or a freak. There's a difference."  
  
"What could possibly be the difference, wench?" Glare.  
  
"Do you even know what a prodigy is?" Shake of his head. *sigh* "It's when someone is really good at something before they should be able to do it. Like someone playing a musical instrument at three."  
  
Silent 'Oh.' "Why didn't you say so bitch?!"  
  
And so, their hushed conversation roared into a full-blown fight, until...  
  
"Listen to me for a second, damnit! I've been trying to tell you, I found her trail. Baka onna."  
  
"Oh. Well why didn't you tell me at first? Idiot. Now we wasted all that time! There's no telling where she is now!"  
  
"ARGH! WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! I COULD HAVE SOME GREAT IDEA, BUT NOOOOOO. KAGOME HAS TO HAVE HER WAY!"  
  
"ME! I'M NOT THE ONE YELLING FOR NO GOOD REASON!"  
  
"OH REALLY?! WELL THEN, maybe we should stop and look for her? Sound good?"  
  
Kagome gave him a blank look and blinked for the unusual consideration and sudden mood swing. "Yeah. Let's go."  
  
So, after ten minutes of fighting over nothing, our favorite almost- couple went to find their newest charge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back with Kaede*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the elevator stopped for the fifth time Kaede decided to get out. She pushed past people and exited the metal monster. What she found was anything but what she expected. Stretched out before her, as far as she could see, which, between you and me, wasn't very far, were people using various metal contraptions and grimacing, gingerly walking with or on metal stick thingies, or getting stretched in odd ways. Then there were other people not using the machines that were giving the wincing, walking, and stretching people encouragement and helping in operating the devices.  
  
She happened to get off the elevator on the physical therapy floor.  
  
Being the curious toddler that she was, she wandered around and observed the people. After a few minutes deliberation, she decided to find out for herself what was so great about these things. She went to the nearest vacant piece of equipment and began to climb into the seat.  
  
For once someone noticed her. A nearby staff worker saw her go for the rowing machine and went over to get her off it and send her to the daycare and/or page her parents over the intercom.  
  
Kaede saw him heading towards her and started getting an ominous feeling. Like she was about to get into trouble. Her gut clenched and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her head was buzzing and she began feeling heated and nauseous. It upset her stomach so much that she threw up. Funny thing was, her lunch started eating away at the metal.  
  
She had acid puke! Sweet!  
  
The entire room turned and looked at the spectacle going on in the middle of the room. It went silent as, again, everyone went into shock. It seems that everywhere she goes this happens. So, while the people were in awe of her metal-eating-vomit, Kaede left. She wandered the halls some more and found another door. It was being held open by a wrench, and looked promising, so she went in. What she didn't notice, and it wouldn't have mattered if she did notice, was the 'Caution : Men At Work' sign on the door.  
  
The door led to the pipe-work, wiring and whatnot that kept the hospital running. All over the place were metal pipes and wires and it was wet and dark and cold and perfect for her lizardy heritage. It was obvious once she got the door open that some worker had left the wrench in the door so he didn't have to use his key again when he came back from break. There were tools everywhere.  
  
She started exploring and soon found a knob. The knob had another wrench around it. Her natural childish curiosity got the best of her. Using all her youkai strength, she was able to loosen the knob and see what it would do.  
  
Unfortunately, that knob was what kept the water off, so the repairmen could work on the physical therapy floor's bathroom. When she turned the knob, all the water rushed through the open pipes and started soaking the bathroom floor!  
  
'Well THAT didn't do anything.' And Kaede happily trotted out of the back halls, not aware of the havoc she'd just wrought on the unsuspecting hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome and Inuyasha*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha had finally gotten Kagome to come with him to follow Kaede's trail. He followed it out of the waiting room, into an examining room. He noticed a weird, and all too common, smell coming from in there, but decided not to tell Kagome. It wasn't really a smell to be discussed with anyone, let alone the girl you love. So all he did was sneeze out the beguiling odor and move on.  
  
Next, he went across the hall to the janitor's closet. He had to sneeze out the smell of cleaners used all over the hospital. It seems she didn't spend much time in there. He had to get closer to the ground to smell where it led to next over all the chemicals. So he got down on all fours and started distinguishing the scents. It was hard work, but he finally picked it back up outside of two big metal doors.  
  
"Shit! I've lost it!" Inuyasha's mouth had come back without the baby to hold it back for. "She moves fast for just learning how to walk. Damnit! Why couldn't she have been a normal kid?!" After this little outburst, Kagome had to take over.  
  
"What do you mean you lost it?" She asked, surprisingly calm.  
  
"I mean, the trail stops at the doors and I can't get them open without clawing through. You wouldn't mind if I did, would you?" He gave her a perfectly serious look.  
  
"Of course I would! That would be vandalism. It's against the law. How would you like it if I took your haori and ripped a big hole in it?" She placed her hands on her hips and waited for the obvious answer.  
  
"Well, number one, you couldn't rip it with normal human blades. Two, if you somehow managed to, it would fix itself again. And three, well, you just can't. It would be pointless." He got a condescending smirk after that one. His clothes were practically indestructible.  
  
'Not what I was expecting.' "Okay, bad example. My point is, you wouldn't want a stranger to destroy something of yours, right?"  
  
"Of course not. But if they did, I'd just go after them and seek retribution." His voice got menacing on that last part and she decided to stop this conversation before it got violent.  
  
"Listen, this is called an elevator. You push this button and wait for the door to open." She demonstrated. "After it opens, you step in and ride it to the floor of your choice." The doors opened and they went in. Her face fell suddenly. "Oh no."  
  
Inuyasha's head whipped over to her. "What?"  
  
"We don't know if she went up or down. How are we going to do this?"  
  
"How do you pick a floor? These?" He pointed to the floor buttons.  
  
"Right." She closed her eyes and looked away, waving a hand in the air. "Just push in the floor that you want and the elevator will go to it."  
  
After she finished the first sentence, he had started pushing in the buttons. Luckily, no one was in their elevator to hear the girl tell the boy about how to operate a machine he should've used more than once in his life. It would've been a very funny situation. Anyway, by the time she opened her eyes, he was having fun pushing all the buttons and listening to them click in and spring back out. With a shake of her head, she reached over and pushed them all at once.  
  
"Hey! I was having fun!" He shouted childishly.  
  
"Get over it." She gave him 'the look' patented by generations of women to put their men in their place. "We don't have time for you to play around."  
  
He gave a snort of agitation and turned the other way in the small room. There he saw a mirrored wall and finally noticed that his ears looked like part of his hat, he looked good in black and white, and if he put his finger just right and wiggled it, it would look like he was picking Kagome's nose. After he noticed that, it was only a short time before he was outright laughing.  
  
Kagome finally roused herself from her musing on the whereabouts of Kaede and noticed Inuyasha laughing. 'He should laugh like that more often. Usually his laugh is either a maniacal cackle or a snort at something stupid someone said.' She mused. 'I wonder what he's laughing about?' Before she could ask, the doors started beeping.  
  
The elevator finally came to a halt in the basement, and Inuyasha stopped picking Kagome's nose to sniff around the open door to see if she was out there. She wasn't. The doors closed again and the elevator got to moving. They waited, and waited, and waited.  
  
'This elevator is soooooo sloooooow.' "GAH! This is taking forever!" Kagome complained. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at that. She looked towards him. 'Maybe Inuyasha should get out and push.' She snickered. Inuyasha glanced over and remembered the mirror trick.  
  
'Maybe...I can do it without the mirror.' So he waited until she looked away from him and stuck his pinky in the air, closed one eye and sighted Kagome's nose. Carefully positioning his finger, he found that he could. This got him to laugh again and Kagome looked back over.  
  
She knew what he was doing. She had a little brother. Her face dropped to a scowl and Inuyasha realized the jig was up. He tensed up and waited for the biggest sit of his life, but it never came. He looked at Kagome with a confused gaze.  
  
She heaved a big sigh and explained. "I don't know what would happen if I sat you in an elevator. I don't think it would hurt anything, but in case I'm wrong, and it has enough power to do any damage...I don't really want to plummet to my death."  
  
He just blinked at her. "So, I could break this contraption if you sat me?"  
  
"Yes. But don't push your luck." She gave him the look again. "This ride can't last forever." With that said, the doors opened again.  
  
They repeated the wait/sniff process many times. A few times someone got on the elevator, but when they saw that the teenagers were stopping on every floor, they usually got out and on the next elevator. One idiot stayed with them instead of taking another elevator or even the stairs. He was nosy too, and had a one on one conversation with Inuyasha. (*smirk*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kaede*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After leaving that room, she walked down the hall again looking for anything to do. She saw the elevator at the end of the hall and decided to ride it again. She got on with the next group of people and rode down three floors. Outside was a few patient's rooms and a theater.  
  
She went in and looked around. People were sitting all around. They were the patient's families waiting for them to get out of surgery, trying to keep calm. The hospital decided to give the families something better to do than worry. They needed to relax. So Kaede took their example and sat down in the front of the theater and began to watch the movie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome and Inuyasha, again*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally, on the tenth floor, Inuyasha picked Kaede's scent back up.  
  
He followed it around a room full of torture devices. Everyone was still looking at the melted Rower and paid no mind to the weird boy sniffing around. When Inuyasha got to the melted machine, he stopped.  
  
"Man! Is everywhere she goes going to have people in shock?" Kagome snorted.  
  
"Kagome." She came up next to him and stared at the clump of metal. "Her scent is all over this thing, but it smells more like Sesshomaru's poison claw than anything. I think she did this."  
  
"Huh? You mean she has acid...something or other?"  
  
"Most youkai have poison or acid made and stored somewhere in their body." Inuyasha explained. "I don't, of course, because I'm not a full youkai." He stated with just a hint of sadness. 'If I had poison or acid, I could protect Kagome better.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Oh. Should we ask what happened here?"  
  
"No. Her trail leads back out of the room."  
  
"Alright then, let's go." Kagome turned towards the door. "Lead on."  
  
Inuyasha passed her up and continued down the hall towards an open door. He followed it all around the room and back out.  
  
"Wait! I have to pee." Kagome suddenly declared.  
  
Inuyasha looked a little peeved. "Can't you hold it?!"  
  
"I've been holding it since the elevator and now I REALLY have to go." Kagome whined. "Besides, the bathroom is right there." She pointed to a door a ways down the hall.  
  
"FINE! But make it quick."  
  
"Thank you. So much." She hurried off to the restroom and opened the door. In a rush came out about a foot of standing water. "Great! Just PERFECT! Now I REALLY gotta go." And she ran into the restroom, heedless of the water sloshing all around her.  
  
She was, luckily, a fast pee-er and they began cautiously picking their way through the water on the ground. Inuyasha lost Kaede's trail once the door opened and the water came out, but he had followed it while Kagome ran to the restroom door. So, he just followed what he remembered and boarded the elevator again.  
  
Since, they were already on the top floor, they pushed the down buttons. For three floors, the ride was pretty much the same as before. When the doors opened at the seventh floor, Inuyasha took off. He followed the trail into the movie theater and let his eyes adjust to the dark.  
  
Unfortunately, to find Kaede, they had to look in every row. This not only took some time, it made the watchers angry. Shouts of "Down in front!" and "Sit somewhere!" were common to them.  
  
Finally, they found her. She was just sitting and watching the movie, minding her own business.  
  
Kagome grabbed her and held her tight. "Never do that again! You had us so scared." She scolded.  
  
"Speak for yourself, bitch. I was only anxious because you were making me nervous."  
  
"Oh really? I seem to recall a certain hanyou threatening the people in the waiting room with bodily harm if they didn't tell him were she went."  
  
He looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Slip of the tongue. Won't happen again."  
  
"Slip of the tongue, right. And of the arms and legs and nose and-"  
  
"Okay! I get the point. Maybe I was a little worried, not scared though. Nothing scares me." He sniffed.  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and they snuggled Kaede together.  
  
"Look, it's great that you found your kid, but do you think you could sit down or leave or something? Please?" Asked the person nearest to them.  
  
Looking around sheepishly, Kagome mouthed sorry to the nearest people and shoved Inuyasha into a seat. She sat down next to him and placed Kaede in her lap to hold on to.  
  
The movie was a good one. Kagome, of course, had seen it a million times, but it was new to Inuyasha and the toddler she held in her lap. Billy Madison wasn't exactly the best movie to see for the first time, but, eh. By the end of it, Kaede was asleep. Her day had worn her out. Inuyasha learned that to get the family business, you need an education. And you should never make fun of the dorks, for they just might grow up and become snipers for revenge. Kagome was asleep with her head on his shoulder. All in all, it was a beautiful family picture.  
  
He looked over at his girls and saw both of them asleep. He didn't want to wake them up, so he picked up Kaede and held her in his arms as he picked up Kagome bridal style and put Kaede on her stomach. Once that task was completed, he moved to the elevators again and pushed the floor for the lobby.  
  
Inside, he saw the one idiot who had stayed in the elevator with them last time. The man said not a word, but looked apprehensive about staying in it again with them. He got off on the next floor, and Inuyasha had the elevator to himself. When he got to the lobby, he sat back down in the chairs they had occupied three hours ago, Kagome still in his lap and Kaede still on her stomach. He waited for word about Mrs. H.  
  
After about ten minutes, Kagome woke up. She looked around wildly for a minute until she saw Inuyasha next to her and pieced together how she got out here.  
  
She turned to him and gave him a sleepy smile. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked in that sexy, I-just-woke-up voice that people get.  
  
He had watched her closely until she woke up and noticed him. His heart fluttered for, like, the billionth time that day, and he had the sudden urge to hold her closer in the shelter of his arms at her droopy eyed smile. Obviously, he was too preoccupied to hear her question. "What?"  
  
She gave a hoarse laugh. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Not long, couldn't have been more than thirty minutes."  
  
"Oh. Thank you for carrying me out of the theater."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So, did you hear anything about my mom while I was out?" She yawned.  
  
"Not a word. Is there any way to find out?" He was content to stare into her blue-brown eyes, but figured she might want to know what happened to her mother.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right back." She held the sleeping Kaede close and climbed out of his lap.  
  
"I'll go with you. I mean, you know, you might need to go somewhere or something." Inuyasha said nervously and got up, making doubly sure they had Kaede with them this time.  
  
She just smiled and said okay. Kagome walked up to the receptionist, who was filing, and waited until she was noticed. "Excuse me, ma'am?" She asked after a few moments.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't even see you there." The receptionist turned and said. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"We were wondering if there's been any news on Higurashi Katsumi?" Inuyasha looked at her weird for that one. He didn't even know she had a name. Besides Mrs. H of course.  
  
"Oh, yes, she's in surgery right now. They came in looking for her daughter and son-in-law, but you were gone."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed. "Actually, we're not married."  
  
"Oh, sorry again! Your boyfriend then?"  
  
"Um, no." Kagome started looking around anywhere but at Inuyasha or the receptionist.  
  
"Really? So. What's you're name stud?" She asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Not available." Kagome interrupted with a glare. "When will she be out?"  
  
"I don't know. They'll call you when she is and take you to her room." The receptionist dismissed them and went back to filing.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome still retained her manners and turned to go back to her chair.  
  
Inuyasha followed dutifully, but he couldn't help but be secretly pleased at the way his bitch got that woman off his back. 'She was acting almost like me. When am I going to tell her I love her?' He asked himself. 'Not now. I'll have to find the perfect moment. Yeah. I'll wait.' He sighed and his dreamy look turned into a frown.  
  
Kagome was having her own internal struggle. 'Grrr. Who did she think she was? First my friends coming onto him, now strangers?! Why can't everyone just keep their mitts off him?!' She snuck a peek at her man. 'Well, it's not like I can blame them. He's gorgeous! I just wish I could make all of his admirerers back off. Oh my God! I just told that woman off in front of him! What's he going to think?! Oh shit. I know he doesn't like me that way and I probably just made a fool of myself in front of him and everyone else. UGH! What face was he making behind me?' She looked over again. 'What?! He's scowling?! Damnit! Now how am I going to face him?!'  
  
They waited in a tense silence for another thirty minutes. Just when the air was starting to choke them, it was so thick with repressed emotions, a doctor came out and called for Kagome.  
  
"She's resting comfortably right now. It was a hairline fracture in the tibia and some torn tendons in her ankle, luckily not her Achilles, and in her knee. We had to go in and reconnect them, but she's resting comfortably now. I want to keep her here overnight for observation." The doctor explained to them. He motioned for them to follow and went to a room down the hall. "She should be good enough to go home tomorrow afternoon. Here's a prescription for some painkillers. I expect a checkup in two weeks, and I'll see you in the morning to see how she's doing." Kagome thanked him and he walked off to his next patient.  
  
"Well, ready?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. She was hesitant to go in. How would he react to seeing her mom with tubes coming out all over? 'Well, one way to find out.' She hefted Kaede to a better spot on her arm and pushed open the door at his nod.  
  
Mrs. H was on the bed with an IV in her arm, a bag hanging over her, and a cap of some kind on her finger. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He looked horrified. "Is this your idea of healing?! Sticking hollow, clear sticks in her and making her sleep?!"  
  
"No. The doctors, that's what the healers are called, fixed her leg. They put it back in place and are keeping her out of pain with those tubes. Under the blanket, she has on a cast. It'll hold her leg in place while the bone heals itself." Kagome defended the medical professionals of Tokyo and the world.  
  
"Whatever. She's going to be out of here tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it's getting kind of late. Do you want to go back to the shrine?"  
  
"I kind of want to stay here. But Grandpa and Souta need to know what happened to Momma."  
  
"Did you forget what night it was in all this commotion?"  
  
She gasped. "It's your human night isn't it?" Inuyasha just nodded and waited for Kagome to leave. "We'll be back tomorrow, Momma. I'm going home to get Grandpa and Souta." She knew her mom couldn't hear her, but it still helped ease her conscience for leaving her mother in this strange place. "You can still have visitors for a few hours. We'll have to return those clothes and stuff...THAT WE LEFT AT THE MALL!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha wide-eyed.  
  
"No we didn't. Your friend got them."  
  
"Which one?" 'Please let it be Eri. She's the responsible one.'  
  
"The one with the yellow thing on her head."  
  
"YES! Eri, you're a lifesaver." Kagome started doing a victory dance in the middle of the room. Inuyasha gave her a funny look and cleared his throat. "Oh, right. I'll be back soon, mom. See you. Come on Inuyasha. Let's go get those clothes."  
  
*Groan!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Shrine*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After stopping by Eri's house to get the baby clothes and equipment they could no longer use, the small band went back to the shrine grounds. The sun was sinking into the horizon, turning the clouds colors of pink, gold, and purple. It was truly beautiful and romantic, and would've been perfect, if not for the fact that with the going of the sun, went Inuyasha's demon strength and abilities.  
  
They dropped out of the sky in front of the house right as the sun disappeared below the horizon. Inuyasha was holding Kaede and Kagome was climbing off his back when Souta came running out. He stopped short of Kagome, Kaede, and 'the stranger'.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha? You aren't cheating on him with this guy are you?"  
  
He walked up to Inuyasha and glared hard at him. Of course to glare, you have to basically stare at the person. While he was doing that, Inuyasha raised a brow and slowly recognition crossed Souta's face.  
  
"How...are you...what's going on here?! And where's mom?"  
  
"We'll explain it inside Souta. Come on." Kagome had to practically drag her brother into the house.  
  
Inside, Grandpa was watching the History Channel. They were having a documentary on ancient temples and tombs. It was very interesting. He looked up as his grandkids and some new guy came in the door. "Who's he?" He asked as he turned to watch T.V. again.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome answered.  
  
Slowly, he seemed to get what she said. He turned back around. "Huh?"  
  
"Every new moon, Inuyasha's demon blood recedes because he's a hanyou. It's sorta like the ocean's tides. He'll be normal by dawn."  
  
"OH!" Grandpa and Souta both said. "Where's Mom/Katsumi?"  
  
"Well, that's the problem." Kagome started, but she didn't know how to put it tactfully. 'Okay, how about...' "Mom fell and broke her leg in the mall."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"It's complicated. See, we were at the mall, after shopping for baby clothes, and Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka came over to talk, then Hojo came and Inuyasha scared him into falling into a trashcan, and he scattered greasy napkins everywhere, and Mom slipped on one and fell into a fountain, but the fountain didn't have any water in it, and she got a hairline fracture in her right leg and torn tendons in her ankle and knee, and she's at the hospital right now, but we can go see her if you guys want to." *Deep breath*  
  
Blink, blink. "Okay." Grandpa looked at Souta. "You get any of that?"  
  
"Mom slipped on Hojo's greasy napkins and fell into a dry fountain at the mall and broke her leg and ankle and knee." Souta shortened Kagome's frantic explanation.  
  
"I see. Do you want to go Souta? Kagome? Inuy- ahem." Grandpa asked.  
  
"Yeah. I want to see how Mom's holding up. Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know. I kinda need to do my homework. Tell her I said 'Hi'. If she's awake, that is. She wasn't when we were there."  
  
"Okay, will do. See ya later Sis. Inuyasha? You comin'?"  
  
"No. I think I'll just stay here and protect your sister." He leaned down and whispered in Souta's ear. "You know how much she needs it."  
  
"I heard that Inuyasha. I'm right here you know." Kagome took up the classic Inuyasha pose.  
  
Souta laughed a bit and waved goodbye as he went outside.  
  
"Now, stay out of trouble. We'll be back shortly." Grandpa said as he got his jacket.  
  
"Okay Gramps. I'll go start on dinner." She went to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha turned to follow her, but stopped when Grandpa started speaking again. "Oh, and Inuyasha." He said cordially. "If I find out that she's been...defiled, I'll have you take it up with some nut crackers." He gave him a meaningful look and left. Inuyasha gulped and went into the kitchen, Kaede still in his arms.  
  
"So, how do you feel about something different for dinner?" Kagome asked when she saw him come in.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe some...curry?" She got a glint in her eyes.  
  
His eyes, on the other hand, widened. "Uh-uh. No way." He covered his mouth for extra emphasis, remembering the last time he had curry. It had burned his tongue. Too spicy.  
  
Kagome laughed at his antics. "Silly. I was just joking." She opened the pantry door and looked in. "How about some, hmmm. Hamburger Helper, Mac and cheese, maybe with weenies?" She looked back at him when she saw the next thing in the cabinet. "Um, well, how about I just whip us up some chicken parmesan, maybe with a nice green chef's salad with vinaigrette dressing and croutons on the side?" She smiled faintly at her little joke.  
  
He, obviously, didn't get it. 'Ramen? I didn't hear any Ramen in there. Maybe she overlooked it. But, I mean, it's right there. Should I ask?' "Ramen?"  
  
She laughed. 'That is the cutest look I have ever seen him give.' He had his head cocked to look at her and a hopeful expression on his face. 'Like I would forget his Ramen. Ha!' "Of course. I wouldn't forget about that. We've got it in pork, chicken, French onion, shrimp, and, my favorite, beef. Which one do you want?"  
  
"Hmm. All of them?"  
  
"Okay." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'll get it ready. Maybe you should put Kaede in her new playpen." He left and she prepared the Ramen.  
  
In the living room, Inuyasha was trying to set up Kaede's playpen. It wasn't coming along to well. First he couldn't figure out how to open the box, so he just ripped it open. Next was all the parts. Luckily, it only had a few that you had to screw together, but he had never seen wing nuts before, so even that became a trial. He was trying to bang together the legs and attach them to the walls with brute force.  
  
Kagome heard all the noise and came to investigate. When she stepped into the living room, she couldn't believe what she saw. All over was pieces of box. Metal and cushion were thrown together with disregard. The wing nuts were still in their bag. And Inuyasha was in the middle of it all with a giggling Kaede looking on from the couch as he grunted and growled in frustration.  
  
"Kagome! This is stupid!" He threw a leg to the side with a clang. "Why does she need this again?"  
  
"So that she'll have somewhere to sleep, remember? Unless, you think her sleeping with you on the couch all night is safe?" She asked without expecting an answer.  
  
"Safer than in this cruddy prison." He retorted. "I could keep her safe, and...I'm very comfortable." He gave a cocky grin.  
  
"Oh really? Would you like to prove that theory?" She didn't expect what he did next.  
  
He walked over, really close to her, and grabbed her waist. "Yeah." And without another word, he led her to the couch and laid them both down. He pulled her close to his chest and looked at her. "Well?"  
  
"Hmm." She wiggled around a bit, trying to ignore the way they fit together so well. He bit his lip to hold in a groan. "It's a little lumpy, but otherwise okay. Do you think you could refrain from tossing and turning and otherwise killing Kaede?" She craned her neck to look at him.  
  
He stared into her blue-brown orbs and didn't answer for awhile. "Of course not. I would never hurt someone I care about."  
  
She got serious. "Would you ever hurt me?"  
  
"No." He answered without hesitation.  
  
Kaede watched her parents from the other end of the couch and saw them lean in closer. She'd never seen them display this much emotion before. She observed them with curiosity. Suddenly, a disgusting smell crossed her sensitive nose. 'Yuck! What is that?!' She frowned and started trying to sneeze the offending smell out.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome and Inuyasha also smelled it. When they were a hair's breadth away from each other, the smell of burning Ramen drifted to them. Kagome broke way first and said "I guess I should get that." She started to get up, but Inuyasha halted her movement.  
  
"Let it burn for a few more minutes." Kagome laid there in shock, until...the inevitable happened.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
The two young lovers were oblivious to the world as they lay on the couch in Kagome's living room, with the potpourri of burning Ramen floating along the air and the History Channel blaring in the background.  
  
"Most people believe that the pyramids were only tombs, but some scholar's believe they were also used as astrological guides." And the voice droned on.  
  
Jolts of electricity raced down Kagome's spine as Inuyasha's lips scathed her own. Her brain went to mush and her senses honed in on the one making her feel this way.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe how soft her lips were. And the feel of her on him! Gods help him, he could get addicted to it.  
  
Kagome started shivering at the intensity of it all. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. She could feel his heart beating rapidly at her back and slowly she turned around. She put her arms around his neck, weaved her hands through his hair, and straddled his waist.  
  
Kaede turned to watch the documentary. 'I don't think I'm supposed to see this.' She glanced back. 'But, it's like a fight. You can't help but watch. Ugh! Just say no.' She finally turned away.  
  
Inuyasha was in a world of his own. When Kikyo had kissed him, it was cold, she was cold. It was like kissing a contoured pot. But with Kagome... He came alive at her touch. And when she turned around, her thundering heart beating in time with his, her breasts pressed firmly to his chest, lower regions touching lower regions...he couldn't help his reaction. He grabbed her tighter and parted his lips slightly. Slowly, he slipped his tongue out and licked her lips. She responded immediately and opened her mouth to deepen it. He put his hands in her hair and tilted her head to make it even deeper.  
  
Then, just when they thought it couldn't get any better...the phone rang. Effectively breaking the moment. They parted reluctantly, panting slightly. Kagome untangled herself from Inuyasha and stumbled off him to answer it.  
  
He made to grab her back, but she stopped his hands. "I'm sorry, but I have to get that. It could be something important."  
  
She walked into the kitchen and pulled the wireless from it's cradle.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.  
  
I could keep going on like this forever, but I have to stop if I'm going to explain.  
  
See, last week I moved from Tulsa, Oklahoma to Oshkosh. That's in Wisconsin.  
  
It's cold.  
  
Colder than anything I've ever experienced.  
  
In Tulsa, it's about 45 degrees.  
  
Here it's about 5.  
  
What the hell was I thinking?! Moving up here in the middle of winter. (mumble mumble)  
  
But I'm lovin' it!  
  
And (against my wishes) my dad drove me and all my stuff up here.  
  
'Cause my daddy loves me )------------this----------( much.  
  
So, yeah. That's my story and I'm stickin' to it.  
  
Oh yeah! R&R. Friends. 


	7. What happened later that night

WARNING : Extreme sweetness ahead. Borders on corniness. I think sometimes it crossed that line.....*wince*  
  
Disclaimer : Well, I've done all I can do, so.....*pastes standard disclaimer haphazardly on fic* There.  
  
Chapter 7 : What happened later that night.....  
  
"Hello? Kagome?" Her brother said over the line.  
  
"Souta? Is something wrong?" Kagome got a little worried.  
  
"Oh, no. It's just that Mom is awake now and wanted to know what you were doing."  
  
"Oh. Well. Nothing much." She blushed. She couldn't really tell her little brother what she was doing, like, five seconds ago.  
  
That would be indecent.  
  
She realized the stove was still on and reached over to turn it off. In the background, she heard a feminine voice mumbling.  
  
"Oh and Mom wants to know if you and Inuyasha finished what I interrupted this morning." He said casually.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome screamed, thus making Inuyasha run into the kitchen. Because that's where the phone was.  
  
"Okay, okay. So we all want to know. But I think Grandpa has ulterior motives." He mumbled into the receiver.  
  
Inuyasha heard his last comment and remembered what Grandpa had said before he left. Sure, the old man couldn't do anything to Inuyasha when he was in his hanyou form. But, tonight, and any other new moon night for that matter, would have dire consequences if he had a meeting with the nutcracker. 'Well, it's a good thing the kid interrupted us, this time. Who knows how far that could've gone. I don't think we can ever top that one. But it'll be fun to try.' He chuckled to himself, remembering.  
  
"Souta, put Momma on the phone." Kagome was blushing fiercely by this point.  
  
"All right, all right. Chill. Here she is." Souta handed the phone to Mrs. H.  
  
"Hey Sweetie." Mrs. H said weakly and slightly slurred. 'Man, that's some good stuff they got me on. Haven't had anything this good since '78.'  
  
"Mom, what have you been telling them?!" Kagome tried to keep her voice down, but it just wouldn't work. She was embarrassed beyond belief.  
  
"Not much." Mrs. H started off. "Just that I really like that Inuyasha and I hope you get married and have lots of grandbabies for me." Mrs. H said, not really noticing what she was saying. "So, have you done what Souta asked you about?"  
  
Kagome blushed and debated telling the truth, which was they had, or keeping it a secret. She had always told her mother everything, so....."Yes." A short and truthful answer is always the best kind.  
  
"Oh that's nice dear." Mrs. H wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not, but she figured to give a double-sided reply. "How about you two let Grandpa and Souta watch Kaede tonight. They'll be home soon, and it's only seven. You could take Inuyasha to see that new movie that's out. I bet he'd like it. Not really a chick flick but just as good. I saw it with Aki the other day. Very good." She was in the babbling stage of the pain killers.  
  
Kagome interrupted her. "That's nice Mom, but we already saw a movie today. Hey. Who's Aki?"  
  
Mrs. H ignored her question, or maybe she didn't comprehend it. No one could really tell. "Well, that's nice pumpkin, but you haven't seen this one and it would be a nice change for you. Especially since this is the only night for a month that Inuyasha is human, and he hasn't seen much of our world. How about you go see it. My treat?"  
  
Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and whispered to her, "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Kagome glanced at him. He looked genuinely curious. She told her mom to hold on for a minute. Placing the receiver to her chest, she said, "Mom thinks we should see a movie since this is the only night you're human and you haven't seen much of my world."  
  
"But I thought we already saw a movie today." His brows furrowed in confusion. 'Even though I didn't get what was so funny to everyone. It was just some weird bird and a guy doing funny voices..... Whatever. I'll think about it later.'  
  
"We did, but that was a pretty old one. Mom says the one she's talking about is newer and better." Kagome thought for a moment. "Maybe we SHOULD see it. I mean, it sounded pretty good." She looked over at him. Maybe he wouldn't want to..... "Do you want to see it?" She asked him.  
  
"If you go, I'll go." She smiled at his intense gaze. Suddenly it clouded. "But what'll happen to Kaede for the night?" Inuyasha asked, remembering Kaede's welfare.  
  
"Mom says that Grandpa and Souta will be here soon to baby-sit her." Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh no. Uh-uh. I am not letting anyone sit on her." Inuyasha said vehemently.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Neither would I."  
  
Inuyasha's brows furrowed. "Huh? But you just said-"  
  
"Babysitting is where someone watches her for us." Kagome explained. "She also said she'd pay for the night. That's a good deal if I ever heard one."  
  
"Alright. We'll go." Inuyasha caved. "But as soon as we're done, we're coming back here to get her. Okay?"  
  
Kagome smiled at his protective attitude over Kaede. 'I think he'll make a pretty good dad. I mean, if he's this good with a different species of youkai, just think how good he'll be with his own.....ARGH! Stop thinking about that! Now is NOT the time for fantasies.' "Okay." She agreed, then her stomach growled. "Hey, are you hungry?" He gave her a duh expression. "Right. Stupid question." She put the receiver back to her ear. "Hey, Momma? Throw in dinner and you've got yourself a deal."  
  
"Oh, good choice, dear." Mrs. H was beginning to slip back under. "I'll send the money home with Grandpa and Souta." She asked for her purse and gave them an adequate amount of money to give to Kagome.  
  
"Sounds good Mom." Kagome was about to hang up. "Oh, and Mom, I'll be up there to see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay honey. See you then." Mrs. H yawned. "I'm gonna go to sleep now."  
  
"Okay Mom. Sleep well." Her only answer was a snore.  
  
"See you in about ten minutes sis." She heard Souta say. Then the line went dead.  
  
She hung the phone up and turned back to Inuyasha. "Well, we're having dinner and a movie. How's that sound?"  
  
"Great! I'm starving." He sniffed for a second. "Do you think you could throw away that Ramen now?" He scrunched his nose and covered it with his hand.  
  
Kagome laughed heartily. "Sure." She choked out after she calmed down enough to speak. 'Inuyasha wants to throw away Ramen?! Never thought I'd hear THAT one.' She walked to the stove. Looking into the pan, it was obvious that there was only one thing to do with it.  
  
She threw the whole pot in the garbage.  
  
It was unsalvageable.  
  
'Mom'll just have to buy a new pot. I don't think even Inuyasha in his hanyou form could get the scorch marks and burned on Ramen out of that pot.' She opened the kitchen window to air out the house and walked back into the living room to help Inuyasha assemble the play-pen. With her help it was up in five minutes flat.  
  
Grandpa and Souta came home, gave her the money and soon they were out on their night on the town. "Where do you want to eat?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
He blinked and thought of the possible places for eating. "I don't know. Inside is good, less noisy. But outside is good also, less smells in one place."  
  
Kagome could've smacked her head at her own stupidity. "Never mind. I'll pick one for us." She thought for a moment and came up with the perfect place. Her friends always went there and even dragged her along a couple of times. She led him to St. Pete's Bar and Grill. It was nice and had very Irish decorations.  
  
Lots of green and shamrocks and wood and whatnot.  
  
The food was.....interesting, (but pleasant!) and Inuyasha ate a lot of it. Kagome kept her eating to a minimum. All in all, it was worth every cent that was spent. Including the tip. Of course they couldn't have a true experience because they weren't old enough to drink. Then they headed for the movies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sengoku Jidai*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango asked for Kaede's help in getting beautiful.  
  
Miroku refined his appearance using the river as a mirror.  
  
Both had first date jitters.  
  
The sun was setting as Miroku finished primping. It was time to get Sango.  
  
He fidgeted his way through town. When he managed to meander his way to Kaede's door, he stopped. Taking a deep breath to clear away the butterflies, he poked his head through the reed door. Seeing that no one was around, he cleared his throat. "Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
In the room in the back, Kaede had just finished piling Sango's hair atop her head as the monk's call rang out.  
  
"He's here." She muttered to the nervous girl in front of her.  
  
"I know." Sango twisted her hands in her lap. "Are you sure I look okay? I've never dressed like this before."  
  
Kaede smiled at her insecurity. She didn't even know how pretty she was. And in the dress Kaede never wore, she looked even more alluring. The dress was a gift from one of the village women before she decided to become a miko. She said that she hoped it would bring Kaede luck with the boys. Kaede doubted they would be able to look past her missing eye, even with the beautiful dress. She'd accepted the gift of course, but she had never worn it, for a few weeks later, she'd discovered her power and devoted her life to being what her sister was to the village. They hadn't had a miko since Kikyo had died. So she gave up her dream of husband and children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. A man would only hinder her ability to purify.  
  
The memory was tucked away as soon as it came and Kaede assured the slayer that she was, indeed, very beautiful and told her to stay put. She walked out of the room and found the young monk 'pacing' the room, for lack of a better word. He'd heard voices and decided to wait.  
  
Kaede walked towards him with a contemplative look on her face. She stepped up to Miroku and stared in his eyes. It was like she was reading his very soul. The monk shied away from her scrutiny.  
  
"Is something wrong Kaede-sama?" He asked.  
  
"Aye. I think ye'll have a harder time keeping your hands to yourself than usual this night." Kaede stepped back and looked toward the door.  
  
He too looked and wondered why Kaede would be worried about that. Sango was more than capable of bringing his head from his shoulders if he tried anything too fresh. At the exact moment the thought crossed his mind, he got his answer.  
  
"She is beautiful." He breathed.  
  
Sango was at her finest. Her hair was arranged to perfection. The severity of her bun was softened with wisps escaping to frame her face. Soft yet strong. Just as she was herself. Her kimono was clean and bright. The greens and oranges clashing wonderfully to create a swirling pattern of Autumn and Spring set on the white background of Winter. It was the perfect kimono for the spring festival and Miroku couldn't take his eyes off her. No jewelry adorned her, but she didn't need it. She had a glow all her own that no gem could imitate. He had never seen her look so.....ethereal, so.....otherworldly, so.....feminine, so.....so.....  
  
"Beautiful." He thought aloud.  
  
Sango blushed at his endearment and the color only added Summer's heat to the vision of loveliness before him.  
  
"How am I going to keep you to myself tonight, eh?" Miroku asked with a dashing smirk.  
  
He was in front of her before she could think up a reply.  
  
"Who says I'm going to stay with you tonight?" She asked through a smile.  
  
He raised a brow at the mischief in her eyes. "You better stay with me tonight." He breathed into her ear. "There's no telling how many crazies are out there just waiting to snatch a beauty like you and run off never to return." He finished staring into her eyes.  
  
Kaede loudly cleared her throat and the couple jumped apart from each other. "As I said before monk....." She let it trail, but he understood perfectly what she meant.  
  
Keeping his hands to himself would indeed be very hard tonight.  
  
"Right." He turned to Sango and offered her his elbow. "Shall we?"  
  
"Of course." She grasped his arm and they walked out the door together.  
  
Kaede watched them go. She shook her head. "Young love." she smiled.  
  
Once they got to the forest, Sango called Kirara. They'd found it was best to not have her transform in the village. It scared some of the older people that haven't grown accustomed to her presence yet. So, when all was ready, they climbed aboard and Kirara flew them off to the next village over for a night of festivities and merry-making.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Present*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they finally got to the theatre, there was a HUGE line. I mean gigantic. Wrapped around the building it was so big. The two stopped in their tracks and looked at what would definitely be considered a long wait.  
  
Weird thing was, they all seemed to be married couples and old people.  
  
"Wow." Kagome breathed. "I've never seen it this packed before."  
  
Inuyasha stared in awe at so many people. 'I'm glad I'm human right now, because this would SUCK with my normal senses.' He took a step away from all the older people and bumped into an elderly couple. He turned and apologized. They nodded acceptance and continued on their way. He picked up on a conversation over to his right about what was going on.  
  
"I didn't think we'd get this many people to come for Parent's Day." The owner said to his associate.  
  
"Indeed. It seems every Mom and Dad in the city has come out to take advantage of the free movie offer. Great idea, my friend. We'll make a killing in concessions."  
  
Inuyasha was confused. What were concessions and why would they kill in them? If something was going to try to kill his Kagome, he had to know. Maybe her time wasn't as safe as he thought. Which is why he put pride aside and asked Kagome about it.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Some people over there are talking about 'cun-SES- tions', what are they?"  
  
Kagome looked from the line to him, taken by surprise at his question. Automatically she thought of the lesson she recently had in civics. "They're a privilege from the government to own land and stuff, like businesses." He gave her a blank look. "But I think they were talking about the food and drinks you'd buy here."  
  
He looked away, a confused expression on his face. "Why would they kill in them?" He wondered aloud to himself.  
  
Kagome was still looking at him and caught his whisper. "Kill.....in.....them.....? Oh! It's an expression. It means that they'll make a lot of money when everyone buys stuff from the concession stand." Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "Must've been the workers you heard. Everyone knows that's where all the money is. I mean, $1.75 for a small Dr. Pepper? Come one that's just ridiculous....."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, as if he understood, which he didn't, and went back to examining the line.  
  
Kagome also started examining it. "There's only three people giving tickets and almost everything is sold out. I wonder why all these people are here in the first place."  
  
"Those workers said something about a.....Parent's Day?" Inuyasha looked over at her questioningly.  
  
Kagome could've hit herself in the head for the second time that night. 'How could I not remember the 'Parent's Day' special they're holding tonight!' She groaned and tried to explain to him.  
  
"This theatre decided to make up an occasion for all the parent's of the city to get out and have fun." She looked at the line of thirty- something's in a new light. "They're letting all parents in free. It looks like the only movie we're going to see is gonna be at home."  
  
Kagome sighed dejectedly. She was really looking forward to a dark movie theatre away from her family. Maybe a repeat performance of earlier could've happened. But not now. Her brother and grandpa were home and probably in bed by now. She looked up at the board with all the movies and groaned aloud.  
  
"Oh man! Everything's sold out. Even 'Joe Ben's Big City Adventure'. Looks like we'll HAVE to go back home."  
  
Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him to the bus stop. They got on, paid the fare and in no time they were at the shrine. They walked up all the steps but, once there, found the house to be a little empty.  
  
Kagome walked to the kitchen and found a note among all the junk mail and bills littering the counter. In her grandfather's scrawled lettering, it read :  
  
~Kagome,  
  
Souta and I will be out for the evening and possibly tomorrow. The hospital called and said Katsumi wanted us there for the night. Go to bed and we'll see you in the morning or at the hospital, whichever. We have Kaede with us. She's fine. Nothing wrong at all.  
  
-Jii-chan and Souta~  
  
Each had signed their names and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of the circumstances. She had a slight feeling that either something was wrong with Kaede, which she highly doubted, or they were at Aunt Megume's. Now, why would she think that?  
  
It seems that even laid up Momma could cause mischief. But that Jii- chan would get in on it?! Well, that was a surprise. Who woulda thunkit?  
  
Kagome read the note to Inuyasha. He took it at face value and soon they were wondering what to do. It was still early, barely 9:50 pm. "Maybe we should watch a movie?" Kagome questioned.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her surprised. "You have one of those in your house?"  
  
"Sort of. So, what do you want to watch?" He looked at her blankly and blinking. "Nevermind. I'll pick."  
  
She thought about it for a while. He thought she looked adorable, standing there with her finger on her lips, head tilted, face scrunched in concentration and staring off into nothing. Finally, she broke her reverie and walked to the entertainment center to see if they still had her favorite movie. It had been so long since she had watched it, they might've gotten rid of it.  
  
She searched through the mounds of Disney movies and old animes and came up with her movie.  
  
It was the movie she had watched hundreds of times. That she had memorized every line to. That she thought fit in almost perfectly with the mood right now. A classic. Straight out of the late '80's! It had all the elements needed to fulfill their night.  
  
As the grandpa says at the beginning.....  
  
"Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes.....true love.....miracles,"  
  
It's ALL good.  
  
She squealed in delight and Inuyasha came over to look at her choice. "I love this movie! It's my favorite!" she exclaimed.  
  
He read the title. "The Princess Bride." He made a face at the case. "Is this a kissing movie?" He whiningly asked.  
  
Kagome just giggled. "Why don't you just sit down and I'll make some popcorn."  
  
Inuyasha walked to the couch and sat down, oblivious to the beady eyes watching him from the other side of the couch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kitchen*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome hummed as she microwaved three bags of popcorn. Once it was done, she put them in a large bowl, got two sodas, and walked back into the living room with her loot. The scene she happened upon was adorable.  
  
Inuyasha was on the couch, where she had told him to go, and in his lap was Buyo. The cat was on it's back in Inuyasha's lap and batting at his long black hair, which had come loose from the braid she had put it in earlier.  
  
It was so precious.  
  
Where was her mother's camera when she needed it?  
  
As much as she hated to interrupt their playtime, it was time to start the movie. She stood in the doorway and cleared her throat. Inuyasha looked up and set Buyo back down on the couch. He got up and helped Kagome set all the food on the coffee table.  
  
She then grabbed the tape and put it in the VCR. Pushing play on the way back to her seat, she sat down.....right on Inuyasha. Blushing a deep red, she apologized and got off his lap to sit beside him.  
  
The movie opened with a young Fred Savage playing a common 1980's baseball game. Inuyasha watched with rapt attention. He followed the movie as well as he could. The game-playing-boy is sick, his grandfather comes to read a 'book' to him. This opening part even had a little bit of future history for Inuyasha. 'Books become movies? Why?' Soon enough he too got caught up in the plot to ponder the seemingly ridiculous ways of the future folk. 'Hmmm. 'As you wish' huh? Should I just make up a phrase to tell her every time I want to say I love you, but can't?' He had to think more on that one.  
  
The story was all about the power of true love. It was so pure that, even though he should've died, more than once, Westley came for Buttercup. It was a wonderful thing.  
  
He convinced a deadly pirate not to kill him with his love for Buttercup.  
  
He fought a fencing master of twenty years and beat him with his five years of training that he had gotten onboard a pirate ship.  
  
He brought down a giant, not as big as some of the youkai Inuyasha had faced down, but still, it was impressive for a human to do it.  
  
He outsmarted a 'Sicilian when death is on the line!' and overcame the poison in both their drinks, because he had enough foresight to build an immunity, whatever that was, to it.  
  
He survived the Fire Swamp, with it's Flame Spurts, Lightning Sand and R.O.U.S.'s, protecting Buttercup throughout it all.  
  
He defeated death, with a little help from Miracle Max, and faked out Prince Humperdinck to finally get back his love. And all the while, he never lost that hope that their love would pull them through it. Well, except the reunion after Venzini, when he didn't realize she still loved him. But that was different.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know how Kagome felt, but at this point in his life, he felt much like Westley. That his love for her could defeat any adversary he had to fight. Even death. He would protect her from all their trials and more if the time ever came.  
  
He looked over at her. She had a grin that could split her face and was giggling every once in a while, eyes bright, whispering the lines under her breath, so as not to distract him from the movie. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. She stopped reciting the movie long enough to stare at him in shock.  
  
Slowly a smile spread over her face and she gripped his hand back. He pulled her to his chest and settled himself in a comfortable position. She reclined on him, her head resting in the crook of his neck, where it met his shoulder. He inhaled deeply the scent of her hair and cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist to secure her to him. Slowly he relaxed again and settled his head on the back of the couch. Soon, he too had a grin to split his face. He loved her more than anything.  
  
The movie ended. Kagome withdrew herself from him. Without his heat, she felt cold. Walking over to the entertainment center, she stopped the VCR and pushed rewind. She cleaned up the popcorn bits and soda cans they had left out as they enjoyed that fine 80's movie, while waiting for it to fully rewind.  
  
Inuyasha watched her perform regular household duties in a whole new light. He had seen her do many of the standard housewife chores as they traveled together the past two years. He knew she could cook something other than Instant Ramen. And it was pretty damn good too. She washed her clothes in the river on occasion. She cared for Shippo and Kaede like they were her own. She knew how to bandage him up fine, which would be needed when they mated and had pups of their own-  
  
Hold the phone. Married? Children? Was she ready for that?  
  
Oh, he was. After all, he was MANY years older than his dear miko. He'd been waiting his whole life for her. He finally realized that now. But was she prepared to be a wife and mother? Would she even WANT to marry him? He had to find out.  
  
There goes his brilliant idea, popping up again.  
  
Questions in her sleep!  
  
It was the safest and most inconspicuous route. Hopefully the least painful. But the bigger question was, did she even know he loved her? He had shown it more today than ever. He was more open and touchy-feely, their kiss proved that, but did she pick up his signals?  
  
Truth be told, Kagome was getting mixed signals from her hanyou. In Sengoku Jidai, he was cold, mean even, to her. But, here, now, he was the sweetest, most huggable guy ever. Maybe it was just his human side coming out. 'Yeah, that's it. He's hormonally unstable right now and has more gentleness in his testosterone. *sigh* He doesn't love me, he loves Kikyo. He. Picked. Her.' She looked over her shoulder at him. He looked deep in thought and didn't even notice she was looking at him. 'Probably thinking of that undead bitch.' Kagome couldn't stand it. She wanted to scream at him to just get it over with and stop dragging her along, like a.....a.....a piece of beef! Her eyes narrowed in frustration.  
  
She heard the VCR finish rewinding and hurried to throw away the cans she held. She, then, went back to the living room and saw that Inuyasha was no longer thinking. He looked to her as she came out of the kitchen and watched her move sulkily across the floor. The scowl on her face was undeniable and he decided to ask about it. Of course she said it was nothing. He didn't believe her, but he couldn't call her out on it either.  
  
'Tonight. Tonight I find out how she feels and if she knows. But can I wait that long?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had decided that since Souta was gone for the evening that Inuyasha could sleep there for the night. Thirty minutes later, Kagome had gone to sleep and Inuyasha was waiting in Souta's bed until he felt enough time had passed. 'Okay, now I'll just sneak in and see what's up.' He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 'Any minute now, I'll get up and see.' Another deep breath. 'Oh, who am I kidding? I'm too nervous to see.' He fought with himself a moment longer before his pep talk kicked in and he jumped out of the bed.  
  
Getting out of the room was an adventure in itself. Without his hanyou reflexes he almost slipped on quite a few of Souta's toy cars and soccer magazines littering the floor. Once out in the hall, there was nothing stopping him but his own anxiety.  
  
Not that he was scared of a girl. HA! But this girl was Kagome. The love of his life and, hopefully, future mother of his children. This was the girl that could make or break his heart. That could rip away his reason for being with one word at this most truthful of times. This girl, could be the fulfillment or termination of his hopes and dreams.  
  
His life was in her hands.  
  
He snuck down the hall and slowly opened Kagome's door. Inside, she was sleeping, softly snoring. Her hair was fanned around her face and one arm was over her head. Her mouth was slightly open and Inuyasha could almost feel them pressed against his own. He could watch her like this all night, but right now, he had more pressing business.  
  
He crouched beside her bed and lightly stroked the side of her face for fear that she'd awake and 'Sit' him. He leaned over her, careful not to lean too much on the bed or to touch her in any way. He began, softly whispering into her ear.  
  
"Kagome. Can I talk to you for a second?" He whispered to her.  
  
She turned towards him, still asleep and made a grunt of compliance.  
  
He smiled gently at his love and asked her his first question. "Do you know who this is?"  
  
"Inuyasha." She moaned out. His heart jumped at the sleep thick sound of his name on her lips.  
  
Question number two came soon after. "Are you ready for a family? Marriage, kids, the real deal?"  
  
"Yes." She murmured. He had to lean closer to catch it, but let a smile slip at her words.  
  
"Would you want to marry me?" He held his breath for this one.  
  
"Of course I would. I love you." She stated more clearly.  
  
He was shocked at her answer. He had guessed that she had feelings for him, but to get an outright admission without asking for it. He didn't expect that. Now, the only question left was....."Do you know that I love you?" If she didn't.....well, he didn't know what he'd do. She just had to know. She had to.  
  
She made a sound that would've been a snort, if she was awake. "You don't love me. You love Kikyo." Her voice got clearer as she spoke. "She's better than I could ever be. All I am is a copy, a replacement. How can you love me when all you see is her?" She had just let him know her biggest fear, insecurity, and source of frustration. And he didn't even know it!  
  
After hearing her statement it took a few seconds to process. Mainly because she sounded so unsleeping that he was almost scared.  
  
'Is she awake?' He waved his hand in front of her face. 'Nope. Sleeping like a log. Wait. What did she say?! I don't think that! Not for a long time now. But SHE thinks I do. Shit! How do I convince her otherwise?' He thought for a moment. 'I hate to admit it, but, maybe.' He groaned softly. 'Ugh. Maybe I should talk to Miroku. The pervert has to have some good advice floating around up there.' He smiled slightly. 'Advice he obviously doesn't listen to himself if his work with women is any indication.' He chuckled for a moment, then his eyes landed on Kagome again. 'Wait for me Kagome. Wait for me to show you. Don't give up on me.' He thought, throwing her a sorrowful look over his shoulder as he went out the door.  
  
Inuyasha went back to bed with a new resolve. He had to prove his love to her. But how would he do it? If the demons they battled found out about his feelings for the girl.....let's just say, it won't be so easy to protect her anymore. He'd have to convince her to keep it under wraps. Or hold off mating with her until it was all over. 'Yeah right.' He could barely stop himself from jumping her this morning. 'Just this morning? So much has happened today. It feels like weeks.' (u.u; No comment.) As long as he could smell her, and her changes in scent, there was no way he could keep his hands to himself. He couldn't last much longer and he knew it.  
  
Thinking thoughts that went in circles, he finally gave in to the Sandman and drifted off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sango and Miroku*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kirara touched down in the fields behind the village. She detransformed and jumped on Sango's shoulder to play chaperone instead of taxi. They could hear the music and commotion from this far away and could only imagine the fun to be had in the center of it all.  
  
The village was brightly lit with different colored lanterns strung from rooftops and store fronts gliding across the roads and lacing through back alleyways. The entire town was decorated in festivity. From the lights to the people to the animals. Everything was in color. It was a welcome break from the monotony of daily living and everyone was basking in the glow of joy.  
  
Just as Sango was getting excited about all the things to do, Miroku decided it was time to get rid of a certain cat.  
  
Kirara smelt something.  
  
Something good.  
  
Something familiar.  
  
From the corner of her eye she saw it. Miroku jiggling another bundle down by his side. She gave him a warning glare before jumping from Sango's shoulder, taking the bundle between her teeth and running back to the forest to devour her newly acquired treat. Miroku smiled.  
  
"So. What do you want to do first?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know." She replied. "Why don't we see what there is to do?"  
  
"Lead on." He motioned forward.  
  
So, they walked through town.  
  
Took in a play.  
  
Walked closer together.  
  
Held hands.  
  
Played a few games.  
  
Had to stop holding hands because Miroku had won Sango too many prizes.  
  
Went to a food hut and ate.  
  
Saw some village kids trying really hard to win the prizes Miroku already had. Out of the kindness of her heart, Sango gave away all of them but one, a cute doll that reminded her of a certain monk.  
  
All in all it was a terrifically memorable night.  
  
They turned toward home, and Kirara of course, when they noticed a stand that they hadn't seen before. It was a lovely little tent, but it stuck out horribly. It was blue and purple and black and had moons and stars and suns on it. But they were drawn in a way totally foreign to these feudal times. They slowed to look at it as a voice called from within.  
  
"See your future?" It entreated.  
  
Sango curled in closer to Miroku as he held her protectively within his arms.  
  
"What do you think, Miroku?" Sango asked. "Should we?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Miroku concentrated on looking into the hut, but nothing showed. "I sense no demon aura, but be on your guard. This isn't the first time I haven't felt any and you remember how that turned out."  
  
"Yes." Sango twisted in his grasp to look up at him. "So there could be something we need to get rid of anyway?"  
  
"It's possible. And it's our duty to save the people in this village, not to mention the party, by vanquishing it before it devours any victims."  
  
"Hn." She straightened and turned to face the tent. 'Now is NOT the time to play helpless female. What was wrong with me? Clinging to him like that. Like I'm scared of any old demon. Girl, please.' She stepped forward.  
  
"Just remember Sango." He held her back by her shoulder. "Be on guard. No matter what happens in there." She craned her neck to look at him as he gazed into her eyes. The warmth of his hand almost made her shiver, but it was gone too soon in favor of the small of her back. This caused her to tense, but she needn't worry, it didn't wander. Together they stepped forward.  
  
They passed through the curtained entrance and were enraptured with the interior immediately. It was so.....mystical. A single table with a clear ball in the center. A single candle keeping sentinel against the night. And in the back, hidden by shadows, stood an old, gnarled woman.  
  
She herself appeared to be from somewhere far away. Her skin resembled bark, both in color and texture. Her hair was long and white, with sections braided and tied off by leather strips and beads and interwoven through the entire mass was gold strings. Her clothes looked like multi-colored scarves pieced together and decorated with gold bits and rope. Gold sparkled from her ears, neck and fingers as their precious jewels caught the light of the candle.  
  
"Come in." She waved them forward as she stepped towards them. "Sit."  
  
They all sat down around the table. The woman stared at them through the darkness in the hut.  
  
"You want to know your future, yes?" She asked with a gleam in her eye. "I see. We will consult the ball."  
  
She waved her hands through the air over and around the ball. A blue mist swirled inside it as she summoned her magic.  
  
'Is this what I've been reduced to? Some second rate fortune teller?'  
  
'Just play your part.' A feminine voice boomed in her head.  
  
'They are destined to be together but need a little shove in that direction. Now just do it, please.' A masculine one calmly stated. 'We need your help.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah.' She squinted into the ball to take away anything hinting that she was hearing voices again. 'I'll do it. But remember our deal-'  
  
'As always old one!' The first voice resounded. 'We'll get you out before anyone else comes.'  
  
'As long as you remember the deal.' She muttered.  
  
She concentrated on finding the right folds of fate. It was hard, but she had been doing this a long, long time. Soon she saw the images as clearly as if they were playing before her in real time.  
  
"Ah yes." She muttered. "I see great passionate joining for you. Not far away."  
  
Sango reddened as Miroku sputtered. Surely she couldn't mean.....with them?  
  
"I also see great trial. Big fight. Very hard, but farther away. The details are.....what word.....fuzzy, but there is white cloud over one you must fight. Cloud in shape of.....baboon with spider?" She looked to them as understanding dawned. 'Yes these are the right destinies.'  
  
"You have many friends already, but more will come. From most unlikely of places will come great ally. From great enemy will come great help. Enemy of friend will become friend. And friends too will find passionate joining. A human and a.....dog-man?" She squinted to make sure as she heard choking from the couple before her. "Strange friends you have. But they must go through much before have happiness. It is very important, this battle you fight. Fate of world in your hands. Fate of life in your hands. Fate of love in your hands."  
  
"Do you see how the battle will end?" Miroku asked. Couldn't hurt right? She'd pretty much predicted everything else so far.  
  
'NO!' Both voices screamed. 'THEY CAN'T KNOW THAT!'  
  
'Alright. Okay. I won't tell them.' She assured the voices. 'Just don't do that again. It hurt.'  
  
"No, I not see. Your love will be strong for it will need to be to fight this evil." She 'came out of her trance' and looked at them. "That is all ball tells. Go now."  
  
She stood and held open the flap for them. As they passed through, Miroku turned to the woman.  
  
"How much do I owe you?"  
  
"For what?" She asked confused.  
  
"For the fortune." The woman raised her brow. Never before had she accepted pay for doing the bidding of Watchers and now would be no different. Miroku tried another reason that she might get. "For spending your time on us. For-"  
  
"Money is of no importance." She closed the flap on them. "Time is not important." She called through it as she started packing up her things. "Yeah yeah! I hear ya! Crazy old, all knowing, hmnfrumn....." She muttered.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango and shrugged. He would've taken payment for that.  
  
They started walking home again. They were at least twenty feet away when in their heads came the old woman's voice.  
  
"Only life is important. And love."  
  
It sounded so close. Like she was speaking right into their ears. Both flipped their heads back towards her hut, but it was gone. There was no old woman, no odd tent, no nothing. Like it never existed. They looked back at each other and hurried on their way home.  
  
Just as they were cresting a rise, Sango slipped. The kimono was much more limiting than her usual one and she overstepped it's allowance. Miroku caught her and hauled her back up the hill and into his chest. His heart was thudding. He'd thought he might lose her because that was a long hill. It wasn't particularly steep, but if she'd fallen it could've broken her neck or back. Of course it could've just bumped and bruised her, but when you're in love.....bad is always the worst.  
  
"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
Sango fought to calm her breathing. Why was it that just being near him got her breathless lately?  
  
"Fine." She choked out. "Just a little dizzy."  
  
Miroku stroked her hair and supported her as her knees became weak. "Maybe I should just carry you back home."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." She protested as he lifted her into his arms as if she weighed no more than a feather. "I can walk perfectly fine." 'At least when you're standing away from me. Far away.'  
  
He peered down at her face. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely." She breathed as his eyes peered into her heart.  
  
They were again drawn together for an unknown reason. Lips met and sparks flew. They were on the ground in the next instant. Neither was sure how they got there. But neither complained about it either. She was in his lap, curling around him, trying to draw him into herself as an ache bloomed below her obi. He stroked her back, pressing her closer to himself to relieve a frequent throb that was becoming more urgent with every moment she was in his arms.  
  
Both their eyes were closed as they got lost in each other. Miroku eased his hand down her waist, skimmed down her thigh and found the kimono's fold. He traced the fold, debating whether to slip inside and begin that passionate joining or just be content with what he had.  
  
Sango was practically trembling with the intensity of it all. Her love for him was burning like a beacon in her soul, but something was missing. She just couldn't figure out what. The ache was calling for something, something that she couldn't provide here and now.  
  
Miroku traced her lips and she gasped. He took the opportunity to taste her further. Her eyes shot open. He'd just invaded her mouth and it felt good. Weird, but good weird. He tapped her tongue, trying to get it to dance with his. Slowly, she complied. It was a different experience. She'd never done this before and he was so skilled. She tried not to think about how many women he had to have kissed to become this proficient as she mimicked his movements.  
  
He finally decided. After all, a monk was still a man. And a man was, well, instinctual when it all came down to it, only thinking about breeding. Come to think of it, how much did he and Inuyasha actually have in common. He quickly stopped thinking about his dog-demon friend as it only served one purpose. Taking away his fervor for the moment. He stayed his hand until Sango was completely engrossed in his kiss and slipped his hand into her kimono.  
  
Sango barely registered the extra hand or draft in her clothing. She merely moaned into his mouth as he grazed his hand against the bare skin of her hip to her thigh and over to her inner thigh. He almost couldn't imagine this. Her skin was so soft, just as he remembered it. He kept on his path until he found the one thing he was always thankful for. No underwear for women. The sheer heat coming from her was incredible. He cupped her mound and Sango finally broke their kiss.  
  
She stared into his eyes, darkened by desire, as she arched into his hand and bit her lip. She felt the ache get more intense. As she struggled to figure out what she needed, he slipped a finger into her cleft right on her nub. She cried as the heat flared higher in her abdomen. He slipped it down and into her core and she knew what was missing.  
  
"Wait! Not yet!" Two voices yelled silently to the night.  
  
"Stop them!" Sango's watcher pleaded to Miroku's.  
  
"Riiiiight. And how will I do that without blowing the biggest secret since the creation of man?" He hissed back.  
  
"I don't know!" She fumed. "It was you who watched over the smart one all his life. Do something." She growled.  
  
"I tried he isn't listening!"  
  
"Then try something else!"  
  
"Fine! Just GIVE me a minute, alright?" He disappeared only to return a second later. "Okay, just one moment."  
  
"What did you do?" Samara asked.  
  
"I had a talk with Wren, if you must know." Morgan answered.  
  
"What business could you possibly have with her?" Samara asked with suspicion.  
  
Morgan almost smiled at her. "Have you forgotten who's watcher she is? I mean, I know we don't really talk to the others, but surely you remember her?"  
  
"Kirara?"  
  
He only nodded as Kirara walked into the clearing, effectively breaking the lovers' moment. She gave the evil-eye to Miroku and tried to hide Sango from his vision. Both were shaken that the moment had gotten so hot and heavy, but were also a bit disappointed. Again Miroku had to struggle through immense pain to stand and Sango had to deal with an ache that was just about to go away when Kirara walked in. Now that she stood, she also had to ignore the extra wetness threatening to run down her leg.  
  
Kirara vaulted Sango onto her back and rode off, leaving Miroku to walk home. It might have been harsh, but she did warn him before she left. She trusted him with her charge and look what he did. Tried to rut with her. He didn't even go through the steps, as her lady wishes, and all of a sudden he wants to jump to there. See if she ever leaves them alone again.  
  
Miroku watched them fly off. He sighed as he began walking. Looks like he would have his second cold bath of the day this evening.  
  
Samara looked down at Morgan and Miroku from her place flying beside Sango. Finally, they could both breath easy. It was all coming together. "I knew that old hag was good for something other than annoying me and Morgan."  
  
Morgan watched Samara fly above him with sad eyes. All these years, all these reincarnations that they'd led to each other and she still didn't know he loved her. She was just as stubborn and thickheaded as the soul she followed. But, it always remembered who it loves. Maybe one day she will too.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*The next day*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha woke with the sun. He felt a tingle go down his spine as his hanyou strength returned. In the first heartbeat, his eyes changed to gold and his hair to silvery white. In the second, his canine teeth unfurled into two fangs, his claws grew back out, and his ears slipped to the top of his head, grew fur, and became more doglike. He was back to his old self and was too restless to just fall asleep again. His stomach rumbled loudly and he decided to make breakfast.  
  
He walked downstairs to the kitchen and started to make some Ramen. Hey, it was all he knew how to make here. Once it was done, he inhaled it with little respect to manners.  
  
The scent of food wafted up to Kagome and gently called for her to awake and face the day. She'd had the weirdest dream. She'd dreamt that Inuyasha came to her and touched her face. He looked enamored with her and then he hit her up with all these weird questions. She'd answered truthfully, it was only a dream, and then he'd left looking sad. It just broke her heart. She'd had a blank dream after that. So, needless to say, she didn't feel that hot this morning.  
  
She wandered into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha just finishing his Ramen. 'I am NOT going to ask how he figured out the stove. I'm just.....NOT gonna ask.' She reached into the pantry and got out some cereal and then grabbed the milk from the fridge. Mix it together in a bowl and she had breakfast.  
  
The morning went by quickly. They went to the hospital. Neither said much. Inuyasha was still thinking of how to prove his love to Kagome and Kagome wasn't thinking much of anything. She had more important things on her mind. Like, trying to figure out Einstein's Theory of Relativity and it's applications in modern society. Stupid Intro to Physics class.  
  
Either way, both were too preoccupied with their own thoughts to bother with talking. They got home later with the rest of the family and Kaede. Mrs. H got use to her crutches pretty quick and was soon hopping around on them almost as fast as she usually walks.  
  
They went back to It's All Fetal and exchanged the clothes for various bigger sizes since Kaede seemed to grow so quickly. Right now, she was wearing a pair of Kagome's OLD, old, old baby clothes. They smelled musty and had moth balls all over. Thank God they went right after the hospital. But, they decided to keep the playpen. It was easy to carry, and Kagome thought it could be useful.  
  
They got their money back for the clothes and most of the diapers and pins. Hopefully she'd outgrow that little habit soon. They hit up a few more stores for older kids clothes and they went home after that.  
  
The rest of the night flew by, and, as it turns out, the playpen did come in very handy. Kaede had developed the ritual of going to bed late and sleepwalking once she hit REM sleep.  
  
On Monday, Kagome went to school. The whole time she was gone Kagome's mom and grandpa got to see first hand what it was like every time Kagome left Inuyasha behind. He was restless. But mostly, he was just plain hard to look at. From the look on his face you'd think his puppy just died or something.  
  
He mostly stayed in her room to be surrounded by her scent. Hey, if he couldn't have the real thing, he'd at least have her presence. He couldn't go out and just leave Kaede alone. Mrs. H might've been gimpy now, but she had places to be. The painkillers they gave her at the hospital really came in handy. And Grandpa was too busy with the shrine's upkeep to watch a baby youkai.  
  
So he had to watch Kaede all day. He had to feed her and change her and follow her around the house. It wasn't annoying though. It was a joy really. But watching Kaede just made him ache for Kagome's swift return. Without her, watching the child had lost it's appeal.  
  
He'd thought about what he'd do all last night and today and was finally forming a plan. It would be exceedingly hard for him to live in this time, so he'd have to convince Kagome that his time was best for raising a family and such. But that was after he'd shown her his true feelings for her.  
  
Now this part was the part that was still trying to kick his butt.  
  
SHE thought he still loved KIKYO and that she could never compare to the dead priestess. HE thought she was a MILLION times better than Kikyo could EVER be and he only loved her. He just had to convince Kagome of this.  
  
He had finally decided to take Shippo's constant 'advice' and the nice act was working pretty good. He'd managed to keep his profanity down and not fight with Kagome as much. Heck, he'd even gotten to kiss her for it. If he could just keep it up long enough that it became a habit..... Maybe he should have some lessons in smooth talking from the monk. Even he himself knew that he couldn't express things very well with pretty words and flowery phrases.  
  
He'd definitely need help and the only one he could look to was in Sengoku Jidai.  
  
He waited fairly patiently for Kagome to get home after coming to this conclusion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*At School*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was in math class. She was having difficulties figuring out these equations and was getting fairly annoyed with the way everyone around her kept looking at her when she'd ask questions. It wasn't her fault she was too busy saving this future to keep up in Calculus. Jeeze-O-Pete's! What was she? A miracle worker? Luckily it was the last class of the day. After this she could talk to the teacher, get some pointers in private, and be on her way home.  
  
When the final bell rang, she rushed to get her things together and walked back to the teacher's desk. She asked him to explain some things and took more detailed notes than she'd been able to get from Eri. She thanked him and started her long walk home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back at the Shrine*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'My Kagome-sense is tingling.' Inuyasha thought. 'She must be coming home. Finally.'  
  
He could smell Kagome before he could see her. It was the best thing he'd smelled all day. Warm, welcoming, beautiful, and gentle. Just like the woman herself.  
  
He set Kaede on the floor and jumped over the couch he'd been sitting on. Then he raced to open the door before she could.  
  
She was halfway up the shrine steps when she was suddenly enveloped in the strong arms of her hanyou. He carried her the rest of the way and only set her down once they'd crossed the threshold.  
  
Unfortunately, Mrs. H was there to witness the whole thing. The Grandma Song raced through her head again as she saw what would someday be the most joyous few steps Inuyasha would ever make. The fact that he was grinning like minx at the woman in his arms only helped her picture it.  
  
Anyway, it all came down to a tearful goodbye for Kagome, seeing as Inuyasha insisted that they get back to the Feudal Era that minute. Kagome complied. In fact, she even wanted to go back. She was starting to miss Sango's friendship. Shippo's irrepressible joy at her appearance. Grown-up Kaede's advice and medicines. Even Miroku's lecherous ways. Okay, not that so much, but he did have that great sense of humor. He always managed to make everyone laugh.  
  
They finally made it back through the well and were greeted by the whole gang.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" Shippo called. He'd missed his adoptive mother and had been feeling pretty abandoned since they took so long to get back. He jumped to her shoulder and started making Kaede laugh with silly faces. "She looks a lot bigger."  
  
"She grew a lot Shippo." Kagome admitted. "And she has some pretty amazing abilities that I'll tell you about later."  
  
"Kagome-chan. I missed you so much." Sango hugged her. "You'll never guess what happened. I have SO much to tell you." She whispered to the girl.  
  
While everyone else was busy greeting Kagome, Miroku made his way to Inuyasha, who was watching from the sidelines, as usual.  
  
"Inuyasha. Good to see you can still stand." Miroku greeted him with a clap to the shoulder.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Monk?" Inuyasha glowered at the houshi.  
  
"Nothing friend. I'm just amazed that in the three days you've been gone, Kagome hasn't sat you enough times to break your back." He smiled. "Again." Miroku dodged the swipe of the hanyou's claws just in time. "And you Kagome-sama. Very nice to see you again as well." He reached out to give her a hug, and ONLY a hug, when he was pushed back, a growl very close to his ear.  
  
Kaede stepped into the clearing and took in the scene. Miroku being glared at by Inuyasha as Sango and Kagome looked on with curiosity.  
  
"Yes, Miroku, it is good to see them all back in good health, but I do fear for yours." She stated with a smile.  
  
After Inuyasha finally stopped glaring at Miroku, they started down the well worn path. Everyone ignored Inuyasha's perpetual foul mood and laughter rang throughout Inuyasha's Forest as they walked back to the village. The occasional thud was heard as Miroku met Hiraikotsu again.....and again.....and again.....  
  
'Maybe we should get a leash for that boy.' Kagome thought. She didn't notice that Sango wasn't hitting him as hard as she usually did. Or that she'd whisper things to him that would cause him to act in a way that warranted a meeting with the boomerang bone.  
  
They eventually reached the hut and started catching everyone up on what happened to each other while they were away. Of course the girls couldn't wait to relax in the hot spring, and to talk about the things that couldn't be said in mixed company. Sango decided it was best to leave out what happened Saturday night. It was almost too unbelievable to be true anyway. So they excused themselves and began the walk to the spring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: This version isn't getting as many reviews as my first. Please tell me why. If I need to fix something, I need to know what it is to fix. I started writing here to get better, but I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.  
  
I know it's been dragging, but it picks up next chapter. This was just a very necessary arc in my story. Boring, I know, but necessary nonetheless. And that I haven't been updating regularly, but my life's a bit chaotic right now. Hopefully it's settled down somewhat.  
  
I moved back to OK. Couldn't find a job in WI. No one wanted to hire the 'stupid redneck'. Man, people acted like I was so stupid and didn't know how to drive just because I didn't talk like them and had an Oklahoma license plate. Seriously though. I'd be going the speed limit or five over, driving perfectly fine, not swerving or fishtailing, staying in my own lane, and then they'd speed up to ten over or more just to get around me and then slow down. Ticked me off. But the cheese WAS good and I LOVED the weather.  
  
That's all I'll miss about Wisconsin.  
  
Enough of me talking about me. Please, tell me about me. R&R ^__________^!!! 


	8. Guess who's back, back again

Disclaimer : *does Cabbage Patch and Tootsie Roll* Jingle bells. Naraku smells. Kikyo's a slut. Inuyasha is not mine. I wish I had a cat. Hey! (I always do that dance when I sing Jingle Bells)  
  
Chapter 8 : Guess who's back, back again?  
  
Kagome decided to bring along Kaede and asked Inuyasha to watch Shippo. He complied *cough* and was watching the young kitsune.  
  
Sango asked him to keep an eye on Miroku. She might love him, but she still didn't like when he played the Peeping Tom.  
  
Inuyasha hurriedly agreed. He did want to talk to the monk after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the Spring*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango slipped off the rock into the warm, soothing water. Kagome was already in and was gently washing Kaede's blue hair. The toddler was thoroughly enjoying the attention her mother was giving her. She'd felt somewhat left out all weekend, what with the moodiness and all. The minerals were relaxing to the two women and a baby, and the steam created the perfect atmosphere for a private conversation. Or a secret rendezvous with your 'lova'. But that wasn't the case this fine afternoon seeing as Sango and Kagome were happily in love with MEN.  
  
Anyway.....  
  
After Kaede was clean, both women hurriedly cleaned themselves with Kagome's future toiletries and soaked in the warm water. Kagome smiled softly at the child in her arms. Kaede had fallen asleep from the relaxing atmosphere. She looked over at Sango with, what could only be described as yearning, in her eyes.  
  
The taijiya read her expression perfectly and said, "It'll happen, Kagome. I can tell. He'll be yours just as much as you're his."  
  
Her comforting statement only brought sadness to Kagome. "No Sango. I don't think he will."  
  
Sango was dumbfounded at how brain-dead her friend was being about this. "Kagome-chan, every time you're away Inuyasha can't even function. I remember Miroku told me a story about when he pushed you down the well. He had to be locked in a hut to keep from making his injuries worse, because he couldn't fight without you there. Shippo said all he did was try to get out and then, when that didn't work, he looked sad. I can tell he has feelings for you. How could he not? And before you say a word about him and Kikyo, I must remind you.....that was a LONG time ago. Sure, he loved her, but people change. Kikyo isn't the Kikyo he knew. I don't think so anyway. He isn't stupid, no matter how well he covers it up. Maybe he just feels an obligation to her and has a desire to set her to rest." Kagome gave her a slanted look. "Of course I could be giving him too much credit. Why don't you talk to him?" She suggested.  
  
"Sango.....I wouldn't even know how to begin." Kagome looked at her closest friend with a heartbreaking look, which soon turned sarcastic. "Hi. I'm Kagome. The girl you protect, and, well, I love you with all of my being and would love to be your wife and the mother of your children. Do you love me back? Or are you still in love with that undead pot that comes around every few weeks trying to kill us?" Kagome turned to Sango after her little act and asked with just as much fire as before, "Couldn't you just see his face if I said that?! He'd have a heart attack! Not to mention, he'd probably laugh his head off at me. ARGH! Sango, he kissed me this weekend and I don't even know if it meant anything to him. Did he see me or Kikyo when he was kissing my brains out?!"  
  
Sango sighed. It seems the only person who didn't see where Inuyasha's attention had gone was the person who needed to see it the most. "Kagome. I know you hate Kikyo for what she did to Inuyasha. And I know that what you have with Inuyasha is special. I can almost assure you that if you started out the conversation like that he'd probably screw your brains out instead of laughing." Sango smiled at her friends horrified expression. "Listen Kagome, I'm a youkai exterminator. In my line of work, I have to know things like signs of youkai mating. If I didn't, how would I know if there was a vengeful demon after my blood for killing it's mate?" Kagome cocked an eyebrow at Sango as if to say 'And your point is.....?'. Sango continued in a rush. She had a point to get to dammit! "I can tell that Inuyasha has been courting you for a while. Maybe he doesn't even know it, but he has. When I first saw you, he was protecting you. That's about step two, I think, in the Youkai Mating Ritual." She looked pointedly at Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked back at Sango strangely. "How did you learn about youkai mating?"  
  
Sango blushed and coughed a little. "Well.....um.....as part of my training I had to track and observe a young male without getting caught. He met a girl and.....well.....yeah."  
  
Kagome almost laughed at Sango's discomfort. "So, um, what are the steps and where are we now?"  
  
"Well, obviously I'm not a youkai, so I don't know all the steps. But I'll tell you what I do know." She decided to give Kagome a crash course in youkai mating. "Try not to fall asleep. This'll take a while and I don't want my best friend to drown on me and die." Kagome's mouth lifted on one corner. "Ah-ha! I knew you still had a smile in there somewhere."  
  
Kagome ducked her head. "Just get on with it."  
  
"Right. Okay, step one is meeting. When the two youkai meet, they take time to smell each other. It's sort of a way to sense each other's personalities. Did he smell you when you first met? I mean, REALLY smell you?"  
  
"Yeah, sort of. He thought I was Kikyo and had to get a good whiff before he figured out I wasn't. Then he said I stank and she was cuter." Kagome sneered at the memory.  
  
"Defense mechanism." Kagome snorted at that. Sango went on unperturbed. "He didn't want to admit you smelled better than his former love. That would've been his first clue that you two were destined." She decided to ignore Kagome's rolling eyes. "Step two is protection. They don't have to like each other to feel the need to keep the other safe. Step three is friendship." Sango grinned at what would come next. "Step four is watching the other sleep." Kagome's jaw dropped. Sango's grin grew. "It's kinda like step two, but more to see what the other is like when they dream. I mean, if they're gonna be together the rest of their lives, they have to know if the other snores or kicks or what have you."  
  
Kagome blushed. "He'd never do that. I mean he-"  
  
Sango cut her off. "I've caught him watching you, so I know you're past that point." Kagome's eyes remained abnormally wide. "Step five is touching slightly. He'd find excuses to touch you. Riding on his back, for one. Um, giving you hugs, fixing your hair when it's blowing in the wind, picking imaginary lint off your shirt, flicking off that grain of rice from your lip, um, grabbing your hand to "keep you safe". Things like that. Step six is open displays of affection. I'm guessing that's where you're at. Or fixing to be." Sango gave Kagome a lecherous grin, straight from the Miroku files. She had to pause after that to think of what comes next. "I don't really know what comes after that. All I know is eventually they mate and each gets a scar for the rest of their life. It marks them as their mate. Every youkai I've seen has a different mating scar. I think dog youkai claw the hips. Or was it bite the back of the neck?" She gave Kagome a sly look as the younger girl tried to hide her mortification. "You could ask Inuyasha if you really want to know that and the rest of the steps."  
  
Kagome was speechless as what Sango had been saying finally clicked. "You're telling me, that he's been courting me from the moment we met and neither of us knew it?!" Kagome's voice rose with each word until she was practically screaming at Sango in disbelief.  
  
Sango gave her a nod and a gentle smile. "Hai. Youkai are very instinctual. They can usually tell who's going to be their life mate from the moment they smell them. Unfortunately, Inuyasha is only half-demon so he probably doesn't recognize what his instincts are telling him. He sent you away that one time to protect you. I'm sure that anything he does is, what he thinks at least, for your own good."  
  
Kagome started to tear up at this new revelation. "So, if he could tell at the beginning, why did he fall for Kikyo?"  
  
Sango looked at her sadly as she realized this was the truth. Why had the hanyou fallen for the miko if he was supposed to be with Kagome? "I really don't know. It could be a lot of things.....he felt drawn to her as a friend and they just happened to want the same things in life. He really did love her and now loves her reincarnation. Or he could've been waiting for you by staying with her. I don't know if he ever REALLY loved her or not, but I do know that he loves you. Even if he doesn't." She smiled at her friend.  
  
Kagome refused to let her tears fall as she listened to Sango's explanation. By the time Sango finished, Kagome had composed herself and managed to smile back at the taijiya. "Thanks Sango. It really helped to talk about it. Even though now I have more questions than answers. But I seem to recall something special that a little birdie just HAD to tell me about." Now her smile was genuine.  
  
Sango blushed at what she was about to tell her best friend. "Yeah, well. While you were away, Miroku didn't grope me too horribly." Kagome gave her a thumbs up. "And he kinda.....sorta asked me out on a date, which was really great. We went to a festival." Another big smile and thumbs up from Kagome. "And he kissed me." She finished quietly, trying to hide the evidence that she was withholding information by hiding behind her bangs.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out. "HaHA! I knew it'd happen one day." She squealed at the possibilities. "So, when's the wedding? I AM the maid of honor, right?" Kagome asked, giving Sango's blushing face a sly smirk.  
  
"It's not like that!" Sango protested. "We haven't even admitting liking each other and you're already planning my life." Kagome just smiled dreamily into the distance. "Oh, why do I even bother?" She asked the heavens.  
  
Kagome turned to Sango and said conspiratorially, "So, how was it?"  
  
Sango's blush intensified. "Well, it was my first, but *dreamy sigh* I don't know if I'll ever have one as good."  
  
Kagome squealed again. "So, details, details." She urged. And so, the great gossip-fest continued, not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back at the Hut, Thirty Minutes Earlier*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha restrained Miroku from leaving after the girls, most likely to follow them, and stopped Shippo from following for bath time. *sigh* 'Why do I always get 'baby-sitting' duty?' He sat Miroku down with a glare and put Shippo in Kaede's playpen. Yes. It WAS coming in VERY useful. He locked a cover over the top to keep the kit in.  
  
He gathered his thoughts, then turned to the monk and started in. "Monk, I need help."  
  
"We ALL know THAT Inuyasha." Shippo just had to say it. "It's good to hear that you finally realized it too." He smirked.  
  
Inuyasha just growled at the boy and continued his conversation with Miroku. "Kagome doesn't understand how I feel and I don't exactly have the best means to convince her otherwise."  
  
Miroku looked at he hanyou like he was from another planet. 'Oh, so NOW he wants to talk about her, huh? Hope I don't get hit for saying something wrong.' He braced himself for any blows that would be thrown at his first question. "Do YOU know how you feel? Last time I tried talking to you about relationships all I got were knots on the head. And you were undecided if I recall correctly."  
  
Inuyasha conceded that the monk was right. He had given him quite a few lumps for trying to fix his love life in the past. But he was just confused and embarrassed. It was a natural reaction.. "I've made up my mind and I know what I want." He sighed slightly. "I just really need your help to get it."  
  
Miroku suddenly smiled brightly. "Well, my hanyou friend, just say the word and I'm there. I'll help you with your little dilemma. You can count on me."  
  
Inuyasha was doing a cheer on the inside. "Thanks Miroku."  
  
Miroku leaned over conspiratorially towards Inuyasha. "So, what do you need? Anything I can help with right now?" He went back to his original position and sighed. "'Cause we all know I have nothing to do, what with the girls gone and everything."  
  
Inuyasha glowered at the pervert for that last sentence and finally spit out his problem. "I need you to teach me to talk to women. Kagome especially. I have to make her believe me, but whenever I try to tell her, it comes out all wrong."  
  
Miroku was interested. "So, finally realizing my genius, eh, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Heh! You wish pervert!" Inuyasha was getting stubborn again. "I just don't want to offend her. There has to be something useful in that hollow head of yours."  
  
Miroku's eyes narrowed to a slanted glare. "Gratitude doesn't come naturally to you, does it?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted and turned away. "Gratitude ain't got nothin' to do with it. I need help and you're the only other guy I trust to talk to."  
  
Miroku was shocked. "I thought you didn't trust anyone. Wow. Well, I guess I could tell you some of the basic, non-perverted stuff. The things girls like."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at him. "What kinds of things?"  
  
Miroku thought for a while. It had been a long time since he'd learned it. "Let's see. What did Mushin tell me.....oh yes. When meeting a woman that you want to bed-"  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha shouted. "I didn't say that!"  
  
"I know that. But you'd be nicer to the girls that you do want to." Miroku reasoned to the hanyou.  
  
"If that's so, then why don't you ever use it?" Inuyasha queried.  
  
Miroku sighed. 'It had to come out some time.' "I never really try to get women into my bed." He laughed a little to himself as Inuyasha sat there with a disbelieving look on his face. "Don't look at me like that. I don't. How can I gauge if the woman would be a good mother for my child if she just says 'yes' and hops in my bed? I ask my question to guess their personality. Kagome ran to you when I first groped her. That means she'd depend on you. Her protector. While that is sweet, it's not the kind of woman I'm looking for."  
  
"Oh really." Inuyasha stated sarcastically. "And what kind of woman are you looking for? I seem to recall a few youkai women that you followed willingly when they said yes."  
  
"Okay, first of all, I followed them when they were pretty and human looking, then asked them. Right after they said yes, almost every time, they turned into their youkai form and/or attacked me. If they'd said yes and stayed in their human forms, I would've made an excuse and walked away."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. And what about all the 'extra' groping?"  
  
"It was to keep them away. If they were to fall for me, well then, when I died I'd have guilt in my heart and on my conscience for leaving them. I think it's worked pretty good so far."  
  
Inuyasha snorted again. "If you say so, monk." He thought for a little bit about what he'd observed between the houshi and the taijiya. "So. What about Sango?" He asked slyly.  
  
Miroku choked on his own spit for a bit. "Nothing's going on between us.....if that's what you mean." He clarified with a hint of sadness.  
  
Inuyasha showed unusual insight, and stated what he thought of this. "And you want it to be more, right? I'm guessing something did happen and now you're more in love with her than before?"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened to an almost painful point, then closed as he struck a meditative pose. "How could I not? She's the first and practically only woman to hit me for my attentions. She'd be the perfect mother for my children. Because we all know they'd need lots of discipline." He laughed a bit to himself and opened his eyes. "It helps that she's beautiful. Our kids would be perfect.....because she's perfect." He sighed and looked away. For the last few days, when he wasn't talking to and generally being around Sango, he was thinking hard about this. "Actually, it's because she's so perfect, that I've decided to just leave her be. I can't stand the thought of leaving her alone, saddled down with my children, when I die." He sighed. "I'm just going to stay celibate. I won't have any children and my line will die out. But.....will you vanquish Naraku for me.....when I'm gone?" He turned a pleading look at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded. Then he got his wits back and scoffed at the foolish houshi. "Shut up monk. There's no way that you're gonna die before we kill Naraku. I won't let ya." He flashed a fang at the other man. "You can have Sango and your kids too. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Miroku gave the hanyou a tight smile. "Thank you for your confidence Inuyasha. Sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me from giving up." He sighed. "Unfortunately, even if that was the case, I don't believe Sango would want to marry me. I doubt she'd even want to have kids with me." 'Of course after that night there's little doubt she would mind MAKING them with me.'  
  
"Don't give me that junk, idiot. I have a feeling that she'd be all for it." Inuyasha thought for a bit. Truth be told, he'd been focusing more on Kagome than Miroku and Sango for almost the past month. "Actually.....I don't know that for sure. You could talk to Kagome. I'm sure she'd tell you something about how Sango feels towards you."  
  
Miroku was flabbergasted at this sensitive Inuyasha. 'Guess having a kid around really helped him. Having Kagome there helps too.....' "Thanks for the advice Inuyasha. Now to get back to your problem." He cleared his throat. "The customary way to get a woman's attention is called a pick-up line. Usually it's something corny, but there are a few good ones out there. One of my personal favorites is, 'Did it hurt?' And then she'd say *girly voice* 'What?' so then you say 'When you fell from heaven?'. (AN: Actually, my favorite is 'Do you have a quarter? I told my mom I'd call her when I found the girl of my dreams.' But that wouldn't work here, so I used my second favorite.) That sets the mood for the suave lover." He paused to look at Inuyasha. "Which you obviously aren't." Inuyasha growled at him. "Oh come on. You know it's true. Besides, she already loves you, you just have to convince her you feel the same, right? So you don't even need a pick-up line. Next is conversation. Generally in talking to a beautiful woman, you must use innuendos. Very subtle ones though or else you just sound horny." (AN : Truth. And sometimes that's not even right.)  
  
Shippo spoke for the first time in a long time. "What's an in-your- end-o?"  
  
Both men looked at each other. They'd totally forgotten that the boy was there. Inuyasha spoke first. "None of your business, runt. And if you say one word of what you've heard here to the girls....." He let the threat hang.  
  
Shippo snorted. "What would I tell them? That you're getting lessons on talking to Kagome from Miroku and Miroku is all sappy about Sango and both of you are trying to console each other?" He scoffed at the idea. "Yeah, they'll believe that."  
  
Miroku dragged Inuyasha a ways away and started a private conversation. "The kid does have a point Inuyasha. They'd never believe that we were having this conversation in the first place."  
  
"Alright." He reluctantly agreed. They walked back towards Shippo. "Shippo, you can stay. But block your ears or something."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The men looked at each other and nodded then looked at the boy. Together they lunged for him and ripped him out of the playpen. Then they walked to the nearest hive and proceeded to stuff bee's wax in his ears. Next they tied a cloth around his ears to keep it from falling out and tied his hands together to keep him from GETTING it out. As an after thought they gagged him and threw him back in the playpen. Wouldn't want him yelling at them to let him out now would we?  
  
With Shippo effectively out of the conversation, they resumed where they left off.  
  
"Where was I?" Miroku started. "Oh yes, innuendos. You keep making little hints at where you want to head and what'll go on (*here he winked*) and always remember to praise her beauty AND brains. You've done neither for the past two years. That was where you made your first mistake."  
  
"What do ya mean 'first mistake'? I didn't do nothing but protect her."  
  
"Right. My mistake." Miroku rolled his eyes. 'Thus proves my point.....' "Alright, so after you convince the woman to come to your bed, then you have to follow through with the things you said. This is only if she's a little.....loose, if you know what I mean. (And that's an innuendo ~.^) If she still needs convincing, then gifts, flowers, and more pretty words will keep her around. At least until you can break down her reservations and go in for the kill. *wink* Tiger."  
  
"Okay, flowers, gifts, pretty words." Inuyasha absorbed all this for a bit. "That has nothing to do with me. She knows I don't go for all that crap. Isn't there a technique you use to keep your tongue from getting tied? Something to keep the words flowing in the right direction?"  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha. But I can't help you there." Miroku apologized. "All people have their own level of articulation. Some are better at sweet talking than others. Like me." He stated with pride.  
  
"Shit. So there's nothing you could tell me? Nothing you can do to help?"  
  
"Afraid not. You'll just have to find the right moment and grasp the opportunity with both hands." Miroku advised. "Just spit it out when that time comes. You might have to explain your reasoning for choosing her over Kikyo, but I believe you can do that." Miroku looked at him with a serious expression. "Just, don't yell or get agitated. Nothing would ruin the mood more than that."  
  
Inuyasha gulped. 'That was worthless. I already knew all that. Well, mostly. *sigh* Guess it'll just be me messing it up again.' He cringed at the thought. "Thanks for talkin' to me Miroku, but this was a waste of my time."  
  
Miroku got a gleam in his eye. "Maybe so, but I bet the girls are still at the spring. Wanna take a look?"  
  
"As always." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
They started walking to the springs, leaving Shippo behind in the playpen grunting and screaming behind his gag to set him free.  
  
"So, Inuyasha, why do the girls always assume that you're not going to look at them, when you do it almost as much as me?" Miroku questioned his hanyou friend.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I don't make it as obvious that I'm a MAN as you do."  
  
Both 'men' looked at each other and started cracking up. As they approached the spring, they heard Sango talking to Kagome.  
  
"Well, it was my first, but *dreamy sigh* I don't know if I'll ever have one as good."  
  
*squeal* "So, details, details."  
  
Inuyasha turned to Miroku to see if he knew what they were talking about, but he was staring at Sango, wondering if she was talking about what he was thinking about. Surely she wouldn't be telling Kagome about that night. Would she?  
  
"Well, it was after you two had left for your time with Kaede and we were in Kaede-baa-chan's hut alone. No, wait, Kirara was there, but she disappeared sometime before he scooted towards me, anyway, I was sharpening Hiraikotsu and he was polishing his staff and when he first came over, I thought he was going to grope me so I grabbed Hiraikotsu tighter and waited for it." She paused to catch her breath. It was embarrassing talking about personal details with anyone, even as trusted a friend as Kagome. And it was painful keeping stuff from a trusted friend. Understandably, her stomach was in knots and she was short of breath.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku again. He seemed to be blushing, or maybe it was oxygen deprivation as he had seemed to have stopped breathing. He leaned over and hissed at the monk. "Ha! I knew something happened between you two while we were gone."  
  
Miroku just nodded and continued waiting for Sango's thoughts on the event. Sure, he'd kissed women before, but Sango was different. He was trying to pour his love through that kiss, not just his lust. And she had said it was probably the best she'd ever have. This thought put a smile on his face and he began breathing again. 'Best she'll ever have? I'll have to make sure that's not the case. Hehehe.' And he decided then and there to never leave her alone.  
  
In the good way, of course.  
  
Sango continued, "So, there we were, alone because Kirara had gone missing, and he keeps his hands to himself the whole time. Then he starts talking about what you two could be doing and somehow he asks me out on a date. I'm speechless and we're just staring deep into each others eyes. Then I'm leaning towards him and he's leaning towards me and.....*big sigh and smile* fireworks. Then, after that mind-blowing moment, he leaves me with the most sultry look I've ever seen. I've never felt so....." She searched for the proper word to describe her feelings at that moment.  
  
"Beautiful? Loved? Desired?" Kagome tried to help.  
  
Sango smiled a dreamy smile. "All those and more. It was.....amazing. Then at nightfall, we visited this Spring Festival in the next town over. He won me all sorts of prizes, but I gave them all away to these little kids, except for this one." She reached over to her clothes and pulled out the monk doll. "Isn't it cute? I think it looks just like him. Anyway, after the festival-" She paused and thought how she'd word this without giving away too much. "He caught me from falling down a hill and kissed me again. And that was great!" She said while giggling.  
  
Kagome was smiling so big her face could split at Sango's romantic moment, Miroku had a huge, goofy grin and Inuyasha was looking knowingly between Sango and Miroku. 'I knew it. I did. I knew it.'  
  
Sango blushed a deep crimson at her next confession. "You remember how I told you I sorta liked him?" Kagome nodded. "Well, after that, I finally realized how deep it went. Kagome, I- I love him. With all my heart." Kagome hugged her friend as Inuyasha tried to revive the passed out Miroku. "So, I've told my moment, now you tell me yours."  
  
Kagome blushed, Inuyasha stared, and Miroku jumped back out of the land of the unconscious. "Well, as you know, Saturday was the new moon night. Inuyasha was human.....and it just happened."  
  
Sango stared at her in disbelief. "Is that all you're going to say? I tell you all the juicy details of my first kiss AND date and all I get from you is 'It just happened'?! That's not fair. I know there was more to it than that."  
  
'Yeah.' Inuyasha thought. 'There was WAY more to it than that.'  
  
Miroku leaned over and quietly taunted the distraught teen. "So, what 'just happened', hmm? Was it *gasp* a kiss?! My, my, my. I get all kinds of detail and sighs for my work and yours just gets dismissed." Inuyasha growled at the monk and raised his fist. "Uh-uh-uh. They're right there. You know how it feels to get caught out. It ends with you getting sat and me gett-"  
  
"Shhh." Inuyasha cut him off. "Kagome's talking again."  
  
"Well, it was a bit more than that, but, I don't know." Kagome started.  
  
"What don't you know? How good it was? How bad? What?" Sango prodded.  
  
"I don't know if he really meant it to be what I thought it was."  
  
"And that was....."  
  
"I don't know if he was just fulfilling a fantasy he had left over from fifty years ago, or if he really wanted to kiss me."  
  
Sango closed her eyes and groaned in exasperation. "Just tell me all the dirty little details and I'll try to help you figure it out."  
  
"Alright." Kagome agreed. "He was human and couldn't figure out how to set up the playpen. I was making Ramen for dinner and heard all the commotion so I went to see what was wrong. He couldn't understand why Kaede needed it and said he'd make a better bed for her. I asked if he'd like to prove that theory and he grabbed me and led me to the couch." Sango gave her a blank look. "A couch is like a futon. Only taller.....and longer.....and more padded. So really it's nothing like a futon except in shape. Anyway, you can either sit or lay down on it."  
  
In the bushes, Miroku gave Inuyasha a lecherous grin. "Sit or lay down on it, eh? Oh the possibilities....." Inuyasha just blushed.  
  
"Anyway, he laid down and pulled me on top of him so that my back was on his chest. That was really comfortable." She was a deep red by now. "And I said something about it being lumpy- Not like that Sango! I was just kidding. God! You ARE perfect for Miroku!" Sango's perverted smile turned sheepish. Laughing at your friend's embarrassment is funny.....your own is not. "So then I asked if he thought he could keep from hurting Kaede and he said he'd never hurt someone he cared about. I asked if he'd ever hurt me and he said no, then we were leaning in and the Ramen I was making for dinner started burning. I was going to get up and fix it, but he said it could wait.....and he kissed me."  
  
"Well, how was that?" Sango wanted all the details.  
  
'It's like she's reading my mind!' Inuyasha thought. 'How WAS it Kagome?'  
  
"One word." Kagome paused. Everyone leaned in and held their breaths for it. "Magic." She smiled. It was now Inuyasha's turn to have a goofy grin. "I've never had a kiss like that before." And down it went.  
  
"Before?" Sango asked.  
  
"Before?!" Inuyasha and Miroku whispered in unison.  
  
"Yeah. I've had two or three others. But they were from second cousins and Hojo once. It was an accident, but that's why he's so insistent."  
  
Inuyasha was trying to hold down the growl that was surfacing. Miroku looked over at him with concern and put a hand on his shoulder with a meaningful glance. Inuyasha tried harder to stamp it out. 'That scrawny runt kissed my woman! Now I have even more reason to kill and/or maim his ass.'  
  
Sango was shocked. She'd thought that Kagome would've been a kissing virgin as well. 'Guess not.' "So, if your kiss was when he was human, and he was the one to instigate it, then why do you still have doubts about his affections?"  
  
"I don't know. I. *exhale* It's stupid, but I can't shake the feeling that he was comparing me to Kikyo the whole time. I didn't even notice when it happened, but about an hour afterwards I did. And he never tried to kiss me again the rest of our time there. In fact, he hardly even talked to me after that. He seemed distracted. That's why I figure he was comparing us and I came up short. Again."  
  
In the bushes, Miroku was staring at Inuyasha in disbelief. "You didn't even talk to her after that?! Even I talked to Sango after I kissed her." He harshly whispered to the sad looking hanyou. But he was curious about one thing, "Were you comparing them?"  
  
"No. Well, for a split second I was, and trust me, she did NOT come up short, but then I was thinking of ways to tell her I love her." Inuyasha groaned quietly. "That's why she's been so distant. Gods! I'm such an idiot! How could I have missed that?!"  
  
Sango was talking to Kagome again. "I see. I don't know why he hasn't been talking to you, but I'm sure you didn't come up short. You're way better than Kikyo and I'm almost positive it was just nerves that kept him quiet. Inuyasha is very shy. Maybe he didn't know how you'd react if he wasn't in his human form and he tried that."  
  
"That's just it! I would love him in any form he's in and he can't see that! What's so hard for him to understand?! I love him and want to be with him forever. Why can't he want to be with me? Why?!" Kagome started crying. Sango tried to comfort her as best she could.  
  
In the bushes, Inuyasha was in near tears himself. "But I do, Kagome. I love you too."  
  
Miroku looked over at his muttering friend and patted his shoulder. Inuyasha looked up and Miroku suggested that they head back. Everything was settling down now.  
  
Maybe it was best if they got Shippo untied before the girls got back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Far Away and On the Road*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo and Kosimu were still tracking Inuyasha. After all the stunts Kosimu had pulled, without her knowing, they were way off course, but since she put on that damnable piece of mind-controlling cloth, they were getting back on track. They'd made major headway, but nobody had seen the Inuyasha- tachi for at least a week.  
  
'They must've gone back to see my darling little sister.' Kikyo thought through his headband. 'We'll head that way and see if we can catch up with them.' Her companion nodded. 'We're about four days from the village where I was slain. Let's get moving.'  
  
They continued walking. Kikyo's soul stealers came and gave her a boost. Kosimu made himself scarce as she absorbed the innocent souls. She didn't like people to see her feed. Plus, it was sad to see so many souls get lost to her evil.  
  
His brain was mush and he had no will of his own, but something was telling him that this was wrong. Why? He had no idea. It had something to do with another girl and her soul, but he couldn't remember. Why couldn't he remember?  
  
After Kikyo got her energy boost, they continued down the path to nowhere.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls had come back form their bath after getting Kagome composed again. The boys had untied Shippo and bribed him to keep quiet about everything they'd said and done. And so, they were all huddled in Kaede's hut talking about what they'd do next. Sango and Miroku had made some inquiries to travelers passing through, but none of the wanderers had any information to give them. It was as if the jewel shards were almost all found. There were hardly any rumors anymore, and yet, Kagome's part of the jewel was only half complete.  
  
This didn't bode well for our heroes, and that is what they were heatedly discussing after Inuyasha had hunted down dinner.  
  
Inuyasha was pacing the small hut. Kagome was feeding Kaede, or trying to anyway. She didn't seem to want milk anymore. Big Kaede was out tending to the villagers, Shippo was asleep in a corner with Kirara, Miroku was watching Inuyasha pace and Sango was making dinner.  
  
"I know there's more shards out there." Inuyasha ranted.  
  
"Let's think about this." Miroku suggested. "How many shards do we know of that we'll have to get last?"  
  
"Kouga has two," Kagome stated distinctly. "and Kohaku has one." She finished quietly. Sango looked sad for a brief moment and Miroku looked over at her concerned.  
  
"That's only three!" Inuyasha practically shouted.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, we have some but Naraku has many." Miroku reasoned.  
  
"How many does that bastard have?" He grit his teeth. "We have to get his shards away from him. It's the only way we can make it whole again. We MUST defeat him."  
  
"It's done." Sango called from the fire pit.  
  
"Inuyasha, we know that. Let's eat first and then think about what we're going to do next." Kagome set down Kaede and walked to where Sango was tending the pot to get her dinner.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha followed her lead and came over to eat. Shippo awoke from all the commotion and groggily made his way over. They were having boar and vegetable stew over rice.  
  
Suddenly Kaede got up and came over to grab a plate. No one was surprised that she'd walked over and grabbed something, but when she started asking for some of the food.....that was shocking.  
  
Everyone stopped eating and looked over at the two week old. They all looked at each other and then back at her. Kagome got Kaede a little piece of boar and a small portion of the rice and vegetables. All watched her eat with great interest, ready to save her from choking or anything. Amazingly she didn't choke once and ate the food almost as fast as Inuyasha would've, if he wasn't fearing for her life that is.  
  
"Okay, now I KNOW that isn't normal." Inuyasha said. Everybody nodded agreement.  
  
Miroku recovered from the shock second and tried to justify what he was seeing. "Let me get this straight. She's almost two weeks old, right?" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo nodded. "Okay, but she can walk, talk, eat solid foods, and she has some kind of acid?" Another nod. "How?" They shrugged.  
  
"She also grows exceptionally fast, if you haven't noticed houshi- sama." Sango added.  
  
Miroku sighed. "What did I tell you about that, sweet Sango?" Sango blushed. He looked Kaede over. "She does grow quickly, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome said. "She went from being the size of a one week old to a one year old in a day. But it seems to come in spurts. She hasn't grow at all after that first day in my time. Until now that is."  
  
"Hmm. Interesting." Miroku rubbed his chin as he thought about what this could mean.  
  
"I've never heard of a youkai that could control their growth rate." Sango informed. "I don't really even know how they age, but judging from Shippo it takes a while. Kaede seems to grow as she wants."  
  
The group was baffled from this realization and couldn't figure out why she would do all these things. Suddenly, Inuyasha audibly sniffed the air as his ears perked up and he ran out of the hut, a growl following in his wake. The others, not liking that growl, ran out after him, their weapons in hand.  
  
"Shippo! Watch Kaede. Don't let her come out." Kagome yelled over her shoulder on her way out.  
  
Outside, a tall man with white hair and brilliant gold eyes was staring down Inuyasha. Beside him was a green toad-like youkai and waiting in the bushes was a little girl. The group got prepared for the normal yelling of curses and particularly violent fighting.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask what his half-brother wanted, when he was cut off. Sesshomaru stepped away from Jaken and in front of Rin. He spoke in his deep, rich baritone. "I couldn't help overhearing your dilemma, little brother. Perhaps if I could see the child, I might have an answer to your questions."  
  
The group was shocked that he actually wanted to help them, but more than a little suspicious of his intentions.  
  
"No way is anyone, especially you, going to take her away from us." Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Calm yourself, Inuyasha. I simply wish to see the girl." Sesshomaru stated. "I might have some information for you if she is who I think she is."  
  
Inuyasha looked to the others for confirmation. They all looked to Kagome. She looked especially troubled by his request. She thought for a moment, then went back to the hut and brought out Kaede. Shippo followed a few steps behind.  
  
Kagome walked towards Sesshomaru, Kaede on her hip, when she was stopped by Inuyasha ten feet away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Kagome?" He hissed at her. "Are you just going to hand-deliver her into death?"  
  
Kagome looked at him sorrowfully. "I know what you're thinking, but this may be the only way we'll ever find out what's going on with her."  
  
Inuyasha's hard look softened as he listened to his love's heartfelt plea. "Fine. But I'm holding her." He took Kaede away from Kagome and walked to his brother. "Sesshomaru! You pull anything and I'll personally see to it that you never have kids of you own." He reached the inu-youkai with a look of malice on his face. "And I'm holding her the whole time, got that?!"  
  
Sesshomaru cocked one elegant brow at his brother's overly protective attitude to the little chameleon girl. "Yes." He bent down and examined the toddler's scent and features. He leaned back up and caught his brothers eyes with a glint in his own. "Just as I suspected."  
  
"What? What is it?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"I'll tell you....." He stalled, "if you give me Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Never!" Inuyasha yelled. 'I need this sword to protect my family.'  
  
"Whatever you say." He turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait." Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru stopped and waited for the inevitable compromise. After a short and heated conference with Kagome, Inuyasha gave Kaede to the enraged young miko and walked up to his brother. "I'll give you Tetsusaiga if you can pull it from my hip."  
  
Rising to the challenge, Sesshomaru took up the offer. "Alright, half- breed. This Sesshomaru accepts your challenge." He hid his smile well, as usual. 'Finally what I came here for. A worthy spar.'  
  
He made a grab for the sword, but Inuyasha jumped back and his claws passed by a fraction of an inch, or whatever. Sesshomaru swung a clawed hand towards Inuyasha's face. The hanyou ducked under the blow and weaved away. It was very tempting to just draw the sword and take out his brother right there, but he kept his resolve not to draw Tetsusaiga.  
  
This went on for a few minutes. Sesshomaru tested his brother's speed, strength and endurance, all while keeping back some of his more lethal weapons. Inuyasha was getting tired of this game and decided to give his brother a break. He waited until Sesshomaru was coming at him and stood stock-still in his path. The older youkai couldn't believe Inuyasha, his impatient and impetuous little half-brother, would just stay there. He slowed in his dissent, coming to stop directly in front of the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha stayed rooted to his spot. The two faced each other with curious looks. Sesshomaru, because Inuyasha had stopped dodging him, and Inuyasha, because Sesshomaru had stopped attacking him. Neither knew what to do in this situation as they had never encountered it before.  
  
Finally, to stop this from becoming any more time consuming, Inuyasha stepped forward and said, "Take it." 'After all, Sesshomaru can't draw Tetsusaiga. I am it's true owner.'  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him oddly for a few moments. Slowly, he made his way over, tensed, preparing for any sudden attacks. He reached out his only arm and-  
  
The defensive spell took action.  
  
Sesshomaru was knocked back and Rin came running from her hiding place to see if her Sesshomaru-sama was okay. He got up, flexed his hand a little to get the blood flowing right again, and smiled imperceptibly. 'The hanyou has gotten much stronger.' He looked longingly at the sword at his brother's hip. 'Too bad. If I were to take it from him, he would go crazy again. I don't think I could hold that off for very long anymore. I just wish I'd have remembered that defensive spell sooner. Shit that hurt.' He looked at his brother and the group. "I digress. I will give you the information you seek." He made for the door of the hut.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha called out  
  
"These things are better said in private." He never acknowledged them by facing them or even stopped walking. "Come Rin."  
  
The little girl followed her rescuer into the strange house. The rest of them walked in afterwards.  
  
"So what can you tell us?" Kagome asked him.  
  
She set Kaede on the floor with Shippo and Rin and the three started playing. Unfortunately, Kaede couldn't keep up with the older two very well. She let loose a small growl and concentrated very hard on reaching the power she'd unlocked before. It was a little harder now that she was going for such a drastic change, but she knew she could do it.  
  
After the change her eyes were brighter, and she had lost some, but not all, of her baby fat. All in all she looked like a regular, healthy, feisty six year old girl. Except for the scales that were beginning to show up more on her legs, now that her clothes were clinging by threads to her body, and the claws, fangs and pointed ears of course were plainly visible, marking her as a youkai.  
  
Kagome sighed and began digging in her bag for a new play kimono that would fit Kaede. Sesshomaru had watched it all with a detached eye. Now he was certain about her heritage. He let a small smile slip and chuckled so quietly no one could hear him, not even Inuyasha.  
  
"Amazing." He started. "The two chameleon youkai I've heard so much about are the mother and father of your newest addition. I'm astounded that they actually had offspring. Tell me. How did you get their child?"  
  
Kagome retold the story of Kaede's birth, but when she got to the part about who Kaede's parents thought she was, she paused. She'd never thought about that part before. 'What could Naraku want with a baby? He's got too many henchmen as it is. And why would Kikyo be getting her for him?' She snapped out of it and finished the tale.  
  
At the end, Sesshomaru nodded his acknowledgement and said, "I see. I suppose you would like to know why this child is unlike any youkai you've ever encountered before, right?" They all nodded and he began divulging his information. "I first heard tale of her parents sixty years ago, before Inuyasha even got pinned to that tree by his miko." He sneered. Everyone's faces twisted into a great pain that Sesshomaru, obviously, couldn't understand. He merely raised an eyebrow at the suddenly somber faces and continued. "It seems, they were born a special kind of youkai. No one knows how they got the abilities they did, but somehow they were born with the ability to completely disappear. As you already know, most chameleon youkai can blend in with their surroundings to where they seem invisible, but are still there if you look hard enough. But these two.....they were truly amazing. The only two of their kind and they happened to be of opposing sex." He heard a small squeak coming from Kagome. He paused his story and looked at her. She looked excited about something and he let his curiosity get the best of him. Just this once. She reminded him so much of his Rin at times, only older. "What is that look for woman? Do you have something you'd like to interrupt me for?"  
  
Kagome let her hands fall from her face and revealed a dazzling smile. She began talking excitedly. "It's just like the X-Men. They were like the mutants of the Sengoku Jidai. *gasp* And now we have their daughter. Does that mean she'll be a mutant too?" She stopped and looked at the youkai lord wide-eyed.  
  
Sesshomaru merely blinked at her question. "None of what you said made sense, girl. I suggest you think before you speak." He continued on with his original purpose. "They also had the unique ability to control their aging. No other youkai could do so and that's how they gained their reputation. Because of this they met and fell in love. They wandered far and wide looking for a place to live before finally getting accepted into a village at the mercy of a series of vicious demon attacks. When they killed an entire swarm of demon bees, the village elder decided they could stay and defend the village against other youkai. They weren't going to do it, but when they saw the hardships the villagers were going through, they took pity and decided to use their abilities for good. They protected the village for well over a hundred years. Come to find out they were fierce fighters. No one, youkai or human, could get past them without being chopped to ribbons. I don't know the exact attacks they used, seeing as I never had need to fight them. But there were some rumors about spitting acid and detachable tails." He had a sudden thought and looked to the girl playing with his Rin. "I see the girl has no tail yet. She'll most likely get one soon." He looked back to the group as they observed Kaede. She did seem to have a bump on the small of her back , now that they were looking for it. Sesshomaru saw that they had become distracted and cleared his regal throat. They turned back and listened with full attention. "None of the other youkai in Edo thought the woman was fertile and were rejoicing for it. They were probably the biggest threat facing any youkai. Now, they've gone missing and it turns out my brother's wench has delivered their only offspring and been acting in place as it's mother. I applaud your courage, young miko. Not many face a female youkai during child birth and live to tell the tale."  
  
"Um. Thanks. I think." Kagome mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Great story. Very helpful. Now how about you leave before I-"  
  
Miroku cut him off and voiced what was on everyone's minds. "Now I see what NARAKU could want with her. But what about Kikyo?"  
  
Kagome thought for a bit. "Kaede's mother did say something about Kikyo training her and being like her mother. Maybe Kikyo's working for Naraku now?" She looked to the others for agreement. They looked to Inuyasha, waiting for him to jump to Kikyo's defense as he always did. He just stared at Kagome, and eventually nodded at her logic. The others, except Miroku, were shocked that he made no move to defend her, but they had to agree with Kagome.  
  
"That's all well and good, but he main question is, why would the two give their only offspring to that disgrace?" Sesshomaru asked them.  
  
No one could answer that and decided to think on it. They finished dinner and pondered the last question. They watched the children play tag around the hut until they tuckered themselves out and started to settle down for bed. Sesshomaru decided to stay in a tree and wait for the morning. Rin slept in the hut with Shippo and Kaede, her new best friends. Inuyasha slept outside in a tree a few feet away from his brother's.  
  
Around midnight, Sesshomaru jumped into Inuyasha's tree on a branch above his. Contrary to popular belief, Sesshomaru had long ago realized that he couldn't have Tetsusaiga. He sought his little brother out mainly to test his strength and progress on using Tetsusaiga. He wasn't disappointed. Inuyasha made an excellent sparring partner. The hanyou was making great strides in his abilities with the sword, but he still lacked finesse. 'Somehow I'll have to teach him that.' he decided.  
  
But right now, he had a sudden urge to give older-brotherly advice. This was probably the first and last time he'd do it too. It was an odd sensation to be helping the one who thought he was, probably not his greatest enemy, but certainly still an enemy.  
  
How wrong his brother was.  
  
Tonight he'd watched the interaction between the whelp and the wench. The attraction was mutual and yet they weren't mated. Why? It was a question that plagued him all through dinner and he had to know. And possibly help his little brother find the happiness he himself was finding in his current venues.  
  
He thought for a moment on how to broach the subject. He wasn't even sure if Inuyasha would talk to him about such a sensitive topic. He decided the best route was to get straight to the point. He turned his head slightly to look at the other occupant of the tree and stated in a clear voice, "Why haven't you marked her yet?"  
  
Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree in surprise. "NANI?!"  
  
Sesshomaru would've chuckled, had he not been so composed. "I'm merely asking why your woman isn't marked. Its obvious to anyone with eyes you're attracted to each other. Not to mention the fact that you've been courting her for as long as I can remember."  
  
He paused and Inuyasha took the opportunity to sort through it all. "Hold up. 'Courting her for as long as you can remember'? What do you mean by that?" He glared at his brother. "And what are you up to? It's none of your business if I mark her or not."  
  
Sesshomaru stared hard at his brother's face. 'Surely he couldn't NOT know what I'm talking about. But maybe.....' He leaned back on his branch. 'I'll give it time. He'll remember soon. I hope.' He sat up straight and gazed through half-lidded eyes at Inuyasha. "Never mind. Just don't let that girl slip away." He turned around and prepared to jump to his own tree. "She is worth any trouble you'll go through." And he left Inuyasha to ponder what he could possibly be on all night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning's light broke in all it's glory. The sun rose over the little village, waking most of the dreamers to another rousing day of work with the rooster's crow. The groggy denizens had the privilege to enjoy the reds, pinks, purples, and blues that made morning so glorious. It was an awe inspiring sight. One most people in the present day never got to see, let alone stop and admire.  
  
The sleepers in the hut, unfortunately, were awoken to the 'Symphony of Sit'. Or 'SOS' as Inuyasha should call it. Seems that Kagome woke to Inuyasha staring at her again. Sesshomaru was still in his tree. He hadn't needed sleep that night. Instead he found joy in watching that hanyou brother of his stew and think and be all protective over the wench.  
  
Once morning hit, it was quite interesting to watch him sneak into the hut and partake in step four, even though Inuyasha had no idea what step four was. It was actually informational to Sesshomaru. Now he knew what NEVER to do during that crucial step. With second hand experience of course. And what is that, you ask? Why, never let them see you partake in step four. Duh.  
  
Once all our travelers were up and around, Sesshomaru decided to take his leave of them.  
  
"Rin will miss Kaede and Shippo." The little girl hugged her friends and wiped a tear away. "You come see Rin soon, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Shippo and Kaede both agreed, and they hugged once again.  
  
Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was trying to ignore the heartfelt goodbyes of the children. When it seemed they were coming to an end, he turned to Ah-Un and waved Jaken forward. "Come Rin."  
  
The two headed demon jumped in the air and rode off while the six looked on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Close.....Very Close.....*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'We're making better time than I thought Kosimu.' Kikyo thought to the ninja. 'We should be there tomorrow night. The day after tomorrow at the latest. I can't wait to see my dear reincarnation again.'  
  
Kosimu nodded to his mistress. But, why did he feel so bad about finally meeting up with the hanyou and his companions?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
R&R! Thank you! 


	9. They're Here

Disclaimer : It gets harder every time. What is it you ask? Saying these four words: I don't own Inuyasha. *SOB* I need a hug.....  
  
Chapter 9 : They're he~re!  
  
Inuyasha spent the rest of that day and half of the next thinking of ways to bring up the whole love issue with Kagome. His 'right time', according to Miroku, finally came and he 'grasped it with both hands'.  
  
Kaede was off treating a family that lived on the edge of the village for a particularly virulent case of malaria. She had been with them all day yesterday and left before the sun came up today. It was safe to say she wouldn't be back until nightfall called her from her duties. Maybe not even then. Miroku and Sango were pestering villagers for information on the shards. Shippo and Little Kaede were out playing in the field beyond the village. And Kagome was studying in the hut. Alone.  
  
Inuyasha had made a hasty retreat after breakfast. Kagome had stayed behind to see if he ever came back from 'sulking'. He waited until the others left and snuck back into the hut. Kagome was reading under a window. The book in her lap was open to the middle and she was so absorbed in reading that she didn't even look up when Inuyasha started standing in the doorway.  
  
She looked like an angel. Haloed by the sunlight filtering in through the window, catching the hints of blue in her raven hair and creating a glow upon her porcelain skin. He could watch her all day. But first, he had to talk to her, so he walked over to her and sat down.  
  
Truth be told, Kagome had been distinctly aware of his presence in the room. How could she not? It seems like ever since their kiss, she had 'Inu-dar'. She could sense when he entered a room. When he was anywhere near. Hell, if he had gotten lost in his forest, she could probably tell the search party where to go. Not that he ever would, but if he did.....  
  
Oh, bah!  
  
He stared at her intriguing profile for a few moments. She continued to ignore him. It wasn't easy, but she did it. Finally fed up with his silence, she looked up and tried to glare at him. Instead, she found him staring at her, piercing her very soul with his intense gaze. The deep golden hues and speckles of violet were most distracting and her mind went blank. He wasn't much better. 'What was I going to talk to her about? Kagome Higurashi. Soooo pretty. Want to touch the hiney. Ah-ooo. No that's not it. Mating? *blush* That's part of it. Oh yeah! My love for her.' He cleared his throat and prepared for the hardest conversation of his life.  
  
"Kagome." He held her hands like she'd disappear if he wasn't touching her. She snapped out of her dazed state at his soft touch.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" He was blushing furiously by now.  
  
"I." He stopped. 'Damn. It's as hard as I thought it would be.'  
  
"You.....what?" 'Get on with it. I have to study for this test.....'  
  
"I.....I." He closed his eyes. 'Big breath. And exhale.' "I love you." He opened his eyes to see her shocked face. 'Is that a good thing? Shocked? Oh well. Just get on with it. Surely she has wants to know that you mean it.' "I've loved you since you unsealed me from the tree. I just didn't realize it until now." He paused to gauge her reaction. She was speechless. Floating on cloud nine. Getting no reaction from her, he continued. "I'm not great with words like Miroku, and you know that, but I want you to know that I'd never hurt you. I protect you with my life, and now I realize that I could never let anyone else protect you. I'll never leave you. Everyone I've ever loved has left me. Please don't leave me." He looked at her with an pleading expression so sullen that there was no way she could ever deny him.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears as what he'd said sunk in. Looking back at him with a teary smile, she managed to get out, "Oh, Inuyasha."  
  
Taking that as a dismissal, he turned to leave. 'Maybe she HAS given up on me. Stupid idiot!!! Why did you take so long?!' he thought, his mind full of the bitterest self loathing.  
  
She grabbed his haori as she figured his intentions. "Don't. Please. You said you'd never hurt me."  
  
He turned to look at her quickly. "I won't." He stated with conviction.  
  
"Wrong." She declared. "If you were to leave me now, after that, you'd hurt me more than anything we've ever been though has." She looked up into his face, convincing him with her eyes. "Don't leave me. Because I will never leave you. I love you, Inuyasha, more than my own life." His face cleared of all hurt he'd been feeling, and when she held up her arms, the smile that made his heart flip on her face, he appreciatively fell into her embrace. Kagome eagerly accepted him and held the man she loved close to her heart.  
  
They stayed like that for a time. Each enjoying the other's nearness. Inuyasha tilted his head and leaned up to capture her lips. But before he could indulge in the sweetness of Kagome, the moment was shattered by a piercing scream.  
  
"Kaede!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha leapt to his feet as another voice joined in the silence left from the first. "Shippo!" He called as he ran from the hut, Kagome on his heels.  
  
He followed the kids' scents to the field and stood wide-eyed at the scene before him.  
  
In the middle of the clearing, Shippo stood proudly, yelling at a man more than three times his size. He was covered with dirt. Tiny scratches adorned his skin. Clumps of mud hung from his tail and covered his face. He was a mess and had obviously been fighting the man for all he was worth.  
  
Said man was covered head to toe in a skin-tight, black ninja outfit. They couldn't see his face, but they could distinctly make out the person hanging by the back of her kimono in his grasp.  
  
Kaede was also covered in dirt from trying to dodge the man and the process of getting protected by Shippo. She had no scrapes or cuts, meaning the kit did a fine job for someone his size. That is.....until the man caught her.  
  
But the most disturbing part of this small scene, was Kikyo smirking in the background.  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha all but whispered.  
  
'Oh, sure, you love me until she comes around.' Kagome thought bitterly. 'I knew it. I just knew it would end in something like this.'  
  
He proved her wrong with his next words. "Leave this place, Kikyo. You have no reason to be here."  
  
Kikyo scowled at the hanyou. "Oh, but I do, Inuyasha. I'm here to take back what's mine." She focused on the ninja. "Kosimu!"  
  
He turned to her. They had discussion that no one else could hear. All too soon, the man handed her Kaede and turned back, ready to fight Inuyasha while she made her get away.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Kagome yelled and took off after the dead miko.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. But just as he was turning to pick up Shippo and go after her, Kosimu attacked.  
  
The ninja ran and jumped into the air, a leg out to kick Inuyasha's head in. Our hero turned just in time to dodge the kick. He told Shippo to go back to Kaede's, and settled into a fighting stance. "Ah, hell no! It's on now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*In the Forest*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo had run a few yards away from the scene before she got caught up by her soul stealers. She had Kaede under her arm and a sinister smile on her face. "You will work well for me, little one. Yes you will." A morbid chuckle escaped her lips.  
  
Kaede struggled against the arm that held her, but to no avail. The miko had her trapped in an iron grip. She gave up the fight after a little while. She chanced to look behind her and regained her hope with the glimpse of Kagome. 'Mommy.....'  
  
Kagome had run after Kikyo and followed her deep into the heart of Inuyasha's forest. 'Damn she's fast.' She was getting tired, but the dead one showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.  
  
All too quickly, Kagome fell to the ground without enough strength to continue. She had run until she collapsed, gasping for breath on the forest floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kaede. Please forgive me." She whispered to the leaves covering the ground. "I will get you from her. Don't give up on me."  
  
She blacked out for a minute. Slowly things came back into focus. She forced herself from the ground and looked to see the shimmering light of Kikyo's minions disappearing into the glow of the afternoon. 'I will get her back.' She vowed vehemently. 'My baby. I'll come for you.' She turned and slowly trudged back to where she'd left the boys.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back at the Clearing*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Kosimu were locked in a heated battle. They seemed to be evenly matched. For every maneuver Inuyasha executed, Kosimu had an opposing move to cancel his out. Both men were rapidly tiring. But something kept bothering Inuyasha while he was fighting the mysterious masked man.  
  
'It's his eyes.' He realized. 'They're so blank. Lifeless even. It's like he's a puppet. Like Kohaku.....'  
  
Kosimu threw eight ninja stars at Inuyasha. The hanyou dodged left and missed all but two of them. They ripped through his fire-rat armor and slashed his right arm and side. Inuyasha grunted in pain and continued on with the fight.  
  
He used his hanyou speed and landed a punch to the ninja's face. Kosimu pulled back to take most of the force out of the blow, but the strike loosened his mask. It fluttered to the ground leaving his face exposed for the first time the entire fight.  
  
After losing his mask, he hesitated only briefly. But before Inuyasha could pull out Tetsusaiga, Kosimu had jumped back into the fray and pulled his own katana. They started a sword battle and in no time both had numerous slices adorning their bodies.  
  
Inuyasha jumped high in the air and moved to slice his opponent in half. Kosimu was looking around for where his target went. Kikyo had said to kill him, and he wouldn't disobey his mistress (not like he could anyway). He looked up and spotted the half-youkai. Pulling back and spinning to the side, he deflected the blow and swung his blade around to get a hit in.  
  
This is the scene Kagome came back to.  
  
She was distantly aware of the man's short, yet unruly, black hair and piercingly blue eyes. But his slightly muscular physique was lost on her as she saw that the love of her life was about to get his handsome head chopped off.  
  
"No!" she hollered.  
  
Inuyasha saw the blow just in time and dodged it. Kosimu recognized the woman at the edge of the clearing and heard a voice in his head say to come. He ran off in the direction Kikyo went.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to find that the guy had disappeared. 'Kosimu, was it? We'll have a rematch soon. I can feel it.' He looked at Kagome, relieved she was still alive, but noticed something was missing. He turned concerned and asked gently, "Kikyo got away, didn't she?"  
  
Kagome looked down and started to sniffle. "Yes. She was so fast, Inuyasha. I just couldn't keep up with her once her soul stealers got her. Kaede was looking at me over Kikyo's shoulder the whole time. It was so horrible." She had been trying to hold back the big sobs to keep her voice somewhat even, but one finally got through. "There was nothing I could do but watch her run away."  
  
Inuyasha put his finger to her chin and tilted her head up. Tears were streaming down her face as he tried to comfort her with his eyes and words. "I know. There's nothing anyone could've done." He broke the connection as he realized something. "Dammit! If that guy hadn't started fighting me, I could've gone after her myself." He growled at the thought of what she could be doing to his little girl right now. "I swear, if she hurts her, I'll personally send her to Hell."  
  
Kagome put a hand on his arm, comforting him with her presence, as her tears slowed. "Inuyasha," she started placatingly, "you'd never be able to do that. We must give Kikyo peace."  
  
He looked back at her guiltily and his eyes softened. He took in her red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks and gently cupped her face. "I know." He pulled her as close to him as he could. Laying his cheek on her head, he inhaled her relaxing scent. "We'll get her back as soon as we can. I promise."  
  
She grimaced, knowing he couldn't see it. "I know." And she collapsed into his strong arms, softly crying once more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back with everyone else*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shippo had run to Kaede's hut when Inuyasha had told him to for once. On the way, he ran past the old miko at a nearby villager's hut. She stepped outside to get away from the odors just as Shippo ran by the house.  
  
She noticed his panicked look and asked, "What is wrong with ye child? Is someone else ill?"  
  
The kitsune stopped in his tracks. "No, Granny Kaede. Little Kaede got captured by Kikyo and now Inuyasha is fighting her henchman and Kagome ran off after her. It's gonna be bad. Inuyasha told me to go back to your house and wait for them, I guess, but I don't even know if they'll come back. And what about Kaede? Will she be okay?" He said hurriedly. What he really needed now was some reassurance.  
  
"Oh-aye and I like not the looks of it." Kaede mumbled quietly. She quickly tried to figure out a plan. "Quick child. Sniff out Sango and Miroku. Bring them to the fight. Inuyasha may need help if my sister is involved and I'm sure Kagome could use Kirara's help. Be brief, child. Run."  
  
Shippo ran away to get the exterminator and the monk. He found their trails and followed them into the village.  
  
In town, Miroku was hitting on the new girl. Well, it had to be the new one. All the rest of them were already well acquainted with his behavior.  
  
"I see." He put on his innocent face. "And where is your husband, beautiful lady?"  
  
The girl giggled. "I have none, Sir Monk."  
  
"Well, that is too bad." He was at peak performance today. "I am but a poor monk. May I ask a favor of a beautiful woman such as yourself?"  
  
"Of course." The girl fell right into his act. "I would gladly help a member of the order."  
  
He grasped her hands and bent over them in all seriousness. "Would you bear my first born son?"  
  
The girl sputtered and choked, grabbing her hands back. A woman was not supposed to hit a man, but it was so tempting to do so for his insolence.  
  
Enter Sango with her amazing boomerang.  
  
*BOOM* *THUD*  
  
Miroku flew to the ground. He sat up, clutching his head in pain. "Ow, Sango. Not so hard."  
  
"I can't believe you, Houshi-sama." She said with a slight trace of betrayal in her voice.  
  
He winced at her choice in names. 'Damn. I did it again, didn't I?' "I couldn't help myself beautiful Sango. It was a reflex." Loving Sango was easy. Breaking bad old habits was not.  
  
"Don't you 'beautiful Sango' me, letch. I know your game." Sango held Hiraikotsu up threateningly. He cowered in fear and was only saved from further damage by Shippo who came running in on the scene. He looked so distraught that both teens stopped fighting immediately. "What's the matter Shippo? Is something wrong with Kagome or Kaede?" Sango asked, concerned.  
  
He put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Yes. *pant pant* Kikyo *pant* kidnapped Kaede *wheeze* Kagome ran after 'em *cough* Inuyasha *pant* fighting henchman. *big breath* Come quick."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other. This was not good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back with Kagome and Inuyasha*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome as her tears subsided. He felt like crying himself, but that would show weakness and he was not weak. In order to calm her and himself, he kept repeating "We'll get her back." under his breath. It seemed to calm her down and give him a strong determination to actually do it. He promised Kagome he would do so, and he would NOT break a promise to her.  
  
Eventually, Kagome calmed down enough to talk. "What are we going to do? How will we get her back?" She looked to him for answers.  
  
He thought for a moment. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I don't know where Kikyo is. I don't know how we'll get her back if we ever do find them. I don't know shit about how to handle this situation." He was gradually working himself up over a simple question. The sheer helplessness of it was getting to him. He couldn't barge in, hacking away at the threat until he got what he wanted. He couldn't just kill his enemy, because his enemy was Kikyo. "I don't-" He was cut off by Kagome's 'distraction'.  
  
She saw he was getting worked up and decided it was her DUTY to distract him. She did the first thing she could think of. Grabbing both sides of his head, she pulled him down to her level and kissed him soundly on the lips. She'd been wanting to do that since her living room and finally found an excuse to indulge in her fantasy.  
  
Inuyasha, being caught off guard, stood in shock until she began pulling away. Instinctively he grabbed her waist, holding her in place. 'So nice. So sweet. So mine.' His thoughts ended as Kagome's lips became more demanding. He deepened it as much as he could in his current position. All in all it was a good kiss, but then again, every one of Kagome's kisses would be good to him. Unfortunately they were untimely interrupted.  
  
Shippo had led Sango and Miroku to the battle scene, but when they got there, it was already over. Instead they found a source of embarrassment to most and humor to some.  
  
They walked right in on Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" cried Shippo, like any other little boy who had seen someone kissing would. "How can you do that, Kagome? That's so gross."  
  
Kagome was red to her feet. At first, Inuyasha had a crimson pink blush staining his cheeks. Soon it turned a violent maroon, born from anger and frustration. And guess who it was directed at.....  
  
A growl rumbled from his chest and his fist clenched. "Shippo." He said calmly. Too calmly. "Run."  
  
With no further warning, Inuyasha took off after Shippo. It was good to see he hadn't lost his spunk, but Kagome wasn't in the mood to deal with it. "Sit boy." Inuyasha huffed and waited for his submission to end. Shippo was hiding in Kagome's arms, when he noticed someone was missing.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked innocently. "Where's Kaede? Didn't you get her back from Kikyo and that guy?"  
  
Miroku and Sango finally remembered the reason they were here and noticed she was, in fact, missing. They looked at her questioningly. Kagome looked to the ground, ready to cry again when Inuyasha jumped out of his hole behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned into his chest again and let it out. Inuyasha had a troubled expression on his face as he tried to explain what happened while Kagome cried.  
  
Once the difficult to understand explanation was out of the way, all had varying emotions playing across their faces. Miroku looked indifferent as he always did when he put up a front. Sango looked about ready to cry herself as she clung to Kagome. Kagome had detached from Inuyasha to put in her thoughts at some point and was now trying to calm down Sango. Shippo was bawling in between the girls and Inuyasha was angrier at Kikyo than he had been before. The fact that she would do this was impossible to believe, until he took into account that she wasn't the woman he knew fifty some-odd years ago.  
  
Miroku finally spoke, breaking the oppressive silence that was upon the group. "How should we proceed?" He looked into each of their eyes for an answer to his question, but none had the answers he was seeking. Inuyasha was confused, Kagome was melancholy, Sango was ready to kill someone and Shippo was still crying over his lost playmate and little sister.  
  
The group had a lot of decisions to make. A solemn collection of friends hiked back to Kaede's hut to 'chew the fat' with the old woman and make some plans on how to get Kaede back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kikyo's Hideout of the Night*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kosimu had finally made it back to where Kikyo had set up camp. It took him all day to get there.  
  
He found his mistress sitting on a log, looking across the fire at the little girl. Kaede was passed out from all the stress of the day. The fact that Kikyo had hit her once they got there with a small amount of Miko energy had NOTHING to do with it.  
  
"Kosimu." she said in a sing-song voice. "He's still alive. Him and that girl. I forgive you for now, but next time I won't be so lenient." 'After all, I never even expected you to hold him off as well as you did.' She walked over to the unconscious girl. "She is rather wonderful, isn't she pet? 'I have many plans for you young one.' Rest now, Kosimu. We leave in the morning."  
  
As he prepared for bed that night, he began to wonder why he could hear her voice in his head even when she wasn't speaking through the headband. 'It must be her thoughts.' he realized. He could hear the hanyou's too, that's how he kept up so well in the battle. He always knew what his next move would be. And why did that girl look so dad-gum familiar?  
  
The questions buzzing around in his brain tired him out and he fell into a restless sleep, dreaming dreams of far off places with odd tools. It definitely wasn't the world he was living in. How could he have dreamed this up? I mean, what was it? The future?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Le Village*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Our saddened group of travelers were in Kaede's hut talking about the next course of action until the wee hours of the morning. It went like this:  
  
Miroku : We have to stay calm and make a plan.  
  
Kagome : (is totally pissed after crying so much) But we don't even know where she is! How can we make a plan when we don't know where she is?  
  
Inuyasha : (rightfully disgruntled and therefore not in his right mind) Shut up wench. We'll think of something.  
  
Shippo : (while crying) You big bully! Don't talk to Kagome that way!  
  
Inuyasha : Shut it, runt.  
  
Shippo : *raspberries him* You're just mad because it was Kikyo that took her so you can't get her back. It's just like when she took the shards all over again, Inuyasha. You're not a very good leader.  
  
Inuyasha : *shakes fist* Why you.....  
  
Kagome : (in order to stop the oncoming fight) It's okay Shippo-chan. I'm used to it. Besides, we're not getting anything done by fighting each other. Let's just think about this logically like Miroku said and make a plan to.....get.....Kaede.....back. *bursts into tears*  
  
Sango : It'll be okay Kagome.  
  
Kagome : No it won't!! If only I had been faster and not so weak-  
  
Inuyasha : (shocked that she could be thinking that, he cuts her off.) Kagome don't even THINK something like that. You're anything but weak. It's not your fault she's evil. ('It's mine.' He added silently)  
  
Other's thoughts : What is going on with those two?  
  
Kagome : Don't say it like that Inuyasha. It's no one's fault she is the way she is. *quick exhale of breath* Why don't we just focus on finding her first and then decide on a course of action?  
  
Miroku : Sounds like a plan to me. We'll start tomorrow.  
  
Inuyasha : Wait. What?  
  
Miroku : Tomorrow we start looking for clues as to Kikyo's whereabouts. After we find her, then we'll decide what to do. Okay with everyone?  
  
Everyone : *sporadic nods of agreement*  
  
Inuyasha : (sarcastically) Great. We have a plan. Now go to sleep.  
  
Everyone said "Goodnight" and settled in for bed, but one of them was still awake with the morning light, thinking on his situation.  
  
Inuyasha laid on top of the hut, reviewing what had happened these last two weeks. It was almost impossible to imagine. He'd found a baby with Kagome, looked after her, became almost overprotective of her, spent time in the future with her and Kagome (not to mention Kagome's family and that whole fiasco), kissed Kagome (which was very nice), found out from his brother of all people what Kaede was, confessed his undying love to Kagome.....and it all went downhill from there. Now Kaede is gone, kidnapped by his former love, and he doesn't know if they'll get her back.  
  
'How could I have developed such strong instincts for someone so fast?' He thought in amazement. 'It's almost like with Kagome.' He got somber when he reflected on the fight that happened earlier. 'Damn. If this Kosimu guy stays as strong as he is, either I'LL have to get stronger or.....I'll have to ask Sesshomaru for help. Ugh. Who'd want to do that?'  
  
The sun peeked over the horizon and Inuyasha began to hear the sounds of the village waking up. In the hut below him, his friends began to stir. He didn't have to be in there to know what was happening. It was always the same.  
  
Miroku would wake up first. He'd look around and settle his gaze on Sango for a few moments. Stupid letch thought no one was looking. HA! Then he'd walk over to her and his hand would hover over her face like he was afraid to touch her or something.  
  
Sango's taijiya training was so ingrained in her that this would wake her up. If Miroku didn't hurry away, she'd slap him and commence with the customary shouting. If he did, she'd go through her morning wake up routine. First she'd barely open her eyes, then she'd yawn loudly, next was the eye rub and stretch (which Miroku liked a lot) and finally she'd sit up and look to see who else was up.  
  
If Sango slaps Miroku, it wakes Kagome up. Kagome always wakes up the same too. She cracks open her eyes, slaps someone if they're hovering (he found that out the hard way), sits up, yawns into her hand, stretches out the kinks from sleeping on the floor, smiles at him (usually), wakes up Shippo, and gets ready for the day. If Sango doesn't slap the pervert, the sounds of them getting ready wake her up soon enough and she goes through the same process.  
  
Shippo's routine is different every day. Sometimes he wakes up when Kagome wakes him, sometimes he sleeps until they're ready to go. It all depends on his mood. But he always hugs Kagome once he does awaken, much to Inuyasha's displeasure.  
  
Inuyasha heard someone get up and a soft, staggered scuffling across the floor, kind of like they were having trouble walking. But of course everyone does when they first wake up in the morning. Next a resounding slap.  
  
He decided to get off the roof and into the hut. It was time for Kagome to wake up and he always loved it when he was there to receive her morning smile. Her eyes are a darker blue and her hair is a mess. Her lips seem pinker and he loves the way her entire face just relaxes into the smile.  
  
He made it inside just in time to see Miroku scrape himself off the floor and rub his cheek. But this morning Sango did something unusual.  
  
She started apologizing to the monk.  
  
'Must've been the kiss.' he thought. 'They change everything.'  
  
He looked over at Kagome to see she was at the yawn stage in her waking. She unsuccessfully tried to hide it behind her hand. Next she stretched as if trying to touch the ceiling from the floor. Inuyasha watched with thinly veiled interest as her pajamas clung to the curve of her breast and crinkled around her hips. He might not verbalize his appreciation, but that didn't mean it wasn't there. She stopped stretching and began to look around the hut. The first one to catch her eye was Inuyasha. And, wonder of wonders, he got the first morning smile. He couldn't help but to smile back. She woke up Shippo, but he went back to sleep.  
  
'Ah well, it's better that way.' He decided. 'Easier to make decisions without his yappin.'  
  
Sango was making it up to Miroku in the way only a woman can.....  
  
Breakfast.  
  
She had said sorry for slapping him, which shocked him to no end, and was now making an excellent breakfast. She really was a great cook. Another point was added to Miroku's scale of affection for her. He had thought she couldn't get any better many times and was proven wrong. She was the perfect woman for him and the sooner she came to her senses and figured this little fact out, the sooner he could ask her to.....um.....do.....something important.  
  
'Can I really be thinking of marriage? Again? Me? The perverted monk and the demon slayer having children? Living in love? Together forever?' His eyes danced with mischief. 'Of course I am.' He laughed quietly to himself. 'Townsfolk beware. The world is going to be a much different place when our children come along.'  
  
He had a goofy grin on his face until Inuyasha and Kagome came over and he remembered what today's agenda entailed. Kaede was missing and it was a serious affair. He couldn't become distracted from his duty of finding her with thoughts of his possible future with Sango. No matter how tempting it was to forget everything else but her.  
  
"Okay girls," Miroku started off. Inuyasha growled and Miroku finished his sentence hurriedly, "and boy." A glare was received from the hanyou that he decided to just shrug off. "Where do we start?"  
  
"We could cover more ground if we split up." Sango stated. "Two of us could go East and two could go West. Each group could question the villages they find there. Then we could meet back here and decide if we should do the same thing for North and South." She looked to the others for confirmation of the plan she had mulled over all night.  
  
Okay, so maybe she mulled over it for all of five minutes then thought of how'd they split up. Of course it would be Kagome with Inuyasha and herself with Miroku. That line of thought sprung her to what could possibly happen when they were alone. Maybe they could have another date? Maybe they could share another kiss? And on her thoughts went, spiraling into the abyss of pure fantasy until she fell into a contented sleep, filled with thoughts of her Houshi.  
  
Her thoughts were broken by the object of her affection. "Sounds like a good idea Sango." He smiled at her. "How should we do this?" 'As if I don't already know. There's no way Inuyasha would let anyone but himself go with Kagome-sama. That leaves me and my darling Sango to go alone. Hehehehehe.'  
  
Kagome couldn't help but imagine the possibilities of this arrangement. Her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and her. Alone in the wilderness. 'Should I really question him about the mating issue? What if it turns him away?' She glanced over to her side at him. He looked pissed. 'Yeesh! How does he always manage to look mad? Even when no one's done anything. Maybe I shouldn't bring up mating. I mean he just admitted he loves me. But he hasn't said anything about it since. Was he just saying what I wanted to hear to get me to stay here? Or did he really mean it?' She looked at her lap. While she WAS still worried over Kaede, she knew they would get her back. The situation didn't seem as dire as it had yesterday. They were making plans to retrieve her from psycho bitch, and pretty good ones too.  
  
Unfortunately, they couldn't kill Kikyo without giving her peace first. Therein lies her dilemma. No peace for Kikyo equals Hell for the undead miko. Hell equals no reincarnation. No reincarnation equals no Kagome. It was simple math. To her at least.  
  
Inuyasha was still mad at the monk for the 'boy' comment. He was a man dammit! He was going to have a mate soon and that meant he was a man. Well, grown up. Adult. Not boy. Yeah. That's right. Speaking of men..... 'Grrrr. Damn that guy. That ninja took away my only opportunity to talk to her about us. But we ARE going to be out in the wilds together until we find a lead on Kikyo. *grimace* It still hurts to think of her as the bad guy, but that's what she is. She has stolen something very precious to me and has done many other evils to Kagome and myself. She must be stopped.'  
  
Everyone was in their own worlds and didn't answer the monk's long forgotten question. He cleared his throat, effectively snapping everyone out of their seeming stupor, and repeated himself. "How will we split up?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. Stupid question monk. Of course we'll split up into the most effective teams. Me and Kagome will go West and you and Sango will go East." He looked at all their faces. No one seemed to question his authority, but just to be sure....."How does that sound to you?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Terrific."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
Everyone turned to look at the newest voice to enter their conversation. Shippo had finally decided to join the realm of the living and was blinking the sleep from his eyes as he looked to each person for an answer. Obviously he had missed something important.  
  
Kagome lifted him into her lap when he waddled over. He snuggled into her light embrace and ignored the growl he could hear from Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome took it upon herself to fill him in. "We're just discussing how we'll go about getting Kaede back from Kikyo."  
  
"Oh. So who am I going with?" He looked at her with those big, trusting blue eyes and she was stunned at the reality that they hadn't even figured in Shippo for this mission.  
  
"Well. Um. You see Shippo." Kagome stumbled through her broken sentences until Inuyasha cut her off with a few gruff words of his own.  
  
"You're staying here brat." He declared. Better that he look like the bad guy than Kagome.  
  
Shippo just gaped at him. "Why?!" He demanded. "Why can't I go get my little sister?"  
  
Inuyasha made to grab his tail, but Kagome beat him to it. He overcompensated and fell to the floor as she gently pulled Shippo into the shelter of her arms and turned her back to him as she made an excuse. A plausible excuse. But an excuse all the same. "Shippo. It'll just be easier without you there to worry about."  
  
His eyes filled with tears at her gently put rejection. How could he ever prove himself to them if he never got a chance to be brave? "I understand. I'll stay with Kaede and help her get herbs and junk. *sniffle* You go kick Kikyo for me, okay Kagome?"  
  
Kagome took a hesitant glance behind her at Inuyasha for his reaction to Shippo's heartfelt request. He didn't seem to have anything to say about it. "Of course I will Shippo-chan. You be a good helper for Kaede, okay?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
She turned back to the room at large and met each gaze with a determined fire in her eyes. "Let's go get my baby back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kikyo and all her evilness*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo was pushing Kosimu to the brink of exhaustion in order to reach her destination as soon as possible.  
  
Naraku's castle.  
  
While she still didn't like him too much, it was a great place to train Kaede into what she would ultimately become. With the right teacher naturally. His fortress was almost impenetrable. With it's protective barrier, few people could find it. And if they did it was extremely hard to break through said barrier, unless your name was Kikyo.....  
  
It was the perfect place to set her plan in motion. What WAS her plan you say?  
  
It was simple :  
  
Train Kaede until she was ready to beat Inuyasha and Kagome. (duh) Then take down Naraku and drag Inuyasha to hell so he could suffer like she did everyday as she relived his betrayal. Not the one instigated by Naraku, she knew what really happened that day, but the one where he forgot about her and started loving that stupid copy of herself.  
  
It was a minor setback that they had found her first. But with all the resources available to her at Naraku's castle it wouldn't be hard to rid the girl of those awful memories.  
  
"We are here mistress." Kosimu said in the monotone that she'd become accustomed to.  
  
Kikyo looked up from her reverie and saw that they were, in fact, at the fortress. "Very good Kosimu. Put the girl down." He could've grinned. His muscles hurt so much from carrying her all this way that it would feel like heaven to put her down.  
  
Kaede had been in a mainly unconscious state since Kikyo's blast of power to her face. The Dead One had made sure she didn't kill the girl, but instead kept her from struggling too much by shoving more miko power into her small body whenever she seemed to rouse from the purification-induced slumber. So, when Kosimu put her down, all she did was lay there.  
  
Kosimu looked down at her. She looked like death warmed over. His eyes barely hinted at concern for her well-being before they went back to the impenetrable veil of soulless-ness.  
  
"She's not dead. Merely sleeping." Kikyo rolled her eyes and muttered when she saw Kosimu's thickly veiled concern. 'So he isn't beyond emotion of his own. I'll have to fix that.'  
  
Kosimu's face reflected none of the alarm he felt when he heard her thoughts. It wasn't the fact that she knew he had emotions. It was that she thought they had to be fixed. 'So emotions are displeasing to my mistress?'  
  
Kikyo walked up to the front gates and revealed her presence to the entire fortress. All too soon, Mr. Monkey's guards were at the gate questioning her intentions to find if they were pleasing enough for their master to admit her in.  
  
"Who goes there?" the guard yelled towards them.  
  
"The priestess, Kikyo." Kosimu answered obediently.  
  
"State your business." The second guard barked.  
  
Kikyo placed a hand on Kosimu's arm, silently telling him to let her answer. "I wish to speak to your lord. I believe I can sense him inside."  
  
The guards seemed to zone out for a few seconds as their eyes glazed over and they listened to an inner voice calling for them to not disturb the miko as she came inside.  
  
"You may enter." They said simultaneously and with no emotion as they opened the doors to let her in.  
  
Kikyo walked through the huge wooden doors, Kosimu carrying Kaede once more as he followed behind her. She kept going towards where she felt Naraku. When she finally found the room he was staying in, he was already up and planning what he'd say to his infatuation.  
  
"Ah, Kikyo. I didn't expect to see you so soon." He looked past her at the pet he gave her. "I trust the ninja is to your liking?"  
  
"He has done very well against Inuyasha and his bitch." Why did it just feel like her heart pulled as she admitted that? Surely she didn't still harbor feelings besides hatred for him. Did she?  
  
"So, he's already seen a fight." His eyes narrowed as he noticed what Kosimu was carrying. "What is that thing?"  
  
"A demon child." Kikyo answered simply. "I was hoping I could use your facilities to train her to beat the bastard. 'And again. Why?' Would I be permitted?"  
  
Naraku seemed to consider it for a moment. He wasn't considering turning her away of course, it was already assured by her mere presence before him that she could stay. But what would the advantages be to letting her do as she pleased in his castle?  
  
"I suppose it would be fine. I'll have someone show you to your rooms." He mentally called forth a formless ball of darkness to show the small company to their rooms.  
  
As Kosimu turned to follow Kikyo out, Naraku held him back. The ninja looked to the thief turned hanyou turned youkai and lifted an eyebrow in question. Naraku seemed to stare at the mind controlling headband on Kosimu's head for a little long.  
  
"I see you have on one of my headbands. Kikyo put it on you right?" Kosimu gave a barely perceptible nod. Naraku took no notice of this and went on as if he hadn't answered. "I wonder where she got it. I never gave her one." He smirked. "She must have sticky fingers." He looked at the human and found that his attention was elsewhere. "She's calling to you isn't she? Of course she is. You aren't right behind her." He waved a hand in dismissal. "Go on. Find your mistress. Although, I wish to speak with you later."  
  
Kosimu bowed and turned to leave the room. Even if he must hurry to find his mistress, it was still this man's castle and respect was to be given. Naraku called forth another ball to lead Kosimu to his room. He followed the dot to his quarters and found Kikyo was already waiting inside.  
  
"Where have you been?" She ordered.  
  
Kosimu quickly told her of his conversation with Naraku so as not to aggravate her further. She listened to it all with growing disdain. Her face set in it's usual stony hatred as the room seemed to drop fifty degrees.  
  
"I see." Her voice dripped with scorn. "He seems to think that I would keep his weak spell on this band." She chuckled as she lightly touched the familiar yellow bubble in the white band on his head, absently noting her name on the band in a slightly off-white tone. "Fool! As if I would leave something of this import to his inadequate skills." She turned to go to her own room. "I don't want you talking to him. Ever!" She looked over her shoulder and sent a minor glare at him. "And put the girl down in my room. She'll be staying with me for the duration of our stay here." She turned forward again and left the room, leading him to hers. "Her new mommy." A smirk crept across her face at the thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Inu and the crew*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four adults split up as soon as they divided the provisions for their journeys. Shippo, even though he agreed to stay behind and help Kaede, clung to Kagome in a desperate attempt to get her to change her mind and let him go with them.  
  
The kit finally let go. But only after Inuyasha had pried him from Kagome's leg and growled a warning in his face through clenched and bared teeth.  
  
The two groups promised to meet up in three weeks to discuss what they'd found, since they didn't know how far away she'd gone. She could be in the next village over. She could be in the tenth village over. And they needed all that time to travel there and back.  
  
Inuyasha left the hut with a gruff "See ya" over his shoulder. Kagome took a little more time in her goodbyes. Shippo got a tight squeeze and a "Be good for Kaede." She set him down and patted his head. Sango got a bear hug, wink and a quiet "I'll tell you about whatever happens." Miroku got a weary glance and "See ya later," as she left the hut.  
  
She ran to catch up with Inuyasha.  
  
They headed West.  
  
Closer to the domain of Sesshomaru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Back at the Hut*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once Inuyasha and Kagome had left the hut, Miroku and Sango went to the East on Kirara. The ride was mostly uneventful onboard the fire-cat. Miroku gripped his staff, which was braced against Sango's waist. He wished it could be his hands and not the staff touching her waist, but those thoughts would better be left to think of once they were on the ground. He'd had too many incidents of falling off the cat when he'd let THOSE ones run wild.  
  
They followed the path of the sun in the east and retreated from it as it went west. They stopped only for needed breaks: when Kirara got too tired, when they had to eat, when they had to 'go', and when they had to sleep. The first village they hit had no leads. As did the second and third.  
  
Both were beginning to get antsy. They hadn't had a lead anywhere, the second day was almost up, and Kirara was starting to tire of the constant demand that she carry two full grown people. Sango decided to let her loyal companion rest for a day or two and carried her as she and Miroku walked to the next village. It was slower going, leaving plenty of time for play.  
  
Miroku glanced over at Sango. 'How can someone be so beautiful when they're sweaty from hiking through wilderness?' He pondered this question until he noticed a slight movement from Sango.  
  
As soon as she felt someone looking at her she cautiously turned her head in that direction. Before she could catch him, he looked to the ground. Her brow furrowed as she looked at all of her surroundings. 'I could've sworn someone was looking at me.' She looked back to the trail ahead and shrugged.  
  
Miroku looked back over at his angel. 'How does she do it? So many heartbreaks and still she is strong. I've only seen her cry once, maybe twice. It's not good to let all that build up inside oneself. Perhaps she will allow me to demonstrate the art of meditation to her. Maybe I could show her other ways to let out aggravations.' As his calm mask was torn by a lecherous grin, he mentally hit himself. 'UGH! Bad thoughts. Well, good thoughts. But SO bad at the same time.' He decided to let all matters drop and focus on the task at hand. 'Must get back Kaede. But. Slaying armor. So. Tight. Clings to. Luscious hips. Swaying. Back and forth. Must. Break. Eye. Contact.'  
  
It was no use. Sango turned around and saw him staring at her butt. Again. *sigh* 'Why do I even try?' An evil, un-Sango-like thought entered her mind. A slow, conniving grin spread over her face as she thought of how to get him to either stop it forever, or kiss her again. Either way she'd be happy. She started pivoting a little with each step, making her rear all the more appealing to the monk.  
  
His hand started to twitch. 'Does she even know what she's doing? How wonderfully distracting that is? I don't think so.' He valiantly controlled himself, until he could stand no more. His hand began to form a cup and reach out to grasp the hypnotic illusion that was Sango's ass.  
  
Her Miroku-sense kicked in and she raised a hand to slap him before she remembered that this was her plan. It would not do for the whole thing to be blown to smithereens before she had a chance to get gratification.  
  
She lowered her arm and slowed her brisk walk. Distantly, she heard his sigh of relief. She smirked. 'Don't be so quick, my dear monk. I'm not done with you yet.'  
  
She turned when he had caught up with her. They were standing toe to toe, nose to chest, and chin to head. She looked up into his eyes and stood on her tip-toes. He was somewhat shocked that she was this close. Her breath feathering his face as he waited for her next move. His heart sped in anticipation of what she had in mind.  
  
He didn't have to wait long.  
  
She smiled, winked, and began walking again.  
  
'What was THAT?!' He thought heatedly. 'She looked like she was going to kiss me and then she denies me of what should be mine!' He looked at the woman ahead of him.  
  
"Well that won't do." He muttered as he caught up with her.  
  
Gently he grasped her upper arm. She stopped, hid her smile at the success of her plan, and looked up at him questioningly. His angry gaze met hers and she was surprised at the heat behind that look. Her stomach jumped as she recognized what that look truly was. It was the same one he had given her after their first kiss. True. It was hidden behind anger, but it was still there. Her eyes grew and her breathing became staggered as his head leaned in closer.  
  
Kirara saw what was happening between the two. 'He'd better pay up for this later. My stash is gone.' She let out a grunt as she leapt from Sango's arms. 'Stupid fox. I know he found it.'  
  
Sango barely registered the missing weight in her arms. Miroku was too close to meeting her expectant lips for her to question what was going on around her. He drew her closer. Her body flush against his. Every part that touched was energized. Blood rushed to one place and her stomach dropped as she prepared for the full force of the promise held behind his look.  
  
And then he let her go.  
  
If Sango could've growled, she would've. 'Stupid monk. He's stealing my plan!'  
  
Miroku turned away from Sango and began leading the way. Inwardly he smiled. 'It's all coming together now. She wants me. I want her. And now we both truly know it. That night wasn't just a heat of the moment thing. Could I really have a shot with her?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Inu and Kag*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked away from the village intent on finding their 'daughter'.  
  
"The nearest village is a day's walk from here." Inuyasha informed Kagome. "We can make it there by midnight at this pace. I want to be there by dusk. Come on." He set a brisk pace that had Kagome slipping behind in no time at all.  
  
He looked back for her after he heard the footfalls behind him diminish. She was quite a few feet away. "What's the matter? Too fast for ya?"  
  
She glared at him and ran to catch back up. 'Stupid hanyou. Thinks he's so much better than me just because he has all this extra strength. Who knows where it comes from. All he eats is Instant Ramen. Humph! I'll show him.' She kept up this pace, with this thinking, for all of five minutes. Then she began to tire again.  
  
Inuyasha watched her display with open interest. She was so beautiful when she was angry. After a few moments, he took pity and caught up with her, which wasn't near as hard for him as it was for her. He looked at her profile and smiled a tiny smile.  
  
She was just too cute.  
  
He looked forward again and absently said, "Get on."  
  
She was rudely broken from her thoughts of torture for a certain dog- boy. "What?"  
  
"You heard me." He smiled. She could hear the amusement in his voice. "Get on." He stopped and offered his back to her.  
  
Gingerly she climbed on. 'He wouldn't drop the woman he claims he loves just to prove a point, would he?' It wasn't soon before she fell into the protected enthusiasm induced by riding him hard. Giving herself into the air rushing by and the feel of muscles tightening and releasing below her, she melded her body around him, as usual, shirking the uncertainties swimming in her head to mull over at a later time.  
  
He sped through the forest, weaving between trees, bouncing on limbs, leaping into the air and floating softly to the ground again. He reveled in the familiar weight on his back. It always felt so wrong when he ran like this without her there. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. It was like being in a Kagome cocoon. Maybe when he emerged he'd be a beautiful inu-youkai. *insert dreamy background and sigh* Okaaaaaaaaaay. Off subject.  
  
He ran all day and only stopped for the necessities (as mentioned last scene). They hit the village a little before noon. The villagers were wary of this odd couple and were hesitant to talk to them at all. But Kagome's charming personality won over even the coldest heart in a matter of moments and soon they were talking like a bunch of stool-pigeons.  
  
They had no information whatsoever on the whereabouts of 'Lady Kikyo'. But she found out that Old Man Watashi was suffering from a puss-y welt on his heel and that Lady Suzato's son was going to be a father in a few days.  
  
It was pretty much a waste, but they all thought she could help and would want to know, for some unforeseen reason. Kagome just had that affect on people. Whatever it was that had made the people talk, helped. Because of it she managed to find them a nice, clean hut to stay the night in. Granted, it wasn't as nice as some of the one's Miroku had gotten them into, but it was pretty good for her first try.  
  
They followed the lady of the house to their room.  
  
"So, do you want to see my son now or tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
Kagome put on a concerned face. "Could you tell me what he is feeling again ma'am?"  
  
The woman looked to be in deep thought as Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear, "You've spent too much time watching Miroku do this haven't you?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled "Just a bit."  
  
The woman seemed to remember all her son's ailments and began telling them to Kagome in detail. "Well, first he had a headache. Then he got the sneezes. Next was this horrible cough. After that he got a fever and was so dizzy he couldn't even walk. He said all his muscles were too weak to hold him up. He could barely lift his arm. It's just terrible. I couldn't even touch him because he said it hurt to touch his skin. He hasn't been able to help in the fields for two days because of it. I hope you can help him Lady Kagome. Our healer died of old age last spring and no one has been willing to stay and help us with our ailments and illnesses."  
  
"I'm sure I can find some way to help." Kagome assured the old woman.  
  
"Oh thank you miko-sama." The old woman bowed low. "I knew you could help. Would you like to see him now or later?" She straightened and looked at Kagome sheepishly, almost ashamed at her eagerness. It made her sound so rude.  
  
"Now would be just fine." Kagome smiled. "I'm sure Inuyasha could find something to do while I see to this."  
  
"Oh no." Inuyasha protested. "I'm not letting you walk around in some house, in an unknown town, at night, to see some boy. I'm going with you and that's that." He nodded to prove his point. His woman wasn't going to see any male without him.  
  
Kagome sighed in frustration. "Fine." She said through gritted teeth. "You can come. But don't get in my way." She turned to the old woman who had watched it all with a knowing grin. "Lead the way Yataki-sama."  
  
The older woman turned from the bickering pair and led the way to her son's room. A boy of about twelve years lay on a futon by the window. It was opened to let the night's breeze cool his face as he slept. The woman tried to wake him so he could tell Kagome what was wrong, but he wouldn't wake up.  
  
Kagome gave him a once over and knelt by his bed. Cautiously, she reached out a hand to check his temperature and breathing. He flinched away at contact, but from what she could tell, he was burning up.  
  
Kagome swallowed. "Leave us. Please." She needed room to think about this. If it was the same as the sickness Souta had last summer then she had the right medicine for it. But if it was something else.....  
  
Yataki bowed out the door and closed the shoji screen behind her. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and took in her drawn features. "Do you really know how to cure this?"  
  
"I don't know." She answered quietly. "All his symptoms sound like what Souta caught last year. But I don't know if it was around in this time period. I need to check him. But he won't let me touch him." She hung her head in her hands. "This is a horrible mess I've gotten myself into. If I can't cure him.....I don't know what I'll do."  
  
"Well. What did your doctors do to fix Souta?" Inuyasha asked helpfully.  
  
"Ibuprofen." Kagome told him as his mouth twitched up at the name. "The doctor said it was a viral infection that would leave in about five days and to take 650 mg of Ibuprofen every time the symptoms came back."  
  
"So try that." He groused. He didn't like not understanding what she was talking about. What the hell was a milligram? "Anything would help him." He jerked a thumb at the boy.  
  
"I suppose." Kagome said reluctantly. "It would take away his headache at least."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her confusedly. "Yeah, okay."  
  
"Ibuprofen is a painkiller." She informed him. "I guess we could try that and see how he is in the morning." She walked over to the pack she had set down in the corner when she walked into the room.  
  
"Alright then." Inuyasha agreed. "Give him the goods and let's go."  
  
"Why the rush Inuyasha?" Kagome slanted a look at him as she bent to get the medicine from her bag. "You wouldn't want to get me in bed that bad would you?" Her eyes widened and she gasped as she realized what she'd just said. She quickly straightened and looked for his reaction.  
  
He was shocked that she had actually guessed. But a gentlemanly blush spread at the implications. Did she mean bed? Or 'bed'?  
  
After an uncomfortable silence, the two looked away from each other with a silent understanding to dismiss the question. Kagome found the Ibuprofen and made the boy take it with a swig of bottled water. It took some coaxing to get him to actually swallow the pills with the water, but he finally got it down.  
  
"I hope that works." Kagome sighed. "If it does I'll leave some Ibuprofen with his family. It shouldn't be too long before he's over it if he's been sick two days already."  
  
Inuyasha decided to stick with the non-verbal answers to avoid any more embarrassing slips that night. So all she got was a grunt to say he heard her. They walked back to their room. Inuyasha picked up the pack as they walked out of the boy's room. The house Kagome had gotten them was comfortable and had that lived-in feeling. Unfortunately, it WAS incredibly worn in and very small, intended only for use by the one family and a guest passing through.  
  
So they had to share a room. And bed.  
  
It wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Would it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've run out of witty quips to put here as an incentive for you to review.  
  
So just R&R.  
  
Please?  
  
It would be ever so lovely.  
  
And make me feel better about not being able to land a boyfriend.  
  
Dang it.  
  
Now I've got myself all vindictive and crap.  
  
Damn males of my species..... 


	10. Nooooooooooo!

Disclaimer : My current status is the same as my other nine chapters. Nada.  
  
Chapter 10 : Noooooooooo!  
  
The night wasn't so bad.  
  
They had started out at different points in the room. Inuyasha let her have the only bed and he sat in the corner to sleep.  
  
Kagome slipped into the land of dreams almost immediately. Her soft breathing and slow, steady heartbeat were soothing, almost hypnotic, to Inuyasha's sensitive hearing.  
  
He felt compelled to sleep beside her. As he began to lull away himself, he scooted away from the wall and into the bed with the sleeping girl. He wrapped her tightly in his strong arms and fell asleep, finally content, as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Morning at Naraku's*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo had gotten an okay nights sleep. She hadn't slept well since she came back to 'life'. It had something to do with being dead.....and made of clay. *shrug*  
  
Anyway.  
  
She got up and looked at the girl. Poor thing was still asleep from all the times she'd blasted her. 'Hmmm. Guess I used a little too much last time. Oh well.' She walked out of her room and down the hall.  
  
Kosimu woke to his mistress calling for him to be ready, via the headband. He jumped from bed and put on his clothes. Sleeping in your skivvies isn't the best thing to do around women. But he had his own room for once. Why not take advantage of that fact and escape the coming heat?  
  
Just as he finished tying his hakama up, Kikyo burst in the room. She made a sweep of it with her eyes before looking back to him.  
  
"I need your help in finding some herbs."  
  
"Yes mistress."  
  
She smiled an evil smile. "I knew you'd say that." She reached into a pocket hidden in her haori. From there she pulled out a carefully written list. "These are what I need. Go and find them. Come back to my room once you have them. If I'm not there, stay put and don't look for me." 'Now to talk to that scumbag.'  
  
She walked out the room and down the halls to the room Naraku was in last night fully confident that Kosimu would hurry to do her bidding, which he did expediently. The guards at the door were no trouble to overcome and soon she walked right in. There she found him sitting in much the same position as she had before. He looked up at her, wide-eyed at the intrusion, and waited for her to state the purpose of coming into his quarters unannounced.  
  
"I am in need of a mortar and pestle." She said, never looking away from his eyes.  
  
"May I ask why?" He asked with a hint of suspicion clouding his brownish-red eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
He shook his head. "I can not accept that answer, Kikyo. How do I know that you aren't going to use whatever you're making against me?"  
  
"I guess you'll just have to take my word for it." She turned away. "I won't harm you." Kikyo said as she left the room. 'This time.'  
  
"Humph. Women." Naraku grumbled as he got up. "So fickle." He called a servant to get the items for his Lady Kikyo and began getting ready for the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Inuyasha and Kagome*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome slowly drifted out of unconsciousness. She felt warmer and more protected than when she fell asleep the night before. Mentally shrugging, she tried to roll over in hopes of catching a few more minutes of sleep before Inuyasha oh-so-rudely awakened her.  
  
Unfortunately, it was at this time that she realized the extra weight that was being applied to her entire body. Thinking it was a figment of her imagination, she never opened her eyes as she tried to get it off, but it just seemed to get heavier the more she struggled.  
  
A faint growling was heard as warm lips reached her neck, softly caressing as they told her to stop moving. Her eyes opened wide as she recognized the voice and she tensed in shock. Looking down her nose, a sea of silver hair met her vision.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start. He was disoriented for a moment, thinking how nice it was to be where he was. This was about the time that he realized exactly where he was that was so nice.  
  
He wondered briefly how he got over there.  
  
Then he got scared. And as a result, he got defensive.  
  
"Damn, Bitch!" He yelled back to the still-in-shock girl. "What are you yelling for?!"  
  
"What are you doing on me?!" She shot back.  
  
"Keep it down." He said while covering his ears that happened to be right next to her very loud mouth. "Shit! That hurts!"  
  
Snapping out of her defense mechanism (shock), she noticed what had gone on.  
  
"Oops." She said while waving a hand in front of her face. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Oops?!" He said incredulously. "OOPS! Is that all you have to say for yourself?! You almost deafen me and all you say is oops?!"  
  
"I said I was sorry too, Inuyasha!" She defended herself against this unprovoked (okay so maybe it was a little provoked) attack against her integrity. "And I wouldn't have been yelling if I hadn't woken up to you molesting me in my sleep!"  
  
He was speechless for once. 'I wasn't molesting her. Was I?' He stared straight into her beautiful blue-brown eyes as he pleaded with his own golden ones for her to believe him. "Look, Kagome. I'm sorry if I did anything to you. I swear, I was asleep until you screamed in my ear."  
  
She looked up at him suspiciously. 'He looks sincere enough. But if he ever tries to pull anything like that again.....' She tried to ignore the little voice whispering to her 'Why? You know you liked it.'  
  
"I forgive you for yelling at me Inuyasha." His face cleared of any worry he had over her believing him. He WAS forgiven, you know. "But-" Ever notice how one little word can ruin everything? "I don't forgive you for sleeping on me. I never said you could and that's a violation of my personal space."  
  
"Huh?" He questioned. She was supposed to be pleased that he had chosen to sleep on her. 'Whoa! Where did THAT come from?'  
  
"Personal space." She pronounced slowly. "Ever heard of it? It's a square around my body where no one is supposed to be. Now get it through your head and never let it happen again!"  
  
He looked hurt for a moment before he got angry. "Look Bitch. I don't know what crawled up your ass and DIED, but it wasn't my fault!" He shouted in her face, spittle randomly hitting her, as he got up.  
  
He seethed while she glared. Finally fed up with the tension in the room, Kagome growled and stormed out of the room, wiping his spit off her face, with the intent of getting herself as far from him as possible. So what if he had slept on her? Finally being truthful with herself, it wasn't THAT that was annoying her. It was that he'd slept ON her and done nothing TO her. 'Why can things never happen the way they're supposed to?'  
  
As she stomped past him, he got a good whiff of her scent. 'Hey! She smells like me now. Wonder if I smell like her?' So he started sniffing himself all over. And I do mean all over.....  
  
Just then, the woman from last night ran in to tell them breakfast was served. Catching Inuyasha in such a position was just plain weird, so she just backed out and acted like nothing happened. "Breakfast is ready. I trust you can find it yourself?" She asked from the hall.  
  
Inuyasha blushed at the intrusion and being caught as he was. He grunted a yes and listened as she walked away. 'Crap! At least now I know I do smell like my Kagome. I wonder if she's really mad at me.' He looked thoughtful and slightly sad. How could she act like she hated him if only a few days ago she said she loved him and he'd said he loved her. Right? 'It's not supposed to be this way.'  
  
He left the relative safety of the room and went in search of breakfast and Kagome.  
  
He found both in the eating area. Kagome was talking to Mrs. Yataki. Her son was better this morning and was well enough to join them. Inuyasha hadn't seen a man around at all. Maybe that's why they lived here. It was a nice hut. A little small, but still a good size. Clean, but in need of repairs that the boy was too young for.  
  
When he walked in to have breakfast, Mrs. Yataki was talking about what repairs they needed. He was instantly commissioned and spent the rest of the day fixing up their hut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Baboon Castle*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo walked down the hall after her conversation with Naraku. She reached her room and inside waiting for her was the bowl and grinder. Just as she'd requested. She smirked as she walked to Kaede's bed and sat down. She watched her for a while, making sure she didn't wake before Kosimu got back with the herbs.  
  
Kosimu didn't have to look far. Naraku's castle had everything he needed in the kitchen and the few that weren't there were in the tiny garden nested in the heart of the main section. He got back to the room a few moments after Kikyo and handed her the herbs to start crushing.  
  
Immediately she started pounding and grinding them together for her potion. Mentally she told Kosimu to get some water and breakfast for Kaede. He did and when she finished the mixing, she added them to the water and boiled it into a tea of sorts. Right as it finished brewing, the girl was beginning to rouse from her 'slumber'.  
  
Kikyo watched as she looked around confusedly. She waited until Kaede remembered what had happened. It took her a while, but the look on her face when she figured it out was priceless. Although, it was a little disturbing to see such horror and sorrow on the face of a child. So much so, in fact, that she had to look away.  
  
Kaede started crying silently, screaming in her head for Kagome. Kosimu flinched in the background. The yelling was killing his brain. Putting his hands over his ears, not that it helped, he went to sit, miserably I might add, in the far corner.  
  
Kikyo, on the other hand, watched it all with a disinterested eye. Her heart could've broke at such a display. Instead, she waited until the tears subsided. She could deal with anger much better than heartbreak. And no doubt, Kaede would be angry after she got over the initial shock of being ripped away from her guardians.  
  
Slowly, the crying subsided and Kaede turned her tear-streaked, watery face to Kikyo. One thought kept reverberating through her head.....'Why?' She voiced her torturous thought and Kikyo nearly flinched at the glare the young girl gave her.  
  
Her voice dripped with a sugary sweetness that Kaede saw right through. "Why, what could you ever mean, pumpkin?"  
  
"Don't call me that! You know what I'm talking about." She stood and stalked over to Kikyo as well as she could after being knocked out for two days. "You stole me away from my family!"  
  
Kikyo managed to look hurt. "I can't imagine ever stealing you-"  
  
"Don't deny it!" Kaede cut her off. "You kidnapped me and kept knocking me out so I wouldn't fight back and get away."  
  
"I'm not the one that kidnapped you." Kikyo stated angrily, but almost immediately softened. She's such a good actress. "Your parents entrusted you to me before they died and THOSE people stole you from ME. I'm only trying to keep you safe."  
  
"You're lying!" Kaede yelled, covering her ears with her hands. "Kagome is my mommy. Inuyasha is my daddy. Shippo-chan is my big brother and Sango and Miroku are my aunt and uncle." She gained confidence with every proclamation that erupted from her mouth until she was radiating righteous anger. "And YOU are a stranger that took me from them. My kidnapper! Take me back to my family!"  
  
Any anger, irritation, or fear that Kikyo was feeling was never shown on her face. She calmly looked at Kaede and hunched her shoulders in a defeated gesture. "You really are attached to them aren't you." It was more a statement than a question but Kaede nodded anyway.  
  
"Of course I am. I love them."  
  
"And they treat you alright?"  
  
"Yes. They love me too."  
  
"I see." Kikyo hid her smirk. "Well, I guess I'll take you back to them." She told Kosimu to bring over the food and 'tea'. "But before we go, do have some breakfast. You haven't eaten for over a day and I'm sure you're famished."  
  
Kaede looked at her. She didn't seem to be hiding anything. "Hai. I am."  
  
Kikyo smiled charmingly at her. "Then have some breakfast." She handed over Kaede's plate. "And some tea. What's breakfast without tea?"  
  
Once Kaede smelled the food, she realized she was famished. She didn't even think twice about smelling the tea and ate very quickly. Almost immediately after finishing, the darkness took her away from her surroundings and problems.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Village*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After fixing the roof, floorboards, and walls, Inuyasha was tired. It took all day to find the materials and make the repairs. Logically they stayed in that village for the night once more. Kagome helped in the garden and instructed Mrs. Yataki and her son on how to take the medicine and all that good stuff. Both of them were so grateful that they made a feast that night.  
  
Well, it was a feast to them anyway.  
  
So, full and content with the way the day turned out, Inuyasha and Kagome went back to their room and tried to sleep.  
  
They briefly fought over who would sleep where. Kagome said she should get the bed since she got them the house and Inuyasha could have the corner, to stay in, tonight. Inuyasha, of course, said that he should get the bed since he did all the repairs that let them stay this night and have all that food. He might've mentioned that maybe they could have a repeat of the night before. Kagome sat him and they fought some more. Finally Inuyasha's 'suggestion' won out seeing as how they both wanted the bed and it was a fair size. They crawled in, careful to keep a space between them for propriety's sake as they tried to find those forty winks everyone's always talking about.  
  
Inuyasha, oddly enough, fell asleep first and Kagome watched, mesmerized by the even rise and fall of his chest. The way one lock of hair fell over his face captured her attention. It was blocking her view of his closed eyes. She had to move it away so that she could see all of him. Cautiously she pushed the lock back into it's place with the rest of the hair pooling around the bed sheets.  
  
He was so handsome. She couldn't look away. She remembered the way he looked when they'd kissed. What she wouldn't give just to feel his firm lips pressed to her own again. Taking the opportunity of his slumbering state, she hovered inches above his face in indecision. This proved to be her downfall.  
  
She chickened out and figured that sleeping close to him was enough for her. At least until he got the balls to make the first move again. Boys were supposed to take the initiative and make up the girl's mind for her where the 'us' was concerned. Afterall, girls pretty much have their feelings figured out and will either stop the boy or encourage him once given the chance.  
  
'But he's so confusing.' Kagome sighed dejectedly. 'AHHHHH! I give up! I'm just going to sleep.' And that she did.  
  
Inuyasha heard her moving around and that of course woke him. He fought to keep from moving as she played with his hair and hovered over his mouth like that. In a way, he was thankful she didn't do anything, but he was also soooooooo disappointed.  
  
'This would be so much easier if she just made the first move for me.' Even though he knew he had to be the one to instigate the encounter, and the ensuing conversation that he just knew would follow shortly after, he still wished that she would take over in this one aspect. Just enough so he knew where he stood with her now. He heard her fall asleep and heaved a deep sigh. He moved over to her un-blanketed body and wrapped her in his secure embrace, pulling the covers over them as he went. Finally, after a tiring day of repairs and relationship uncertainty, sleep overtook him once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Miroku and Sango*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the teasing in the woods, Miroku and Sango stumbled upon another village. They, too, had no information on Kikyo. They hadn't seen her for about three months, ever since she wandered in to help heal the village people (hehe Village People *ahem*) after a demon attack. 'And collect the dead souls' Miroku and Sango thought, though they didn't tell the villagers that.  
  
Miroku's ominous cloud line failed and they had to choose between the woods and staying at the town's Geisha house, the closest thing it had to an Inn. It wasn't a very difficult decision and they turned to head out for the woods to set up camp when it started raining.  
  
It was so odd. No rain clouds were in the sky. The sun was shining. It was like the gods were telling them they should stay in the village at the Geisha house. Miroku, ever attentive to the gods bidding, convinced Sango to stay in the village and wait out the rain.  
  
It rained all through the morning and it was soon apparent that they had no choice. Hiking in the rain would've left them stuck out there at nightfall, most likely. And mud, contrary to popular belief, is not the best mattress. So Miroku struck a deal with the owner and had two separate rooms waiting for them. They put their things in their respective rooms and met back up in the hallway. Kirara was content to stay in Sango's room and nibble her dwindling stash of catnip. Until that ran out and she went to search Miroku's room for anymore. But that wasn't until later that night.....  
  
They started walking until Miroku turned to Sango and put a hand on her arm. He had spoken with the owner, and as the negotiator, he had all the information about 'payment' and such. He took a deep breath and said a short prayer that Hiraikotsu miraculously got lighter. Sango was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say why he had stopped her.  
  
"Sango, there was a condition on our being able to stay here." He started off all business, knowing that what would come next would be very, VERY painful to him. "This establishment, as you know, is a Geisha house. And as such, it is a known rule among people that it is improper for a woman to be in a Geisha house without being a Geisha, and.....um."  
  
Sango was looking murderously at him. "Let me guess. I have to stay here tonight as a Geisha." Miroku made a barely perceptible nod and looked up at Sango from under his bangs. "YOU IDIOT!!!! Do you have any idea what those girls do?! Oh wait. Of course you do! You've been in so many it's kinda hard to miss what goes on behind those doors!"  
  
"Sango, my sweet, are you accusing me of partaking in sinful goings on behind these doors? Geisha-"  
  
"Stuff it Miroku. Kagome-chan told me where her and Inuyasha found you when they first met you."  
  
"I only came for the sake." He defended. "Geisha houses always have the best sake." 'Not to mention delectable ladies and riveting conversation, but she doesn't need to know that. Besides, I only looked, never touched.'  
  
"Sake. Riiiiiiight." Sango sneered. "And I'm a cross-eyed centipede. Miroku, how about you tell the truth for once." It was out before she could think about it and Miroku looked so hurt she could feel it herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
  
"No, Sango. You're absolutely right." It hurt to say anything. Right now all he wanted to do was run away from her. "About what I was saying before. The dress is in the bath. I'm sure one of the girls could help you get ready." He turned away, ignoring the hand reaching for him. "I'll be in the main room 'fondling all the girls', because we BOTH know that's what I came here for."  
  
And he left her standing alone in the hallway trying to pry her foot from her mouth. She went to the baths and found some girls waiting for her there already. She took a long, hot bath and afterward the girls helped her figure out how to dress in the kimono and do her hair and make-up for her act this night.  
  
Finally, after being washed, dried, dressed and made up, she was ready to leave the bath area and enter the main room. She walked down the hallway, trying to ignore the sounds behind the doors lining the corridor.  
  
A whip crack.  
  
A moan.  
  
Some slurping.  
  
Smacking.  
  
Slapping.  
  
A PIG SQUEAL?!  
  
She ran the rest of the way after that one.  
  
Finally she burst, full run, into the brightness and noise of the main room where the ruse would take full effect. The music and talking stopped for a second to stare at her. She shifted her feet uncomfortably, trying to decided what to do. Looking up from her feet, she saw Miroku staring at her from the corner. He was drinking on the sidelines, flanked by women but taking no heed to their attentions. All around the room were village men and travelers looking for female company for the night.  
  
Miroku was trying not to look too bored as he sipped his sake. These "Geisha" were obviously imposters. It was easy to tell the difference for a connoisseur like himself. They were nothing more than prostitutes.  
  
Whores.  
  
Firstly, Geisha tied their obi in the back, not the front, so that they couldn't get it on and off themselves. They sing, dance, and make nice with male patrons. Not hang all over them trying to feel them up. And lastly, a Geisha house is owned by a Geisha mother who trains, supports, and basically owns her girls, not some fat old man. AND they keep all their money, not give it to the village. The only time they sleep with men is when their virginity is sold or if they become the mistress of some great sugar daddy. And he doubted these men could possibly be well off enough to be sugar daddies to all these women.  
  
He looked up from his cup as the music stopped and felt his breath hitch. There was Sango. But she didn't look like the Sango he knew. She looked like a delicate flower, as all Geishas try to do. None of the others he had ever seen looked half as good as Sango in that style of kimono. She briefly looked at him, nodded, and began moving towards him, eyes downcast.  
  
The music began once more and the men resumed talking. Unfortunately, it wasn't to each other as it had been before Sango's entrance. They were talking to her.  
  
And it wasn't nice, polite conversation like :  
  
"You look lovely. Care for a drink?"  
  
It was more like :  
  
"Hey. You new?"  
  
"You could warm my bed tonight, sweet thing."  
  
"Never seen you around before. Want my help in showing you the ropes?" *eyebrow waggle*  
  
And so on and so forth until Sango's face was bright red and Miroku could handle no more disgrace to his, hopefully, future wife. He made a bold move, somewhat involved with the sake, and put his arm around Sango's waist.  
  
She tensed before she figured that what he was doing was to protect her in his own perverted way. 'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be drunk for this. I've never liked sake, but when the time comes, one must do what one must do.' And she grabbed Miroku's cup, making it clearer for those men with thick heads she was 'his for the night', and downed it.  
  
The effects were gradual. She really didn't even know when she got so wasted, but one thing led to another and she passed out on Miroku's lap. Eventually she woke up in his arms. He was carrying her to her room.  
  
Whether or not this was a good idea, considering he was also drunk, was far from her mind as she listened to the sound of his heartbeat and felt the heat of his strong arms around her, supporting her. She pretended she didn't notice as he practically fell into the bed with her when he went to set her down.  
  
She rolled over and acted asleep, trapping his arm between her and the floor. There was no way he could get away without 'waking her up'. She heard him sigh and settle in behind her. Inwardly smirking, she rolled over again and imprisoned him in a full body hug. Her arms around both his arms. Her legs around his hips. Her heat to his center. And her head in his neck, breathing lightly on his pulse.  
  
To say he was surprised was a gross understatement. He was downright shocked! His entire body was tense beneath her. She could only imagine how he looked. She HAD to see his face. Barely cracking one eye, she looked at him from under her lashes. He was blushing and his eyes were HUGE! It was such a rarity, not to mention hopelessly adorable thing, to see him in this state that she couldn't stop the giggles from racking her body in laugher.  
  
He looked down at the woman around him when she started trembling. Shaking really. He peered closely at her face and saw she was smiling. Not a full out, show-off-your-teeth smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
  
'She did that on purpose!' He thought indignantly. As if he didn't like having Sango draped all over him. 'Why would she.....HOW could she.....' Even in his thoughts his reaction time was slowed. 'Wait a minute. We're both drunk! Would she care if I did.....this?' And he grabbed a handful of the glute that was just within reaching distance.  
  
Expecting a slap, he flinched automatically. And so, he was completely surprised when she moaned and arched herself closer to him. She looked into his warm violet-brown eyes and exhaled in a quiet sigh. They leaned into each other and captured the others lips in a kiss they'd both been dreaming of since the festival.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey.  
  
Sorry it's so short.  
  
Next chapter is a lemon and would've only been viewed at MediaMiner.org. No lemons on FF.net.  
  
Supposedly.  
  
But my library has banned mm.org, but left on Adultff.net, for SOME reason, so you'll just have to let me know if you want it and I'll e-mail it to you. I would just put it on, but I've already been flagged twice by ff.net for something (I don't know what) so I don't wanna risk getting my story kicked off.  
  
The next chapter I'll post here is a never before seen chapter of my story. The lemon is where I left off last time. So tell all your friends and get your dancin' shoes on! We're havin' a hoe-down next chapter. ^-^  
  
And thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much! My outstanding reviewers! I love you all! Caution though. Some of you, okay ONE of you, may not like the next chapter because Rin is in it and she doesn't talk the way she does in the English anime. But in my defense, she does, in the Japanese version, refer to herself in the third person. If it gets on your nerves, I'm sorry, but it's so much easier to make jokes when she talks like that. T~T Sorry.  
  
Okay so now you'll just have to wait for me to update again. Or find a way to post on MediaMiner again.....  
  
Hey now.....PUT THE BAT DOWN!  
  
See ya! *runs off screaming*  
  
"Oh yeah! R&R", is heard floating on the breeze. 


	11. The morning after

Disclaimer : Yeah. So I'm thinking of ways to get ownership. But kidnapping Rumiko Takahashi just seems so messy. Not to mention expensive. I mean look at what I'd have to spend:  
  
Booking a flight to Japan, getting a hotel room for however long it takes to stake out her place, gas money, return flight from Japan, and.....uh.....food and.....um.....stuff.....like, uh.....kidnapping stuff.  
  
And, really, if I were to kidnap you, would you give me your stuff? I don't think so. I know I'd be all like:  
  
"Dude. Step off. And no you can't have my stuff."  
  
But don't fret. I'm always thinking of more ways to get them. Then I shall use my newfound wealth and power to rule the world! *insert scary background and flashes of lightening and thunder*  
  
Ahem.  
  
I guess what I'm trying to say in a VERY roundabout way is.....I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Yet. *wink*  
  
Chapter 12 : The morning after.....  
  
Miroku roused first. He yawned and moved to roll onto his back. Except, when he did, he got a very pleasurable feeling in a certain area. And someone was moaning beneath him.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
His eyes shot open wide and he noticed a sleeping, and very naked, Sango under him.  
  
"Oh. Shit."  
  
All the events of last night came crashing back to him and he looked at his hand to make sure it wasn't a dream. Sango's hair ribbon was still there. He had really done his own wedding.  
  
And consummated it.  
  
'Oh. My. Buddha!'  
  
What was he going to do? Sango was gonna flip. He'd done something irreversible while they were both drunk. She couldn't get her virginity back. He knew that you lose all your reservations when you're wasted, and there was no way he could convince her that he didn't. 'Well, at least I put a cover over us at some point.'  
  
Quickly he slipped from where he had slept, intently focused on not getting hard as Sango sighed under him and began to rouse. He noticed she was waking and decided it would be best if he was asleep when she woke. Less painful that way. So, he resettled atop her and closed his eyes, forcing his breathing to even out, even as his heart sped faster, praying that she wouldn't notice the irregularity.  
  
Sango slowly opened her eyes. She felt a warm weight on her and looked down, wondering why a crushing weight would feel so comforting. It was Miroku. Blurry, broken visions of the night before raced through her mind.  
  
'What was THAT?!' she thought in astonishment. 'Did we really.....?'  
  
She lifted her left hand in front of her face. Sure enough, Miroku's earring sat on her finger. She sighed heavily and dropped her hand. She looked down into his 'sleeping' face. Her own contorted into a visage of painful sadness as she touched his cheek.  
  
'He's going to be sooooooo mad when he wakes up. I practically told him I had to be married before I'd do that. I bet he just performed the ceremony to get me into bed. That LOSER! That wonderful, caring, PERVERTED LOSER!' She dropped her hand and turned her head away, willing the tears from her eyes. 'Maybe I should leave before he gets up. He wouldn't want a wife anyway.' And she tried to gently shove his bulk off of her.  
  
Miroku decided now would be a good time to 'wake up'. He got the feeling she was sad and had to know if she regretted it. He started fluttering his eyelids and arching his back. Unfortunately, this put something right into contact with something else.  
  
Sango stiffened. 'Oh no. I woke him up. Ooooh that feels good. Ugh! What am I gonna do?!'  
  
He sucked in a breath and opened his eyes quickly. There was his Sango, looking like a child that just got caught swiping sweet dumplings. He smiled sleepily at her and breathed "Good morning."  
  
Sango was surprised by his response to waking up over her. Maybe he wouldn't be so averse to this. She stiffly smiled back.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"So how did you sleep?" Miroku inwardly cringed. 'Not the best opener, stupid.'  
  
Sango looked off to the side and blushed slightly. "Pretty good. You?"  
  
"Never better." He racked his brain for something else to talk about. But what was there? 'How was it for you? Yeah. That'd make GREAT progress.' He closed his eyes so she couldn't see him roll them. Finally he thought of something. "Well, I'm hungry. Want to go get something to eat?"  
  
Sango smiled her first smile of the morning and nodded. Suddenly, she felt a throb pulse through her head. It was so intense her eyes crossed. She groaned and vowed never to drink sake again.  
  
He stopped any thoughts of moving at her groan. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She forced out through a grimace. "Just a little headache."  
  
"It doesn't look little." He climbed off her and put his robes back on hurriedly as Sango averted her eyes out of propriety. He moved next to her when she tried to sit up only to fall back on the futon. He sighed and rubbed her head, hoping to alleviate the pain at least a little bit. "Stay here while I get us something. I'll be right back." She grunted her ascent, not wanting to nod again, and he left.  
  
He searched the halls of the "Geisha" house for the kitchen or dining room, anything that held food that he could buy or trade for. Since when did he start buying things? Oh well. He'd think about it later, after he had food in his gut and some sort of antidote for Sango's hangover in his hand. He was almost certain that's what her headache was. She never did drink sake. At least not since he'd known her. He himself didn't have as much as her and was pretty used to the effects of the drink anyway, so he didn't have a headache at all.  
  
After a vain attempt to find anything, he resorted to asking one of the girls where food was. She truly was a vision. Silken black hair, pristine kimono, face painted to perfection. She smiled seductively at him but he was unaffected by her beauty and expensive attire. There was only one woman on his mind. Seeing that he just wanted food, she pouted and pointed him towards the main room.  
  
"Breakfast will be served in a moment for all the guests that stayed the night, my lord." She simpered at him.  
  
He was much more handsome than the man she'd had the night before. When had he come? She tried to remember the night before and finally remembered catching a glimpse of him. She was certain that as the prettiest whore, she would be the one to get his attention that night, but no. He had come in with that demon slayer that she had to help dress. The woman had small scars all over her body and a huge one on her back. She was hardly feminine at all.  
  
But he had taken her away when she'd passed out and not made another appearance for the rest of the night. Surely they weren't involved. She had a man's profession and he was a monk. Weren't they supposed to be celibate? Certainly not this one. That hunk of man couldn't possibly have stayed a virgin that long. 'Besides, he's a warrior monk. If his outfit is genuine anyway. His kind are unpredictable.'  
  
She sighed as he crept past her. This girl was creeping him out just staring at him like that. He found the main room and got two bowls of rice. Sango wouldn't want much more than that. He set them aside and got his own breakfast, ignoring the looks of the women in the room.  
  
He finished quickly and asked the owner, who was in attendance, if there were any herbs used for pain nearby. He nodded and sent one of the girls to get some from the storeroom. The girl returned shortly after. He thanked them and made his way back to the room.  
  
Sango waited on the bed for at least thirty minutes. What was taking him so long? It shouldn't be that hard to find a kitchen and swindle some food. That's what he'd always done before. Maybe he'd found a girl to occupy his time.....  
  
She gasped as a dull pain made itself known in her heart and a hollow void opened in her stomach. No. They were married. He wouldn't. But. There were no witnesses for their union. The ruling lord didn't give his consent. Were they really married or was it all just for her benefit? Whatever it was, when he got back they needed to talk.  
  
Just as she was about to struggle through the pain, get up, and drag his ass back into the room, he walked in, looking sheepish and juggling two bowls of rice and a pouch of herbs, by the smell of it.  
  
"Sorry it took so long." He apologized as he sat down. "I ran into some trouble. Apparently they don't have a kitchen here. I had to eat breakfast in the main room with everyone else and smuggle some rice. Here you go." He handed her the rice and she mumbled a thank you.  
  
She ate and watched him make her medicine. He seemed so calm about it. Was he even feeling anything right now? He made a fire in the long- forgotten pit in the middle of the room with the logs conveniently stacked by the wall, and made her a tea of the leaves and bark. She drank it when he handed it to her and immediately felt the pain leave her head.  
  
"Thank you." She said simply and fell back to the bed.  
  
He smiled and leaned down to rub the last vestiges of pain from her head. She was quickly falling back to sleep. He was taking away all her pain bit by bit until she was a shivering mass at his command to do as he wished.  
  
"Sango. About last-"  
  
She was suddenly wide awake again. "That was wonderful Miroku. Thank you for taking away my ailments." She stood and began dressing, in her own clothing, trying not to blush as she felt his heated gaze upon her naked form. "We must get going if we ever want to find Kaede."  
  
Miroku sighed and tore his gaze from her intriguing form. He could wait until she was ready to discuss their new life together.  
  
Sango finished dressing and walked out into the hallway.  
  
'What was that about us needing to talk? Well that was all shit. GODS! I'm such a coward!' She sighed heavily and hit herself in the head as she dropped off the Geisha costume at the bathhouse.  
  
After thanking the owner for his hospitality, they were on the road again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Inuyasha and Kagome's Journey*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had walked for days after the incident with Mrs. Yataki and her son. Well, Inuyasha walked. Kagome mostly hitched a ride. He sniffed for Kikyo or Kaede's scent and searched for even a footprint to indicate their passing, but he couldn't find a trace of either. Kagome watched the sky for signs of her soul-stealers. Not even a cloud took a likeness to the glowing snakelike creatures.  
  
They were about to turn around and head back when Inuyasha looked to the sky and began growling.  
  
Kagome turned to him, alarmed. "What's wrong?" She looked to the heavens just in time to see an orb of light falling towards the earth a few feet from them.  
  
It landed with a flash and who would emerge but the Lord Youkai of the Western Lands.  
  
"What are you doing in my territory?" He asked with a regal air.  
  
Inuyasha's growl increased and he stepped forward as if to fight. Kagome saw his movement and stopped him with a hand on his arm. His growls ceased as he looked questioningly at her. Kagome stepped towards Sesshomaru without fear.  
  
"We are looking for the little girl, Kaede."  
  
Sesshomaru's face contorted. After all he'd told them about her, they still let her get away?!  
  
"You fools!! Did you not hear me when I told you about the people who would want to use her?!"  
  
Inuyasha shoved Kagome behind him. Even if his brother was somewhat civil to him the last time they had met, he still didn't trust him. He cut off Sesshomaru's tirade with one sentence, spat with venom at the older youkai.  
  
"She was kidnapped."  
  
Sesshomaru's face went even whiter, if possible, as he processed this new information. "By whom?" He growled out.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head away.  
  
"Kikyo." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Both brothers were lost in their thoughts as Kagome related the details. Once she was finished, Inuyasha described the fight, to the best of his ability, seeing as how Kagome wasn't there for it.  
  
"So this ninja-" Sesshomaru started.  
  
"Kosimu." Inuyasha corrected.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He did not like to be corrected. "Right. He seemed to know any move you were about to make?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was it like with Goshinki?" Kagome queried.  
  
His brow furrowed as he thought about how to make them understand. "No. Goshinki was, um, cocky. He let me know that he could read my mind and everyone else's. This guy seemed almost as amazed as I was that he could read my thoughts."  
  
"And he smelled human, but not." Sesshomaru quirked a brow at the oxymoron.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But not demon or hanyou either."  
  
"Right." He confirmed with growing impatience.  
  
"So what is he?" Sesshomaru wondered, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"I don't know, but it's not good." Inuyasha answered as he too thought about the possibilities once more.  
  
Kagome also joined in on pondering the possibilities of what the 'ninja' could be. Sesshomaru was the first to notice the dwindling light.  
  
"Where are you staying tonight?" He asked tersely.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome came out of their thoughts quite suddenly.  
  
"Oh. Wow. It is getting pretty late isn't it." Kagome said as she admired the sunset. It was always so much more vivid here than in her time.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Guess right here."  
  
"You will stay at my castle tonight." Sesshomaru said expecting them to comply promptly. "We will discuss this matter more in the relative safety that I can provide."  
  
"Now wait just a minute you-" Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"We'd love to." She said instead.  
  
"Buh bud?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. We would." She whispered in his ear. His answering growl shook her hand and she pulled it away before he could lick it. Or bite it. Ya know, whatever.  
  
"Very well. Follow me." He turned and walked away.  
  
"You want to SLEEP in his HOUSE?!" Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
"Not really." Kagome admitted. "But it would be rude to say so to his face. Besides," she sniffed, "it's not like we had any place better to sleep."  
  
"Fine." He growled. "We'll stay ONE NIGHT at the bastard's house."  
  
"Castle, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called from up ahead. "And I'm glad to hear it. Rin could use someone to play with."  
  
"It's only one night asshole!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Of course." Sesshomaru said from beside him. Inuyasha started at his sudden appearance. The youkai lord smirked. "Still, it would be good for her and Kagome to become friends."  
  
With this mysterious declaration, he orbed away again. Inuyasha snorted at the path he'd taken and squatted for Kagome to get on so they could follow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sesshomaru's Castle*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!" Rin called as she raced down the corridor. "You are home! Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
"Yes Rin, I did." He stepped to the side to reveal Kagome climbing off Inuyasha's back. She disembarked just in time to catch Rin running at her.  
  
"Kagome-san! You come to see Rin?" The girl looked around. "Where are Shippo-kun and Kaede-chan?"  
  
Kagome looked to Inuyasha for his help, but Sesshomaru answered for her.  
  
"Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome have come to spend the night. Would you show Kagome to her room?"  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." She beamed at him and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on Kagome. I'll show you where you'll sleep." And she pulled an indulgent Kagome away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Naraku's Fortress*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kick!"  
  
"Block!"  
  
"Jump! JUMP!! When I say jump, I mean jump NOW."  
  
Such commands were heard for miles around as Kikyo molded Kaede into her demented little killing machine.  
  
"Jab! Punch! Backhand!"  
  
Kaede performed all commands made of her to perfection, or as close as she could get. After a few days, Kikyo decided that she had executed them well enough to move on to something else.  
  
"Good work Kaede. I believe it is time to begin training with another. Kosimu!!" The ninja came to his mistress from the shadows in a corner of the courtyard.  
  
"Yes mistress?"  
  
"Spar with Kaede. She needs to learn hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. Teach her the ways of the ninja." He seemed reluctant to acquiesce to her request. "Now!!"  
  
"Yes mistress." He took a fighters stance reluctantly before the seemingly six-year-old girl. A look passed between both fighters, one of determination, one of concern overshadowed by duty. And so, Kosimu began his instruction of Kaede.  
  
Kikyo scrutinized every detail of the introductory fight. Kosimu tested Kaede's reflexes, her ability to read her opponent, thinking on her feet, and her technique. When he was finished, Kikyo applauded as they tried to regain their breath.  
  
"Good work. We'll take a short break." Servants brought out water and some fruit. When they left, Kosimu and Kaede sat down for a snack and rest. Kikyo watched them for she had no need for food.  
  
After a time, she clapped twice. "Alright. Break over. On your feet. Oh, and Kosimu, I expect you NOT to take it easy on her this time."  
  
"Yes Mistress." He bowed and approached Kaede.  
  
Five minutes in and it was painfully obvious to Kaede that she was in no way, shape, or form prepared to do real battle. And if she wasn't strong enough to defeat HIM, then how could she possibly defeat the murderers that killed her parents and took her from her loving godmother Kikyo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Miroku and Sango*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After leaving the brothel disguised as a Geisha House, they traveled around looking and asking for signs of Kikyo. Once again, it proved to be a fruitless search. No sign of Kikyo for at least three months at the next village they happened upon.  
  
With no leads and no battles, the two were fighting each other.  
  
"Would you speed up monk?! I don't want to sleep in this forest any longer than I have to."  
  
*sigh* "Sango, you know as well as I that there are no towns for at least two days."  
  
"Exactly why you should speed up hentai!"  
  
A growl rose in Miroku's throat. Not nearly as scary as Inuyasha's, but it shut Sango up nonetheless. They walked in silence for a few miles until Sango stumbled. Miroku caught her and steadied her. She gripped him until she regained her balance. When she realized what she did, she smacked his hands away and smoothed her kimono.  
  
"What is your problem?" He asked in genuine confusion as he rubbed his injured hands.  
  
"You! You ecchi houshi. Never touch me again."  
  
"No problem, frigid taijiya. I shall never touch your foul body again." He stormed down the path and away from the woman he loved.  
  
Sango stood frozen in the road after she heard this. 'Did he just say.....?' She stared at his tense back as it got farther and farther away from her. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
He spun around and walked back to her purposefully. "It means that I never should've married us if you still think I'm a pervert."  
  
"We aren't married Miroku." She tried to speak calmly but it came out harsh and strained. "There were no witnesses, the ruling lord gave no consent and YOU DID THE CEREMONY!"  
  
He had suddenly lost his thunder. 'The woman does have a point.' A voice whispered to him.  
  
'But she still didn't believe you had honorable intentions. She still thinks you're a pervert.' Another hissed.  
  
'Just stop thinking and kiss her.' His inner pervert said. 'She seemed to enjoy your touch well enough last night.'  
  
'Yeah she didn't even feel pain when you-'  
  
'Wait a minute.....'  
  
"Well at LEAST it was MY first TIME!" He accused.  
  
She went pale as what he said registered. Stricken, all she could do was stare. Then all at once, the color returned with a vengeance. "How could you say such a thing?!!" She hit his shoulder, knocking him on his back, as she fumed past.  
  
"Because it's the truth!" He called from the ground as he struggled to his feet.  
  
She stopped and glared a glare so strong it was amazing he didn't shrivel up ad die, as was her wish and his at this moment.  
  
"Kirara!" She called to her faithful companion. In a flash of flame, Kirara transformed. Sango boarded her fire cat and off they rode, back to Kaede's village.  
  
Miroku sighed as he turned and started walking.  
  
"This is going to be a long trip home."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sesshomaru's Castle*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Kagome left, Inuyasha turned to his brother. "Well. Been a while since I've seen this place." He looked around as much as he could without turning his back to Sesshomaru. "Not one for change are you?"  
  
"You already know the answer to that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said broadly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You haven't changed clothes in sixty years, why change your house." Inuyasha stated with sarcasm.  
  
Sesshomaru almost smiled. "I'm amazed you can remember that far back." He declared airily. "But it's been much longer than that since you've seen my home. After all, you were.....indisposed for fifty years."  
  
Inuyasha bared his fangs at his brother. "I see your lips moving but all I hear is blah blah blah fifty years blah blah I'm a girl. You're such a tard." Sesshomaru's face darkened. "Look. I didn't want to come here and I'm sure you don't really want me here. So I'll just nab Kagome and we'll be gone."  
  
"Listen, little brother. Much as I loathe to admit it. I'm your family. Your ONLY family." He looked away. "It would bother me to leave you out when you're so close to my home."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him with suspicion as Sesshomaru walked down the hall.  
  
"Jaken will show you to your room." He called over his shoulder. "I've kept it as it was when you left. Dinner will be served soon." He turned down a hall and out of sight.  
  
"Screw that." Inuyasha muttered, knowing full well that Sesshomaru could hear him.  
  
Jaken came from nowhere, his face even more gruesome in his disgust. "Come half-breed. I'll show you- HEY!"  
  
Inuyasha removed his foot from Jaken's head and continued down the hall. "No need toad. I remember where it was. I did live here for forty years, you know." Ignoring Jaken's muttered obscenities and threats, he followed Kagome and Rin's scents.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*In Kagome's Room*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And the best part is, Rin is right across the hall." Rin beamed as she chatted all through the halls, giving Kagome a mini-tour and all around her room. Kagome was amazed at the extent of knowledge the girl had of the castle, from which way to turn in the maze-like estate to who was in what tapestries, though she strongly doubted they were all called 'Pretty Lady', 'Pretty Man', or 'Sesshomaru-sama'.  
  
"Thank you for showing me around Rin." Kagome bowed.  
  
"It was Rin's pleasure Kagome-san." The girl giggled and bowed back.  
  
Kagome smiled at the child. She was adorable, happy, and so innocent. Just as Kagome always pictured her daughter. Minus a pair of doggy ears.  
  
Whilst off in her own fantasy world, Kagome had no idea Rin was asking her a question. That is until a small hand floated across her vision and a shrill voice screamed in her ear-  
  
"You want to see Rin's room now?"  
  
Kagome jerked at the sudden raise in volume and nodded her agreement. Rin's grin enveloped her face. She grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her across the hall. Upon entering, all Kagome could do was stare.  
  
'How can Sesshomaru be so cold if he would allow this?' She wondered to herself as she perused the room.  
  
It was all in pinks and purples. No expense was spared. The paintings, curtains, wall hangings, rugs, even the bed sheets were of the finest material and craftsmanship.  
  
The outside of the castle looked very cold and foreboding, just as the lord of it appeared to be, with all it's wooden spires and stone parapets.  
  
But this room defied all of that. It was everything a girl could hope for. A very comfortable looking futon on the left, a bureau of polished cherry wood on the right, and a huge window overlooking a garden on the far side wall. Pictures of lovely things, like butterflies and grassy meadows and mountains were hung everywhere. White curtains covered the window. A woven reed mat, that was dyed a soft pink, covered the floor. The futon had pink silk sheets and a lilac comforter for warmth was folded at the bottom. All in all, it was a picture of girlish luxury. For the Warring States Era that is.  
  
Rin watched as Kagome perused her room. "Do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful Rin." Kagome smiled down at her eager face.  
  
Rin smiled back. "Rin has another room for learning and one for bathing but I eat with Lord Sesshomaru in his side of the castle."  
  
"This entire side is yours?" Kagome was astonished. She didn't think Sesshomaru would be that generous.  
  
"Hai. Sesshomaru-sama said that Rin should have her own wing and gave me all these rooms." Her little brow furrowed as she scratched her head, remembering. "But when Rin asked if they could make me fly, he just walked away shaking his head." Kagome stifled a giggle at the girl's confusion. "It wasn't until Sesshomaru-sama got Rin a teacher that I learned that's what all these rooms together are called. Do you know what else they're called?" She looked hopefully up at Kagome.  
  
"What?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"A suite!" She proudly proclaimed. Then her expression turned thoughtful. "But they don't taste good at all."  
  
Inuyasha had followed the girls' scents to his old wing, but when Kagome's laughter rang out, he no longer had to follow his nose to find them.  
  
"Well isn't this cozy." Kagome turned at the voice and found her hanyou looking dashing propped against the doorjamb. She smiled at him and his heart sped.  
  
"I think so. Don't you agree Rin?"  
  
"Yes." The little girl smiled. "Have you seen Kagome's room yet Inuyasha?" She looked up at him hoping she'd get to play tour guide again.  
  
He contained his smile very well. Had to keep up that macho image you know. "Keh."  
  
"That means no." Kagome translated. "Do you want to show him?"  
  
Rin nodded enthusiastically, grabbed each of their hands, and dragged them across the hall. Once in Kagome's room, Inuyasha was struck by how familiar it was. Everything really was as he'd left it, right down to the message he'd written on the wall in a show of disrespect to Sesshomaru. The familiar angry slashes of kanji and obstinate words struck him. A rare thought occurred and he had to find that asshole brother of his before it slipped away.  
  
In an instant he was gone. Kagome and Rin were left looking at each other in bafflement.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Rin does not know." *head shake and shrug*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*West Wing*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha barged into Sesshomaru's study.  
  
"You put her in my room?!! You gave Rin-"  
  
"Your wing?" Sesshomaru cut in with an elegant raise of his brow. "It was no longer yours after you spurned my hospitality and our ancestry for that-"  
  
"Why didn't you at least have that wall washed or replaced or something. Did you always want to-"  
  
"Why I did or did not do something is my business, not yours." He went back to his scrolls. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Don't dismiss me like some kind of trash jackass! I want answers!!"  
  
Sesshomaru set down his brush and rubbed between his eyes. "To what? Rin's wing? Kagome's room? The wall?"  
  
Inuyasha was dumbstruck. "Well. Yeah." Then he remembered he was supposed to be angry.  
  
"I see." Sesshomaru stood. "We will talk about this after supper. Come along." He walked towards the open eating area with Inuyasha glaring suspiciously at the back of his head.  
  
Dinner was exceptional and served with precision. Not that one would expect less from someone employed by Lord Sesshomaru. The girls had joined the room a few minutes after them. The tension between the brothers was palpable and no one said a thing, although Kagome was amazed to notice that Rin's manners were almost as impeccable as Sesshomaru's.  
  
When she was finished, Rin stood and asked to be excused. Sesshomaru nodded his head in compliance.  
  
"Good night Sesshomaru-sama." Rin bowed.  
  
"Good night Rin. Sleep well."  
  
"Hai." She turned and walked down the hall to the East wing.  
  
"Kagome, if you wouldn't mind....." He inclined his head in the direction Rin had gone.  
  
"Of course." Kagome stood. "If you'll excuse me." She looked to Sesshomaru who nodded again as Inuyasha snorted at all the respect his brother was getting. It was almost painful to watch.  
  
Once they were gone, he turned to Sesshomaru. "Well?"  
  
He sighed heavily. "Yes, Inuyasha. What would you like to know first?"  
  
He thought for a moment. There was so much he wanted to know. "Why didn't you wash off my letter? Or replace it? I'm sure you could've had it done with all the shit you got from Dad."  
  
Sesshomaru clenched his jaw. "It was not 'shit' as you so crudely put it. It was antiques and-"  
  
"You're avoiding my question."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked slowly as he formulated his response. "At first, when you left, I didn't know what to think. I take you into MY house after YOUR mother dies. I provide everything you could possibly need or want and at the first utterance of that damned jewel you run off." He stopped.  
  
Inuyasha was now thoroughly perplexed. He'd never thought about their fallout from Sesshomaru's point of view before. He felt eyes boring into his head and looked up, his confusion written clearly across his face. Sesshomaru continued.  
  
"It made me feel.....hurt. I did NOT like that. So I dwelt on it and the hurt turned to anger, the anger to hate, and I left the writing on the wall to remind myself that you hated me just as much as I hated you." He paused. Talking about their feelings was just NOT something men do. Especially these men. To say it was awkward was a gross understatement. "Happy now?"  
  
Inuyasha was still confused. "I guess. Is that why you gave Rin my wing? To spite me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled slightly, very slightly, and shook his head. "Because it wouldn't be proper for her to stay in my wing and that wing is safer for her then the North wing."  
  
"Because it's straight down the hall....." Inuyasha trailed off as understanding dawned on his face.  
  
"Instead of around a corner." Sesshomaru finished his thought. "Rin is.....very special to me."  
  
"I get it now. But why did you put Kagome in my room? Am I not sleeping there?"  
  
Sesshomaru's brows knit in confusion. "Of course you are."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha jumped up. "We can't sleep together! Last time that happened I- Wait a minute. You don't need to know that."  
  
Now Sesshomaru was the confused one. Was his brother not courting the young maid? Or could it be that he does not know he is.....? As this thought came to him for a second time, he nearly laughed aloud, but he was too composed for that kind of frivolous behavior. Instead a stifled snort came out.  
  
Inuyasha's ire rose again to the surface. "What?!" He demanded. 'I KNOW that pompous ass is NOT laughing at me.'  
  
"As I suspected." Sesshomaru sobered up quickly. "You have no idea, do you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, his confused laced with indignation.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "It seems you have yet to remember the ways of Youkai Mating then?" Inuyasha just blinked at him, waiting for him to get to the point. "I see. Well you ARE half human. It must have gotten lost somewhere in that thick head of yours. I guess the responsibility falls upon me then."  
  
Inuyasha held up a hand. "Wait a minute, wait just a damn minute." He fairly shouted. "You," he pointed, "are going to tell me," again with the pointing, "about mating?" He finished incredulously. Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha snorted. "Riiiiiight. And just what makes you think I'll listen to you about this?"  
  
"I doubt you'll believe whatever I say, but I've been testing your performance for the last few months and I no longer wish for Tetsusaiga. I just go after it to make sure you're learning to use it correctly. And to get a proper spar." He explained. "I have no wish to do you ill will. And I hope to make your life more.....interesting once I've explained this."  
  
Inuyasha was still doubtful, but it didn't hurt to listen, even if he thought the older youkai was lying about it. He nodded his assent and Sesshomaru began.  
  
"Good. What do you know of Mating? Anything at all?" He looked at Inuyasha expectantly.  
  
Inuyasha nearly choked at his abruptness with delving into this touchy subject. Once he'd cleared his airways, he managed to choke out, "Some things. Just what I've learned from out there." He pointed vaguely in the direction of the forest. "You know. What goes where.....and.....scents." He turned away to hide his blush.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed deeply. "I see. Best to start at the beginning. There are eight steps to a youkai mating. Each has intricate meanings and instinctual foundations. Usually youkai pups are born with this knowledge. Although, they don't recall it until it's actually happening to them."  
  
"So, Shippo knows more about youkai mating than me right now?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly regretting giving his permission for his stoic brother to tell him all of this. 'This is so embarrassing!'  
  
"The fox kit does know more but doesn't remember yet. However, after I finish, you will not be left out." Sesshomaru informed him. 'This is so humiliating. Telling the half-breed what he should already know.' A growl was squelched in his throat before Inuyasha could catch it. "As I was saying. There are eight steps. Upon meeting your future mate, you would've smelled her, correct?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, but just to make sure she wasn't someone else."  
  
Sesshomaru let his chuckle out. "So you say. Smelling them imprints the scent in your memory. You should've had a natural reaction to it. A certain body part calling for attention."  
  
Inuyasha's jaw fell open. "I thought that was just because she was rubbing against it. Then practically got her head shoved in it at the time!" Once he realized what he'd said, he blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled in his chest. 'This is more entertaining than I thought it would be.' "Back to the subject. By having that scent sticking to your nose, you can't stay away from it for too long. Your mate's scent will become almost like an aphrodisiac to you. You felt calmer and more relaxed around her from almost the first day. Am I correct in my assumption?" Inuyasha nodded again. "As I thought. The second step is protection. You don't have to like her to feel the intense need to keep her safe. You might not even want to, but you do it anyway. Eventually you become friends, that's step three. It can happen when you don't even know it. Step four is watching her sleep, and I know you have." A sudden thought occurred to him. "How long have you been traveling together now? Two years?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Almost three. She'll be eighteen in human years this spring. That's how I remember."  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked, although he didn't show it, that his brother had been with her for so long and hadn't marked her. "Well, she's a little old to not be claimed yet, isn't she?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground and nodded slightly. "I didn't even realize that I wanted a mate until we found Kaede's parents and started watching over her."  
  
"It was a shock wasn't it? To suddenly have this little person depending on you." Sesshomaru said so quietly Inuyasha had to strain to hear him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother strangely. He wouldn't have guessed the Great Sesshomaru would admit that he was actually CARING for Rin, though he did say she was special to him earlier.....  
  
"So, when are you going to mate?"  
  
The great Lord of the Western Lands surprisingly pinked at the question. "Actually, I'm waiting for Rin. She's too young right now, but she is to be mine."  
  
Inuyasha started. "You mean.....that little girl.....?"  
  
"Yes." He said impatiently. "Now to get back to you. Step Five is slight touching. It forms a more intimate bond. You'll find reasons to touch her. Step six is public touching. It basically states that she's yours to all Youkai. Her riding on your back was a big one. Pervert."  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one waiting for a little girl to grow up so I can ravage her."  
  
Sesshomaru's mouth actually fell open a little bit. "First off, it's none of your business what I do with Rin. Secondly, I wouldn't 'ravage' her. I would make love. There's a difference."  
  
"Riiiiiiight. Sure there is." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded like he knew what he was talking about. Which he didn't.  
  
"Anyway." Sesshomaru was getting a little peeved that he had to go through this. "All through the first six steps, you try to push your mate away. It's an instinctual thing to do and has no defined beginning, though it tends to stop by step seven. It's to test her faithfulness, loyalty, trust, patience and ultimately her idiocy tolerance, which I'm sure Kagome has to have a high one to put up with you. To a human looking in, it would seem like you didn't like your mate, didn't want to love her. I assume you performed this test using the other miko."  
  
Inuyasha finally understood why he felt like he could never forget Kikyo. Because his instincts were telling him push away Kagome and see what she'd do. Kikyo was the logical choice, once she came back anyway, because Kagome figured out that he was involved with her already. It was all coming together. To think that he was doing all this and had no idea that it was the right thing.....  
  
Faintly he heard his brother continue with his lecture. "Step seven is sleeping together."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened to a painful point. "Do you mean.....?"  
  
"Not that kind of sleeping together. Just sleeping by each other. It starts to put her scent on you and your scent on her. It's really very innocent. This step is usually only performed if your mate is too young to mate. It's commonly called an intent claim since nothing actually happens. I can tell that this is as far as you've gotten. Next is the claiming. The actual real mating. During this step, and it's very important, you do three things. Have you understood everything I've said so far?" He looked at his brother.  
  
Inuyasha was reeling from how far into the courtship Kagome and he had gone without even knowing it. "Yeah, I think so." He turned glazed eyes to his brother. "So, you and Rin are on the intent claim too?"  
  
"Yes. That is why she always smells like me. But my situation with Rin is different than with most Youkai. I found her at such a young age that it is impossible for me to go about this the correct way. I have made an intent claim but in truth we are only on step four. Now would you stop dwelling on her?! This is about you." Sesshomaru was practically red with irritation  
  
Inuyasha looked slyly at the older youkai. "Sorry. I just can't get over the fact that you will someday mate with a human. It goes against everything you've ever yelled at me."  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed. "Well, it isn't that odd. After all, Father did it, as are you. Must run in the family."  
  
"Sure. Explain it away any way you like." Inuyasha muttered but knew he still heard him. "There's just one thing I want to know. If all this has already happened with me and Kagome, the point is pretty much mute. So why tell me all that instead of just the stuff that hasn't happened yet?"  
  
"Because one day you will have children and knowing you, they won't remember either. You could consider it my gift to your family."  
  
He cleared his throat and took a deep, calming breath for this next part. The most important part. "Now, the claim is very important. It is when you mark your mate for life. During the height of the claim, you must bite her jugular. It's the most vulnerable part of her body, showing that she trusts you, and it can be seen even if she's fully clothed, showing that we inu-youkai have decency with our mates. Beware of clawing her hips. That's the sign of a wolf. And if you take her from behind, try not to bite the back of her neck to drown out your growls. It's fox marking."  
  
Inuyasha was amazed. How his brother could keep a straight face and not blush while talking about sex was a mystery. His own blush felt like it was burning a hole in his face. 'This is insane!'  
  
"Are you listening to me, hanyou?"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"I said, after you mark her, she must accept your claim. It's called The Acceptance and it's a very important half of the marking. When you mark her, you form a bond. This bond comes with certain.....perks, that I'll let you find out for yourself. If she doesn't accept your mark by marking you on the opposite side of your neck, you have an incomplete bond. It's a very painful thing. One of the other, more foolish, lords did so and was in constant pain. He couldn't ignore the perks and yet couldn't take another because he'd marked her. He became a shell of the youkai he once was. He died only months after that mistake." He stared at his brother with a serious intensity that was most disarming. "Do you understand the heaviness of this situation? If she doesn't mark you back, you die."  
  
Inuyasha gulped and nodded. "I understand. I'm going to have to tell her about this, aren't I?" Sesshomaru nodded. Another thought came to Inuyasha. "I'm going to live longer than her. Is there a way to have her live as long as me?"  
  
Sesshomaru knew this question was coming. "Yes. That's the third thing I told you about. But it's very risky. She might reject it."  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked eagerly. "I'm sure Kagome can pull through it."  
  
"During The Acceptance, she must drink a portion of your blood. If you were a full youkai, like myself, she would only need a drop or two. But since half your blood is human, she'll need a little more than a drop."  
  
"What'll happen then?"  
  
"Well, as far as I could tell from our father's bond to your mother, she'll stay as she is and go on living with your lifespan. Your blood will fuse with hers, giving her some other benefits not confined to the bond."  
  
"Father did it to Mother?" Inuyasha asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes. He loved her very much. That's why he bonded to her and gave you Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru looked down. "He wanted to protect you. Even from yourself."  
  
Inuyasha looked down too. It seemed only right. A show of respect to their father's memory.  
  
Once they felt enough time had passed contemplating that, Sesshomaru looked up. "Besides, how else could she have survived your childhood?"  
  
"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" Inuyasha protested.  
  
Sesshomaru almost snorted. "Yeah right! I was there for a lot of it, remember? AND I was speaking of the TIME span until she....." He trickled off as Inuyasha's face became sullen at the mention of his mother's death. "She was a wonderful woman. Even if she was human." Inuyasha found himself smiling at his brother despite himself.  
  
After a night filled with so many emotional confessions, Sesshomaru had to clear his throat. "Yes. Well. It's getting on in the evening and I'm sure you want to get some rest. Think on what I've said, Inuyasha, and don't let that girl go on without the knowledge much longer."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. As if he had to be told that. "Yeah, yeah. 'Night." He walked to his room, barely hearing the sentiment returned by his older brother.  
  
By the time they'd finished, Kagome was half asleep. She still had no idea this was Inuyasha's old room nor that she was sharing it in this huge house. Being a human, the writing on the wall that Inuyasha was so worried about was invisible. He'd forgotten that he'd written it in Youkai ink. The ink was specially made almost two hundred years ago to stop the Mortals from seeing the secret business of the Youkai. So, all she cared about when she entered the room was the bed. A nice, big, comfy bed with four plush pillows all in blue, red, green and black. She pulled back the lush covers and snuggled down into the mattress, huddled under the warm sheets, and started slipping into a deep sleep with no other cares besides seeing her dreams again.  
  
So she was rightfully surprised when Inuyasha slipped into said nice, big, comfy bed with her and wrapped his arms protectively around her torso. She knew exactly who it was once she was held and felt no need to do anything but mutter at him through her semi-conscious state.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." He said with a secretive smile hidden in her sweet smelling hair.  
  
"Whatever." She mumbled. "Too tired to fight. *yawn* Must sleep. Night."  
  
"Goodnight. Mate." He whispered to her.  
  
As she drifted off, his words mixed into her dreams. She felt him kiss the top of her head and the contented growl rumbling from his chest and through her back soon pushed her over the final edge into the abyss of dreamers. It was the best nights sleep she'd ever had. It felt so right. Being with him like this.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Differing points in returning to the Village*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango had ridden Kirara hard all day and was barely a day away from Kaede's village and familiarity. She looked to the stars as she thought over the day.  
  
How had it gone so wrong?! All these questions and no answers. Did Miroku love her? Were they really married? Did he hate her now?  
  
Was he okay out there alone?  
  
Could he find his way back?  
  
Did he need her there with him?  
  
She shook her head as thoughts of the houshi reverberated through her mind. She needed to clear her head and brooding wasn't doing anything to help it.  
  
While Sango was pondering Miroku, Miroku was pondering Sango.  
  
He'd run after her, hoping to catch her when she stopped for a rest, but to no avail. He slowed his pace as it became apparent that he wouldn't get to her anytime soon. So now, as he made camp and looked to the stars, he wondered.  
  
What happened out there?  
  
Why did he snap like that? And at her of all people?! His own wife!  
  
How could things have gotten so out of hand?  
  
Sure, he COULD blame her. After all she did start it. But he finished it with that whole 'questioning her purity' thing. He never should've said that. But she thought he was a true pervert and would still go after other women. He had to convince her that that wasn't the case.  
  
And when he got to the village in, 'What is it? Four days?', he'd prove it to her. Now to get some sleep so he could continue fighting for her love and trust.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*At a Distant Castle*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo finally let them sleep off the hard days work.  
  
Kaede went to her room and collapsed, thoroughly exhausted, onto her futon. She could barely keep up with Kosimu's instruction.  
  
And tomorrow it would be worse.  
  
She groaned at the thought. There was no help for it. She had to get stronger. And that meant only one thing.  
  
Another transformation was in order.  
  
Her scream echoed through the hallways of Naraku's castle, frightening maids and servants. Making Kagura to look up from her talk with Kanna and bewildering Naraku himself enough to stop drinking his tea.  
  
Kosimu winced in sympathy as Kikyo slowly smiled.  
  
It was all too easy.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you ALL sooooooooooooo much for reviewing my story so far. And if you're an old reader that's come back now that I've finally got the new chapter up, you might have recognized that talk between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha from my old chapter ten, which has now fused with chapter nine to become chapter eight.  
  
Confused? You should be. I've squished and added and you've missed it all by jumping here. But that's okay. I forgive you for blowing off my new and improved version. ^.^  
  
At least *~* I *~* think it's improved.....  
  
Anyway R&R, as usual. Thanks bunches. 


	12. Preview of Chapter 13

AN: This chapter is unfinished, unedited and very raw.  
  
My computer broke.  
  
Again. *sniff*  
  
It smells like burned plastic in the vents.  
  
So I'm trying to remember what the hell I wrote last time.  
  
Damn my trust in a machine!!!!  
  
I stopped saving to disks and look where it got me. So, I'll update as soon as I find time to write again. This is just to appease your thirst for my story. Hope it holds you over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer : Okay. Scratch the whole kidnapping thing. So I was thinking to myself :  
  
"Hey self! I could just buy the whole franchise."  
  
So I looked it up on E-Bay. And it was WAAAAAAAAAY more expensive than I could EVER afford.  
  
So I'm back at square one. How to get my hands on that rude dog-boy and his little friends too.....  
  
I'll come up with something. Have no fear! For I am a writer with a big imagination.  
  
HEY!  
  
I can hear you laughing!  
  
Stop that!  
  
*sigh* Critics.  
  
Chapter 13 : Why you should never grow up.....  
  
Upon waking, Kagome snuggled deeper into her Inu-cacoon. His arms tightened around her and his warm breath stroked her neck from where his head rested against her shoulder. It was a wonderful thing to wake up to. And it just got better every time.  
  
She turned in the circle of his arms and gazed into the face she so loved. How anyone could hate him, she didn't know. They hated him at first glance without even getting to know his crass, surly, high strung, hot headed.....  
  
Okay, so maybe it was better if they didn't talk to him first. Still, he was the most handsome man she'd ever met. He was even hotter than most of the movie stars at home. But even if he walked around looking as he did now, relaxed, friendly, innocent even, she wasn't sure people would but aside their prejudices for a moment and get to know the hanyou she did. He was so full of life, passion, fire and love. Too bad he kept it so bottled up and hidden away, even from himself, to let anyone know him like she did. Because for all the acts he put on she could see through all his posturing and into his heart. If they got to know that side of him she was sure some of the hostility toward hanyous would abate some.  
  
The anathema to his very existence twitched and took her eyes away from his face, away from his full, pouty lips glossed over from sleep, and to the top of his head where the white appendages lay. She was struck with the sudden urge to touch one. Just to see if it was a soft as she remembered.  
  
She reached for one and was amazed at the sheer fuzziness of the ear! 'Why would anyone hate him for these? Just because he's different doesn't mean anything!' Filled with a sudden loathing scorn for her own people, she slid up and kissed one in apology.  
  
She heard a sudden intake of air and a deep growl start. Her heart jumped in fear and she quickly pulled away to see if he was still asleep. He was and there was no sound. She figured it was her imagination wishing for his eyes to open so she could see the amber hues. Shaking her head slightly at her own silliness, she turned her attention back to his ears. She smiled faintly, thinking of all the times when she'd been distracted by them in the middle of one of their many fights, of the first time she'd seen him and found it odd that she was just as attracted to them now as she was then. Two years and they still fascinated her. She reached for one again, but it flinched away. She went in pursuit.  
  
Inuyasha had almost had a heart attack when he awoke to Kagome's scent being so strong in his nostrils. The feeling doubled when he realized that they were so entwines together, legs and arms wrapped around each other intimately as they'd slept. The wave of love he felt for her took his breath away and he nearly choked on the need to make her his own. Then no one could take her away from him.  
  
No one could touch her.  
  
No one WOULD touch her.  
  
Not that mangy wolf, or that pansy boy human. Or even his best friend that lecherous monk. He might have been acting like a pervert all these years, according to him, but as a great scholar once said 'Perfection is a habit, not a state of being.' Or something like that. And the same went for lechery.  
  
The growl that was formed from his musings was waking Kagome up and he tried to still and pretend to be asleep, hoping to give her a few more hours of much needed rest. No such luck. Her heart beat faster, her breathing became shallower and he knew she was awake.  
  
Before he could say a thing, she shrank more into him, shoving her perfect posterior into his groin. His eyes rolled back and he bit his lip to keep from groaning. His arms tightened even more possessively around her. No one could ever have her but him.  
  
As she turned to him, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Maybe if he looked asleep she would go back to sleep and stop affecting him like this. After all, it worked with Kaede when he wanted her to sleep.  
  
But again, no luck.  
  
He was having a hard enough time controlling himself with her just breathing on him, but the emotions coming from her were driving him crazy. Sadness, guilt, anger, desire, all melded together in his nose, seeping through his every pore, making him long to fight off all the unpleasant ones and help her with the other. And feeling her eyes scour his face didn't help.  
  
When they settled on his mouth he almost lost it and kissed her then, but he held himself in check well enough. That is until his ears twitched, drawing her attention to them. He almost sighed in relief.  
  
Then he felt her fingers rubbing the base and inside. He almost died. It was at this precise moment that he found they were sensitive to more than just sound. Her touch was so much different than when his mother had petted them, comforting him as a child. And it was sooooooooo much better.  
  
She slid her body sensually up his own until his face was encased in the cottony softness of Kagome's bosom. He was in heaven as her scent was multiplied ten times and fed directly to his nose. It was at this moment that he had another epiphany.  
  
She was in heat.  
  
He could've beat his head against a wall. How could he forget that??? It was almost time for the quarter moon, the one time every month Kagome went into heat. Usually he'd be more difficult to get along with. Trying to keep her away because all she did was distract him. But this time it was different. He knew who she was.  
  
Well he always knew who she was, but this time he KNEW who she WAS!! And it was getting pretty hard to ignore all these feeling she was bringing to him. The need to claim and mark his territory. Her.  
  
The youkai was fighting to come out and he was fighting to keep it in. he started breathing through his mouth, trying to resist as much temptation as possible. But then she kissed his ears and he gasped out loud. He could hold the pleased grumble in as the pure adoration of the action took his heart on a flight in wonderland. He quickly cut off the growl before she hear the want behind it.  
  
She pulled away from him and he was surprised at the intense urge to pull her back and shove his face back between her breasts. The fit his head so perfectly. It was like they were made for him. And in a away they were. Just as suddenly as she'd left, she was back. He could feel her fingertips questing for his ears again. He knew if she touched them again he'd lose it and end up marking her right here, in his old bed, in his old room, in his brother's house.  
  
The thought of Sesshomaru abated his ardor enough for the moment to clear his head and he could finally hear her hunt for his ears. He didn't get why they fascinated her so. They were just ears. Albeit ones that were different than everyone else's, but they were still just ears.  
  
"Come back here you little suckers." Kagome mumbled, trying not to wake him. She wanted to feel his glorious ears just one more time before the chance was taken from her. Probably forever. Unfortunately for her, they were harder to catch than a fly at a disinfectant plant.  
  
She gave up and slid back down his body to come face to face with two glowing golden eyes and a rod poking her in the stomach. Her eyes widened minimally at the revelation that he was awake at all. She wondered briefly how long he had been awake before she caught a glimpse of fang between slightly parted lips. That was when she realized three things. One: That was no rod poking her. Two: He was getting her wet just looking at her. 'Since when did that happen?' And three : If he didn't kiss her soon, she would die.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth became dry as her heated stare settled on his mouth once again. He slipped his tongue past equally dry lips moistening them, unaware of how much that would inflame her desire.  
  
Okay. She was a patient girl, but this was enough! She'd waited for him to make the first move long enough and it was getting her nowhere. 'A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.' Taking the initiative she closed the small distance separating them. Once again she found herself trembling in his arms.  
  
With Kagome's kiss, he could no longer stop the influx of her scent to his nose. Taking the full impact of her desire and feeding it directly to the youkai inside. The extra enticement called to him 'Take me. I'm yours.' And he fought his hardest to stop the transformation from happening. He nearly whimpered as she moaned into the kiss, feeling the pleasure of it vibrate through his mouth, urging the youkai to take hold. His claws gently scraped against her back dragging to her hips and pulling her harder against his chest and beyond.  
  
She shivered and arched more fully into him when she felt the claws that had ripped hundreds of youkai apart to protect her caress her from back to hip passing just below her breast. She ached to feel them just a little higher. The tingle in her loins was turning into an inferno. An inferno that she wanted nothing less than to consume her alive.  
  
Her arousing scent was spiking, He could feel it seep through every pore in his body. Instincts raging, he could do no more than hold tighter as his reined in the demon trying to escape. He knew if he didn't stop her they'd end up mating right here. And as much as he wanted pups with her, he seriously doubted that now was the time for that. There was still so much to do. So many shards to collect. So many demons to kill. So much need to fight off.  
  
He reluctantly pulled away from her, but she followed and resumed her unknown torture on him. She landed kisses on his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, anywhere she could find in search of his sensuous mouth once more. She even went so far as to straddle him, even though she knew as well as he that her slight weight wouldn't keep him there if he wanted to get away.  
  
But he didn't want to get away. He'd conceded to letting her trap him there, just to enjoy his mate's alluring caress a little longer. To hell with the trouble he'd have keeping the demon at bay. She kissed him thoroughly, bringing her tongue to touch his, stoking his mouth from the inside out, lighting upon his fangs and getting even more pleasure from the prick of the tip. She didn't even notice that she'd stated rocking against him, repeatedly bringing her heated core in contact with his throbbing desire until she heard his loud voicing of appreciation.  
  
She continued and he was more than willing to let her. Oh boy was he willing, but when he felt her hands on his bare chest and his own going beneath her skirt to hold her tighter against him, that's when he knew they'd gone too far.  
  
He renewed his fight and took control. Reluctantly tearing his mouth from Kagome's, he unwound their legs, arms, and clothing to lift her off of himself and set her on the bed next to him. Kagome's eyes finally snapped open as she realized that he had escaped her grasp. She looked at him questionably and felt her heart sink as he looked at her. He sat up and straightened his jackets, building up the confidence to tell her they couldn't do this now. Then he looked in her eyes. Her eyes filled with tears as he looked at her with such sorrow that it could be for no other reason than he regretted what they'd just done.  
  
"Kagome-"was all he got out before she jumped from the bed and ran from the room. He sat stunned as what had happened sunk in. "Well THAT didn't go right." He groused as he fought through the blue balls left to him by his lady love.  
  
He followed the inebriating scent through the hall and to Rin's closed door. There he used his ears for a less erotic purpose, the one that they were made for, and listened through the shut portal for any movement inside. He heard the girl's talking. Well, he heard Rin talking and Kagome 'Uh-huh' ing every few minutes to let Rin know she was listening. Though, her uh-huh seemed to be a little flat. But listening to Rin talk about how pretty and strong his brother was only made him want to do three things.  
  
One: Throw up.  
  
Two: Laugh.  
  
And three: Break down the door and drag Kagome out kicking and screaming.  
  
But he wasn't particularly fond of being sick, his laugh wasn't a nice thing to hear and, much as he would love to throw Kagome over his shoulder, he seriously doubted Sesshomaru would take kindly to him walking into Rin's room uninvited Let alone destroying his property and scaring his mate.  
  
So he opted out and walked down the corridor, trying to the rid of the frustration and heartache of Kagome running away from him. Halfway down the hall, his stomach growled.  
  
"Well at least now I know where to go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside a village far away*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango had woken before the sun and ridden Kirara hard all day after her restless night of worrying about Miroku. She saw the smoke rising from the vents before she saw the village and set Kirara down outside in the forest. The fire-cat detransformed and trotted along behind Sango, trying to keep up as the exterminator stormed through the village.  
  
Kaede saw her coming as she picked herbs in her garden. When she saw the equally enraged and worried look on her face, she held her tongue from asking what was wrong. When Sango passed all she could do was shake her head and stare after her rigid back.  
  
"Miroku, what stupid thing have ye one now?"  
  
The same thing crossed the villagers minds as she stomped through the crowds. They gave her a large berth. The slayer stormed into the elderly miko's hut and straight to the futon she borrowed when they group stayed there. Once she was sure she was alone she gave in to the tears. Her sobs racked her body as she fought to keep it quiet. Her legs curled up to her chest and she buried her face in her knees.  
  
'How could he say that? How could I do that?! I HATE him! But Gods how I love him.' She cried harder as she replayed the event through her memory. His hurt look. Then his ire. She wouldn't be surprised if she never saw him again and that thought made her weep all the harder.  
  
By this point, after a restless night's sleep worrying if he was okay out there and not dead, and a day full of stewing on the thoughts running through her head, she felt, quite literally, like shit. And not a little dog diddle by the bush. Or even a steaming pile of horse dung in the middle of the road. More like a giant bear youkai after too many fish and bad berries. Stinky, runny, and multi-colored. That was how she felt right now.  
  
Kirara poked her nose around the reed door to see if the tsunami had blown over yet. Still smelling anger, sadness, and above all, salty tears, she hopped through the door and pawed over to her mistress. She nosed the girl's hand, trying to get her to pet her, knowing it would comfort the distraught girl. She licked away her tears, but new ones replaced the old faster than she could be rid of the old ones. She purred reassurances to her, but still Sango didn't respond.  
  
So she did the only thing left to do and lent the girl her warm [presence until she fell into another restless slumber. Once that occurred, she got up, walked into the woods and transformed. Then she flew away to find that deceiving houshi. And when she did, nothing could save him from her fang-lashing. Retribution would be served for her friend's pain, and it would come from the girl herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Naraku's Castle*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The servants walked around in a daze. More of a daze than usual. The screams from the night before had made for a sleepless night. They set about preparing the castle for the day's events. Lord Kagewaki had made some odd acquaintances lately and hired bizarre new help. His people like to destroy stuff, kill stuff, and generally make a mess of things.  
  
So the cooks prepared lots of food, the maids fixed buckets upon buckets of scrub water for the blood and debris doubtless to be made during the day, the stable hands brushed the horses and locked them up from the hungry jaws of their masters new, uh, friends, and the guards earned their pay.  
  
In all truth, the staff had no choice but to accept what their lord was doing. They all had the name "Naraku" printed across off-white headbands going across their topknots and underneath their headscarves.  
  
But even with their will no longer their own, they couldn't ignore the half-naked, gorgeous youkai walking blindly through the halls and into the courtyard. The ramifications of Kaede's transformation the night before were astounding. Her blue hair was long, longer than most women's. Her eyes retained their childlike hue and bigness. But her figure was the most astounding change. Her hips were round, her jugs were huge and she had an overall tone that screamed deadly.  
  
And the men took notice.  
  
And it was not good.  
  
The sound of elbows knocking against ribs was almost deafening to her as she walked through. Her clothes no longer fit for she had grown from a lass of six to a woman of twenty. The men were lusty, the women disapproving and Kikyo was just dragging herself outside after the sound of screams ripped her from her meditating.  
  
All around Kaede were dead or bleeding men. The fools had tried to approach her and suffered the consequences. Kikyo observed as the human men cowered in fear and the youkai only increased their efforts, the bloodlust and lure of sex charging their instincts and turning them into a surging mass of hungry men going for the only woman worthy enough of their affections in the entire castle. 


	13. Why you should never grow up

Disclaimer : Okay. Scratch the whole kidnapping thing. So I was thinking to myself :  
  
"Hey self! I could just buy the whole franchise."  
  
So I looked it up on E-Bay. And it was WAAAAAAAAAY more expensive than I could EVER afford.  
  
So I'm back at square one. How to get my hands on that rude dog-boy and his little friends too.....  
  
I'll come up with something. Have no fear! For I am a writer with a big imagination.  
  
HEY!  
  
I can hear you laughing!  
  
Stop that!  
  
*sigh* Critics.  
  
Chapter 13 : Why you should never grow up.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Naraku's Castle*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The servants walked around in a daze. More of a daze than usual. The screams echoing through every corridor had made for a sleepless night. They set about preparing the castle for the day's events. Lord Kagewaki had made some odd acquaintances lately and hired bizarre new help. His new people liked to destroy stuff. Kill stuff. Basically make a mess of things.  
  
So the cooks prepared LOTS of food, the maids fixed buckets upon buckets of scrub water for the blood and debris doubtless to be made during the day, the stable hands brushed the horses and locked them up from the hungry jaws of their masters new, uh, friends, and the guards earned their pay doing what guards do.  
  
In all truth, the staff had no choice but to accept what their lord was doing and go about their menial chores in exchange for food and housing, for they all had the name "Naraku" printed across off-white headbands going around their topknots and underneath their headscarves.  
  
But even with their will no longer their own, they couldn't ignore the half-naked, gorgeous youkai walking blindly through the halls and into the courtyard.  
  
The ramifications of Kaede's transformation the night before were astounding. Her blue hair was long, longer than most women's. Her eyes retained their childlike hue and roundness. But her figure was the most astounding change. Her hips were round, her jugs were huge, her tail was long and shiny in the waning moonlight, and she had an overall tone that screamed deadly.  
  
And the men took notice.  
  
And it was not good.  
  
The sound of elbows knocking against ribs, catcalls, and displeasing remarks were almost deafening to her as she walked through the square. Her clothes no longer fit for she had grown from a lass of six to a woman of twenty. The men were lusty, the women disapproving and the youkai were advancing. Kikyo dragged herself outside after the sound of screams ripped her from her meditating. The sight she encountered was impressive.  
  
In a sick and twisted kind of way.  
  
All around Kaede were dead or bleeding men. The fools had tried to approach her and suffered the consequences. Kikyo observed as the human men cowered in fear and the youkai only increased their efforts, the bloodlust and lure of sex charging their instincts and turning them into a surging mass of hungry men going for the only woman worthy enough of their affections in the entire castle.  
  
Kosimu ran onto the porch after Kikyo and watched with horror the devastation being wrought. Who was that woman and why was she killing all those men? He stepped forward to stop the slaughter when a hand on his shoulder halted his movement. The chill from the hand against his skin indicated one person and he looked down at Kikyo.  
  
"Don't even try. Kaede will kill you too."  
  
'Kaede?' That woman was the little girl he was training only the day before? It wasn't possible. She was too efficient. She was too old. She was too beautiful.  
  
Shaking that thought from his head, he looked on the fight with new eyes. He recognized her fighting style as a combination of what Kikyo had been teaching the child and what he himself had taught her yesterday. And upon closer inspection, he supposed she did look a little like the girl.  
  
But why was she killing these men? And why wasn't Kikyo stopping her? He looked down at the dead miko again and saw her smiling. She was enjoying it!! The carnage was pleasing to her! And with his ability to read minds, he could hear all she was thinking. 'It's all starting to come together. Soon they will both die. Then I will have my revenge for his treachery!' Sometimes it was more of a curse than a gift.  
  
Disgusted, he looked away from the smiling corpse and back to the fight, if it could even be called that. Kaede had just landed from a spinning roundhouse kick. Her hair flew around her head in a glorious blue arc. The youkai struggled through breathless lungs and up from his purple ass where he'd landed. She was flexing her claws as he came closer, trying to get to her again. Kosimu yelled her name but she didn't even look his way as she sliced the oni from collarbone to hip, splitting him in half.  
  
Kikyo chuckled darkly. "She can't hear you. Can't you tell she's sleeping?"  
  
She laughed again as his face reflected his horror. 'Never wake a sleepwalker' gained a whole new meaning as Kaede flipped her tail, knocking one youkai backward and impaling another. He couldn't take it anymore and stepped forward again, only to have Kikyo order him through his own headband to stay where he was. He couldn't fight the spell and he turned blank eyes once again to the fight.  
  
Kaede's hands, face and rags were soaked in demon blood and it never even registered what she'd done until the light of dawn crept over the battlements and hit her eyes. She was awoken in the most hated of ways possible and slowly began processing the massacre around her feet. The stench of blood was overwhelming and she fought the urge to run and hide. Then her eyes focused on the bodies. The slashes and holes, bruises and broken bones were sickening to her and she fought the newest urge to empty her stomach.  
  
She looked away only to notice the servants looking in her direction terrified. She turned in a circle looking for the threat but no one was there except Kikyo. The miko was slowly making her way towards the girl. She was smiling a slick smile and clapping.  
  
"Well done, well done." She praised. "You've learned well. One more day here and we leave to find that dog and his shard detector." She turned back, walking towards the castle. Noticing that no one was following her, she turned back around and saw Kaede about to cry. "What's wrong? This is what you were trained for. You must harden your heart if you want to destroy your parents murderers. Don't you want to anymore?"  
  
Kaede looked up at her and knew she spoke the truth. There was only one way to defeat them. She had grown for that purpose, gone through the pain for that purpose, and now she knew what she was capable of. Her eyes turned to silver slits and she walked past Kikyo into the castle as the woman smirked and followed, telling Kosimu to meet them in the dojo in an hour.  
  
"Yes Mistress." His hollow voice intoned as he walked back to his own quarters to prepare for the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*In a comfy room inside a foreboding castle*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Upon waking, Kagome snuggled deeper into her Inu-cacoon. His arms tightened around her and his warm breath stroked her neck from where his head rested against her shoulder. It was a wonderful thing to wake up to. And it just got better every time.  
  
She turned in the circle of his arms and gazed into the face she so loved. How anyone could hate him, she didn't know. They hated him at first glance without even getting to know his crass, surly, high strung, hot headed.....  
  
Okay, so maybe it was better if they didn't talk to him first. Still, he was the most handsome man she'd ever met. He was even hotter than most of the movie stars at home. But even if he walked around looking as he did now, relaxed, friendly, innocent even, she wasn't sure people would put aside their prejudices for a moment and get to know the hanyou she did.  
  
He was so full of life, passion, fire and love. Too bad he kept it too bottled up and hidden away, even from himself, to let anyone know him like she did. Because for all the acts he put on she could see through all his posturing and into his heart. If they got to know that side of him she was sure some of the hostility toward hanyous would abate. Even if it was miniscule, it was enough to hope for.  
  
The anathema to his very existence twitched and took her eyes away from his face, away from his full, pouty, pink lips glossed over from sleep, away from lids perfectly encasing eyes too beautiful to be real, and to the top of his head where the white appendages lay. She was struck with the sudden urge to touch one. Just to see if it was a soft as she remembered.  
  
She reached for one and was amazed at the sheer fuzziness of it. 'Why would anyone hate him for these? Just because he's different doesn't mean anything!' Filled with a sudden loathing scorn for her own people, she slid up and kissed one in apology.  
  
She heard a sudden intake of air and a deep growl start. Her heart jumped in fear and she quickly pulled away to see if he was still asleep. He still was and there was no sound coming from him. She figured it was her imagination wishing for his eyes to open so she could see the amber hues.  
  
Shaking her head slightly at her own silliness, she turned her attention back to his ears. She smiled faintly, thinking of all the times when she'd been distracted by them in the middle of one of their many fights, of the first time she'd seen him and found it odd that she was just as attracted to them now as she was then. Two years and they still fascinated her. She reached for one again, but it flinched away. She went in pursuit.  
  
Inuyasha had almost had a heart attack when he awoke to Kagome's scent being so strong in his nostrils. The feeling doubled when he realized that they were so entwined together, legs and arms wrapped around each other intimately as they'd slept. The wave of love he felt for her took his breath away and he nearly choked on the need to make her his own. Then no one could take her away from him.  
  
No one could touch her.  
  
No one WOULD touch her.  
  
Not that mangy wolf, or that pansy boy human. Or even his best friend, that lecherous monk. Miroku might have been acting like a pervert all these years, according to him, but as a great scholar once said 'Perfection is a habit, not a state of being.' Or something like that. And the same went for lechery.  
  
The growl that was formed from his musings was waking Kagome up and he tried to still and pretend to be asleep, hoping to give her a few more hours of much needed rest. No such luck. Her heart beat faster, her breathing became shallower and he knew she was awake.  
  
Before he could say a thing, she shrank more into him, shoving her perfect posterior into his groin. His eyes rolled back and he bit his lip to keep from groaning. His arms tightened even more possessively around her. No one could ever have her but him.  
  
As she turned to him, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Maybe if he looked asleep she would go back to sleep and stop affecting him like this. After all, it worked with Kaede when he wanted her to sleep.  
  
But again, no luck.  
  
He was having a hard enough time controlling himself with her just breathing on him, but the emotions coming from her were driving him crazy. Sadness, guilt, anger, desire, all melded together in his nose, seeping through his every pore, making him long to fight off all the unpleasant ones and help her appease the other. And feeling her eyes scour his face didn't help.  
  
When they settled on his mouth he almost lost it and kissed her then, but he held himself in check well enough. That is until his ears twitched, drawing her attention to them. He almost sighed in relief.  
  
Then he felt her fingers rubbing the base and around to the inside. He almost died. It was at this precise moment that he found they were sensitive to more than just sound. Her touch was so much different than when his mother had petted them, comforting him as a child. And it was sooooooooo much better.  
  
She slid her body sensually up his own until his face was encased in the cottony softness of Kagome's bosom. He was in heaven as her scent was multiplied ten times and fed directly to his nose. It was at this moment that he had another epiphany.  
  
She was in heat.  
  
He could've beat his head against a wall. How could he forget that??? It was almost time for the quarter moon, the one time every month Kagome went into heat. Usually he'd be more difficult to get along with. Trying to keep her away because all she did was distract him. But this time it was different. He knew who she was.  
  
Well he always knew who she was, but this time he KNEW who she WAS!! And it was getting pretty hard to ignore all these feeling she was bringing to him. The need to claim and mark his territory.  
  
Her.  
  
The youkai was fighting to come out and he was fighting to keep it in. He started breathing through his mouth, trying to resist as much temptation as possible. But then she kissed his ears and he gasped out loud. He couldn't hold the pleased grumble in as the pure adoration of the action took his heart on a flight in wonderland. He quickly cut off the growl before she could hear the want behind it.  
  
She pulled away from him and he was surprised at the intense urge to pull her back and shove his face between her breasts again. They fit his head so perfectly. It was like they were made for him. And in a away, he guessed they were.  
  
Just as suddenly as she'd left, she was back. He could feel her fingertips questing for his ears again. He knew if she touched them once more he'd lose it and end up marking her right there, in his old bed, in his old room, in his brother's house.  
  
The thought of Sesshomaru abated his ardor enough for the moment to clear his head and he could finally hear her hunt for his ears. He didn't get why they fascinated her so. They were just ears. Albeit ones that were different than everyone else's, but they were still just ears.  
  
"Come back here you little suckers." Kagome mumbled, trying not to wake him. She wanted to feel his glorious ears just one more time before the chance was taken from her. Probably forever. Unfortunately for her, they were harder to catch than a fly at a disinfectant plant.  
  
She gave up and slid back down his body to come face to face with two glowing golden eyes and a rod poking her in the stomach. Her eyes widened minimally at the revelation that he was awake at all. She wondered briefly how long he had been awake before she caught a glimpse of fang between slightly parted lips. That was when she realized three things. One: That was no rod poking her. Two: He was getting her wet just looking at her. 'Since when did that happen?!' And three : If he didn't kiss her soon, she would die.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth became dry as her heated stare settled on it once again. He slipped his tongue past equally dry lips, moistening them, unaware of how much that would inflame her desire.  
  
Okay. She was a patient girl, but enough was enough! She'd waited for him to make the first move for too long and it was getting her nowhere. 'A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.' Taking the initiative she closed the small distance separating them and once again she found herself trembling in his arms.  
  
With Kagome's kiss, he could no longer stop the influx of her scent to his nose. He couldn't stop taking the full impact of her desire and feeding it directly to the youkai inside. The extra enticement called to him 'Take me. I'm yours.' And he fought his hardest to stop the transformation from happening.  
  
He nearly whimpered as she moaned into the kiss, feeling the pleasure of it vibrate through his mouth, urging the youkai to take hold. His claws gently scraped against her back dragging to her hips and pulling her harder against his chest and beyond.  
  
She shivered and arched more fully into him when she felt the claws that had ripped hundreds of youkai apart to protect her caressing her from back to hip passing just below her breast. She ached to feel them just a little higher. The tingle in her loins was turning into an inferno. An inferno that she wanted nothing less than to consume her alive.  
  
Her arousing scent was spiking, He could feel it seep through every pore in his body. Instincts raging, he could do no more than hold tighter as his reined in the demon trying to escape. He knew if he didn't stop her they really would end up mating right here. And as much as he wanted pups with her, he seriously doubted that now was the time for that. There was still so much to do. So many shards to collect. So many demons to kill. So much need to fight off.  
  
He reluctantly pulled away from her, but she followed and resumed her unknown torture on him. She landed kisses on his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, anywhere she could find in search of his sensuous mouth once more. She even went so far as to straddle him, even though she knew as well as he that her slight weight wouldn't keep him there if he wanted to get away.  
  
But he didn't want to get away. He'd conceded to letting her trap him there, just to enjoy his mate's alluring caress a little longer. To hell with the trouble he'd have keeping the demon at bay. She kissed him thoroughly, bringing her tongue to touch his, stoking his mouth from the inside out, lighting upon his fangs and getting even more pleasure from the prick of the tip. She didn't even notice that she'd started rocking against him, repeatedly bringing her heated core in contact with his throbbing desire until she heard his loud voicing of appreciation.  
  
She continued and he was more than willing to let her. Oh boy was he willing! But when he felt her hands on his bare chest and his own going beneath her skirt to hold her tighter against him, that's when he knew they'd gone too far.  
  
He renewed his fight and took control. Reluctantly tearing his mouth from Kagome's, he unwound their legs, arms, and clothing to lift her off of himself and set her on the bed next to him. Kagome's eyes finally snapped open as she realized that he had escaped her grasp. She looked at him questionably and felt her heart sink as he looked at her. He sat up and straightened his jackets, building up the confidence to tell her they couldn't do this now. Then he looked in her eyes. Said eyes filled with tears as he looked at her with such sorrow that it could be for no other reason than he regretted what they'd just done.  
  
"Kagome-" was all he got out before she jumped from the bed and ran from the room. He sat stunned as what had happened sunk in. "Well THAT didn't go right." He groused as he fought through the blue balls left to him by his lady love.  
  
He followed the inebriating scent through the hall and to Rin's closed door. There he used his ears for a less erotic purpose, the one that they were made for, and listened through the shut portal for any movement inside. He heard the girls talking. Well, he heard Rin talking and Kagome 'Uh-huh' ing every few minutes to let Rin know she was listening. Though, her 'uh-huh' seemed to be a little flat. But listening to Rin talk about how pretty and strong his brother was only made him want to do three things.  
  
One: Throw up.  
  
Two: Laugh.  
  
And three: Break down the door and drag Kagome out kicking and screaming.  
  
But he wasn't particularly fond of being sick, his laugh wasn't a nice thing to hear and, much as he would love to throw Kagome over his shoulder, he seriously doubted Sesshomaru would take kindly to him walking into Rin's room uninvited, let alone destroying his property and scaring his mate.  
  
So he opted out and walked down the corridor, trying to get rid of the frustration and heartache of Kagome running away from him. Halfway down the hall, his stomach growled.  
  
"Well at least now I know where to go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Outside a village far away*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango had woken before the sun and ridden Kirara hard all day after her restless night of worrying about Miroku. She saw the smoke rising from the houses before she saw the village and set Kirara down outside in the forest. The fire-cat detransformed and trotted along behind Sango, trying to keep up as the exterminator stormed through the village.  
  
Kaede saw her coming as she picked herbs in her garden. When she saw the equally enraged and worried look on her face, she held her tongue from asking what was wrong. When Sango passed all she could do was shake her head and stare after her rigid back.  
  
"Miroku, what stupid thing have ye done now?"  
  
The same thing crossed the villagers minds as she stomped through the crowds. They gave her a large berth. The slayer stormed into the elderly miko's hut and straight to the futon she borrowed when the group stayed there. Once she was sure she was alone, she gave in to the tears. Her sobs racked her body as she fought to keep it quiet. Her legs curled up to her chest and she buried her face in her knees.  
  
'How could he say that? How could I do that?! I HATE him! But GODS how I love him.' She cried harder as she replayed the event through her memory. His hurt look. Then his ire. She wouldn't be surprised if she never saw him again and that thought made her weep all the harder.  
  
By this point, after a restless night's sleep worrying if he was okay out there and not dead, and a day full of stewing on the thoughts running through her head, she felt, quite literally, like shit. And not a little dog diddle by the bush. Or even a steaming pile of horse dung in the middle of the road. More like a giant bear youkai after too many fish and bad berries. Stinky, runny, and multi-colored. That was how she felt right now.  
  
Kirara poked her nose around the reed door to see if the tsunami had blown over yet. Still smelling anger, sadness, and above all, salty tears, she hopped through the door and pawed over to her mistress. She nosed the girl's hand, trying to get her to pet her, knowing it would comfort the distraught girl. She licked away her tears, but new ones replaced the old faster than she could be rid of them. She purred reassurances to her, but still Sango didn't respond.  
  
So she did the only thing left to do and lent the girl her warm presence until she fell into another restless slumber. Once that occurred, she got up, walked into the woods and transformed. Then she flew away to find that deceiving houshi. And when she did, nothing could save him from her fang-lashing.  
  
Retribution would be served for her friend's pain, and it would come from the girl herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*In a forest even farther away away*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku was walking as he thought.  
  
Last night had not been his best sleep. Even if he was used to sleeping in a forest on the ground, last night had been hell. He tossed and turned, not finding a suitable position anywhere. It was too lumpy or there was a rock or it was too cold. He had finally given up on sleep because his brain wouldn't shut up even if his body had settled down.  
  
All he thought about was Sango.  
  
How was he going to get her back?  
  
How could he have said that?  
  
Well, it had seemed true at the moment, but he knew Sango wasn't that kind of girl. Even if she had slept with someone before him, which he hated the thought of, she had chosen to sleep with him next. It made him feel like scraps when thought of that way, but she had chosen to be his wife that night. Even if she didn't realize it, it was binding and blessed by the gods. She had said she wanted to be married before she did 'that' with him. It was the honorable thing to do.  
  
Was she married before? The thought was sudden and it rocked him to the core. But even if she was married, he was dead now. Along with the rest of her village. He wondered briefly if he had buried the guy or if Inuyasha had. What had he looked like? Was he a slayer too or just one of the laborers? Why would he let his wife choose that field to work in? If Sango hadn't already been an accomplished slayer and he'd met her, grown up with her even, he would forbid her to go into that dangerous line of work.  
  
His mind leapt from that track and onto a new one. She never spoke of being married. Her talks of the village mostly included her father and brother. Not too much mention of her mother either. Odd, he'd never noticed that omission in her life. Had her mother died after giving life to Kohaku? Or was it during? Or was she killed when Naraku attacked? But that didn't make any sense. Why wouldn't Sango be grieving her mother as well as her father and brother.  
  
Then again, why wasn't she mourning her husband. His heart constricted at that. If she was hiding the pain that well, what would she do when he died? Would she even mourn him? He would mourn her if she died. Hell, if she died right now he'd die too. His heart would die with her and it would only be a few days, or maybe months, before his body followed. His head began to ache and he closed his eyes, rubbing the pain in his forehead, as he walked.  
  
Suddenly he bumped into a solid being. He backed up and said sorry without opening his eyes. The sunlight was making it worse and he knew he'd have to stop and find herbs to get it to go away. He began walking again until he no longer felt the ground beneath his feet.  
  
Stunned eyes shot open, ignoring the pain of his pupils contracting with the invasion of light. It was fuzzy for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the brightness, but when they cleared he almost screamed with fright. He was floating miles high in the air.  
  
He began to calm down and think up a logical explanation for the sudden flight as a growl sprang his mind on alert mode. There was a tugging on the back of his robes, which he discovered as his breathing began to slow. The air wasn't filling his lungs as it once had, when whatever was holding him up didn't have it so his robes were being pulled across his throat. And that's when he saw the blur of blond fur being blown in the wind stirred from the flight. Just before darkness encompassed him, he smiled. Sango had come for him. He knew she couldn't stay awa-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sesshomaru's Castle*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Inuyasha walked through the castle he noticed some things that shouldn't be there. Everyone was well into the days activities and assignments. Frowning, he looked at everyone as they passed. He caught sight of the progression of the day through a small window set high on a wall. The sun was well into the sky and he couldn't believe it. Had he really slept that long? He supposed he had. The servants were up and doing their chores. Rin was up and had been for hours if her ceaseless chatter was any indication. And everything was homey feeling. More so than he remembered.  
  
Was he really so relaxed here that he forgot about all the dangers outside and gave into the safety it's walls provided? He closed his eyes, remembering back to a time before his parents died. It was almost as if he could feel his father walking around this place and hear his mother's tinkling laugh echo through the stone corridors. Shaking his head of the nostalgia, he felt his stomach boil as it begged for food and he began walking once more to his original destination.  
  
The kitchen was empty but for one person. She was humming a tune that caught his attention, bringing him back to his childhood and the scent of fresh bread, sweet dumplings, and love in an otherwise hateful world.  
  
She looked the same as he remembered. Her pink hair fading to white was the only difference. The cook was the one person he'd trusted to talk to when he had lived here. She didn't hated him for being a hanyou. She had loved his mother like a sister and missed her almost as much as he did himself.  
  
He just hoped she didn't hate him know. He had run away without saying a thing to her in way of a goodbye, even though she was his only friend. Even more of a friend than his brother.  
  
He'd never been close to Sesshomaru, but the youkai had become so much colder since their father's death. He'd ignored him, choosing instead to bury himself in the work of running a kingdom and placed his little brother's well being in the hands of retainers that hated him for who he was.  
  
He couldn't count how many times he'd been beaten for being 'too stupid' as he tried to learn his lessons. How many time's he'd been denied even a break to water the tree. If he'd learned anything from them, it was that he couldn't trust anyone. And he'd kept that lesson with him. Followed it to a T in fact. That is until Kagome. But he, for once, didn't dwell on her as his stomach called for attention.  
  
The cook turned her robust frame to the doorway as she heard the familiar rumble of an empty stomach. But she stopped when she'd looked fully on the hungry person. He'd grown into a fine looking young man. She always knew he would. He had been well on his way when he'd left them all. Even after almost a century, the pain of his sudden departure hadn't disappeared. But here, standing as he was, uncertain of her reaction to his presence, she was transported back to the first time she'd seen him. Smiling, she said the same thing she had that day.  
  
"Want a dumpling, Dumpling?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Rin's Room*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome listened with half an ear as Rin praised Sesshomaru. He was her idol and all she wanted to do was please him. It would've been cute if she weren't so depressed over Inuyasha. She kept having to tell herself 'He's not my personal sex toy. He's not my personal sex toy.' But, oh how she wanted him to be. That and soooooooo much more.  
  
He'd said he loved her. He said he'd protect her. He acted like he was jealous of every man she gave attention to, even Miroku. So if he was all this, why did he regret it? Why did he always take off to see Kikyo? And if Sango was right about the mating stuff, why had he fallen for Kikyo in the first place?  
  
Circular thoughts are bad, she decided. The only way to stop being sad is to make an effort to fix it. So she put on a smile and talked with Rin of stuff other than Sesshomaru. They spoke of her lessons and Kagome was surprised to find that what she was learning wasn't too different from what she'd learned at that age. OF course, the science stuff was different, but that was logical. They didn't see things as modern people do.  
  
Her time was so cynical and mean. People were open to all kinds explanations about 'unexplained phenomena' and didn't even consider the possibility that it could be spirit related, even laughed it off as ridiculous notions. But here it was all too serious. Monsters, witches, demons, all of them were running around. And enchantments, spells, spiritual power, it was all too real. Rin's lesson were infused with this type of thinking.  
  
But the math was the same. Two plus two is four. Four minus three is one. As was the writing and penmanship, which Rin was excellent at for her age. She was beginning to rival her own signature at twelve and Rin was just ten. So she praised the girl for her efforts. Even though she could hardly read the writing the girl was using, it being in 'women's writing' whereas Kagome used Kanji.  
  
And so, she began to get a little less angsty with the girl's love of life cheering her up. And slowly she was able to face the day again. That is, until she went into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha sitting there being all chummy with the cook, eating dumplings and rice with steamed fish and pickles like it was the best thing since ramen. And maybe it was for all she knew. Maybe ramen wasn't even his favorite food at all. How well did she know him really?  
  
The minute she stepped foot in the kitchen, Inuyasha knew something was wrong. Cook stopped talking about what his brother had been doing during the time he was stuck to the tree and since Rin came to live with them. Busy Busy Sesshomaru had dropped everything when Rin came along. He found her the best teacher's, redecorated everything just the way she wanted it, in the east wing only of course, fired everyone who had a problem with a human in the house, except for Jaken, but only 'cause he liked to torment the toad, and he even seemed to warm up a little. If Inuyasha hadn't known his brother's reasons, he would've been almost jealous over the way he'd went through so much trouble for Rin but had only found the bare necessities for his own brother.  
  
A small noise sounded from the same spot Cook was staring at. He looked in the doorway just in time to smell Kagome running away. Again.  
  
"She's been doing that a lot lately." He muttered to himself, forgetting that Cook was a fox and could hear him just as well as he could've had the situation been reversed.  
  
"Trouble with the Missus?" She asked with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Yeah." He jolted upright. "I mean 'No'. No, of course not. Who is this Missus that you speak of? I see no Missus." He sweated.  
  
She just rolled her eyes. Some guys never change. "Right and I just imagined that intent claim on you both. You forget Inuyasha, I've known you since you were born. And this" She pointed to her nose. "Is almost as good as this." She reached across the counter and flicked his own.  
  
"Hey!" He protested. "My nose. Not yours."  
  
She simply smiled at his uttering of their inside joke from ages ago. "Talk to her. It's obvious to anyone with eyes something happened between you two."  
  
He hung his head and sighed. She knew him better than just about anyone, save Kagome. It was almost frightening the way that girl could read him. Like she could see into his thoughts. All except the most important ones. She always caught him at the worst times too.  
  
Whenever he was musing on Kikyo, there Kagome was to see him pine. Whenever he was pushed to the limit and stressed, there Kagome was to see him snap. Why couldn't she read him when he wanted her to? Why did everything have to be so damn difficult with her? And why was he sitting here berating himself when she was running through the halls like she knew where she was going when he knew the only place she was going to get was lost.  
  
Thanking Cook for the lunch, he practically ran out of the kitchen to catch Kagome. Only to be stopped by a strong hand attached to one strong arm.  
  
Sesshomaru needed to speak with his brother. It had kept him up almost all night long. They'd had the mating talk, which still annoyed the fire out of him to think he'd had to have it at all with his almost two hundred year old brother. And as Inuyasha was walking away to snuggle with his legally aged mate, 'Lucky dog. Damn fates.', he remembered a rumor he'd heard. Granted he could've told Inuyasha before he went to bed, but they'd had that long conversation and he was sure his brother's mind was too full at the moment with new revelations into his own behavior to digest anything more than a 'Goodnight'.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru through frustrated yet curious eyes. The youkai didn't say anything for a while, thinking about how to tell him without it being a shock.  
  
"Oi, Sesshomaru, if you're not gonna say anything, I have to catch Kagome before she gets lost forever in this place." His foot started tapping, his eye was twitching and he was just about to blow up at his brother when said brother began talking.  
  
"I WAS trying to make this easier, but tact is not the way you do things."  
  
"Is this more mating shit, 'cause if it is, can it wait until I get Kagome?"  
  
Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to have an eye tick. 'Try to help him and look what happens. Why am I even bothering?' His grip on Inuyasha's shoulder tightened minimally. "I have some information on Naraku. Thought you might want to know."  
  
Well, this wasn't what he was expecting. "And?"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised a fraction. "And what?"  
  
"What do you want me to do? Beg?" Inuyasha huffed. Sesshomaru's brow raised another fraction. "Fine! Please tell me what you know about Naraku." Sesshomaru still didn't look like he was gonna talk. Inuyasha sighed and grunted. "Big brother of mine who is so much more powerful than I can ever hope to be."  
  
"And?"  
  
If Tetsusaiga wasn't at his hip, Inuyasha would've seen red. This moron was holding him up from getting Kagome. He grit his teeth. "And richer and more handsome and- Can I stop now?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, yes smirked. You didn't think the only traits they had the same were human mates did you? "Good enough. I heard talk that a castle appeared out of nowhere a days travel from here to the north. The villagers say it is Lord Kagewaki. I do believe that was the name Naraku was using last we saw him. If you leave now and hurry you can get there by early this evening."  
  
Inuyasha smiled a crooked smile. "Thanks." Sesshomaru nodded his acceptance as Inuyasha raced off to find that wayward mate of his before she got lost or hurt or anything other than in his arms again.  
  
Kagome was rounding corners, going deeper into the castle depths. The air was constricting and musty. She could practically taste the muck, mold and age of the place. She didn't know how long she'd been running when she realized that wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done. She had no idea where she was. Nothing looked familiar. Nothing even smelled familiar. Where was that fresh breeze that she needed in this oppressive basement level death trap. Well, it wasn't a death trap yet, but if she stayed down here it would become one. She turned back the way she'd come and found herself staring into a dust cloud.  
  
"Great! This is all I need! Allergens." And the worst part was, she couldn't see a thing through all the dust she'd kicked up. Looking forward again, she saw the floor was covered in a carpet of the dust. Not a footprint was seen in the grime of ages. How long had it been since someone had been down here. How did she even FIND her way down here. 'By running blindly through a house I don't know with no regard to halls, corners or people asking me if I needed help with something.' She would've kicked herself in the head if that didn't mean falling into the muck when her leg didn't bend that way.  
  
It was all she could do not to cry in self pity and loathing. She could try to wander through the maze again in the dusty fog. Or she could stay here and wait for someone to find her. And subsequently die in the process of waiting. Neither of her choices were appealing.  
  
"Hmmm. Weeeeell, it's better to do something than do nothing. Plus the rules of the lost don't really apply here. I'm sure I'll find someone. I just have to keep going until I DO eventually reach some INHABITED part of this castle."  
  
After a few sneezes and sniffles, Kagome found herself backtracking through the cloud with minimal difficulty. Sure, she couldn't see a thing. Sure, she had no idea if she was even going the right way. But wander around long enough and something's bound to happen. And something did happen. In the form of a red coated wall that sent her crashing towards the ground.  
  
Inuyasha had followed her deep underground. He'd never even seen this part of the castle and was starting to find it a little intimidating. But he kept going. He had a great nose. He could find his way back. Right? That's when he ran into the dust cloud. The spores clogged his nose until he couldn't smell anything but the dry, stale powder. There was no way of knowing which way she'd gone. The dust dampened every scent but it's own. 'Which way did she go now?!' So it was a great surprise when his quarry bumped into him.  
  
Reflexively he reached his hands forward and caught the damsel before she hurt herself. The minute Kagome felt herself stop falling, she tried to figure out what had happened. Her brain began turning out possible answers, each one worse than the last. She fought with all her strength, grunting and screaming for help, against the youkai who wanted her for dinner, or was it the deranged madman that wanted her body, until it dropped her. Then she ran again. Away from the danger. Noticing the steps getting louder behind her as her attacker chased her, she ran faster through the cloud.  
  
"Damnit!" Inuyasha swore. Why would she need help against him? He could almost see her running now. The cloud was thinning as the dust settled back down and soon he would have her. Then he could lead them back to their room and all would be right with the world. That was the plan anyway. Kagome obviously didn't get the itinerary. She only poured on more speed the closer he got, stirring the dust back up and obscuring his vision of her.  
  
She was home free as the sound of steps chasing her rattled away to nearly nothing. The hall turned into a somewhat recognizable passageway and she knew everything would be all right now. Then the wall that she'd ran into earlier fell in front of her. He dropped from nowhere and she couldn't stop the scream from escaping her in her fright.  
  
Then he grabbed her and she knew there was no point in running. He'd just catch her again. So she stopped struggling, hoping to conserve her energy until the time was right to get away. She looked up into the face of her captor and almost fainted. It was Inuyasha. Her heart, her love, her man, er, hanyou. The one that had spurned her and started this whole mess in the first place, causing her to get lost and then scaring the piss out of her by not saying it was him when he'd had her the first time. And she was back to being angry. Ripping her arms from his hands, she slammed into his shoulder as she stalked past.  
  
He stared after her back in disbelief. 'I come and save her and look what she does! Does she have any idea how scared I was for her?! If I had never come after her, she'd have be stuck down here forever.'  
  
He followed her back upstairs until she'd found her way to their room. He figured that then he could talk to her, get what was bugging her dealt with and get on with the mating. Uh. I mean. Love. Yeah. Love.  
  
But again, things didn't happen the way they were supposed to for Inuyasha. She had sealed the door on him. Where she got the sutra, he only had one guess. "Damn you Miroku. Even when you're gone you make my life hell." And yet again he was faced with possibility of his brother's wrath for breaking in one of his doors. "Shit." He slumped against the wall. "Kagome!" He yelled through the thin wood. "Come out here and talk to me."  
  
"SIT!" He heard as his head smacked the floor. The door eased open as Kagome stuck her head out. "I don't want to talk to you, you jerk! I don't even want to see you!! Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She quickly shut the door as the incantation wore off. It wasn't long before she had her answer.  
  
Frustrated, he growled and turned to go back to the kitchen or outside or anywhere as long as it gave Kagome time to cool off.  
  
"Damn wench." The muttered as he walked. "I didn't even do anything but care about you. FINE! Stew over nothing! See if I care!" He shouted back down the hall, but only got silence in return. Sighing, he shuffled along, trying to figure out a way to keep Kagome away from him, for her own safety, and still tell her he wants her as his mate while they slaughter Naraku and get Kaede back.  
  
He was screwed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go. Finished, polished, and fine-tuned to as close as I can get to perfection.  
  
So tell me what you think.  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Problems

Disclaimer : So. No kidnapping or buying on E-Bay. I was thinking about begging, but knowing me I'd say something wrong (I'm always doing that) and offend her and then it would all fail. So, nope. Still don't own him.  
  
Aw, shucks.  
  
Chapter 14 : Problems  
  
After Inuyasha left, Kagome realized she was more mad at herself than Inuyasha. He had every right to feel bad about their kiss and stuff. And she WAS the one to start the whole thing. And she WAS lost before he found her.  
  
But did he HAVE to scare her like that?! If he had just said something, anything really, she wouldn't have ran and gotten so freaked. And if he didn't love her then why did he keep looking at her with that look and those eyes and that hair and those ears. Why did he have to be so damn sexy?!  
  
And why did she have to fall in love with HIM? Wouldn't it have been easier to fall in love with Hojo? Or even Miroku or Kouga? Though Hojo WAS and airhead. AND Miroku WAS a lecher in love with Sango, and vice-versa, and she wasn't about to steal her best friend's man. AND Kouga WAS too much like Inuyasha to really make a difference anyway.  
  
Grrrrrrrr. WHY ARE MEN SO STUPID?!!!  
  
"Bastards." She muttered as she turned and found herself in her room. His room. Their room. "Damnit." She left quickly. Too many memories in there.  
  
She went across the hall again. Rin was still there. She didn't know why, but being around Rin calmed her down. Maybe it was the girl's innocence. Maybe it was her naiveté. Maybe it was just because she was the only other girl around and didn't have any ulterior motives like her friends back home did. She didn't know why or how, but this girl was becoming one of her few cherished friends. Which was odd, seeing as how she was only, like, what, ten?  
  
Rin was still working on her lessons. Her teacher was already gone, but Rin was a diligent student, never breaking from the rigors of learning. Kagome knocked on her open door.  
  
The girl looked up and smiled. "Come in Kagome-san. You don't need to knock."  
  
Kagome nodded and walked in and laid down next to Rin on the floor. She looked over at her work.  
  
It was a drawing.  
  
Of Sesshomaru.  
  
Naturally.  
  
He was saving her from a bunch of yellow and red blobs with a greenish glowy squiggle in his hand. Jaken was laying face down in the background.  
  
What was that about diligent student?  
  
"Whatcha doin' Rin?" Kagome giggled. "Is this part of your lesson?"  
  
"No." Rin said as she added some green to the blobs. "This is for Sesshomaru-sama. He likes my paintings. He said so." She added some black to the purple sky. "He said it was, um, what was it....." She thought. "Oh yeah! He said it was 'very interesting'." She smiled as she examined the quality of her work. Sesshomaru's hair wasn't flowy enough. She fixed that with more white globs. It was shaping up, to be sure, but it still didn't look right. She just couldn't put her finger on what.  
  
"Kagome. I can't make this look right." She looked up at the older girl. "Help, please?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Kagome asked with a little trepidation. Math? No problem. Grammar and spelling? In the bank. Science and first aid? No sweat. But Art? Shippo could help her more than Kagome.  
  
"Could you draw this again?" She asked, oblivious to Kagome's squeak of apprehension. "That way I can see what I'm doing wrong and fix it. I want it to be perfect for Sesshomaru-sama. He likes it when I do things right."  
  
"Uh. Sure." Kagome picked up a brush and dipped it in blue. She began outlining Rin's picture, but it came out wrong. It wasn't Sesshomaru defending Rin with Jaken lying dead in the background, it was Inuyasha defending her with his giant sword and the rest of the gang cheering in the back.  
  
Rin was looking over her shoulder watching. "That doesn't look right either. That doesn't even look like Lord Sesshomaru. Is that Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome gaped at the picture. Was she that obsessed? Did he come to her mind even when she wasn't thinking about him?  
  
She needed to get away.  
  
She needed to go home.  
  
She needed her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry Rin. I'm not the best artist. Maybe you could try more blue in his hair. That might fix it." She practically ran out of the room.  
  
"Thank You Kagome!!!!!!!" Rin shouted at her back. She mixed a little blue in the white and applied it to his hair. It worked. He looked more like her beloved Sesshomaru-sama. She smiled and danced around her room. Once her celebration was complete, she collapsed to the floor, dizzy from all the spinning and jumping, and stared at her masterpiece.  
  
She just wished it didn't take so long for paint to dry.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Kirara touched down in the middle of town. She was too pissed to care about spooking the villagers today.  
  
'That's right ingrates. Run and hide. Cower in fear of my might! HahahaHCK! cough Hairball.'  
  
She trotted to the old miko's hut. The stench of dried herbs and old person was almost overpowering, but she managed to make out Sango's scent. And it sounded like the girl was just rousing from the shouts and screams.  
  
She had to give the monk credit. He hadn't been nearly as far away as she'd thought he'd be. He must've ran for miles trying to catch her.  
  
Stamina.  
  
That was a good quality in a mate.  
  
And come to think of it, there had been numerous times when he'd protected her mistress. And he was strong. Well, by human standards he was. And he was persistent in his endeavors. Whether that was finding a woman or stopping Naraku. Stamina, strength, diligence. All of these were good qualities in a mate.  
  
She guessed he'd just been following his own steps and not the ones sent down by the Youkai Lords of old. But why would he in the first place? He was human. He didn't even know about the steps, most likely. And he HAD given her all that juicy kitty weed. So, maybe he wasn't so bad. Maybe he was good for her mistress. And Sango obviously loves him. And he obviously loves her. So maybe she shouldn't try to break them up. Maybe she should try to fix them up. Maybe she should stop thinking and just play loyal cat again. She'd have to keep an eye on him though. One false move and it was off he goes.  
  
She couldn't believe she'd been living with humans so long and still didn't know their mating rituals. It wasn't surprising though. She'd been fighting with Midoriko, then with the slayers, and then with the people on the search for the shards. She'd just been too busy protecting stuff to notice that maybe the monk was doing it right.  
  
Nah.  
  
Even the humans they met thought he was a little off.  
  
Kirara abruptly released the back of the monk's robes from her teeth. She was getting too attached to him. She worked her jaw of the stiffness from carrying his dead weight for four hours. It had to have been the longest four hours she'd ever spent flying.  
  
Inside the hut, Sango was wide awake and reaching for her weapon. Only a youkai appearance could make the villagers panic like that. That, or a warlord on a rampage. Either way she'd have a fight to finish. And that was exactly what she needed right now. She was bogged down by frustration, and fighting something was always better than fighting herself.  
  
She practically ran from the hut to exterminate the threat when she saw the cause of the disruption. Hiraikotsu clattered to the ground soon followed by her knees.  
  
"Kirara! I wanted him hurt, not dead!" She howled as she stood and moved over to his prone body. "Miroku? Miroku please wake up."  
  
She didn't think she had any tears left to cry. She was wrong. "Miroku please wake up!" She leaned over him and grabbed his robes. With both fists, she shook him as hard as she could. So hard she heard his teeth chatter against each other.  
  
"Miroku! It's Sango! I know you hate me now, but please! I need you! Come back to me!" She yelled at him as she shook. With a sigh, she loosened her grip on his garments. He fell back to the earthen path with a bounce. She cradled his head to her bosom as her tears splattered on his hair, dampening the black locks.  
  
"Miroku." She whimpered. She'd lost him and there was no getting him back.  
  
Then, something amazing happened.  
  
She was groped!  
  
She raised her hand to slap the pervert when she realized something. "He's alive? He's alive! Thank the gods, he's alive." Then she heard the most beautiful sound she'd never thought she'd hear.  
  
"Sango." His voice was hoarse but it was his voice. "Don't cry for me Sango." (The truth is I never left you. Sorry. Had an 'Evita' moment there. shudders)  
  
This didn't comfort her. Not at all. And her increasing tears told him so.  
  
"Shhh. Shhh. Don't cry. I don't hate you." He soothed her as he struggled into a sitting position so he could hold her as she did him. "I could never hate you. I love you too much."  
  
This only made the tears fall harder. "But I was so mean to you."  
  
"Only because I was mean to you. Sango I don't care if you're not a virgin. It doesn't matter. Well, only a little, but that's okay."  
  
Her tears dried fast. Almost as fast as her mood changed. "What." She stated in a deadly tone. It wasn't a question. She'd heard him perfectly. "Not. A. Virgin?! Why the hell would you think that, huh?!"  
  
He cowered away from the irate female before him. "Because there was no barrier. You felt no pain! What else was I supposed to think?!"  
  
"I don't know! But not that!" She turned away from him and stomped back to Kaede's hut. "Grrrrr. MEN!"  
  
Miroku watched her go. He stood shakily to his feet. It had been hours before he could breath again and if not for his training kicking in instinctively, he would've died. But he didn't think about that. He only thought about her.  
  
"Our marriage is binding Sango. And somehow, someway, you'll see that. Even if I have to marry us again. You'll see." He rubbed his throat as he trudged through the village to see a miko about an herb. "At least I know what she'll do when I die. sigh The things I do for love."  
  
Naraku's Pad  
  
Kaede numbly walked through the halls to the dojo. Her mind was working as she thought of the possibilities that the next days would bring. Soon they would find her parents killers and then she would avenge their deaths. She had been ripped from them so young. So young she couldn't even remember them. She did remember that one had black hair and the other silver. But that was all. She couldn't remember their faces or the sound of their voice, only a shadow of their figure and that hair, that long beautiful hair that each of them had.  
  
When Kikyo found her, she told her about what happened. That the people who killed her parents had kidnapped her for their own nefarious purposes. Funny, but she couldn't remember them either. Looking back on it, she should've remembered the kidnappers better than her parents since they'd had her longer. She should've but she didn't. But she figured it was just from the head injury she'd suffered at their hands.  
  
Kikyo said she'd found her on the roadside, being beaten by them. Since she was a feared miko, she'd just flashed some power and they ran off like cowards. Kikyo said Kaede had been so abused, she almost didn't recognize her, and I quote, 'Adorable god-daughter.' Kikyo said memory loss was normal for a head injury of that magnitude and she shouldn't worry about it.  
  
Well Kikyo could shove it up her ass. She wanted to know. She wanted to remember. And if it took until she saw their faces again, she would wait. And she would train. And she would be the worst nightmare they'd ever had.  
  
Back at Sesshomaru's Place  
  
Kagome ran down the hall. She had to get out of this castle and back down the well. She turned a corner and quickly came face to chest with white silk.  
  
Sesshomaru was surprised when he saw Inuyasha earlier. The boy had been even more distant than usual and didn't even acknowledge his presence. He just walked away from the east wing and past him to the meeting room. From there he turned to the open balcony and jumped over the railing of to the forest surrounding the castle and to a tree where he sat and brooded. From the scent of sadness, frustration, and longing coming from Inuyasha in waves, he could only guess one person at the heart of it all. And he went to find her. What he didn't expect was her finding him. Or rather, barreling into him in a fit of adrenaline rushed stupor.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as he steadied her. She mumbled an apology and made for the room that Inuyasha had just ran out of, when she felt a hand holding her in place. She wasn't scared of the youkai anymore, but she wasn't exactly comfortable with him either. Her tension must have not been overlooked as he told her not to be frightened.  
  
"I just want to help." Were his exact words.  
  
He'd tried to kill her so many times. But he did tell them about Kaede and help when it mattered. And call her crazy, but was he purring at her? The soft growl, often used to ease threatened allies, was coming through his chest in a rumble so low she could've missed it. But it comforted her all the same.  
  
She released the call of her power and relaxed into an uneasy stance. She was nearly prancing with the need to get away, but he held firm until she stopped all together and listened.  
  
"I can assume you have been fighting with my brother. No need to say anything. I saw him moments ago and he looked like he had a lot on his mind. Didn't smell too good either. Absolutely stank of depression." Kagome's face dropped. Her scent turned to dejection and he knew he'd gotten through. Now maybe he could delay her eminent departure.  
  
"Do you know why Inuyasha and I have always fought?"  
  
"I figured it was just because you hated humans."  
  
"By the time I'd met you, yes, but it wasn't always so. I loved my little brother at one time. When my mother died, Father was heart-broken. She was his first love. He knew she wasn't the one, but they were so good together, he didn't want to give that up. It took him nearly one hundred and fifty years to open up to anyone again. It didn't help that his advisors were pushing him to find his queen. He finally found the woman destined to be his mate. Even he himself was shocked that she was the one, but the nose doesn't lie."  
  
Kagome was seriously confused. So Sango was right about the smelling thing? Was she right about the other stuff. Maybe she SHOULD talk to Inuyasha about that......  
  
"Inuyasha was born a year after their first union." Sesshomaru continued. "I didn't hate him then. I loved having a little brother. He was someone to look out for. Someone to protect. I'd never had that before. When Father died, I was made to take his place. I was nearly full grown while Inuyasha was yet a pup. He was so young and they made me send his mother and him away. I tried to keep them safe, but you can't sway the minds of mortals. When they killed his mother, I had him brought here immediately. I got him the best tutors, tailors, everything that was in my power to provide for him, I did. But I hardly ever saw him and by the time I got there he had already healed from their beatings." In a whoosh, Kagome's breath left. She'd been expecting something like that, but hearing it said in that emotionless voice of his was intense.  
  
"In retrospect, I see that I let my advisors destroy my view. They hated humans. They never liked Inuyasha's mother and hated him for being the taint in an otherwise perfect bloodline. They kept me away from him and infested my mind with traitorous thoughts about my little brother. They told me he was a horrible child. That he misbehaved and was stupid. I can't count the time I spent yelling at him for things he was never guilty of in the first place. He ran away when he was big enough to survive on his own. He'd heard about the Shikon jewel and went to find it. I guess he figured if he became all demon, he wouldn't have anyone that could push him around. That he could repay me for all the pain I put him through. I didn't even know what really went on behind my back until he was long gone. I fired my advisors and all the youkai working for me that abhorred the human race shortly after I brought Rin home. I didn't want to repeat the same mistakes with her that I had with Inuyasha. She's changed me. I feel so much freer with her."  
  
He stopped suddenly as he realized what he was saying. He hadn't meant to even say that much but it just kept coming. He was a guarded man and kept his feelings hidden, for his own good and of those around him. But Kagome was so calming. She was a good influence on his stubborn and hot-headed brother. He got that from their father. There was no doubt that Inuyasha, given time and training, would become as great as their noble and terrible father. Terrible being powerful, not bad.  
  
Kagome sighed and gave him a gentle smile. "I always wondered what he did after his mother died. Thank you Sesshomaru for telling me. It helps me understand him better. And I NEED to understand him better. He'd so confusing and infuriating and.....and.....UGH! Sometimes I wonder why I even stay with him, you know? He doesn't need me. Miroku can see the shards. Sango can fight better than me. Shippo is about the only reason I can think of most of the time. But why am I telling you? You don't care." She turned to go and was once again stopped by Sesshomaru.  
  
He stayed quiet until she looked up at him. As their eyes held, he leaned down and whispered to her face, "Maybe he's like that because it's the only thing he can do. Don't be too hard on him for whatever he did. He's just too much like Father to be anything else." He straightened and dismissed Kagome with a nod. "He's in the orchard. Third tree from the end, fifth row from the right." He called over his shoulder as he walked away from his soon to be sister.  
  
Kagome stared after his back. "Geeze. He's as bad as Momma." She turned towards the beautiful cherry trees and spotted his red coat right where Sesshomaru said he was. "Okay. Time for a little conversation. I just hope he isn't too difficult. I'm too drained to deal with him after a Sit today." And she walked off to find him.  
  
Elsewhere, Sesshomaru continued on to his original destination before he had to play peacekeeper with those two. Rin's room smelled of paints, rainwater and her. She was staring intently at a recent drawing.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Rin jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance behind her. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama!" She exclaimed after the shock wore off. "I'm watching the paint dry on your newest painting!"  
  
Sesshomaru quirked a lip. "MY newest painting? Don't you mean yours?"  
  
"No. Rin made it for you."  
  
He frowned. "Rin. How many times have we had this talk? I know you can speak out of the third person. I've heard you. You're teachers are worried about that and I'm tired of assuaging their fears that you have something wrong in that cute head of yours. So drop the act alright? I know you're not a child anymore."  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I just thought you'd prefer it if I talked as I did when you first met me."  
  
"You didn't talk at all when I first met you." He started deadpan.  
  
Rin giggled. "True. So how do you like it? I worked really hard on this one."  
  
Sesshomaru was impressed. Her skills were improving every time he saw them. She really captured the heat of battle. 'But what's this?' He lifted the paper to his nose and sniffed, not something he did often, but this was a special case. "Rin. Where did you get these paints?"  
  
She gulped. She knew she was in trouble now. She'd been told never to get them from there, but all hers were gone and she just HAD to draw a picture for him. It had been so long since she had. "The study."  
  
Sesshomaru just smiled at her. No need to be worried when this was her heart's desire. The enchanted paints in the study were for special use and only so one could see what was in their own heart. It was his gift to her when she turned of age, but she'd used them earlier than expected.  
  
"Just don't use them all next time." He stood and left her room, her picture in his hand. It was just too bad that she only saw him as her protector. But the rest would come with time. Hopefully she would see him as something more by then. But until the day came, he would wait and try not to get too close. She didn't need to see him as her father and he couldn't see her as his daughter.  
  
When he'd first smelled her, he had been injured. His eyes were turned away and his brain was running on instinct. He could see her in his mind. She was tall, beautiful and human. As if the revelation that his destined was human wasn't enough, when he'd turned around to tell her he'd rather have no mate than a human one, he saw Rin, a girl of eight. And he hissed his frustration at her.  
  
But even he couldn't deny his instincts for long. They were already trying to test her by pushing her away. Telling her that her efforts weren't good enough for him. They were already warming him to her. Telling him that she needed to be taken care of.  
  
When the wolves got her, he had to go back, even against his better judgment. And Tenseiga telling him to bring her to life only confirmed what his instincts had told him.  
  
But she was so young and he was old. It wasn't fair or proper for him to court her. And the gods had teased him thus :  
  
Making him see his adult Rin every time he smelled her and not her younger self. Then he'd lay eyes on her and it would all be some horrible trick.  
  
He wasn't a pedophile. He had decency. And so he waited. Waited until she became what he saw every time he closed his eyes. THAT was his mate. And he would wait until hell froze over, until the stars fell from the sky, until the rivers all ran dry, in other words until the end of time until she became what she was meant to be. And he would protect her, even if that meant he had to remain cold.  
  
He would be Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Uncaring, unfeeling ass. He would do that much for her. And maybe now, since he'd helped them so much and repaired the rift of animosity, he could ask a favor of his brother, when the time was right. And he knew just what it'd be too.  
  
Cherry Tree Orchard  
  
Inuyasha was right where Sesshomaru said he was. But what would she say to him? What COULD she say to him? That she was an idiot? That she was wrong? That she just couldn't understand him? That she was too mad at her self to think straight and he was a plausible outlet for her anger, jumping out and surprising her like that? That he hurts her when he spurns her and calls her names and compares her to Kikyo? She needed to talk to him so bad, but she just didn't know what to say.  
  
So she decided to take a page from his book and fly by the seat of her pants. Who knows? Maybe she'd say the right thing.  
  
He'd been sitting in the tree for hours. Or maybe it only seemed that way. Every second in Kagome's bad graces and away from her was an eternity.  
  
He dwelt on all the reasons she could be mad at him, of how he could explain "everything" to her, and when he'd expended his imagination on all the possibilities, he remembered what his brother had sprung on him just this afternoon.  
  
Naraku was just to the north? Should they get Sango and Miroku? Should he and Kagome face him alone? It seemed WAY too easy for him to be out there in the open like that. What if it was a trap? Should he snoop around first?  
  
And what about Kaede? He couldn't believe he'd nearly forgotten about her in all this drama. Where was she? What was happening to her?  
  
His gut lurched. A bad feeling came over him when he thought about her. Was it something terrible?  
  
He was wearing himself out. And all this thinking was making his head hurt. Problem solving was never his strong suit. Bursting in with his fists raised or sword up and slashing everything in sight was more his style. Leave the planning and plotting to Miroku, he'd rather kill 'em all.  
  
Or at least, that's what he used to be like. Now he had all these responsibilities and people counting on him. Kagome, Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, Sango. Hell, maybe even Kirara from time to time. His pack needed him. He needed to be strong.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. And that was how Kagome found him.  
  
Sorry it's so short. My shortest one since I redid this. But I am sooooooooo stuck it's not even funny. I can't decided if I want Kagome and Inuyasha to still be fighting when they go North or if they're all made up. Either way it'd work with what I want to happen after this little stepping stone in my plot.  
  
Well, really it's like a big stepping stone. After this little story-arch, it's half way done.  
  
Who knows, maybe it is already half-way done. I'm already thinking up a plot for a sequel. It involves Sesshy and Rin. But I don't know if I should even attempt. This story had taken me over a year and I'm still not done with it.  
  
And as my old readers know, this story is from a dream I had over a year ago. Funny that I can still remember it. But it was confusing. Like the part with Kaede running around the hospital actually involved a college campus, movie theatre, gym, amphitheater, and swimming pool, also jumping cross town, through and over cars and trading taxis a lot. So, yeah, I simplified it a bunch. But the fight between Kosimu and Inuyasha, the original one from my dream, not the first one that came up in my story, is in the next chapter. So kudos to me. This is where I woke up.  
  
Anyway.  
  
I'm going to this talent competition in Dallas next week. Wish me luck. If I'm good I just might get a contract with an agent and then with some movie company and then you could be seeing my face from here to Tokyo. Wouldn't that be flippin' awesome?!  
  
So, yeah. As always, tell me whatcha think. R&R! 


	15. Disasterous Reunions and Heated Makeups

**Disclaimer: I've given up on the conventional means of obtaining my quarry and have turned to some other…..alternative means of acquiring them. I will now open the time portal and travel back in time to when Japan occupied America, way before the Republic of Chad invaded Cuba and took control from Abe Lincoln.**

**Two men in white suits step out from behind the door holding a nice white jacket covered in straps**

**Man 1: Remember Bob, these fanfiction authors are tricky, unpredictable and masters of talking their way out of things. Be careful.**

**Man 2 (Bob): Right Sam. Same to you.**

**the men walk forward holding out the jacket**

**What, what are you doing! Get away from me.**

**Sam: Just doing our job ma'am. Got word you were trying to open a time portal to obtain ownership of a cartoon.**

**That's not true! They're very real and so is my portal. See? waves around a remote control and piece of paper This is a 100 authentic time/space transducer, I even have papers. And, I built it myself. smiles with pride**

**Bob: takes away paper and reads it This is written in crayon. And you spelled transducer wrong.**

**Sam: Alright. Lets go. makes a grab for BEF's arm**

**No! No! I have pocky! I'll share it with you if you let me open the portal. charming smile**

**Bob: Hear that Sam? Pocky. I love those things.**

**Sam: Concentrate Bob. Remember the tricks they use.**

**What tricks?**

**Sam: Ooh. She's good.**

**men make a sudden lunge and trap BEF in the jacket, quickly tying the knots**

**Bob: Alright Blue-Eyed Floozy. Now just deny the attempts on Ms. Takahashi's creations in front of the Court of Appeals and you can go.**

**Sam: (smacks Bob upside his head) Don't tell her that, you idiot!**

**walk BEF out to their padded van**

_**And they're coming to take me away ha haaa**_

_**They're coming to take me away ha haaa ho ho hee hee**_

_**To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time **_

_**And I'll be happy to see those nice young men**_

**_In their clean white c-- _(snore)**

**Bob: I hate that song.**

**Sam: I know. Must they always sing it. Curse you Napoleon XIV! Damn hippies.**

**Bob: At least her sedative took effect quickly enough.**

**Sam: Yeah. But know we're stuck saying the disclaimer to her stupid fic.**

**Bob: Oh yeah. What do you think'll happen if we just skip it?**

**Sam: (thinks for a bit) Probably nothing.**

**Bob: Okay.**

**Get in van and drive quickly to the asylum**

**Chapter 15: Disastrous Reunions and Heated Make-ups**

Kagome approached the tree with trepidation. What would he say after the way she'd acted? Apparently nothing. She stood underneath the tree for a good five minutes before saying a word.

"Inuyasha?" He shifted his back to her. "I'm sorry okay?" She heard his snort. "Fine, don't believe me. I'm leaving now so catch up when you're ready to see my face again."

He sighed as her scent got fainter. He didn't want to come down until he'd gotten himself more under control. Her scent. Damn her alluring scent to hell. He'd have to find a cold lake or something before he could even think of going after her 'cause there was no way he was wasting his seed again. He would NOT resort to THAT now that he knew she was destined to be his. She'd take all of it and that was final.

"Damnit!" His thoughts were not helping his problem. He'd almost gotten everything together when she had to go and walk under his tree with her pack slung over her shoulder. As she quickly walked past, he couldn't help but groan.

Kagome expected him to follow her at least, but she didn't sense him even moving. Rin had begged her to stay as she left Sesshomaru's house, but the demon lord understood, probably better than Kagome herself, what was going on and restrained the child from chasing her.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree when her scent became so faint he could hardly smell her. It took all his willpower to run the opposite direction to a nearby lake for just a second of it's chilling water. He couldn't leave her out there unprotected for long with the scent she was giving off.

He hurriedly discarded his clothes on a rock and jumped in, immediately grateful for the cold as his balls fully retreated from the shock. But her scent clung to his nostrils and even the arctic water turned tepid with the heat of his desire. The familiar stirring began anew and he stalked up the bank to bask in the warmth of the sun before jumping back in, fully immersing himself in the icy waters. He sucked in some of the liquid through his nose to purge the hairs of her scent and came back up gasping for air. A little foolhardy, but it worked. Now he could chase after her without certain parts coming to attention in five minutes. He dressed again, ignoring the way the fire-rat fur stuck to his damp skin and raced after Kagome.

He heard a scream just as he smelled her blood and pushed himself faster in his alarm. Bursting into a clearing, he saw Kagome on the ground. Blood was soaking through her shirtsleeve and standing a few feet in front of her was Kikyo, her bowstring was still resonating from the newly released arrow seated deeply in the ground behind the younger miko.

"Kagome!" He screamed as he saw Kikyo walking towards her. Tetsusaiga was quickly unsheathed and he stood protectively in front of his mate-to-be.

"Inuyasha, how good of you to join us."

"Cut the crap Kikyo. Why are you here? Besides trying to kill Kagome. Again."

"Oh. Is my little puppy feeling left out?" She sneered. "Don't be. I have a couple of people who'd _love _to meet you." She tilted her head to the side, eyes never leaving Inuyasha, and called to the trees. "Come out. He's here."

Kosimu stepped from the foliage dressed in his fighting suit, eyes as blank as ever. "So we meet again, ninja. See you haven't got a new mask yet." Inuyasha sneered.

"Yes." Kikyo apathetically said. "Ninja outfits are so hard to come by."

"Aww. Too bad." He charged at Kosimu lifting his blade in the air when he heard a whistle and a gasp from behind him.

Kikyo removed her fingers from her lips and smirked. Kagome tried to close her jaw as she stared at the second figure to emerge from the forest. She'd grown a lot but Kagome would always recognize her baby. Well, she wasn't much of a baby now. Kaede glared at the girl in front of her.

"How sweet. It's like a family reunion. Have fun kids." She lifted an arm to her servants and flew above the battle with complete confidence in her fighters. As the soul catchers lifted her into the air, she thought, 'Why can't I see him die? I'm such a sentimental fool.'

Inuyasha stopped his charge as he stared dumbfounded at the scene before him. He faintly heard Kikyo leave. The girl before him smelled the same. A bit more mature, but he could still smell his little girl.

"Kaede." Kagome rushed towards the woman with arms wide open. "I've missed you so much."

Kaede jumped back and hissed. "I'm sure you have you sadistic murderer."

"What?" Kagome whispered as tears filled by her vision.

"You heard me." Kaede shouted as heated tears filled her own eyes. "What did my parents ever do to you?" A scream ripped from her throat as she ran at Kagome.

Inuyasha watched it all with pain eating at his heart. He turned to rush to Kagome's side when he was blindsided by the ninja. They flew through the air as they collided. Inuyasha skidded on his back, helpless to do anything else, while Kosimu pushed off the hanyou's chest and jumped into a ready stance. As Inuyasha staggered to his feet, the watcher-turned-ninja lifted his blank blue eyes to stare at the hanyou. They creeped him out same as last time. He cast a quick glance back to Kagome to see how she was doing.

She was dodging her attacker in what could only be described as a bob-and-weave pattern. Kaede couldn't get a hold on her, and that was fine with Inuyasha. Kosimu charged again while he was distracted. Inuyasha looked up just in time to narrowly miss the dagger aimed for his neck. The hanyou smirked as he cracked every knuckle in his hand in one quick motion and flashed his deadly claws.

He was torn between helping Kagome, settling this with Kosimu and figuring out why Kaede was trying to kill Kagome in the first place. Too bad he couldn't stop time. So he did the next best thing. He gave in to instinct.

Kosimu lost the mind connection after something about time. So he was taken completely by surprise when his opponent fazed out of sight and appeared right behind him. Without warning, Inuyasha hit a spot on his neck, instantly knocking him out.

Kagome cried out as Kaede's tail tripped her in the middle of a weave. She threw her arms up and screamed as Kaede dropped down on her, claws drawn.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards them.

**Kaede's Village**

Miroku was feeling better after getting a healing herb from Kaede. The crushed leafs soothed his chapped throat and helped him breath better after getting hauled around by Kirara.

"I'm surprised I'm still alive." He coughed and rubbed his neck again. "She could've been a little more gentle."

He looked up just in time to see Sango hurry past him. She kept her eyes fixed to the ground and wouldn't look up, even when he called her name.

He ran to keep up with his estranged wife. "Sango wait a minute please." He grabbed for her arm but was utterly rejected as she yanked it from his grip. "Sango, please." He pleaded. The tone of his voice made her stop and when he held her elbow again, she reluctantly turned around. "Sango. Look at me, please."

She sighed heavily and slowly lifted her head to face him. Looking into his expressive face, she could see the sadness her silence and evasion had caused him. He looked ten years older, and so lonely she could cry.

"Please Sango. Just hear me out."

"You have three seconds." She stated gravely.

"Okay." He took a deep breath and prepared to put his heart on the line. "I love you Sango." She scoffed. He frowned and continued. "I'm sorry for what I said. Upon further thought, it could be possible that you were married before or-"

"What!" She yelled.

His brows shot skyward. "I take it that means you weren't?"

"Please do not mock me, Miroku. Even IF a man had given me enough attention before to ask for my hand, he would be dead by now so it wouldn't matter. What are you getting at?"

"What do you mean my dear Sango?"

"Oh please. That is the lamest thing you've ever said to me." She sneered.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that. It's not like you really care. 'Dear Sango.' HA!"

"I knew you were a stubborn woman, but I never figured you to be a heartless one!" Even he had to admit that sounded bad. When she turned away again, he couldn't blame her. "Look, I don't want to fight, and I absolutely don't want you to be mad at me."

"Then what do you want?"

"Your love. Like you gave me once before."

"No." She turned to face him fully. "You just want someone to warm your bed at night. It doesn't matter who. But since I'm almost always with you, I obviously make the logical choice." She turned back around and began to stomp off. "Just screw whoever you want. I don't care!" Her voice broke on the last part and the shame was heart wrenching.

With an overly exasperated sigh, Miroku walked in the opposite direction and proceeded to bang his head repeatedly on the nearest wall.

**Back at the fight**

Kaede's claws scraped the ground where Kagome once stood.

Inuyasha rolled with Kagome in his arms and leapt to his feet. She stepped away from his protection and looked at the woman they once called their little girl.

"Kaede." She called with a catch in her throat and tears in her voice.

Kaede hissed at her and Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome.

"Don't bother, Kagome. Kikyo's obviously done something to her. Why else would she attack us? Until we figure out what Kikyo did she'll just keep going."

"There has to be some way to stop her Inuyasha." Kagome wailed behind him. "Think of something!"

"Why can't you think of anything, wench?"

"Female irrationality!" She shouted.

"Glad you finally see it for what it is."

"Shut up and do something!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

"Well think faster! She's coming this way!"

"I would if you would just shut up for a minute!" His battle hardened gaze swung back to Kaede and softened. "Why are you doing this Kaede? What did we ever do to you?"

The chameleon stopped short. "What did you ever do? You killed my parents, kidnapped me and kept me from my loving god-mother Kikyo for starters!"

The couple in front of her looked shocked, then appalled. Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha.

"What has she been telling you?" The tears dripped from her eyes in torrents. "That's NOT how it happened at all!" Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder as she had done so many times before to him, trying to lend her his strength as she tried to reach the young mind.

"And I suppose you have a different version, huh? One where you play the helpless victims." Her scales hardened as she readied for an attack. "Well I don't wanna hear it!" She charged them.

Inuyasha shifted Kagome behind him and lifted Tetsusaiga in one smooth movement. His eyes darkened with emotion. He still loved Kaede as his own, but he would not allow anything to harm Kagome. The miko behind him stood strong with a hand on his shoulder, resigned to the fact that there was no stopping her. She stared at her baby girl with nothing but love as the girl ran at them.

Kaede ran full speed, claws out, scales hardened and poison spit forming in the back of her mouth. Then a memory clicked into place. The blur of white and black hair, that is, the memory of her parents finally had a face.

And it was theirs.

Once again in her short life, she dropped to the forest floor with a dull thud. The pain came and soon the darkness overtook her once again.

**Back at the village**

Miroku went to see Kaede once more about the self-inflicted lumps on his head.

"What happened this time Miroku?" Her gravelly voice sounded out.

"I had a fight with a wall." He said sourly.

The old miko chuckled. "I'd say it won." Miroku hissed as she applied more of the herb. "What were you and the wall fighting about?"

He sighed. "How stupid I am."

"About what?" She smiled as she finished.

"Expressing myself." He knocked a fist against his shoulders to loosen the knots from being on guard all the time. "Just a few months ago Inuyasha was asking my advice about talking to Kagome and here I can't even get out the right words to Sango."

She chuckled even louder. "Maybe the problem lies not in your tongue, but in your heart."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you saying what you're thinking or what you're feeling?" She rose to store the herbs in the right jars. "Mayhap the answer to your twisted tongue is that you are undecided about her feelings."

He looked to his lap. "Could be."

"Think about it." She sat down to poke at the fire. "When you have decided to trust _her_, then you can trust your tongue again."

He smiled at her back and moved to sit across from her. "I will. But I have just one question to ask you Kaede."

"Yes?" The old miko looked at him once she was satisfied with the flames. "What is it?"

"It's embarrassing, but-" He stopped and looked at his hands for the answer.

"Go on."

"I know that you have experience with how the female body works, since you are a woman, and you were trained as a miko to deal with all the womanly problems that could arise from such, uh, physical activities as what happens…..betweenamanandwife, and I just, uh, needed to ask you, um….."

She smiled widely at his inability to spit out what had to be a difficult question. "Be forthright with me Miroku. You have a question about the female body and making love, correct? What is it?"

'Gah! She's like my grandmother! Why am I having this conversation with her?' After his little inner battle, he asked it as quickly as possible, hoping she wouldn't ask him to repeat it. "Is it possible for a woman not tohaveabarrier even though she's neverhadsex?"

"Ah. I see." She shook her head. Why were men so hesitant to talk to her about this kind of thing all the time? "Yes it is. If she has had a very vigorous physical training of some sort, especially as a young girl, it can sometimes break on it's own. Without the aid of a man. Or if she's been hit harshly in that area by riding hard or in a fight. The only way to truly tell if it was indeed broken indirectly and not through past 'activities' as you put it, would be how small she is inside. Was it a tight fit? Like nothing had ever been inside it before?"

He choked as his stomach did flips. So it was possible that she had never lain with another man before. But that also means that all the things he had said to her were totally unfounded and completely false. That would explain her anger and cold shoulder afterwards. If only she would speak to him for more than two seconds.

"Well monk?" A knowing smile was lighting her face as she watched him put the pieces together. She had already heard Sango's side and now all their fighting made sense.

"Huh?" He looked up dumbly.

She laughed out loud. "Never mind." Her joints creaked as she stood and lifted the flap to the door. "I will help you out of the hole you've dug yourself into. Just be here tonight at sunset."

He walked to the door and looked into her gnarled face. "What do you-?"

"Just trust me." She pushed the young and foolish monk out the door. "Certain incongruencies will be settled this evening."

His head peeked back in. "Are you cooking?"

One gray eyebrow lifted at that. "You expect me to cook you something?"

"Yes please. A big bowl of crow." He sauntered out of the hut and down the street with the old woman's laughter ringing through the town.

**Where we left off in the clearing**

The two teens had been completely shocked when she had crumpled to the ground for no apparent reason. They became even more befuddled when she shrunk back into her clothes.

"What's going on? Why is she disappearing?" Kagome demanded as she shook Inuyasha's sleeve.

"I dunno!" He walked over with trepidation. It looked like she was gone. But he'd never seen anything disappear in such a strange way. Then the clothes shifted. They bundled into a small knot of clothe. And the center was wiggling.

Cautiously, he pulled back the upper layer and there, curled into a ball, was his baby girl, just as he remembered. Her tail was gone, her scales weren't as profound, and her hair had all but disappeared.

He stuck his sword in the earth, picked her up, and turned to Kagome.

"Wha-?" She muttered.

"I don't know." He lifted a clawed finger to softly stroke Kaede's face. Kagome came to stand beside him and just stared at the little bundle in his arms that was so familiar.

She cooed and reached out for her mommy. Inuyasha handed the baby over and held Kagome as she snuggled the baby. The hanyou's ear twitched as he picked up a sound behind them.

"Kagome, take Kaede and get out of here." He pulled Tetsusaiga out of the ground turned to face the ninja.

Kagome ran a few feet away, and would've gotten farther if they didn't start with the war yells. She turned around to watch the fight from behind a tree a safe distance away.

"So, you're back for more, eh?" Inuyasha shouted at the immovable figure in front of him. "That's just fine with me." His voice broke with the force of his scream as he ran at the ninja.

Kosimu stood still and waited. He was sick of having no memory. The headband seemed to focus his thoughts more on Kikyo, but he could still hear voices not coming from the miko. They echoed through his mind in a way hers didn't.

He couldn't remember anything when Kikyo told him to do her bidding. Hell, he couldn't even remember anything from a month ago. He could gather from Kikyo's stray thoughts and those from Naraku during their short meeting that he was subject to her will through his headband. If that was so, then why did he have thoughts of his own? And how was he able to think of people other than her?

He only knew that he had to make an escape from her and her evil plots. The only way he could discern what to do was to get the damned headband off and then he could be free. He didn't know what would happen after that and he didn't know if he would like who he really was, but he was willing to find out. After a failed attempt to take it off himself, he realized that Kikyo must have put a spell off some sort over the headband. Would someone besides her be able to get it off? He was going to try it out. If his theory was correct, the hanyou he'd been fighting might actually prove useful.

Inuyasha was now close enough to strike. He lifted his sword and swung. A dust cloud was seen as the mighty Tetsusaiga impacted the earth where the ninja had stood moments ago. Kosimu flew down from overhead and flung out a single throwing star. It swooshed through the air and sliced Inuyasha's wrist. The nerves in his fingers went numb and his grip loosened. Kosimu landed in front of him and kicked the sword a safe distance away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran from the cover of the trees clutching Baby Kaede tightly to her bosom.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha screamed as he pulled back the claws of his good hand. "Sankon Tessou!"

The watcher turned ninja ducked under the swipe and the headband floated gracefully to the ground in front of his face. He straightened. His blue eyes filled with wonder as he remembered everything. His real name, his job, the ambush and his captivity by that witch.

Inuyasha regained his balance after the momentum of his attack had forced him a few feet away. He picked up his sword and held it at ready for his opponents next and immanent attack.

Kosimu looked around the tree line. "Kagome." He whispered as he heard her frantic thoughts. "Inuyasha." He turned to the hanyou when he heard the tenseness in his mind. "I will not fight you anymore. I am your friend."

"Feh." He gripped the sword tightly with both hands and glowered at the man. "You're no friend of mine."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran from the trees towards him.

"Stay back Kagome. I don't trust him."

"Well I do." She reached him and let her scent calm him. "I don't know why, but I can sense a change in him."

His sword lowered a fraction. Kagome was rarely wrong when she sensed things. Ever aware of his mood swings, Kagome went to stand in front of him and offered the olive branch, so to speak, to the former ninja.

"I don't really understand what just happened, but your aura has calmed and mellowed." She held out the headband to him. "It happened when you lost this. Here."

He stared intensely at the offending fabric. "Keep that away from me." He backed away.

Kagome's brow furrowed. "But it's yours." She walked forward with the cloth extended.

"No it's not." He continued to edge away.

Inuyasha growled as his grip returned to the sword and he advanced on them. "Kagome get away, he's trying to trap you."

Kosimu looked back at the hanyou. "No I'm not." He looked back at the headband. "That cursed band held me prisoner to the woman's will. I had to do everything she said. Especially when I didn't want to."

"You mean Kikyo?" Kagome thought out loud.

"Yes." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "If you have something to eat, I will tell you of my enchantment."

"Sure thing." Kagome went to where her bag had fallen and got out her camping stove. With her reserve water, she was soon boiling the essential ingredient for instant ramen. "Come on Inuyasha."

He grudgingly came over and sat beside her. "We always have to share my ramen whenever we have to hear some lame story." He sat his sword over his folded legs and stared hard at the ninja. "Alright. Talk."

"Gladly." Kosimu cleared his throat. "How to begin….. I am a watcher…."

**In the village, later that night**

"Kaede, what was it that you needed my help with?" Sango's voice was heard inside the hut as Miroku got closer.

"I need help repairing a rift between two friends." Kaede's voice said.

"That's different. Usually you're the one helping us."

"Yes. But it is terribly important that this misunderstanding between them be cleared up, otherwise there will be no rest for them or anyone around them."

"It sounds bad. What happened?"

"Well, my friends got extremely close and fell in love. They were both a little old to be getting married in the first place, but it was bound to happen. They were always together and polite hostility grew to friendship which blossomed to love. But when they were to consummate their marriage a big misunderstanding took place and now they won't speak to each other. What I need to know is what I should tell them. It's been a long time since I was young enough to feel these strong emotions, and you are just about their age. So, what does it sound like to you?"

"Well, what was their misunderstanding?"

"The man thought that the girl had previously engaged in such activities with another man, but the woman swore she hadn't. He couldn't believe her because he was too fool-hardy to understand how a woman's body works and that her maiden head could've broken on it's own with her rigorous lifestyle. She was always a very active girl. And now he's said some stupid things that have broken her trust for him and have ultimately torn their love asunder."

'Thanks Kaede.' Miroku thought sarcastically. 'Way to just spit it out like that.'

Sango was stumped by how closely it resembled her own story. It could be possible that the old woman was speaking of herself and Miroku. But that would mean that all the things Miroku had said was said out of confusion and jumping to conclusions. "Is that excusable?"

"What was that dear?"

"Did I just-. Ahem. If I'm hearing this right, the man in your story was just trying to justify the facts with probable situations and the girl was being a real bitch about it." Her eyes widened. "I mean the girl was taken aback by his allusions and took defense to that. Is what he said and what she did excusable to either of them?"

"I would think so. If they truly loved each other."

"And if they do, but can't stop being so stubborn about everything that's happened? What then?"

Miroku figured this was the best time to barge in and interfere. "Then they talk about the matter frankly. Right Kaede?"

The old one smiled. "Yes." She stood to leave. "I have some patients to attend to."

"Thank you Kaede-sama." Miroku whispered as she passed.

"You're welcome." She lifted the flap to leave. "By the way monk," He turned to look at her. "you're crow is waiting for you to eat it."

He tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk when she walked away laughing at her own joke. The smirk left as he looked at his belligerent bride. She huffed as he walked to her side. The smile made it's way to his eyes.

"You sure can act Sango."

"What are you talking about Houshi-sama?"

"You seem like you're royally pissed, but I know how to tell if you're faking."

"You're absurd. I'm not faking anything."

He chuckled deep in his chest. "Your eyes give you away Sango."

She sighed and dropped her eyes to her lap. He squatted down to her level. "I'm sorry Sango. I'm sorry for everything I said. I was mistaken and have no better excuse than that. It hurt to think I was second best for you. But I talked to Kaede and she…..enlightened me to a few things."

"Like what?" Her arms dropped from their defensive pose and he knew he was getting through.

"Like, you don't have to have a barrier to be a virgin. And that you've never done anything like that with any other man than me and that's how I want it to be forever." She tried to stop it, but a smile still formed on her lips. "Look at me Sango." Her head lifted and he could see that it filled her eyes to a shining luminescence. "I love your eyes Sango."

"Really? I thought you loved my butt." She laughed.

"Well, yes." Her laughter made him stop and he chuckled as he continued. "But it's your eyes that I can see the world in." She continued to laugh and look over his head. She didn't notice that his amusement had sobered into love. "I can see my unborn children in your eyes."

She giggled and rolled her expressive orbs. "That is the second lamest thing you've ever said to me."

"I'm serious. Here," He spread his arms wide and stated in a boisterous voice, "come into my arms."

"I was wrong! THAT is the lamest thing you've ever said to me." But she complied anyway.

"Now, look at me." She purposefully stared at his chest. "Come on Sango. Look at me." She did, smiling the entire time with a look of absolute cynicism on her face. "Ah, see? There's Ryuko. That's Shoba. And there, in the back, that's Ketsuko and Hiroji." Miroku smiled at her gently. "I've never felt this way before. I've looked at women and felt lust, I'll admit that. But since I found you, I don't even feel _that _anymore. Gods Sango! How do I even define what I feel for you? 'I love you' seems so inadequate. I love you more than any man has ever loved a woman. I want you in my life, to spend the rest of my days with me. You agreed to marry me once Sango. But then there was doubt and misunderstandings and anger. So I'm asking you again. Sango, Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She couldn't stop the tears from swimming in her gaze, blurring his visage from her view. "Figures all you'd see was boys." She smiled.

He returned her grin. "Maybe I should look again." He leaned in closer until his lips brushed hers. Slowly breaking apart, he spoke softly into her hair. "Ah-ha. I knew there was one in there. Sora was hiding behind her brothers, and I must say, she looks exactly like you."

Sango brought her hand up and gently cupped his cheek. Her head tilted back and she guided his face towards her own. Soon she was again lost in his kiss. The passion between them had not abated after their ordeal. The effects of their long separation was apparent between Sango's legs. Her core was throbbing and there was only one thing that she knew would make it better.

He couldn't contain his excitement, the evidence of which was heating his leg at the moment. Their clothes were quickly shed and they were naked together once more. He was still awed by her beauty and now the knowledge that no one but he had touched her in the way he was about to filled his heart with pride and love for this wonderful woman.

Their lips stayed locked as he lowered them to the floor.

**Thirty minutes later**

He finally got enough strength to lean up and cradled her head with both hands, effectively reminding her that they were still connected with a slight thrust. He brushed back his damp bangs and smiled down at her. "So, was that a yes?"

She propped herself up on her elbows, tossing her ruffled hair over her shoulder and shaking it to get a breeze in the hot hut. "I don't know. Maybe you should convince me again."

Her giggles filled the house as he pounced.

**Hello my loyal fans. Long time no read. I'm sorry. It was a horrible thing to do. But life got way WAY more interesting than fiction. Complete with technical difficulties, my own apartment, no internet accessibility for well over six months, a new job, a pregnancy scare, a new love interest, a break up make up break up make up break up THING that's doing more than just aggravating me, I quit that new job and got another new _new _job after fretting over how to make rent for a couple weeks.**

**Man!**

**Being an adult sucks.**

**If you made it this far still knowing what the hell I'm writing about, KUDOS TO YOU! I send the gift of internet pocky. Hope it doesn't melt on the way to you. I, myself, had to go back and read what I'd written.**

**It wasn't pretty.**

**As I've seen more of the series and bought the first two movies and watched said movies repeatedly until I can almost quote the entire thing, I've found that my deep seated hatred of Kikyo was unfounded. I understand her character more and realize that she wouldn't do anything this heinous to anyone, let alone the man she still loves. So I had to go back and give her some kind of justification for the new readers that might have picked up this story along the way.**

**Also, I am sorry that it's so short after the HUGE wait that I made you go through. I mean, it's almost been a year! But it _is _thirteen pages in Word, so it's not too short, but it IS too short for that long of a wait. Oh Bah! I hate it when I ramble. Just know that I am truly and honestly in the deep deep depths of my heart sorry for the wait and the shortness of the chapter.**

**And on that note I want tons of reviews since I've been depriving myself of them for so long. As we all know, I am a review whore. Among my other whore-like qualities that I have only recently discovered….. (UvU;; teeheehee)**

**_Rambling mind of a rabid fan: _This is a new section in my fic. While I can't promise I will update regularly, I will always answer any questions you have concerning this section. I have just recently started learning Japanese. It finally hit me what I want to do with the rest of my life. Those that have been with me from the beginning know of my plight through college and the drop-out and all that nasty stuff. In a nut-shell, I wasn't interested in classes because it was like a big high school review only more in depth and I didn't see the point since I wasn't working towards a goal. Now I have one. I want to teach English as a second language in Japan. I'm not sure how it will work and any information on that subject will be greatly appreciated. But now I'm off topic again. What I was starting to say was, since I am new at Japanese I'm not quite sure how honorifics work. I mean, generically I got it, but if Hojo calls Kagome 'Higurashi' and she calls him 'Hojo-kun' does that mean his first name is Hojo or is she calling him by his last name and adding a friend honorific on the end? And if it is his first name, doesn't that mean that they're fairly close? 'Cause that contradicts her actions towards him. It would be like she's leading him on and I just can't see Kagome doing that. But maybe I'm reading too much into it. Then again this whole culture is about the little details. I don't know. Anyway…..**

**Hope my trip to the loony bin hasn't scared most of you off! R&R!**


End file.
